Der Zauberer von Oz
by Calico17
Summary: Was, wenn sich Chase und House schon früher kennen gelernt haben? Was, wenn Chase Patient im PPTH ist und House mit einer jüngeren Version von seinem zukünftigen Fellow konfrontiert wird? AU/AT, Pre-Series. Fluff! Kid Story. Inkl. Oneshots/Missing Scenes
1. Willkommen in Princeton Plainsboro

_**Authors Note und kleine Warnung:**__ Die Geschichte spielt 12 Jahre vor der Serie. Wilson und Cuddy sind in meiner Fantasie die Fellows von House, der natürlich schon brillant, aber ohne Stock ist. Die Story sollte etwas über Chase erzählen und von seiner Kindheit. Da habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, ihn zu House ins PPTH zu schicken. Medizinische Ungereimtheiten bitte ich zu entschuldigen, aber ganz ohne ging es leider nicht… *g* Veröffentlicht habe ich sie nur, weil eine Freundin lang genug auf mich eingeschlagen hat, mich zu trauen. Ich habe noch nie etwas veröffentlicht und bin ziemlich nervös. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir Non-Canon nachseht. Die Timeline stimmt sicherlich hinten und vorne nicht, aber ich wollte kein Prequel schreiben. In manchen Teilen ist sie vielleicht ein bisschen OOC. Ich glaube aber auch, dass House ganz tief drin ein sehr weiser und verständnisvoller Typ ist, der das nur nicht gern zeigen will, und ich denke, er könnte vor seinem Infarkt ein kleines bisschen anders gewesen sein._

_Es ist meine längste House-Story und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn jemand Reviews da lassen würde. Es tut nicht weh und kostet nichts - habs ausprobiert und kann es versprechen! (; Bitte keine Flames. Ich bin nämlich nah am Wasser gebaut und außerdem kein professioneller Autor._

_ Die Figuren und House MD gehören David Shore und Fox. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Willkommen in Princeton Plainsboro**

„Männlich, dreizehn Jahre alt. Fieberschübe, unklare Schmerzen, Angstträume, Absenzen. Und ein Teenager. Damit dürfte eigentlich alles erklärt sein." James Evan Wilson warf die Akte zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

„Eines haben Sie vergessen. Er ist der Sohn eines renommierten Rheumatologen." Dr. Lisa Cuddy presste die Lippen aufeinander, während sie zu ihrem Kollegen hinsah. „Wir sollten imstande sein, eine Diagnose zu stellen."

„Hirntumor", schlug Wilson vor.

„Er steckt mitten in der Pubertät. Hormonelle Ursachen sind sehr viel wahrscheinlicher. Es könnte alles Mögliche sein."

„Epilepsie?"

Beide blickten zu ihrem Chef. House sah aus dem Fenster und machte wie immer den Eindruck, als hätte er gar nicht zugehört. Wilson wusste inzwischen, dass das ein Trugschluss war. Er arbeitete erst seit kurzem im Princeton Plainsboro; genauer gesagt, seit er House unter absurden Umständen auf einem Kongress kennen gelernt hatte und ihm dieser den Job in der von ihm geleiteten diagnostischen Abteilung verschafft hatte. Die Arbeit war spannend, herausfordernd und manchmal nervenzerreissend – wie der Mann selbst. Er war der jüngste Arzt, unter dem er bisher gearbeitet hatte. Mit nicht einmal Mitte Dreißig hatte sich House bereits den Ruf eines Weltklassenephrologen erworben. Dabei war er weder fleißig noch besonders ehrgeizig. Wilson fragte sich, wie er es machte. Es gab nur eine Erklärung: der Mann musste wirklich ein Genie sein.

„Wir sollten uns den Jungen ansehen", meinte Cuddy. „Vielleicht ist er schon so weit, uns eine Anamnese erstellen zu lassen."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Ist er zurückgeblieben?" House ließ den Ball in die Luft hüpfen, der für gewöhnlich auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

„Er ist vor zwei Stunden angekommen", antwortete Cuddy. „Von einem Achtzehn-Stunden-Flug aus Melbourne, Australien."

„Werden wir ohne Dolmetscher Verständigungsprobleme haben?" fragte Wilson trocken.

**oOo**

Der Junge, der mit baumelnden Beinen auf dem Bett saß, blickte ihnen mit übergroßen, wachsamen Augen entgegen. Er mochte ein pubertierender Teenager sein, aber jetzt war er in einem fremden Land in einem Krankenhaus, und das hätte wohl den meisten seiner Altersgenossen aufs Gemüt geschlagen. Als Wilson und Cuddy eintraten, erhob sich eine sorgfältig geschminkte Frau in einem tadellosen Reisekostüm von einem der Sessel am Fenster.

„Dr. Gregory House?"

„Nicht persönlich. Ich bin sein Kollege." Es war nie gut, sich als Assistent vorzustellen. Er sah so jung aus, dass die Patienten ihn ohnehin oft für einen Studenten hielten. „Dr. James Wilson. Ich hoffe, Ihre Reise war angenehm, Mrs. Chase."

„Ellen Bainbridge", korrigierte sie ihn kühl. „Ich bin Roberts Erzieherin."

„Oh." Er spürte, wie ihm Röte in die Wangen stieg. „Und… die Mutter?"

„Seinen Eltern war es terminlich nicht möglich, zu kommen, darum bin ich mit Robert gereist. Ich werde Dr. Chase über jeden Schritt auf dem Laufenden halten."

Er fand es kurios, einen offenbar kranken Jungen ohne seine Eltern auf eine Reise um die halbe Erdkugel zu schicken. Cuddy enthob ihn der Peinlichkeit, nach den Gründen fragen zu müssen. Die junge Ärztin streckte dem Jungen forsch die Hand entgegen. „Hallo, Robert. Ich bin Dr. Cuddy."

„Hallo", sagte der Junge und blickte sie vorsichtig unter langen Haarsträhnen an. Er war klein, fast zart für sein Alter; Wilson hätte ihn kaum über elf geschätzt, aber andererseits kannte er sich mit Kindern nicht sonderlich gut aus. Er steckte in sommerlichen Jeans und einem sauber gebügelten Hemd, das mit Ornamenten bestickt war. Darüber trug er einen altmodisch anmutenden dunkelblauen Blazer – vielleicht Teil einer Schuluniform. Um den Hals lag ein Lederband, das mit einer Muschel oder einem Stein verziert war, und an den Füßen trug er weiße Sneakers, über denen man ein Stück gebräunter Fesseln erkennen konnte. Er besaß die eigentümlich anmutige Magerkeit Heranwachsender und eine beneidenswert reine Haut. Das dunkelblonde Haar war dick und glatt, die Nase auffallend markant. Sein Gesicht war schmal mit einem spitzen Kinn wie das eines Elfs – oder es entsprach zumindest dem, was sich Wilson darunter vorstellte. Robert Chase war das, was man ein hübsches Kind nannte, und sicherlich der Stolz seiner Eltern.

„Wir werden dir ein paar Fragen stellen", sagte Cuddy betont munter, um ihm die anfängliche Schüchternheit zu nehmen. Sein scheuer Blick rührte Wilson. Er sah aus wie ein aufgeschrecktes Rehkitz. „Soll Mrs. Bainbridge dableiben, oder darf sie einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Wir haben eine tolle neue Cafeteria im Erdgeschoss."

Wilson wollte protestieren; es wäre leichter, einen Erwachsenen dabei zu haben, falls der Junge sich vor lauter Unbeholfenheit in ein Schneckenhaus verkroch. Die meisten Kinder in seinem Alter brachten es kaum fertig, „Buh" zu sagen. Aber in den großen, grünen Augen leuchtete plötzlich Dankbarkeit auf.

„Ich kann das allein", sagte er zu Cuddy. Aus seinen Worten hörte Wilson einen schwächeren Akzent heraus, als er es vermutet hätte. Vermutlich wurde er zuhause angehalten, anständig zu sprechen. Als einziger Sohn eines berühmten Rheumatologen würde er nicht wie ein Schafzüchter reden wollen.

„Ich bleibe lieber hier", ließ Mrs. Bainbridge verlauten. „Robert untersteht meiner Verantwortung."

„Es ist okay." Wilson nahm sie leicht am Arm. Ihre Besorgnis war die einer gut bezahlten Angestellten, nicht die eines einfühlsamen Elternteils. Sie würden ohne sie auskommen. „Es ist nur eine kurze Befragung, und es fällt ihm vielleicht leichter, die Fragen offen zu beantworten, wenn Sie nicht dabei sind. Außerdem haben Sie sich eine Pause sicher redlich verdient."

„Das klingt, als würden Sie ihn über unsaubere Dinge befragen."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist alles nur Routine."

Aber er fragte sich doch, was sie mit _unsauber_ meinte.

Als sie aus der Tür war, schenkte Cuddy dem Jungen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das er ungezwungen erwiderte. Wilson hatte das Gefühl, als sei er ihr dankbar. „Sie ist ein bisschen schwierig, oder?"

„Mrs. Bainbridge ist in Ordnung", versicherte er ohne rechte Überzeugung.

„Fein." Sie zückte einen Kugelschreiber und rückte ihr Clipboard zurecht. „Sagst du uns dein Geburtsdatum?"

„Wenn Sie mich danach fragen, bestimmt."

Sie stutzte einen Moment, bevor sie begriff. „Oh. Okay. Du bestimmst die Spielregeln. Wann bist du geboren?"

Er wies auf das Clipboard. „Es steht in Ihrer Akte."

Wilson unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als sie sich ihm mit einem leicht verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm wandte. Es würde nichts bringen, ihn wie einen Dreijährigen zu behandeln, auch wenn er zu jung für sein Alter aussah. Cuddy gab auf. „Okay. Ich dachte, es wäre nett, wenn wir die Richtigkeit der Akte überprüfen."

Das schien er einzusehen. Er beantwortete alle nicht zu persönlichen Fragen gewissenhaft und ohne Zögern. Nur beim Erstellen der Anamnese zeigte er sich erstaunlich zurückhaltend. „Ich bin nicht krank."

„Deine Eltern würden dich nicht den weiten Weg zu uns schicken, wenn sie sich keine Sorgen um dich machen würden. Stimmt es, dass du im Unterricht manchmal nicht weißt, was der Lehrer gefragt hat?"

„Jedem passiert das."

„Deine Lehrer sagen, du träumst oft vor dich hin und bist dann nicht ansprechbar."

Die blaugrünen Augen richteten sich unvermittelt auf Wilson. „Wo ist Dr. House?"

„Er schaut später bei dir vorbei. Dr. Cuddy und ich leisten nur die Vorarbeit."

Eigentlich kam er überhaupt nicht mit Patienten in Kontakt. Mit einem Kind noch weniger als mit einem Erwachsenen. Er hasste es, wenn er durch die Umstände gezwungen war, seine Patienten als Individuen betrachten zu müssen. Manchmal fragte sich Wilson, wieso er überhaupt diesen Beruf ausübte, wenn ihn die Menschen dahinter angeblich nicht interessierten. Niemand würde so etwas tun.

„Mein Vater sagt, ich soll nur mit ihm sprechen."

Cuddy tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit ihm, bevor sie sich dem Jungen erneut zuwandte. „Dein Dad kennt Dr. House nicht persönlich, oder?"

„Er hat seine Publikationen gelesen. Und er hat ihn auf einem Kongress in Bankok gehört."

„Aber er hat ihn nie kennen gelernt", stellte Wilson fest. „Glaub mir, du wirst froh sein, wenn du von dir dasselbe behaupten kannst."

Sein fragender Blick richtete sich wieder auf ihn. „Verspeist er kleine Kinder zum Frühstück?"

„Nicht nur zum Frühstück."

„Ich soll von ihm untersucht werden", beharrte der Junge und überkreuzte die Knöchel. Vermutlich hatte ihm sein Vater das eingebleut, ohne zu ahnen, was er seinem Sohn damit zumutete.

„Er spricht nicht mit Patienten. Das erledigen Dr. Cuddy und ich. Er hat uns extra deswegen eingestellt. Wenn du uns ein paar umfangreiche Antworten gibst, steigen deine Chancen, für ihn interessant zu sein. Vielleicht will er dich sogar kennen lernen, wenn du es geheimnisvoll genug machst."

Er schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Ich bin schon mal in Ohnmacht gefallen", verkündete er schließlich hoffnungsvoll.

„Gut. Das ist nicht grade alltäglich." Wilson zwinkerte seiner Kollegin zu. „Weißt du noch, wie und wann das passiert ist?"

Nach und nach verhärtete sich sein Verdacht auf eine zerebrale Dysfunktion. Der Junge war aufgeweckt, schnell, lebhaft, aber er schien oft nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Einmal sah er durch ihn hindurch, die Lippen halb geöffnet, als wäre er ganz woanders. Es brauchte kein lautes Anreden; die Absenz dauerte kaum zwei Sekunden, aber Wilson war sie nicht entgangen.

„Hör zu", sagte er, „Wir werden Dr. House von dir berichten, und du machst es dir währenddessen ein bisschen gemütlich hier."

„In Ordnung. Und Sie müssen nicht mit mir reden, als wäre ich fünf", sagte er und rutschte vom Bett. „Darf ich mir eine Cola holen?"

**oOo**

„Ich weiß nicht, warum mir grundsätzlich unbehaglich ist bei Patienten, die ihre Pubertät noch nicht abgeschlossen haben." Lisa Cuddy rührte die Sahne unter ihren Cappuccino, während sie in der Akte blätterte. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie als kleine Erwachsene oder groß gewordene Kinder behandeln soll."

„Wir sollten MERRF in Betracht ziehen. Immer drin ist natürlich eine Form der Epilepsie. Mein Tipp ist Ronaldi. Kommt häufig vor in diesem Alter. Es könnte auch MS sein." House' Lieblingsdiagnose bei Heranwachsenden.

„Möchten Sie mal Kinder?"

„Sicher." Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Seine erste Ehe hatte er hinter sich, und sie waren gar nicht so weit gekommen, um das Thema Nachwuchs anzuschneiden.

„Der Junge tut mir leid. Er hat eine Odyssee von Tests hinter sich. Epilepsie wurde übrigens ausgeschlossen."

Wilson rührte in seinem Kaffee. „Er ist jetzt in besten Händen. Krank kommt er mir eigentlich gar nicht vor. Nur ein bisschen verträumt."

„Er ist der einzige Sohn." Sie legte die Akte zur Seite. „Und trotzdem hält keiner der Eltern es für nötig, ihn zu begleiten. Das hier ist schließlich kein Schüleraustausch. Jemand sollte bei ihm sein."

„Mrs. Bainbridge schien mir äußerst kompetent."

„Das meine ich nicht."

Sie grübelten ein bisschen vor sich hin, jeder in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Das war das Angenehme an Cuddy; man bekam Zeit, zu überlegen. Er arbeitete gern mit ihr. Da sie nur ein Jahr älter war als er und die jüngste Endokrinologin, die er kannte, empfand er gehörigen Respekt vor ihr.

„Wir sollten ganz von vorne anfangen."

Er blickte auf und sah in ihre blaugrauen, aufmerksamen Augen. „Könnte hilfreich sein."

„Tun wir so, als hätte ihn eine besorgte Mutter nach einem Ohnmachtsanfall eingeliefert und wir wüssten nichts über ihn."

„Er hatte keine Ohnmacht. Und Mrs. Bainbridge war alles andere als besorgt. Jedenfalls nicht um den Jungen."

„Ja. Finden Sie das nicht seltsam?"

Er wusste nicht, was sie meinte, und zuckte ratlos die Achseln.

„Alle Symptome, die er uns genannt hat, sprechen entweder für eine zerebral orientierte Diagnose – oder für eine psychosomatische. Was, wen er seelischen Stress hat?"

„Fragen Sie irgendeinen Teenager, ob er keinen seelischen Stress hat."

„Bauchschmerzen, Schwindelanfälle, Fieber", las sie von der Akte ab. „Er ist gut in der Schule, also in diesem Hinblick dürfte er keine Probleme haben. Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass er ständig sein Handgelenk gerieben hat?"

„Sie lesen zu viel hinein. Der Junge war nervös. Schließlich war es eine aufregende Situation für ihn."

„Obwohl sein Vater Arzt ist und er die Prozedur kennt?" Cuddy vertiefte sich erneut in die Akte, während sie ihren Obstsalat löffelte. „Vielleicht könnten Sie mich überzeugen, wenn die Schildkröte nicht gewesen wäre."

„Schildkröte?" Wilson blickte erstaunt.

„Er hat sie in seinem Rucksack versteckt. Ich hätte etwas gesagt, aber als ich das Tier entdeckt habe, kam gerade seine Gouvernante ins Zimmer zurück. Es hätte vielleicht Ärger gegeben. Wieso nimmt jemand heimlich eine lebendige Schildkröte mit über den Pazifik?"

„Er fühlt sich einsam", schlug Wilson vor. „Für einen Teddy ist er zu groß, also muss die Schildkröte herhalten."

„Der arme Junge. Er muss fürchterliche Angst haben."

„Vor Mrs. Bainbridge?"

Sie gab ihm einen scherzhaft rügenden Klaps auf den Arm, ehe sie aufstand. „Ich werde eine Patientenaufnahme machen."

Schon halb protestierend, zog Wilson die Akte an sich heran, um die Daten zu überprüfen. „Die letzte ist gerade vor einem Monat gemacht worden."

„Jungen wachsen schnell."

„Oh, ja. Enorm in nur vier Wochen." Er schnaubte. „Geben Sie es zu. Sie wollen House mit einer Fleißarbeit beeindrucken."

„Wir haben vereinbart, bei Null anzufangen", erinnerte sie ihn. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Sie dürfen weiter auf ihrem bequemen Hintern sitzen oder den Lernschwestern nachstellen. Was immer Sie so in Ihrer freien Zeit gern machen."

Er seufzte. Manchmal war ihr Eifer anstrengend.

**oOo**

Sie war heilfroh und irgendwie verärgert zugleich, als der Junge ihr eröffnete, dass Mrs. Bainbridge ins Hotel zurück gegangen war. „Sie braucht sich nicht die ganze Zeit um mich zu kümmern."

„Trotzdem. Schließlich ist sie für dich verantwortlich." Cuddy legte die Hand auf die schmale Schulter, während sie mit ihm den Gang hinunter ging. Er hatte sich geweigert, in einen Rollstuhl zu sitzen, und sie konnte es verstehen. In seinem Pyjama und dem Bademantel sah er doppelt so frisch und sauber aus wie ohnehin schon. An den Füßen trug er Flipflops, die bei jedem Schritt ein klatschendes Geräusch auf dem Boden verursachten. Cuddy fragte sich, wie es möglich war, so ungezwungen damit zu laufen. Vermutlich steckte es jedem Australier in den Genen.

Er ließ sich bereitwillig wiegen und messen. Sich bis auf die Unterwäsche auszuziehen, machte ihm nichts aus, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Teenagern. Vielleicht war er aber auch noch zu sehr Kind, um sich zu genieren. Auf seinem Oberarm entdeckte sie eine Hautabschürfung, ebenso an den Knien. Nichts Ungewöhnliches für einen Jungen. „Woher stammt das?"

„Ich bin mit dem Skateboard hingefallen."

„Und das da?" Sie wies auf die Stelle unterhalb ihres eigenen Wangenknochens. Unter seinem Auge befand sich eine kleine sichelförmige Narbe.

„Fahrradunfall." Er zeigte ihr eine winzige, nur zu erahnende Narbe über seiner Nasenwurzel. „Ich hätte mir auch fast die Nase dabei gebrochen."

„Fällst du öfter?" Er wog zu wenig für sein Alter, aber andererseits war er auch kleiner als der Durchschnitt. In zwei, drei Jahren würde er aufholen.

„Hm." Artig zog er sich auf die Liege hoch, nachdem sie darauf geklopft hatte, zum Zeichen, sich darauf zu setzen. Cuddy überprüfte die Reflexe. Als ihre Hand über seine Unterschenkel hinab zu den Knöcheln fuhr, um den Muskeltonus zu überprüfen, erschauderte er.

„Tut das weh?"

„Sie haben schöne Haare."

Sie richtete sich auf, und er blickte zu ihr hoch. Plötzlich fand sie, dass er traurig aussah. „Du vermisst deine Mom, nicht wahr? Es ist keine Schande, wenn man jemanden vermisst, der da sein sollte."

Er schluckte und sah weg.

„Ist okay." Mütterliche Gefühle überkamen sie, als sie sah, wie sein spitzes Kinn zitterte. „Hast du deswegen die Schildkröte mitgenommen? Damit du nicht so alleine bist?"

Sein Kopf fuhr hoch, und in seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen lag jähes Erschrecken. „Oh, bitte lassen Sie ihn mir! Pecker braucht mich."

„Pecker sollte nicht in einem Krankenhaus sein. Er ist doch gesund. Außerdem kann er Bakterien verbreiten und dann Patienten noch kränker machen."

Verzweiflung spiegelte sich auf seinem schmalen Gesicht. „Bitte sagen Sie es nicht Mrs. Bainbridge. Ich baue ihm ein Gehege. Er braucht nur ein bisschen Gras und Wasser. Dann kann er unten im Park sein und ich kann mich um ihn kümmern. Bitte nehmen Sie ihn mir nicht weg."

Seine Angst um die Schildkröte rührte sie. Als ob sie vorhätte, Suppe aus dem armen Tier zu machen. „Weißt du, was? Meine Mitbewohnerin hat ein ausrangiertes Aquarium. Ich frage sie, ob sie es mir für ein paar Tage leiht. Dann setzen wir Pecker hinein und stellen ihn in mein Büro. Und du kommst jeden Tag vorbei und fütterst ihn."

Er entspannte sich etwas. „Wirklich? Sie nehmen ihn mir nicht weg?"

„Großes Medizinmannehrenwort."

Gänzlich beruhigt hatte sie ihn noch nicht, aber er schien erleichtert.


	2. Verdächtigungen

**Verdächtigungen**

Unnötig, zu fragen, was eine hässliche Spitzkopfschildkröte in seinem Büro verloren hatte. Ihn hinter der Glaswand anglotzend, zog ihr kauendes Maul seit zwanzig Minuten Stück für Stück ein Salatblatt hinunter. Er klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen gegen das Glas. Nichts. Das Scheusal war nicht nur hässlich, sondern auch stocktaub. Irgendwo hatte er mal gelesen, dass die meisten Schildkröten das Hörvermögen eines sich im Endstadium befindenden Ludwig van Beethovens hatten.

„Verärgern Sie sie nicht." Cuddy trat durch die Tür und hängte Tasche und Jacke ab. „Schildkröten sind sehr sensibel, was Stress anbelangt. Ich habe versprochen, dass sie ihren Aufenthalt bei uns lebend übersteht."

„Sagen Sie dem Jungen, er soll sie an einen Liebhaber verkaufen, bevor sie eingeht."

Sie trat zu ihm und blickte stirnrunzelnd in das Terrarium. „Woher wussten Sie, dass sie dem Jungen gehört?"

„Weil diese Spezies mit Vorliebe in Down Under herumkriecht, und zwar bevorzugt in feuchten Milieu. In Ihrer liebevoll eingerichteten Spielecke wird das Tier innerhalb weniger Tage zu Dörrobst werden."

„Oh Gott." Mechanisch nahm sie die Schildkröte aus dem Terrarium und hielt sie kurz in der Hand, ehe sie das Tier ratlos zurück setzte. „Ich werde mir etwas überlegen."

„Was macht der Patient?"

„Er hat Temperatur." Sie streichelte vorsichtig den rotgoldenen Panzer. „Die Umstellung und die Aufregung vermutlich. – Was wissen Sie eigentlich über Rowan Chase? Kennen Sie ihn?"

„Seine Abhandlungen. Das heißt, ich bemühe mich, sie kennen zu lernen, wenn ich nicht bei der zweiten Zeile einschlafe."

„Er hat einen ausführlichen Bericht mitgeschickt. Seine Vermutung geht in Richtung juvenile idiopathische Arthritis."

„Weil er Rheumatologe ist, vermutet er JIA. Genau wie Sie auf die Hormonveränderung angesprungen sind, weil Sie Endokrinologin sind. Versuchen Sie, ein bisschen kreativer zu denken, Cuddy."

„Hyperthermie, Gelenkschmerzen und Wachstumsverzögerung sprechen für seine Diagnose."

House drehte sich zu ihr um. „Gelenkschmerzen haben Sie nicht aufgenommen."

Sie errötete. „Ich habe es nur als Beobachtung erwähnt. Er reibt sich gelegentlich das Handgelenk."

**oOo**

Wilson war überrascht, als die Glastür aufgezogen wurde und House mit Cuddy im Gefolge hereinkam. Robert Chase hatte es geschafft. Er war bereits am zweiten Tag interessant geworden. Hoffentlich war das kein schlechtes Omen.

Der Junge sah ehrfürchtig zu ihm auf, als er an der Seite des Betts stehen blieb. House' Größe war mitunter einschüchternd, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Auftreten. Er rasierte sich nur an Feiertagen (Sonntage mit eingeschlossen, glücklicherweise) und trug die zerknittertsten Hemden, die Wilson jemals gesehen hatte.

House warf dem Jungen den Filzball von seinem Schreibtisch zu, den er reaktionsschnell auffing. Manchmal, dachte Wilson, hatte er richtig drollige Ideen.

„Das gehört wohl dir." House holte eine kleine, hilflos in der Luft rudernde Schildkröte aus der Tasche seines Jacketts. „Wenn du sie schon Dr. Cuddy überlässt, solltest du dafür sorgen, dass sie die kleine Bestie nicht vor lauter Edelmut umbringt."

Er streckte stumm die Hand aus und nahm das Tier an sich. Offenbar hatte ihm House' unverhofftes Erscheinen die Sprache verschlagen.

„Wie heißt sie?" fragte House, während er einen Stuhl heranzog und ohne Vorwarnung Kiefer, Kehle und Hals des Jungen abtastete.

„Pecker."

„Bist du Linkshänder?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Du hast den Ball mit der linken Hand gefangen, und du hältst die Schildkröte mit der Linken fest. Entweder du lügst, oder du trainierst für einen Wettbewerb." Während er sprach, nahm er die rechte Hand seines jungen Patienten und drehte das Handgelenk. Der Junge schaute ihm fast ängstlich dabei zu. Wilson beobachtete, wie er rasch und routiniert den gesamten Arm bis zur Elle abtastete.

„Brich ihm den Arm", sagte er zu ihm, nachdem die Untersuchung beendet war.

Wilson starrte ihn perplex an. „Ich soll _was_?"

„Grünholzfraktur der Ulna", erklärte House kurz. „Etwa ein Jahr alt. Der Knochen ist falsch zusammengewachsen. Durch die Fehlstellung entsteht Druck auf die Nerven, und die Hand wird geschont. – Es erklärt auch Cuddys hübsche Beobachtung vom Armreiben."

„Ich mache eine Röntgenaufnahme zur Abklärung." Mitleidig drückte Wilson die Schulter des Buben. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, was er gemeint hatte, als er ihn vor House gewarnt hatte.

**oOo**

Sein Arm steckte bis zum Ellenbogen in Gips, als er aufwachte, und ihm war ein bisschen übel von der Narkose. Desorientiert versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Er war noch nie operiert worden, und es war unheimlich gewesen, als er Dr. Wilson mit seinem Mundschutz über sich im Nebel verschwimmen sah. Noch während er ihm erklärt hatte, was er tun würde, war er eingeschlafen.

„Wie hast du dir den Arm gebrochen?"

Eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Nichts. Er blinzelte heftig und wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Dr. House saß neben ihm, lässig zurückgelehnt auf einem Stuhl und einen Becher mit dampfendem Kaffee in der Hand. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, dass er auf eine Antwort wartete. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Nicht zu viel reden.

„Ich bin die Treppe heruntergefallen", sagte er leise und setzte auf seinen verwunderten Blick hinzu: „Ich bin schrecklich ungeschickt."

Der graurote Ball flog wie aus dem Nichts erneut auf ihn zu; instinktiv streckte er die linke Hand aus und hielt ihn auf seinem Schoß fest.

„Du bist nicht ungeschickt."

„Doch. Ich lasse immerzu Dinge fallen oder vergesse, mir die Schnürsenkel zu binden. Ich bin über eine Stufe gestolpert und hingefallen."

House stand auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Dann drückte er auf seinen Rippen herum, tastete den Brustkorb ab. Seine Hände fühlten sich kühl an. Robert hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

„Du fällst öfters die Treppe herunter, stimmt's? Ist das ein Hobby von dir oder ein australischer Nationalsport, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?"

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Obwohl Dr. House ihm nicht so viel Angst machte, wie er befürchtet hatte, flößte er ihm Ehrfurcht ein. Die hageren, scharfen Züge erinnerten ihn an die geschnitzte Holzstatue von Johannes dem Täufer, die in der Apsis der Kirche in Melbourne aufgestellt war und an der er jeden Sonntagmorgen auf dem Weg zum Chor vorbeigegangen war. Der Doktor hatte dieselben wilden Haare und dasselbe harte Gesicht. Das Singen hatte er aufgeben müssen, seit er vor einem halben Jahr in den Stimmbruch gekommen war, aber als Messdiener ging er immer noch regelmäßig zum Gottesdienst. Ein bisschen fürchtete er sich vor der Holzfigur. Sein Namensvetter, der Apostel Johannes, war ihm lieber.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?" fragte er, während er über seine Beine strich und die Konturen der Knochen nachfuhr. Robert begriff, dass er nach weiteren verheilten Frakturen suchte.

„Mein Vater ist auf einem Kongress."

„Und deine Mom?"

„Hat Flugangst", flüsterte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm verräterische Röte in die Wangen stieg.

„Hm." House umfasste seinen Knöchel und bewegte ihn prüfend im Gelenk. „Wann bist du das letzte Mal gestürzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Er fasste sich ein Herz. „Ist mit meinem Temporallappen alles in Ordnung?"

House hielt in der Untersuchung inne und sah einen Moment überrascht aus. „Keine Ahnung. Aber so, wie ich mein Team kenne, kriegen sie's raus. Warst du in letzter Zeit auf den Bahamas? Segeln? Polo spielen in Johannesburg?"

„Sie meinen, ob ich irgendwo gewesen bin oder etwas getan habe, was ich sonst nicht tue." Er sah ihm zu, wie er seine Kniescheiben verschob. Es kitzelte.

„Braver Junge. Du denkst mit. Gefällt mir." Es klang nicht danach.

Er dachte nach, mit was er ihn zufrieden stellen konnte. „In den Ferien war ich bei meinen Großeltern in Sydney."

„Aufregend", kommentierte House. „Bist du häufig krank?"

„Ich hab das Dr. Cuddy und Dr. Wilson schon beantwortet."

House machte ein komisch treuherziges Gesicht. „Meine Angestellten sind Idioten. Ich tue nur so, als ob ich sie arbeiten lasse, sonst verfallen sie vor lauter Nutzlosigkeit in Depressionen. – Wenn du in der Schule fehlst, schreibst du dir deine Entschuldigungen selber?"

Er wurde rot. „Ich fehle nicht so oft."

„Gut." Er bedeutete ihm, sich wieder zuzudecken; die Untersuchung war beendet. „Morgen schieben wir dich in die Röhre und schauen uns deine kleinen perfekten Organe an."

Er hielt ihn zurück, bevor er aufstehen konnte, und fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen. „Manchmal tut es mir weh. Hier. Das ist das Herz, oder? Aber einen Herzklappenfehler hätte man bemerkt, oder nicht?"

House sah ihn kritisch an. „Wie viele Bahnen kannst du schwimmen?"

Er war verwirrt. „So viele, wie ich will, denke ich."

„Fein. Dein Problem ist nicht das Herz." Damit stand er auf. „Das MRT macht Dr. Wilson morgen Nachmittag. Davor solltest du dich mit deiner Schildkröte befassen. Die kleine Bestie gehört in den Zoo, nicht in ein Terrarium. Bau ihr eine Badeerlebniswelt. Das hält dich vom Diagnostizieren ab."

Robert wusste nicht, ob er ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel oder ein Schmerzmittel in den Tropf setzte; jedenfalls fielen ihm die Augen zu, und er träumte von einem riesenhaften Pecker, der in ihrem öffentlichen Schwimmbad eine Bahn nach der anderen hinter sich brachte.

**oOo**

Wilson war verblüfft, House im Büro vorzufinden. Normalerweise erschien er nicht vor elf Uhr vormittags. Noch verblüffender war die Tatsache, dass er nicht alleine war. Robert Chase hockte im Schlafanzug auf dem Teppichboden in der Nähe des Liegesessels und war mit Eifer beschäftigt, trotz seines eingegipsten Arms das Terrarium umzugestalten. Die Schildkröte Pecker kroch in seiner Nähe herum; wenn sie sich aus seiner Reichweite zu entfernen und unter ein Regal zu verschwinden drohte, griff er nach ihr und drehte sie in eine andere Richtung. Wilson begriff, dass House dem Jungen beim Umfunktionieren des Glaskastens half. Sobald er Schwierigkeiten hatte, stand er auf und trug sein Problem vor, worauf House von seinem Schreibtisch aufstand und ihm ohne weitere Proteste zur Hand ging. In dem Kasten befand sich ein kleines Wasserbecken, das die verdächtige Form eines Spucknapfs besaß, der bis unter den Rand in Sand eingegraben war. Daneben waren ein paar alberne Spielfiguren positioniert, die er als Geschenk von kleinen Patienten erkannte: normalerweise standen sie verschämt versteckt in einem Regalfach und staubten dort ein, weil er es nie fertig brachte, die kindlichen Dankesbezeugungen im Müll zu entsorgen.

Wilson staunte. Ein Tüftler steckte wohl in jedem, aber dass House sich für Miniatur-Landschaftsgestaltung begeistern konnte, war ihm neu. Neugierig klopfte er an die offen stehende Verbindungstür. Ein blaues und ein grünes Augenpaar blickten zu ihm auf, und für einen Moment war er sprachlos über die Gleichheit ihres Ausdrucks. Als hätte man sie unhöflicherweise bei einem Spiel gestört, in das beide vertieft gewesen waren. House stand auf, und Wilson konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass es ihm unangenehm war, erwischt worden zu sein. Nicht beim Spielen, sondern beim Umgang mit einem Patienten – der noch nicht einmal nötig gewesen wäre.

„Pecker kämpft ums Überleben. Wir dachten, es wäre besser, ihn das artgerecht tun zu lassen."

Wilson hob verständnislos die Schultern, freute sich aber insgeheim über House' offenbares Interesse an dem Buben. Es hatte etwas Rührendes und Ungewohntes, ihn in einer Art Vaterrolle zu sehen. Bisher war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass House auf Kinder durchaus eine gewisse Anziehungskraft ausüben konnte.

Der Junge rappelte sich auf, was ihm nicht ganz leicht fiel mit dem eingegipsten Arm, da er die Schildkröte in der Hand hielt. Seine Augen leuchteten, und die Wangen waren leicht gerötet. „Ich darf Pecker hier lassen", erklärte er dankbar. „Und ums Überleben kämpft er nicht. Ich hab geschwindelt. Er ist nicht auf der roten Liste."

„Lang kann es nicht mehr dauern", knurrte House. „Die hässlichen trifft es immer am schnellsten."

Robert drückte die Schildkröte kurz an sich, als ob er sie trösten wollte – oder sich selbst. Wilson kam der Gedanke, dass er ein sensibles Kind war, vielleicht langsamer in seiner Entwicklung als andere Kinder in seinem Alter, aber innerlich reifer, als man es erwarten würde. Er besaß etwas erstaunlich Natürliches, das zwischen Schüchternheit und Höflichkeit lag, und einen unaufdringlichen Charme, dem sogar ein Misanthrop wie House kaum widerstehen konnte. Wilson wäre nicht so weit gegangen, es als Würde zu bezeichnen, aber den Jungen umgab etwas, das nicht so recht greifbar war.

„Wir haben noch Zeit bis zu deinem MRT", sagte er und hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, ihm die Hand entgegen zu strecken. „Wenn du Dr. House zutraust, auf Pecker aufzupassen, würde ich dich gern zu ein paar langweiligen Tests entführen."

**oOo**

Im therapeutischen Spielzimmer befiel ihn Beklemmung. Seine ganze Haltung veränderte sich, und er schnaufte ein bisschen. Er wusste, was ihn erwartete, und fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei. Wilson konnte es nachvollziehen; viele Kinder fühlten sich bei Gedächtnis- und Intelligenztests unter Druck, weil es sie an Schule erinnerte. Unbehaglich rieb sein nackter Fuß über seine Wade, während er sich in dem sonnendurchfluteten, großzügigen Raum umsah.

„Es ist halb so schlimm." Aufmunternd bedeutete er ihm, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen, an dessen schmalem Ende ein einäugiger Kermit der Frosch hockte. Er würde eine Schwester bitten müssen, die derangierte Puppe wegzubringen, bevor sie kleinere Kinder zu Tode ängstigte. „Es tut nicht weh, und in deiner Akte steht, dass du den Test vor einem Jahr schon mal gemacht hast. Es geht nur darum, aufzupassen. Okay?"

Bedrückt setzte er sich hin. Die schmalen Schultern zog er nach vorne, als würde er Schläge erwarten. Wilson, der den Kasten mit den Testkarten aus einem Schubfach holte, hielt inne. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Muss ich den Test wirklich machen?" fragte er leise.

„Es wäre-… Nun ja, du würdest zeigen, dass du mit uns kooperierst. Keine Angst. Es gibt keine Noten dafür."

Plötzlich begann seine Unterlippe zu zittern. „Das letzte Mal sollte ich 160 Punkte haben. Und ich habe nur 143 erreicht."

Erstaunt ließ er den Kasten sinken. Man sagte einem Kind nicht, wie gut oder schlecht es abgeschnitten hatte. Und die Punktzahl, die er nannte, war für einen Zwölfjährigen weit über dem Durchschnitt. „Das ist ein sehr gutes Ergebnis. Wer hat es dir gesagt?"

Er zuckte die Achseln, während er den Blick auf die Tischplatte gesenkt hielt. „Mein Dad."

„Ist dein Dad streng mit dir?"

„Ich hätte 160 Punkte haben sollen", sagte er unglücklich. „Aber die Fragen waren manchmal so schwer."

„Es geht bei dem Test nicht darum, alles richtig zu machen."

„Doch." Der Junge sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihm über das Gesicht, als er den Kopf senkte. „Ich war nicht gut genug."

Wilson stellte die Kiste weg. „Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Robert?" Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn beim Namen nannte, und plötzlich fand er, dass er zu ihm passte. Er war kein Bob oder Robbie. Er war ein richtiger, echter Robert.

Der Junge sah zu ihm auf, und seine großen Augen waren in fast furchtsamer Erwartung auf ihn gerichtet. Seltsam, dass ihm die Situation so viel Angst machte. Er schob ihm einen Schuhkarton mit Playmobil und einen Kasten Holzklötzen zu. „Ich möchte, dass du mir eine Szene aufbaust."

Das war offenbar neu. Misstrauisch beobachtete er, wie Wilson beides vor ihm hinstellte. „Mein Arm ist in Gips."

„Du brauchst nicht beide Hände, um ein paar Spielfiguren aufzustellen."

Ein wenig unsicher zog er den Karton zu sich heran. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Was du willst."

„Ich bin zu alt, um damit zu spielen."

„Es ist kein Spiel. Und es gibt garantiert keine Bewertung. Nimm dir raus, was dir gefällt, und stell alles irgendwo hin. Du bist der Regisseur in einem Theater. Stell dir etwas vor und arrangiere deine Schauspieler", ermutigte Wilson ihn. „Möchtest du was essen? Ich besorg uns etwas in der Cafeteria. Wäre ein Bagel in deinem Interesse?"

„Was ist ein Bagel?"

„Ein Brötchen mit einem Loch in der Mitte. Mit Schokoladenüberzug?"

„Ohne", sagte er, den Kopf bereits über die Kiste gebeugt und in den Figuren kramend. Er streifte die Flipflops von den Füssen und zog die Beine in den Schneidersitz. Wilson lächelte angesichts seines plötzlichen Eifers.

Als er zurückkam, war er bereits fertig.

„Wow. Das ging fix. Wenn das mal keine 160 Punkte wert ist."

Robert sah auf die aufgebaute Szenerie vor sich, die zarte Stirn in angestrengte Falten gelegt. Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt und die Arme verschränkt. „Es ist nicht so, wie ich es haben wollte."

„Macht nichts." Wilson reichte ihm einen in einer Papierserviette eingeschlagenen Bagel und setzte sich wieder, während er die Figuren betrachtete. Es waren sechs insgesamt, die er verwendet hatte. Zwei Figuren – ein Männchen und ein Hund - saßen nebeneinander auf einem Holzklötzchen, auf dem sie kaum Platz fanden. Eine dritte stand dahinter, als habe er sie nicht mehr untergebracht. Die anderen drei standen lose um die Gruppe herum.

„Erzählst du mir, was du gebaut hast?"

Er deutete auf die sitzenden Figuren. „Das bin ich und Pecker. – Eine Schildkröte gab es nicht, da habe ich den Hund genommen", fügte er erklärend und fast entschuldigend hinzu. „Das hier ist Mum. Und das da ist Dad." Die Figur, die am meisten entfernt von den anderen stand. Es wunderte ihn nicht. Robert stützte die Arme auf und legte die Wange auf den Tisch, um sein Werk aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten. „Das da ist Denise."

„Okay. Wer ist Denise? Eine Freundin?"

Er schnaubte verächtlich, während er die auf einem kleinen Turm stehende Figur betrachtete. „Dads neue Freundin."

„Oh. Und wer ist das, der hinter dir und Pecker steht?"

Plötzlich schien er unsicher zu werden. „Der heilige Georg."

Da begab er sich auf schwankenden Boden. Über Heilligenverehrung wusste er so gut wie nichts. „Der, der den Drachen erschlagen hat. Passt er auf dich auf?"

„Manchmal." Er nahm die Figur in die Hand und drehte sie hin und her. „Aber ich mag ihn nicht."

„Ich hätte gedacht, man mag Heilige. Sie sollen einen beschützen, nicht?"

„Er nicht", schnaufte Robert. Er richtete sich auf und fegte in einer ungestümen Bewegung alle Figuren zusammen, um sie zurück in den Karton zu legen.

„Ist alles okay?" fragte Wilson vorsichtig.

Der Junge atmete schwer. Er schien aufgeregt, was er mit Mühe zurückhielt.

Er war kein Kinderpsychologe, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass etwas falsch gelaufen war. Oder er hatte gerade eine Entdeckung gemacht. Vielleicht sollte er mit seiner Erzieherin ein paar Worte wechseln.

**oOo**

„Das ist doch absurd." Ellen Bainbridge presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie nur noch ein schmaler roter Strich in ihrem Gesicht waren. „Der Junge hat viel Phantasie, aber er ist nicht-… Davon hätte ich etwas gemerkt."

„Missbrauch muss nicht zwangsläufig bemerkt werden, Mrs. Bainbridge", sagte Cuddy mit deutlicher Anspannung in der Stimme. Er war froh, dass er sie als erstes über seinen Verdacht unterrichtet hatte; als Frau kam sie ihm kompetenter in einer so heiklen Angelegenheit vor. Schließlich gab es nicht die geringsten Beweise, und er wusste nicht, ob er den Mut aufgebracht hätte, allein mit Mrs. Bainbridge zu reden. „Lebt Mrs. Chase in einer Beziehung?"

„Ein Jahr nach der Scheidung kam ab und zu Männerbesuch." Ihr Mund wurde noch schmaler. „Aber das ist privat und geht mich nichts an."

„Kommen Sie." Wilson faltete geduldig die Hände. „Wenn es um das Privatleben ihrer Arbeitgeber geht, sind Hausangestellte die erste Quelle. Das wissen Sie so gut wie ich."

„Robert konnte ihn nicht ausstehen", gab sie schließlich zu. „Dabei hat er sich sehr um ihn bemüht. Ein freundlicher, seriöser Mann. Immobilienmakler. Er hatte selbst Kinder. Ein Mädchen, glaube ich. Er hätte Robert nichts angetan. Eher könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Robert diese Geschichten erfindet. Er kann… nun, er kann durchtrieben sein, wenn er nicht bekommt, was er will."

„Im Zweifelsfall muss ich die Partei des Schwächeren ergreifen", sagte Cuddy. „Das verstehen Sie sicherlich. Ich hätte gern Ihr Einverständnis, Robert diesbezüglich zu befragen."

„Sein Vater wird das nicht erlauben."

„Wir brauchen es nicht", entgegnete Wilson härter als beabsichtigt. „Dass die Sache sehr ernst ist, brauche ich Ihnen wohl nicht zu sagen. Beim Verdacht auf Missbrauch sind wir verpflichtet, zu handeln. Und das werden wir mit oder ohne Einverständnis der Eltern."

Ihr Mund war kaum mehr zu sehen.

**oOo**

Die erste halbe Stunde im MRT ließ er über sich ergehen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dann wurde er unruhig. Es würde den gesamten Scan ruinieren. Wilson presste den Lautsprecherknopf. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Wir holen dich gleich raus. Noch ein paar Minuten."

„Wir müssen abbrechen", sagte Cuddy hörbar betroffen. „Er hat Angst. Was wir gesehen haben, reicht aus. Organisch ist er völlig gesund. Alle seine Symptome lassen sich auf Missbrauch zurückführen. Wir werden nichts finden, Wilson."

Er heulte lautlos, als sie ihn aus dem Gerät befreiten. Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht, und er bekam einen Schluckauf, als Cuddy versuchte, ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Er wehrte sich halbherzig, und sie ließ ihn rasch wieder frei. „Es ist doch alles gut", raunte sie. „Alles okay. Es ist nichts passiert."

„Es tut mir leid", schluchzte er. „Ich hab's wirklich versucht. Es tut mir leid. Ehrlich."

„Nicht deine Schuld." Wilson spürte, wie er innerlich anfing zu kochen. Der Junge war zart, sensibel und tapfer – ein ideales Opfer. Sollte jemand ihm etwas angetan haben, würde er persönlich dafür sorgen, dass derjenige nie mehr ein Kind belästigte. Es gab kaum etwas Verabscheuenswürdigeres als Gewalt gegen Schwächere und Schutzbefohlene. Nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, brachten sie ihn zurück in sein Zimmer, wobei vielsagende Blicke über seinem Kopf hin und her gingen. Bevor er mit unglücklichem Gesicht unter die Decke schlüpfen wollte, hielt Wilson ihn zurück.

„Robert." Er ging vor ihm in die Hocke, um nicht auf ihn herabsehen zu müssen. „Dr. Cuddy und ich müssen eine Untersuchung bei dir machen, die dir vielleicht neu ist. Vielleicht ist sie dir auch ein wenig unangenehm, aber sie wird jeden Tag bei vielen anderen Patienten gemacht und ist ganz normal."

„Wir werden eine Rektalexploration durchführen", sagte Cuddy bemüht unbesorgt, als er merkte, dass ihn der Blick des Jungen die Worte nicht finden ließen. Gott, wenn ihm jemand etwas getan hatte… „Das ist eine ziemlich erwachsene Untersuchung, weißt du. Sie tut nicht weh und ist schnell vorbei. Viel schneller als die laute Röhre. Dauert keine fünf Minuten."

Er sah ein wenig verwirrt aus. „Was ist das, eine Rektalexploration? Wollen Sie meinen Po untersuchen?"

Im Geiste sah Wilson Dr. Chase mit einer Tafel anatomischer Darstellungen, die er seinem Sohn präsentierte. _Das, mein Junge, ist das Rektum. Die lateinische Bezeichnung lautet Intestinum rectum. Seine Länge beträgt ungefähr vierzehn Zentimeter, wobei wir den Anus von etwa vier Zentimetern bereits mitrechnen. Wiederhole._

„Du bist gut informiert", lobte Cuddy. „Es ist eine ganz kleine Untersuchung. Hattest du sie schon mal?"

„Nein", sagte er zögernd. „Ich möchte sie lieber nicht machen."

„Es ist nicht schlimm. Und du hast es dann hinter dir." Wilson fühlte sich elend, als er in das kleine Gesicht mit den riesigen Augen blickte. War es natürliche Scham, oder hatte er Angst, berührt zu werden?

Robert sah sie nacheinander an und seufzte ergeben, bevor er auf das Bett kletterte und sich auf den Bauch legte. Mit einem grimmigen Blick, den er zum Glück nicht sehen konnte, streifte Cuddy die Latexhandschuhe über.

**oOo**

„Sie haben sein jungfräuliches Rektum untersucht?" House legte den Bericht weg. „So was Tiefgehendes müssen Sie als Assistenzärztin von mir absegnen lassen."

Sie zuckte zusammen angesichts seiner Wortwahl. „Wir hatten Grund zur Annahme, dass Missbrauch vorliegt."

„Aber es lag nichts vor. Sein Tokus ist rein und makellos. Was man vom Rest nicht behaupten kann."

„Knochenbrüche könnten ein erster Hinweis sein", verteidigte sich Cuddy. „Der Junge lebt allein mit seiner Mutter. Sie hatte nach der Scheidung mindestens einen Freund. Die Erzieherin, die im Haus ein und aus geht, deutete an, es hätte Spannungen gegeben."

„Jeder Junge fühlt sich bedroht, wenn ein anderer Mann sich an seine Mutter ranmacht."

„Dann wurde er aus Eifersucht krank? Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu gewinnen?"

„Nette Theorie", gab House zu. „Aber falsch. Sie kümmert sich nicht um ihn, egal, was er anstellt. Entweder sie kann es nicht, oder sie will nicht."

„Du meinst, sie ist eine Rabenmutter?" Wilson schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Er macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde er vernachlässigt."

„Nicht von außen." House erhob sich. „Aber welche liebende Mom lässt ihren einzigen Sonnenschein allein mit einem sauertöpfischen Kindermädchen verreisen, wenn nicht gute Gründe vorliegen?"

„Der Vater macht dasselbe", erinnerte Cuddy ihn leicht verärgert.

„Weil er nicht unbedingt der Vater sein muss." Er hob die Augenbrauen, während er an ihr vorbei ging. „Aber die Mutter? Das ist ungewöhnlich und verdient genauere Beachtung."

„Wo gehen Sie hin?"

„Auf ein Gespräch von Mann zu Mann."


	3. Offenbarungen

**Offenbarungen**

Der Junge saß mit umschlungenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und blickte aus dem Fenster. Als er die Glastür hörte, schaute er über die Schulter zurück. House blickte in riesengroße, verängstigte Augen. Er war dreizehn Jahre alt und benahm sich tapfer wie ein Großer, aber er war nur ein allein gelassenes Kind.

Mit ersterbender Stimme brachte er seine ärgste Befürchtung hervor. „Bin ich… krank… da unten?"

„Dein kleiner Anus ist rundum perfekt. Kein Grund zur Sorge." Er setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Unnötige Untersuchungen machten Angst. Selbst kleine Patienten merkten das. „Hat Dr. Cuddy dir erklärt, warum Sie die Untersuchung gemacht hat?"

Der Junge schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. Er war immer noch sichtbar geschockt über den intimen Eingriff in seine Privatsphäre, und House konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Gerade erst in einem Alter, in dem die eigene Sexualität allmählich in sein Bewusstsein drang, musste ihm die Untersuchung erschreckend roh erschienen sein.

„Sie mag streichelzarte Popos", sagte er lapidar. „Bei deinem konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. „Ist das nicht unprofessionell?"

„Kommt dir irgendwas an meinen Lakaien professionell vor?"

Das, so las er in seinem Gesicht, war eine Fangfrage. Robert Chase bedachte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und dem sichtbaren Wunsch, zu vertrauen. Er hatte niemanden sonst, und er, House, wusste immerhin, wie man Pecker über die Runden brachte.

„Als du die Treppe heruntergefallen bist und dir den Arm gebrochen hast, wer ist da dabei gewesen?"

Er starrte auf seinen Gips. „Niemand."

„Auch nicht der heilige Georg?"

„George hat damit nichts zu tun", entfuhr es ihm. Dann biss er sich erschrocken auf die Unterlippe. Sein vorsichtiger Blick lugte an einer nach vorne fallenden Haarsträhne vorbei.

„Du kannst mir die Wahrheit sagen oder nicht. Mir ist das einerlei, weil ich nur eine Diagnose erstellen muss. Alles andere interessiert mich nicht. Ich muss deinem Dad ein Ergebnis präsentieren, und das werde ich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach tun. Mit oder ohne deiner Unterstützung."

Er umfasste seine Beine fester, ließ aber nicht den Blick von ihm. „Werden Sie es ihm sagen?"

„Dazu bin ich verpflichtet. Ärzte sind Petzen, wenn Eltern im Spiel sind."

Er schnaufte ein bisschen, bevor er ihn ansah. „George ist ihr neuer Freund. Ich war gemein zu ihm. Ich habe Sekundenkleber in seine Jacke geschüttet. Als er es gemerkt hat, ist er wütend geworden. Ich bin weggelaufen. Zur Treppe. Da bin ich gestolpert. Wenn George mich nicht festgehalten hätte, wäre ich runter gefallen."

„Und dabei hat er dir den Arm gebrochen."

„Er hat es nicht mit Absicht gemacht." Der Junge wischte sich die laufende Nase am Handrücken ab. „Ich hab ihn getreten. Und dann bin ich weggelaufen." Mit plötzlichem Zutrauen sah er zu ihm auf. „Er hat mir Pecker geschenkt. Ich durfte vorher nie ein Haustier haben."

Eine langweilige Schildkröte. Als nächstes kam ein Aquarium. Und dann eine Schreibgarnitur. „Hast du es deiner Mom gesagt?"

„Oh, nein. Ich kann nicht-…" Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet, und seine Finger griffen krampfhaft in die Bettdecke. „Sie werden ihr nichts sagen. Bitte sagen Sie ihr nichts davon."

Wieso machte ihm die Vorstellung solche Angst? „Die einzige Telefonnummer, die ich habe, ist die von deinem Dad. Ich kann deiner Mom also nichts sagen."

Das schien ihn vorerst zu beruhigen. Mit einem fast abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck sah er wieder aus dem Fenster. House fragte sich, ob er gerade in eine seiner Absenzen fiel. Es war schwer zu sagen. Der Junge wirkte verträumt und ein bisschen verstört, aber er war nicht krank.

„Sich den Arm brechen zu lassen und dann zur Tagesordnung überzugehen, ist eher ungewöhnlich", fuhr er fort, während er das überraschend markante Profil des Jungen betrachtete. „Hast du nichts davon gemerkt?"

„Doch." Er starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster. Außer dem Nachbargebäude gab es nichts Interessantes zu sehen. „Es hat weh getan."

„Und es hat dir nichts ausgemacht. Du hast nichts deiner Mutter gesagt."

Er verneinte. Irgendwie schien er nicht ganz bei sich. Die Motorik lief langsamer ab, als würde er mit offenen Augen träumen. House griff nach dem kleinen Kinn und zwang ihn, den Kopf zu drehen. Die Pupillen reagierten normal. Er war wach und anwesend. Noch.

„Du willst mir nicht weismachen, dass du tagelang mit einem gebrochenen Knochen herumgelaufen bist, ohne etwas davon zu merken."

„Ich habe Mamas Tabletten dagegen genommen, als es zu sehr weh getan hat", gestand er. Er betonte das Wort wie im Italienischen, was sich drollig anhörte. „Ich hatte doch Angst, dass ich Ärger bekommen würde, wenn alles raus käme. Aber es hat nicht viel genützt. George hat sie lieber als mich. Deswegen darf ich nicht mehr zuhause sein. Sie sagt, ich soll in ein Internat nach England. Aber ich will nicht nach England."

„England ist cool. Es würde dir gefallen. Die Leute da sprechen mit genau so komischem Akzent wie du." Er hob sein Kinn an und fixierte es sacht. Der Junge war wie in Trance. „Folg' meinem Finger. Nur mit den Augen."

Er bemühte sich, aber es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer. „Wann gehst du abends normalerweise ins Bett?"

„Um zehn."

„Wenn deine _Mamma_ darauf achtet. Und sonst?"

Eine Antwort blieb er ihm schuldig, weil er ihm nicht ganz überraschend entgegen kippte. Das Kind notgedrungen im Arm haltend, suchte er nach seinem Pager und rief sein Team. Bevor sie antanzten, bettete er den tief schlafenden Jungen in die Kissen.

„Veranlassen Sie ein Polysomniogramm", sagte er zu Cuddy, als sie das Zimmer als erste erreichte. „Entweder Sie haben ihn mit Ihrer brutalen Zwei-Finger-Methode zu Tode erschreckt, oder er ist narkoleptisch."

„In seiner Akte war von Absenzen und Alpträumen die Rede. Das wäre ein Hinweis auf Narkolepsie."

„Finden Sie's raus."

**oOo**

Obwohl er es sich zur Regel gemacht hatte, keine persönlichen Kontakte zu seinen Patienten zu unterhalten, wenn sie nicht zwingend erforderlich waren, beschäftigte ihn der Junge länger, als ihm lieb war. Seine Familienverhältnisse schienen nicht die besten, und er litt darunter. Es erinnerte ihn unweigerlich an seine eigene Kindheit, in der er sich unwohl und unerwünscht gefühlt hatte. Sein Vater hasste ihn, weil er nicht sein biologischer Vater war, und seine Mutter schämte sich dafür vor ihm. Sie hatten es ihm nie gesagt, aber mit zwölf oder dreizehn Jahren war er sich sicher gewesen. Die Art, wie John House ihn behandelte; das absolute Fehlen jeglicher äußerlicher Gemeinsamkeiten; die fehlende emotionale Bindung, die er trotz seiner Unerfahrenheit sehnlichst vermisste. Nicht, dass seine Mutter das nicht ausgeglichen hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Es bewies nur einmal mehr, dass sie ihm gegenüber ein Geheimnis hütete. Und weil es ihr leid tat, überhäufte sie ihn mit Zuneigung, wenn John nicht hinsah. Aber ein Bier mit seinem Vater hätte er mit Freuden ausgetauscht gegen hundert Umarmungen und Küsse seiner Mutter.

Vielleicht war der Dad einfach zu alt, um sich mit einem lebhaften Bub auseinanderzusetzen. Saß lieber auf seiner Yacht herum und nippte an einem Cocktail, während Bikinischönheiten um ihn herumhüpften. Rowan Chase hatte in seiner Vorstellung etwas von einem Playboy, obwohl es nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt dafür gab. Aber wer superreich und berühmt war und es sich leisten konnte, eine Frau mit einem kleinen Kind sitzen zu lassen, musste Flecken auf seiner weißen Weste haben.

Was immer dem Jungen fehlte, es hatte mit seiner derzeitigen Situation zu tun. Von der Mutter fühlte er sich offenbar vernachlässigt (der Liebhaber war wichtiger geworden als er), und der Vater schickte ihn über den Pazifik mit einer staubtrockenen humorlosen Gouvernante, was eher einer Bestrafung als einer Unterstützung gleich kam. Außerdem musste beiden klar sein, welche Angst sie dem Kind zumuteten. Lieblos, dachte House. Oder gedankenlos. Was oftmals auf dasselbe herauskam.

„Das Ergebnis der Schlafanalyse." Wilson schob ihm die Akte über den Tisch. „Der arme Kerl ist nicht eingeschlafen. Er ist ohnmächtig geworden."

Cuddy bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „So viel zu Ihrer Zwei-Finger-Theorie. Mit was haben Sie den Jungen zu Tode erschreckt?"

„Wir hatten Ohnmachtsanfälle in der Anamnese", gab Wilson zu bedenken, ehe er etwas erwidern konnte. „Es könnte ein Kreislaufproblem sein."

Cuddy schüttelte die schwarzen Locken. „Sein Blutdruck ist normal."

„Eine Herzinsuffizienz wäre-…"

„Sie wurde ausgeschlossen." Den Stift gegen die Tischplatte klopfend, blätterte Cuddy in der Akte. „Es gibt praktisch nichts, auf das er nicht getestet wurde. Bis auf eine Allergie gegen Nüsse sollte er kerngesund sein."

„Was wissen wir eigentlich über ihn?"

Zwei fragende Augenpaare sahen ihn an. Schließlich hob Cuddy die Akte leicht an. „Wenn Sie ab und zu da reinschauen würden, bräuchten Sie Wilson und mich nicht mit rhetorischen Fragen aufhalten."

„Wann geht er zu Bett? Was sind seine Lieblingsfrühstücksflocken? Wo kauft seine Mom ihm die furchterregenden Klamotten ein? Da drin stehen Daten und Testergebisse, aber nichts über den Jungen selber."

„Du schlägst nicht etwa vor, dass wir uns um seine Vorlieben bezüglich Cornflakes und Sportvereinen kümmern sollten", mutmaßte Wilson.

„Jemand soll sich mit ihm beschäftigen. Der Junge ist ein verschlossenes Buch. Man muss es nur aufschlagen. Wenn wir mehr über ihn herauskriegen, können wir ihn diagnostizieren."

„Hm. Das klingt, als würdest du nach einem Babysitter für ihn suchen."

„Diese Bainbridge macht jedenfalls keinen besonders guten Job."

Als sich die Blicke beider Männer auf sie richteten, zuckte Cuddy sichtbar zusammen. „Dazu bin ich leider völlig ungeeignet. Er mag mich nicht."

„Geben Sie ihm eine zweite Chance. Wenn Sie ihm ein Eis kaufen, vergisst er die Rektaluntersuchung im Handumdrehen."

„Ich bin nicht gut mit Kindern." Sie senkte den Kopf, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie das Thema nicht zu vertiefen wünschte. „Was, wenn er die Symptome nur produziert, um an Aufmerksamkeit zu gelangen? So eine Art Münchhausensyndrom?"

„Er tut es nicht bewusst", gab Wilson zu bedenken. „Er hat Angst vor den Untersuchungen, und er hasst die Tests. Glauben Sie mir, er wäre lieber gesund, als sich am anderen Ende der Welt von uns quälen zu lassen."

„Weil wir nicht seine Mutter sind", warf House ein.

„Du meinst, er würde sich von seiner Mutter quälen lassen?" fragte Wilson konsterniert.

„Er glaubt, sie will ihn zu Georges Gunsten nach England abschieben. Sozusagen die umgekehrte Route."

„Ich gebe auf." Wilson lehnte sich zurück. „Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich weiß, wer George ist. Du bist uns weit voraus, House. Warum beschäftigst du dich nicht mit dem Jungen?"

„Weil ich Kinder nicht ausstehen kann."

Cuddy seufzte und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Was sagen wir dem Vater? Er hat heute angerufen und um ein Update gebeten. Der Fall hat oberste Priorität."

„Fragen Sie ihn, ob einer seiner Tutoren ihn sexuell belästigt. Und ob er ihn gern verprügelt hat. Irgendwas, das ihn glauben lässt, dass wir nichts unversucht lassen."

**oOo**

Er blieb länger als notwendig im Büro; manchmal war es ihm lieber als die einsame Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung, die nach drei Jahren immer noch nicht vollständig eingerichtet war. Vielleicht wäre es leichter gewesen, wenn er zu jemandem heimkommen würde, aber ihm schien, als sei er für Beziehungen ungeeignet. Einzelgänger von klein auf, fiel es ihm schwer, sich jemandem mitzuteilen, seine Gedanken für eine zweite Person zu artikulieren. Was ihm dann gern als Verschlossenheit ausgelegt wurde und der Unfähigkeit, zu kommunizieren. Der Tod jeder Beziehung.

Nicht, dass er nicht gern allein war. Aber es gab Tage, an denen ihm die vertraute Betriebsamkeit der Klinik lieber war als die nervtötende Stille in seinem Apartment.

Er stellte die Stereoanlage an und ließ _Purple Rain_ in der Endlosschleife laufen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgezogen wurde. Verwundert sah er von seinen längst fälligen Berichten auf.

Chase jr. stand mit Tränen in den Augen da und bemühte sich angestrengt, nicht zu schluchzen.

Langsam ließ House den Stift sinken. Das Elend, in dem der Junge vor ihm stand, fand er tragisch faszinierend. Er trug nur seinen Schlafanzug (weiß mit grünen schmalen Streifen und winzigen Blümchen dazwischen) und war barfuss. Offenbar war keine Zeit gewesen, Flipflops und Morgenmantel überzuziehen.

„Was?" fragte er. „Hast du ins Bett gemacht? Keine Bange, das kommt immer mal vor in Krankenhäusern. Die Nachtschwester wird sich darum kümmern."

„Pecker ist tot."

Er sagte es in einem so tieftraurigen, überzeugten Ton, dass er für einen Moment das Bedürfnis verspürte, zum Terrarium zu stürzen und den Kadaver in der Mikrowelle zu verbergen. „Unsinn", knurrte er. „Deine Schildkröte wird uns alle überleben."

Der Kleine stakste ins Büro und sah sich unsicher um. House beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Schlafwandelte er? Als er den Glaskasten im angrenzenden Konferenzraum entdeckte, wandte er sich fast schlotternd zu ihm um. „Ist er-…"

„Dein Haustier ist nicht tot." Er stand auf und fragte sich, ob er es vielleicht nicht bemerkt hatte und der Junge übersinnliche Fähigkeiten besaß und telepathisch mit seiner Schildkröte verbunden war. Er wirkte so verzweifelt, als würde Pecker bereits von allen unbemerkt unter dem Sand verrotten. House konnte die Aufregung und Anspannung in dem kleinen Körper förmlich spüren, als er fahrig nach seiner Hand griff und ihn zielstrebig nach nebenan führte. Seine Hand war feucht und heiß.

Er schnaufte, als er die Nase gegen das Glas presste. Gleich würde er einen Schluckauf bekommen. House sah kein Lebenszeichen an Pecker – konnte man es anhand eines leblosen Panzers überhaupt feststellen, ob er noch atmete? -, aber der Junge beruhigte sich ein wenig.

„Wie hast du die Bestie durch den Zoll bekommen?"

„Er ist allein gegangen", sagte er. „Ich habe ihn aus dem Rucksack genommen, bevor er durchleuchtet wurde, und Pecker ist unter einer Absperrung durch gekrabbelt. Drüben habe ich ihn dann wieder eingesteckt."

Sehr clever. Das Tier war kaum größer als sein Handteller und würde niemandem auffallen. Robert Chase begann schneller zu atmen, während er seine Schildkröte beobachtete. Seine Finger liefen über das Glas, und fast erwartete er ein Klopfen. Für ihn sah das Tier nicht wirklich lebendig aus. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, unsicher, ob er die Schildkröte oder den Jungen meinte.

„Er ist…", begann er. Dann fiel er um. House schaffte es gerade noch, ihn in den Armen aufzufangen, ehe er zu Boden stürzte. Noch bevor er zurück im Büro war, schlang der Junge die Arme um ihn und klammerte sich mit einer Kraft an ihm fest, die er ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Er fühlte sich erschreckend zart an. Wie ein kleines Vögelchen. Und er war heiß. Vermutlich hatte er Fieber. Vom Tod seiner Schildkröte geträumt und den Traum in seinem überreizten Zustand für real gehalten.

Zurücktragen würde er ihn nicht. Er war alt genug, um selbst zu gehen.

Weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, setzte er sich mit ihm auf den alten, von seinem Vorgänger stammenden Zweisitzer, der an der Wand vor dem Schreibtisch stand, und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Das blonde, verblüffend weiche Haar kitzelte an seinem Gesicht und duftete nach Wind und Sonne. Seltsam, aber er fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an, und er roch gut. Nicht nach warmer Milch, Babypuder und Griesbrei, sondern fast erwachsen. Ein bisschen nach gemähtem Gras oder in der Sonne getrocknetem Heu und nach sauberem, salzigen Bubenschweiß.

Wie lange brauchte ein Dreizehnjähriger, um sich nach einem Alptraum zu beruhigen? Zwar war er kein Spezialist und erst recht kein Pädiater, aber er kam ihm sehr kindlich vor für sein Alter. Irgendwann stellte er fest, dass er eingeschlafen war. House löste ihn bedacht von sich und legte ihn der Länge nach auf das Sofa, ehe er seinen Mantel vom Garderobenständer holte und ihn damit zudeckte.

Erst, als es auf Mitternacht zuging und er einen unwiderstehlichen Drang zu seinem eigenen Bett spürte, hob er ihn auf und trug ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. Er war leicht und schmiegsam und wachte auch nicht auf, als er ihn zudeckte. Ein befremdendes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, als der Junge im Schlaf nach ihm griff und ihn festzuhalten versuchte. Seine Finger streifen seinen Handrücken, bevor er sich mit einem Schnaufen zusammenrollte und die Decke fester um sich zog.

Nach kurzem Überlegen holte er Rezeptblock und Kugelschreiber aus seiner Hemdtasche und bemühte sich um eine gut lesbare Schrift. _Pecker lebt. Alles gut. _Er legte den Zettel neben ihn auf das Kissen und ging, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und den Fetzen in den Müll werfen würde.

**oOo**

James Wilson traute seinen Augen kaum, als er in das Konferenzzimmer trat. Nicht nur, dass House ihn _schon wieder_ in Sachen Pünktlichkeit geschlagen hatte – obendrein saß er mit dem Jungen am Tisch und goss ihm gerade eine Tasse Kaffee ein, um sie dann großzügig mit Milch aufzufüllen. Robert umfasste die Tasse mit beiden Händen und nahm einen langen Zug. Vor ihm stand ein Teller mit einem Muffin und einem angebissenen Stück Toast, das mit Sirup bestrichen war. Er trug seinen Morgenmantel, und sein Haar war ein bisschen verzaust, als hätte er sich heute noch nicht gekämmt.

„Wow. - Ich meine, guten Morgen", sagte Wilson.

House sah ihn über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse an. „Verflucht eintönig, das amerikanische Frühstück. Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ist, an gebackene Bohnen und Vegemite-Sandwiches zu kommen. Von Rice Krispies und frischem Obst ganz zu schweigen. Ich habe ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge an die Küche weitergeben lassen."

Der Junge sah zu ihm auf, und Wilson brauchte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, was heute anders war: er sah fast glücklich aus. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Wilson stellte sich die beiden unten in der Kantine vor, der kleine Bub im Morgenmantel neben dem hochgewachsenen Mann, die sich an der Theke vorbei schoben und ein Frühstück zusammen auf das Tablett stellten. Er wünschte, er wäre dabei gewesen.

„Es ist gut, wenn du dich stärkst", zwinkerte Wilson ihm zu. „Heute werden wir beide uns ein bisschen in den Labors herumtreiben. Unser Neurologe möchte dich kennen lernen."

Robert blickte zu House. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war furchtsam und bettelnd zugleich. „Ich möchte lieber hier bleiben."

„Dr. House kann dich begleiten", schlug Wilson vor und amüsierte sich heimlich über House' empörte Miene. „Wäre das ein Kompromiss?"

„Ich will nicht an Apparate angeschlossen werden", murmelte er bedrückt. Der Junge kannte sich aus. Es war sinnlos, ihm das Labor als ein Riesenabenteuerspielplatz zu verkaufen. „Bitte lassen Sie mich hier bleiben."

„Es gefällt dir bei uns, wie?" Wilson setzte sich den beiden gegenüber und beschloss, das Thema vorerst fallen zu lassen. Seltsam, dass es ausgerechnet House sein musste, der sein Zutrauen gewann. „Schau mal. Ich habe deinen Scan mitgebracht."

Er legte die Aufnahme auf den Tisch. House griff danach, ehe der Junge einen Blick darauf werfen konnte, und hielt sie gegen das Licht. Den Blick, den er mit seinem Kollegen tauschte, sagte ihm, dass er die Frakturen genau so erkannte wie er. Zwei davon waren alt, kaum mehr zu erkennen.

„Kann man Pecker auch durchleuchten?" fragte Robert, dankbar für das Ablenkungsmanöver. Für den Augenblick war er sicher. Ein Schnurrbart aus Milchkaffee zeichnete sich über seiner Oberlippe ab.

„Wir müssen mit der Mutter sprechen", sagte House anstelle einer Antwort. „Frag' das Kindermädchen, wie wir sie erreichen können."

„Nein!" Robert sprang auf. Die Tasse fiel um, und der Inhalt ergoss sich über die Tischplatte und tropfte auf den Boden. Der Junge riss die Augen auf und presste erschrocken beide Hände über den Mund, als er die braune Flüssigkeit auf dem Teppich sah. Bevor er aus dem Raum fliehen konnte, bekam Wilson ihn an der Schulter zu fassen und hielt ihn fest.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Es ist alles gut. Es ist nur Kaffee."

Aber er war nicht zu beruhigen. Zu Wilsons völliger Verblüffung riss er eine Serviette unter dem Teller hervor, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und begann wie wild, den Fleck tiefer in den Flor zu schrubben. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihn davon abhalten sollte, und sah hilfesuchend zu House, der aufmerksam zusah.

„Es ist nur ein Teppich." Wilson zog ihn hoch. „Wir alle hassen ihn. Keiner wird böse sein, versprochen. Der Teppich hat es schon lange mal verdient."

Sein verzweifelter Blick richtete sich auf sein Gesicht, und Wilson fühlte sich, als müsse er ihn in die Arme schließen, um ihn zu beschützen. Gott, er sah so verstört aus, nachdem er gerade eben noch beinahe ein unbeschwertes Kind gewesen war. Sein kleiner Scherz tröstete ihn kein bisschen.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich bin dumm und ungeschickt. Ich mache es wieder sauber. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Er klang so jämmerlich, dass er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte. Ein wenig unbeholfen drückte Wilson ihn an sich und spürte, wie sich der kleine Körper vor Schreck versteifte. Offenbar war er es ihm unangenehm, umarmt zu werden. Er ließ ihn wieder los. „Keine Sorge. Es ist wirklich nichts passiert."

House' Stimme durchschnitt die atemlose Stille. „Wer sagt, dass du dumm und ungeschickt bist?"

Er war so aufgeregt, dass er ohne Zögern und Überlegen antwortete. „Mum und Dad. Ich… ich will das sauber machen."

House' Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft, als er sprach. „Lass den Teppich. Das Labor ist für dich reserviert, also geh mit Dr. Wilson da hin und tu, was man dir sagt. Es dauert den halben Tag, aber die meiste Zeit wirst du nur herumsitzen und warten müssen und dich dabei zu Tode langweilen. Nimm die Schildkröte mit. Sag den Schnarchnasen, ich hätte es erlaubt."

Der Blick, den er House zuwarf, nachdem er sein Haustier geholt hatte, schnitt Wilson ins Herz. Als ob er im nächsten Moment zu weinen anfangen würde. Bevor Wilson mit ihm den Raum verließ, drehte er sich um. „Ich bin Ihr Patient, oder?"

„Du bist nicht krank und deswegen auch kein Fall für mich."

„Ich will bei Ihnen bleiben."

Erstaunt und nur für House sichtbar hob Wilson die Brauen.

„Geh schon", grummelte House. Aber Wilson sah, dass es ihn getroffen hatte.

Jetzt konnte es ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen. Im Labor angekommen und von Dr. Matayasi in Empfang genommen, benahm er sich wieder wie ein Profi. „Werden Sie mich abholen, wenn ich fertig bin?"

„Dr. Matayasi wird uns Bescheid sagen. Einer von uns steht immer für dich auf Abruf bereit."

Bevor er gehen konnte, fasste Robert sich ein Herz. „Gehört der Teppich Dr. House?"

„Er hasst den Teppich. Wirklich. Unter dem Regal hat er mal mit einem Bunsenbrenner ein Loch hinein gebrannt."

Er lächelte herzzerreissend. Wilson vergaß, dass er mit dreizehn fast erwachsen war, und wuschelte in seinem Haar. „Du bist nicht dumm."

„Nein." Aber er sah nicht überzeugt aus.

**oOo**

Er war erschöpft und erschlagen nach dem Tag im Labor; die Tests verlangten hohe Konzentration, aber er schlug sich tapfer. Robert Chase schnitt mit einem Durchschnittswert von 89 Prozent ab, und das war mehr als genug. Der WISC, ein ziemlich anspruchsvoller Test, da er viel Zeit erforderte, fiel sogar noch höher aus. Kein Genie, aber auch keineswegs mittelmäßig. Er war sensibel, klug und intelligent und hielt sich selbst für einen Dummkopf.

Als er mit den Papieren in sein Zimmer trat, saß er wieder auf dem Bett und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Als wäre er eingesperrt und sehnte sich nach den Wellen am Strand von Oz.

„Willst du deine Testergebnisse wissen?"

Er fuhr herum, ertappt und verschämt eine Träne wegwischend. Große Jungen weinten nicht. Auch nicht, wenn sie allen Grund dazu hatten.

House wedelte mit der Akte. „Du bist gut. Widerlegst deine eigene Theorie vom Dummsein gründlich."

„Mein Dad sagt, ich bin zu langsam."

„Dein Dad ist ein Idiot."

Mit offenem Mund starrte er zu ihm hoch.

„Ich wette, er kam im Böhmerwald mit allen Weihen der Doktorwürde auf die Welt und hat sich niemals um das kleine Latinum bemühen müssen, weil eine gute Fee es ihm ins Gehirn gepflanzt hat. Dafür ist er vollkommen unfähig, ein paar Sätze mit dir zu reden, denn sonst hätte er sich das Reisegeld für dich und Mary Poppins sparen können. Du bist der einzige Mann im Haus, hab ich recht?"

Er sah ertappt aus, brachte aber noch die Energie auf, die Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. „Ich bin kein Mann. Ich bin erst dreizehn."

„Oh, lassen wir die Haarspaltereien." Er setzte sich auf das Bett. „George hat längst die Flucht ergriffen, oder nicht? Er wäre ein Schwachkopf, wenn er noch da wäre. Er ist abgehauen, und du glaubst, es wäre deine Schuld."

Tränen schossen in seine Augen. „Es _war_ meine Schuld. Und es tut mir nicht leid. Er ist genau so gegangen wie Dad. Er kam einfach nicht mehr wieder. Und Mum ist wütend auf mich deswegen. Weil ich ihn nicht mochte. Deswegen schickt sie mich weg. Damit George wiederkommen kann. Ich weiß es genau. Er hat mir die blöde Schildkröte geschenkt. Damit ich etwas von ihm habe, wenn er etwas von mir wegnimmt. Aber ich will es nicht. Ich will nichts von ihm haben."

„Reden wir von deiner Mom?" vergewisserte er sich.

Robert ballte die Fäuste und schluckte schwer. Seine Stimme sprang ein bisschen in die Höhe, als er sagte: „Ich muss doch auf sie aufpassen. Sie ist meine Mum. Jemand muss auf sie aufpassen."

„Das erledigen jetzt Ärzte."

Im nächsten Moment tat es ihm leid, so roh gesprochen zu haben. Jegliche Farbe wich aus dem kleinen spitzen Gesicht, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Ist sie-…"

„Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist seit gestern in einem Krankenhaus. Ich weiß, was ihr fehlt. Ich habe mit ein paar Leuten telefoniert, nachdem deine Mom nicht mit mir sprechen konnte."

„Oh, nein." Qual trat in seine grün schimmernden Augen, und er umschlang seine Beine fester. „Oh, _nein_…"

„Nichts Neues für dich." Nach dem, was er erfahren hatte, war Mrs. Chase nicht zum ersten Mal mit einer Alkoholvergiftung in eine Klinik eingeliefert worden; dass ihn die Nachricht derart schockierte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Aber es war ihm von Anfang an suspekt erscheinen, dass sie sich nicht meldete. Eine Mutter, die bei Sinnen war, würde permanent anrufen. „Sie wird es wieder mal überstehen. Seit wann trinkt deine Mutter?"

Er heulte jetzt. Fast lautlos. House konnte sehen, dass er lieber gestorben oder mit Parkinson diagnostiziert worden wäre, als zuzugeben, dass seine Mutter eine Säuferin war.

„Hey." Nach kurzem Überlegen legte er vorsichtig die Hand auf den bebenden Rücken. „Es ist kein Grund, die Mädchen-Nummer abzuziehen."

„Alle wissen es", stieß er hervor. „Sie hassen mich."

„Wer hasst dich?"

„Alle. Oder sie bemitleiden mich." Er war kaum zu verstehen. „Sie… sie schütten mir Bier in meine Bücher. Randy Tomlin mag nicht mehr neben mir sitzen, und manchmal lauern sie mir nach der Schule auf und… und…" Er schluchzte herzzerreißend. „Mrs. Travistock lädt mich immer zum Essen ein, weil ich zuhause nichts Anständiges kriege, sagt sie. Aber ich _kann_ kochen. Ich kann Spaghetti und Kartoffel mit Spiegelei und Pilzen und Nudel. Ich bin doch kein Baby mehr!"

Sein qualvolles Schluchzen nahm ihn wider Erwarten mit. Der exotische Akzent brach so heftig durch, dass er sich anstrengen musste, jedes Wort mitzubekommen. Er berührte aus einem Impuls heraus seine Schulter, und Chase jr. ließ sich in seinen Arm fallen, wo er hemmungslos anfing zu weinen. Nur mit Mühe bekam er heraus, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte. Glaubte, dass niemand auf sie aufgepasst und sie sich deswegen ins Delirium getrunken hatte – nachdem er sich selbst vorzuwerfen hatte, dass sie ihn weggeschickt hatte. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, den Vater anzurufen und ihm deutlich die Meinung zu geigen. Es war verantwortungslos, den Jungen bei der Mutter zu lassen. Wenn er krank geworden war, dann nur, weil ihn die Situation zuhause überforderte. Der kleine Körper schlotterte vor Aufregung. Vermutlich war es das erste Mal, dass er sich jemandem anvertrauen konnte. Vieles, was aus ihm heraus brach, verstand er nicht, aber er fragte nicht nach. Es war nicht notwendig. Die Tatsachen lagen offen auf dem Tisch.

Es dauerte lange, bis er zu weinen aufhörte, aber er zitterte immer noch. House entschloss sich, ihm ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel zu spritzen. Es war kein Wunder, dass er seiner ahnungslosen Umgebung krank vorkam. Alle seine Symptome deuteten auf eine psychische Belastung ihn. Seine verquere Logik, in der alle Schuld bei ihm hängen bleiben musste, war raffiniert durchdacht und nicht ohne Weiteres zu widerlegen. Der Junge brauchte einen Therapeuten, keinen Arzt.

„Gehen Sie nicht weg."

„Okay."

„Bitte gehen Sie nicht weg."

„Ich gehe nicht weg."

Er wartete, bis das Sedativ wirkte. Dann verließ er in nachdenklicher Stimmung das Zimmer.


	4. Kidnapping

_In diesem Chapter gibt es bisschen Fluff, und bitte nicht missverstehen! Ich finds normal, nach einem Alptraum Schutz bei einem Erwachsenen zu suchen... auch wenn es im Bett von House ist. Da ist echt nix pädo oder sonst was krankes beabsichtigt gewesen. Wollt nur mal vorwarnen für sensible Gemüter. Es ist ganz harmlos und bleibt auch so. ;)_

**Kidnapping**

„Wollen Sie mir sagen, mein Sohn ist psychotisch?" Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang verärgert, stark autoritär und offenbarte den Hauch eines europäischen Akzents. Er war Dr. Rowan Chase noch nie persönlich begegnet und stellte fest, dass er gut und gern auch in Zukunft darauf verzichten konnte.

„Ihr Sohn ist, abgesehen von einem ärgerlichen Akzent, normal. Er hat keine organische Erkrankung, und er ist erst recht nicht psychotisch. Aber er könnte es werden, wenn er weiterhin glaubt, auf eine Säuferin aufpassen zu müssen."

„Er wollte bei ihr bleiben. Glauben Sie, ich bin glücklich darüber? Sie ist die Mutter. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, ihn schon vor der Scheidung auf eine Privatschule zu schicken. Aber in der Hinsicht kann er ein Sturkopf sein. Und Victoria hat ihn natürlich bestärkt. Von einem Elfjährigen und einer Alkoholikerin können Sie keine Vernunft erwarten. Ihr Anwalt hat es sogar geschafft, dass ihr das Sorgerecht zugesprochen wurde. Sie hängt sehr an dem Jungen."

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Sie droht ihm mit einem Internat."

„Sie können sich kaum vorstellen, wie mich das erleichtern würde."

„Oh, sicher. Warum Kinder in die Welt setzen, wenn sie so schnell lästig werden."

Eine Pause entstand, in der er Dr. Chase mit den Zähnen knirschen zu hören glaubte. „Sie wissen nichts über meine Frau. Und Sie kennen meinen Sohn nicht. Zugegeben, er hat es nicht leicht. Ich würde ihm das gern ersparen, glauben Sie mir. Aber er hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, bei seiner Mutter zu sein. Er will nicht weg von ihr. Egal, wie vernünftig wir darüber gesprochen haben, es endet immer damit, dass er sich verschließt. Er will nichts ändern. Ich habe eine Erzieherin für ihn angestellt, obwohl er über das Alter längst heraus ist. Die letzte hatten wir, als er acht war. Jetzt ist es mir wohler, wenn jemand im Haus ist."

„Sie ist nicht rund um die Uhr da."

„Drei Stunden, nachdem er von der Schule gekommen ist."

„Das reicht nicht."

„Ich kann Victoria nicht bewachen lassen."

„Es wäre eine grandiose Idee. Schließlich liegt die Frau gerade in einer Klinik in Melbourne."

Das schien ihn für einen Moment sprachlos zu machen. Offenbar hatte ihn niemand informiert, und weshalb auch. Sie waren seit zwei Jahren geschieden. „Ich werde mich mit Mrs. Bainbridge in Verbindung setzen. Sie soll mit ihm zurück fliegen. Ich kümmere mich um einen Kinderpsychologen. Wenn Sie sicher sind, dass nichts Organisches vorliegt, hat es keinen Sinn, ihn länger im Krankenhaus zu lassen."

„Wir haben einen Wechslertest mit Ihrem Jungen gemacht."

Rowan seufzte. „Er ist sehr verträumt und oft nicht bei der Sache. Seine Leistungen in der Schule bestätigen das."

„Das erklärt auch, weshalb er den WISC mit 92 abgeschlossen hat. Es sollten, hm, 97 sein?"

„Hören Sie, Dr. House, warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, dass Sie mich für einen schlechten Vater halten? Warum sagen Sie mir nicht, dass ich den Jungen auf jeden Kongress rund um den Erdball mitschleppen soll, den ich besuchen muss? Ihn nach der Schule mit in die Klinik nehme und dort seine Hausaufgaben kontrolliere? Ich kann ihn nicht bei mir haben."

„Ihre Ex-Frau kann es ebenso wenig."

„Es wäre mir recht, Sie würden sich an die medizinischen Fakten halten. Was wollen Sie überhaupt von mir?"

„Überlassen Sie mir Robert für eine Woche."

Rowan lachte ein wenig ratlos. „Sie haben ihn bereits."

„Lassen Sie die Gouvernante abreisen. Wir machen hier noch ein paar Tests mit ihm. Ich will sichergehen, dass wir nichts übersehen haben."

„Ich weiß, dass der Junge bei Ihnen in guten Händen ist." Es klang wie eine Drohung.

Als House den Hörer auflegte, fiel ihm auf, dass Rowan seinen Sohn kein einziges Mal beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

**oOo**

Er wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, darum erzählte er weder Wilson noch Cuddy davon. Sie waren seine Angestellten, aber sie gingen miteinander um wie gleichberechtigte Kollegen, und besonders Wilson würde nicht mit Kritik hinterm Berg halten. Er fand es selber vollkommen verrückt, was er vor hatte. Manchmal gelang es ihm immer noch, sich selbst zu überraschen.

Er schrieb einen Bericht und zeichnete die Akte ab, bevor er ihn in seinem Zimmer besuchte. Diesmal fand er ihn auf der Fensterbank sitzend, die Stirn gegen das Fenster gelehnt. Seine Finger beschrieben willkürliche Zeichen auf der Scheibe.

„Du kannst gehen."

Er fuhr herum. „Werde ich entlassen?"

„Ja." Er setzte sich auf das Bett. „Du bist gesund. Unnötig, dass du hier ein dringend benötigtes Bett belegst. Wir können dich nach hause schicken."

Sein kleines Kinn begann zu zittern. Er schlang die Arme fester um seine Beine und stützte es auf die Knie. Dann begann er sachte, vor und zurück zu schaukeln. House begriff, warum er es tat. Als ob er sich gegen etwas wappnen wollte, das niemand sonst begriff. _Nach hause_ – für ihn musste das wie eine Drohung klingen.

„Pack' deine Sachen. Ich lade dich auf ein Bier ein."

Staunen trat in seine unglückliche Miene. „Mrs. Bainbridge wird das nicht erlauben."

„Mrs. Bainbridge hat auch nichts bei einem Männergespräch verloren. Zumindest hoffe ich das."

Er lächelte zaghaft. Große, weiße Zähne hatte er. Und er sah verflucht süß aus, wenn er lächelte.

**oOo**

In der Kneipe bestellte er ihm ein Bier, wie er es versprochen hatte, und Robert konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. House spürte, dass er zu so etwas wie einem Idol aufgestiegen war; wie er das geschafft hatte, war ihm unklar, aber es war eindeutig da. Er brauchte jemanden, zu dem er aufblicken konnte – jedes Kind brauchte das -, und er war verfügbar gewesen. Es war nicht sein Verdienst.

„Was möchtest du essen?"

„Kartoffeln."

„Pommes Frites?"

„Okay."

Wahrscheinlich bekam er die zuhause nicht. Die Chicken Wings beäugte er misstrauisch, bevor er sie vorsichtig probierte, und die Flasche Ketchup ließ er unbeachtet.

„Hör zu." House verschränkte die Finger und dachte, dass er jetzt gern Wilsons Teddyaugen besessen hätte. Sein Vorschlag war nicht alltäglich, und er wusste, dass er nicht unbedingt Vertrauen erweckte. „Ich habe dich entlassen, weil ich sicher bin, dass dir körperlich nichts fehlt. Aber ich möchte dich noch ein paar Tage hier behalten. Kannst du dir vorstellen, allein in einem Hotelzimmer zu übernachten? Den Tag über wärst du bei mir und Dr. Wilson und Dr. Cuddy."

Robert ließ die Gabel sinken. Es war rührend, dass er sogar die Hähnchenteile mit dem Besteck verzehrte trotz seines Gipsarms. Seine großen Augen wurden noch größer, als ihm die Bedeutung seiner Worte ins Bewusstsein drang. „Bei Ihnen? Sie meinen, in der Klinik?"

„Ich würde dich morgens abholen, und abends bringe ich dich zurück. Nicht für lange. Vielleicht eine Woche, bis deine Mom wieder zuhause ist."

„Keine Tests?"

„Keine grusligen Experimente mit deinem Temporallappen. Keine Kabel, keine Nadeln."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es sichtbar. Schließlich sagte er fast scheu: „In Ordnung."

**oOo**

Die Pension war keine zwei Straßen von seinem Apartment entfernt, und er kannte die Besitzerin. Er wäre gut bei ihr aufgehoben. Als sie vor der Tür standen, zupfte Robert ihn scheu am Ärmel. „Kann ich bei Ihnen bleiben?"

„Nein."

„Ich brauche nicht viel Platz. Ich kann auf dem Boden schlafen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

Das schmale Gesicht zu ihm erhoben, sah er zu ihm auf. Er sprach nur mit den Augen, und sie beide wussten, dass er gewinnen würde. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem ganz dezenten, liebenswerten Flunsch.

„Warum wollen Sie mich denn nicht haben? Ich störe Sie nicht. Versprochen. Und ich kann kochen."

Kleiner ausgebuffter Filou.

**oOo**

Zwar hatte House am Telefon so etwas angedeutet, aber dennoch blieb Wilson der Mund offen stehen, als der kleine Chase ihm die Tür öffnete. In Schlafanzughosen, einem viel zu großen T-Shirt und barfuss stand er da und kratzte sich mit den Zehen die Wade.

„Hallo, Dr. Wilson", sagte er ein wenig schüchtern und lächelte unsicher.

Wilson lächelte kurz zurück und suchte dann über ihn hinweg die Wohnung mit den Augen ab. „House!"

Er war im Wohnzimmer und richtete die Couch als Bett. Auf der Stereoanlage jammerte Jim Morrison.

„Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, um die Pizza abzuliefern. Gleich fängt _Teenage Mutant_ _Ninja Turtles_ an."

Robert sah zu ihm auf. „Ich darf hier übernachten."

„House. Bist du verrückt geworden?"

„Ich habe das Duell gegen Mary Poppins gewonnen. Frag' mich nicht, wie ich das gemacht habe."

„Und mich lädst du ein, um deine Wahnsinnsidee gutzuheißen? Bring' ihn sofort zurück in die Klinik."

House kam näher, und die vorherrschende lockere Stimmung verpuffte schlagartig. Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und schob ihn ein Stück hinter sich, als ob er ihn vor ihm beschützen müsste. Lächerlich.

„Wenn du ihn anschreist, lassen wir dich sofort ins Verließ werfen."

„Du weißt, dass du das nicht-…" Er gestikulierte mit einer Hand, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. House' unkonventionelle Ideen hatten oft etwas Hinterhältiges. Man fühlte sich wie attackiert. „Du kannst dafür angezeigt werden."

„Sein Dad hat's erlaubt. Er darf bei mir schlafen, wenn wir nicht die ganze Nacht reden und uns mit dem Gameboy abwechseln."

Er gab auf. Obwohl er jünger war als sein Freund, fühlte er sich ihm gegenüber manchmal wie ein sauertöpfischer Erwachsener, der einem Kind sein Spielzeug wegnehmen muss, bevor jemand zu Schaden kam. Wilson hielt die zwei Papiertüten hoch und kam sich dabei vor wie ein Verlierer. „Vielleicht hättest du mir vorher Bescheid geben sollen, dann wäre ich in irgendein Burger-Restaurant gefahren. Mag jemand Thai?"

Zu seiner Erleichterung erwies sich das Abendessen als Volltreffer: der Junge mochte es. Er hatte noch nie ein Kind gesehen, dass sich so bereitwillig auf seltsam gewürztes Gemüse, Lammfleisch und Reis stürzte. Ozeanier, erinnerte sich Wilson. Die gleiche Sprache, aber eben doch eine ganz andere Kultur.

„Er mag keine Chicken Wings", sagte House nicht ohne Stolz. „Und er hasst Ketchup."

„Wow." Worin unterschied sich Robert Chase eigentlich _nicht_ zu einem normalen Kind? Instinktiv erkannte Wilson, dass es das war, was House anzog. Der Junge war ein Freak, ein Außenseiter. So wie er selbst.

Robert brauchte ein paar Minuten, um mit seiner Anwesenheit warm zu werden, aber dann entspannte er sich zunehmend. Verblüfft sah Wilson zu, wie er sich rittlings auf die Armlehne der Couch setzte und die letzten Reste in den Styroporschachteln verzehrte, während sie sich unterhielten. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er die ungewohnte Situation genoss. In der Klinik war er ihm verschlossen, angespannt und wachsam erschienen. Jetzt schien er sich wohl zu fühlen. In House' klaustrophobisch engen Apartment. Nicht zu fassen.

Irgendwann glitt er auf den Boden und beschäftigte sich still mit der Schildkröte, die unter dem Sofa hervor gekrochen war.

„Du musst müde sein", bemerkte Wilson gegen elf. „House, er ist ein Kind. Er sollte ins Bett."

Er sah zu House auf. „Ich bin nicht müde. Ich will hier bleiben."

„Das ist mein Junge." Er fasste ihm unter das Kinn und schüttelte es sacht, und Robert lächelte glücklich. Bemerkenswerterweise wurde es erwidert. Wilson konnte sich nicht erinnern, House jemals lächeln gesehen zu haben. Jedenfalls nicht oft. Zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht tatsächlich einen ganz passablen Vater abgeben würde.

**oOo**

Er wartete, bis der Kleine sich bettfertig gemacht hatte und unter die Decke gekrochen war. Dann blieb er ein paar Minuten hinter einer Zeitschrift im Sessel sitzen. Es war ja möglich, dass Robert ihm noch ein paar Fragen bezüglich seiner Sicherheit stellen wollte. Ob er das Licht im Badezimmer anlassen würde. Ob er ein polizeiliches Führungszeugnis hatte, das er ihm vorlegen konnte. Ob er kleine Kinder zum Frühstück fraß.

„Kann man auf dem Klavier spielen?"

„Natürlich."

„Spielen Sie mir was vor?"

„Nein."

Er nahm die Absage stoisch hin. „Warum haben Sie mich mitgenommen?"

„Hast du Angst?"

„Sie sind Doktor. Mein Dad kennt Sie. Ich hab keine Angst."

„Ich habe heute mit deinem Dad gesprochen."

„Wirklich?" Er richtete sich auf, und dann runzelte er die zarten Brauen und sah plötzlich traurig aus, als ihm eine Erkenntnis kam. „Sie haben ihn angerufen."

„Ja."

Er seufzte und legte sich auf die Seite. Sein kleiner Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schwer.

„Alles okay mit dir?"

Er antwortete nicht, nickte aber. Wenig überzeugend. Nach einer Weile war er sicher, dass er eingeschlafen war. House erhob sich und schaltete das Licht aus. Die Stehlampe ließ er brennen. Er war überrascht, wie schnell er einschlief.

**oOo**

Irgendwann sagte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein, dass er nicht mehr allein war. House erwachte und war kaum überrascht, als er eine kleine Gestalt vor seinem Bett stehen sah.

„Hast du Durst? Der Wasserhahn ist im Bad."

„Darf ich zu Ihnen ins Bett?"

Was? House versuchte, wach zu werden. Er musste immer noch träumen. „Du schläfst im Wohnzimmer."

„Ich habe geträumt. Bitte."

Er klang so kläglich, dass er ihm glaubte. Angstträume, hatte die Akte notiert. Vielleicht hatten sie dem zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Er grummelte und hob die Bettdecke, zu müde, um ihm zu erklären, dass er zu alt dafür war. Wie oft er es von seinem eigenen Vater gehört hatte, war für sein Leben lang ausreichend. Nicht nötig, es jemals wieder zu hören – oder zu sagen.

Dankbar schlüpfte er unter die Decke. Seine kleinen Füße waren eiskalt, und House schauderte zusammen, als sie seine Beine berührten. Der arme Bursche musste minutenlang vor seinem Bett gestanden haben. Er wollte sich auf die andere Seite des französischen Betts zurückziehen (die kalt war), aber Robert folgte ihm rutschend und drängend, bis er wieder an ihn gebettet lag. Wenn Chase senior ihn so sehen würde, er wäre für ein Gerichtsverfahren fällig.

„Das Bett ist groß genug."

„Ich will nur sichergehen."

„Womit?"

Er gähnte. „Damit Sie nicht weg gehen."

Es beunruhigte ihn plötzlich, welche Bindung der Junge innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu ihm aufgebaut hatte. Vielleicht war die Idee doch Wahnsinn gewesen. Er hoffte, dass er ihn am Ende nicht verletzte. Denn egal, ob sein Experiment Ergebnisse brachte oder nicht, er würde den kleinen Kerl wieder zurück zu seiner Mutter schicken müssen.

Wann immer er in der Nacht aufwachte, der Junge war nahe bei ihm. Seltsamerweise störte er nicht. Er schlief fest, schnaufte ein bisschen, und er schien wie viele seiner Altersgenossen Probleme mit den Mandeln zu haben. Der Gips an seinem Arm hinderte ihn kaum. Morgen würde er ihn gegen einen fixierenden Verband austauschen. Der Knochen heilte schnell, und der Bruch war unkompliziert gewesen.

Nur einmal fuhr er hoch, verschwitzt, schwer atmend, desorientiert. House war froh, ihn aufhalten zu können, bevor er aus dem Bett springen konnte. „Hey. Alles gut. Du hast geträumt. Es ist alles okay."

Seine traumverhangenen Augen glitten ziellos über sein Gesicht, versuchten, seinen Blick zu halten. „Ist… ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles bestens. Schlaf weiter."

„Darf ich bei Ihnen bleiben?"

„Ja. Leg dich wieder hin."

Er wusste nicht, wie man mit Kindern umging, hatte keinerlei Erfahrungen mit ihnen. Das Vernünftigste schien ihm, sie nicht viel anders als Erwachsene zu behandeln, und Robert war offenbar kein Kind, das daran gewöhnt war, verhätschelt zu werden. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, und er war wieder eingeschlafen.

**oOo**

„Du kannst ihn nicht behalten."

„Warum nicht? Heute Morgen hat er Pfannkuchen gebacken. Und das nicht mal schlecht. So ein Alkoholikerkind hat durchaus seine Vorzüge. Werden schnell selbständig."

„Moment mal. Sagtest du Alkoholiker?"

„Die Mutter trinkt."

„Du liebe Zeit."

„Ich glaube, er kommt prima damit zurecht."

Wilson runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist anders, oder? Er wird froh sein, aus dem Krankenhaus zu sein. Bei dir ist es abenteuerlich, und du lässt ihn aufbleiben, solange er will. Jedem Jungen in seinem Alter würde das gefallen."

„Seine Mom lässt ihn aufbleiben, solange er will. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich etwas anderes interessiert außer ihrem Stoff."

„Das ist ziemlich traurig. Weiß der Vater Bescheid?"

„Jeder weiß Bescheid."

„Armer Kerl." Sie beobachteten den Jungen, der nicht weit entfernt auf der kleinen Mauer balancierte, die den Rasen der Klinik von dem Gehsteig trennte. „Und du willst ihm jetzt eine schöne Woche in den Staaten dafür schenken."

„Es ist die einzige Therapie, die mir einfällt."

„Meinst du, seine Beschwerden haben mit seelischer Belastung zu tun?"

„Ich habe keine andere Erklärung."

„Ich auch nicht."

Sie schauten zu, wie er Bekanntschaft mit einem älteren Patienten schloss, der die Frühlingssonne in seinem Rollstuhl genoss.

„Langweile hat er jedenfalls nicht", meinte Wilson.

„Ein süßer Bengel", kommentierte House.

Rasch kam er über den Rasen auf sie zugelaufen, die Schildkröte unter dem Arm. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, die Augen glänzten. Wilson stellte fest, dass der Gips gegen einen leichteren Stützverband ausgetauscht worden war. Er sah wirklich anders aus als noch vor zwei Tagen. Fröhlicher. Verschmitzter. Wie ein Kind und nicht wie ein kleiner bedrückter Erwachsener.

„Darf ich Mr. Ornelly spazieren fahren?"

Nach einem kurzen Nicken von House sprang er wieder davon.

„Nicht den Arm belasten!" rief er ihm nach.

„Du hast ihn gut im Griff", sagte Wilson bewundernd. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du der geborene Vater bist."

„Er vermisst seinen Vater. Da ist jeder Ersatz willkommen. Es braucht nicht viel Anstrengung, das zu tun, was sein Dad nicht tut."

„Das klingt bitter."

„Es ist bitter, findest du nicht?"

Sie beendeten ihre Mittagspause und überließen Robert den dankbaren Mr. Ornelly, der so selten Besuch bekam.

**oOo**

Am Abend nach dem Essen – sie hatten gemeinsam Spaghetti gekocht, wobei er für die Soße und Robert für die Pasta verantwortlich gewesen war - untersuchte er den Jungen so gründlich, wie er es keiner Maschine zutraute. Im Zweifelsfall verließ er sich lieber auf seine Hände und Augen. Der Armbruch war dank eines Zufalls festgestellt worden; es konnte noch mehr solcher harmlosen Anzeichen geben. Er musste sehr vorsichtig sein, denn es war nicht auszuschließen, dass er Missbrauch erfahren hatte – oder damit rechnete.

„Schlägt dich jemand?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick abgewandt. Ein neues Indiz dafür, dass er log.

„Dann war das im Krankenhaus also nur Theater. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung, und dir war einfach nur langweilig. Die Show war überzeugend."

Robert schluckte. „Mum hat Probleme. Ich versuche, zu helfen."

„Hat sie dir schon mal etwas getan? Ohne es zu wollen, vielleicht? So wie auf der Treppe?"

„Ich soll nicht darüber sprechen", flüsterte er leise. Aber House wusste, dass er Bescheid wusste. Sein großer neuer Freund hatte seine Flunkerei durchschaut, und er gab sich jetzt keine Mühe mehr, die Schuld auf Mommys Liebhaber oder sich selbst zu schieben.

„Sie hat dir schon mal den Arm gebrochen, nicht wahr? Da warst du fünf oder sechs Jahre alt. Damals hat dich jemand ins Krankenhaus gebracht, denn der Bruch ist ordentlich verheilt. Vielleicht war es dein Dad. Wenn sie betrunken ist, schreit sie dich dann an? Wird sie schnell wütend auf dich?"

Er schniefte. „Sie kann doch nichts dafür."

„Hast du Angst vor ihr, wenn sie getrunken hat?"

„Manchmal. Sie… sie fällt ins Bett und schläft. Aber manchmal, wenn ich zu laut bin oder… wenn ich vergessen habe, einzukaufen… Irgendwas… Sie wird dann so ärgerlich." Tränen würgten ihn, und er sah ihn bittend an. „Sie kann nichts dafür. Wirklich."

Er musste an sich halten, den Jungen nicht für seine Tapferkeit übers Knie legen zu wollen. Er sah unglücklich und verzweifelt aus. Sein eigener Vater war ein genau so großer Ignorant gewesen wie Rowan Chase, aber seine Mutter hatte es ausgeglichen. Ihm fehlte das.

„Du weißt, dass ich Arzt bin. Du weißt, dass dir bei mir nichts passiert."

„Ja, Sir." Er wagte nicht, den Kopf zu heben.

„Ich möchte dich noch einmal untersuchen. Deine Knochen und Gelenke überprüfen. Dazu muss ich dich anfassen, und es ist leichter, wenn du dich ausziehst. Ist das okay für dich?"

Robert blickte scheu zu ihm auf. „Ich mag es, wenn Sie mich anfassen."

Er musste sich räuspern, als er den in aller Unschuld ausgesprochenen Satz von ihm hörte. Ein Schulterdrücken, eine kurze Berührung, Körperkontakt beim Schlafen – das waren Dinge, die ihn glücklich machten, weil er sie instinktiv vermisste. Ihm war nicht entgangen, welchen Effekt Berührungen auf ihn hatten. Es brauchte nicht viel, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Und er hasste sich, weil er nicht so unschuldig denken konnte wie der Junge und sich bereits mit einem Bein im Kittchen wähnte, weil er ihn außerhalb der Klinik untersuchte.

„Fein. Es wird nicht weh tun, und es dauert nicht lange. Wenn dir friert oder du dich unwohl fühlst, sagst du mir das."

Er war zu dünn; seine Hüftknochen standen ein wenig hervor, und er neigte zu einem für sein Alter typischem Hohlkreuz. Aber seine Arme und Schultern waren kräftig und besaßen einen vorbildlichen Tonus, und er hatte gerade, starke, schlanke Beine. House zog ihn zu sich heran und richtete ihn ein wenig in den Hüften, was ein leises Kichern zur Folge hatte. Er hob die Hände. „Unangenehm?"

„Es kitzelt."

An seinem linken Oberarm bemerkte er verblasste blaue Flecken. Mom zog ihn wohl gern hinter sich her. Sacht tastete er die Schultern ab, dann jede einzelne Rippe, was ihn wieder zum Glucksen brachte. Zumindest schien er es zu genießen. House hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, nicht zuletzt, weil er ihn nach Spuren von häuslichen Unfällen untersuchte. Außer dem mehrfachen Armbruch entdeckte er einen gebrochenen Ringfinger.

„Fahrradunfall", sagte er lapidar, als er ihn fragte.

Kaum fähig, sich eines Kommentars zu enthalten, strich er ihm das Haar zurück. Am Haaransatz bemerkte er eine halbmondförmige frische Narbe. „Noch ein Fahrradunfall?"

Er nickte. Sein Geist zog sich in irgendeine Ecke seines Bewusstseins zurück; er konnte es an seinem plötzlich leeren Blick erkennen. Absenzen. Wieder einmal. House schnippte mit den Fingern vor seinem Gesicht. „Hey. Hiergeblieben. Ich will mehr über diesen spektakulären Unfall erfahren."

„Eine Glasscherbe", hauchte er. „Ich hab den Spiegel kaputt gemacht."

_Mom hatte DTs und dabei eine Flasche auf der Jagd nach krabbelnden Käfern geworfen, und ich stand ungeschickterweise in der Nähe_, übersetzte House.

„Ich glaube, du beschützt deine Mom", begann er vorsichtig, während er die Kopfhaut unter dem dichten Haar nach Verletzungen abtastete. Robert neigte bereitwillig den Nacken. Beinahe erwartete House, er würde zu schnurren beginnen. Wenigstens war er nicht beunruhigt. „So, wie Männer das Frauen gegenüber tun. Und du machst einen ziemlich guten Job, richtig?"

„Uh-hm", machte er und schmiegte sich fast unbewusst in seine Hand. Angefasst zu werden, liebkost zu werden, war neu für ihn, und House ließ die Hand sinken, weil auch er es nicht mehr gewohnt war und noch weniger erwartet hätte.

Erschrocken fuhr der Junge zurück. Seine Augen blickten plötzlich furchtsam und flackerten unruhig. „Es tut mir leid… ich wollte nicht-…"

„Schon gut. Alles in Ordnung." Wie sollte er ihm das klar machen? Der Junge war so schmerzlich unschuldig. „Fehlt sie dir? Deine Mom?"

„Sie macht so etwas nicht mehr", sagte er erstickt. „Sie fasst mich nie an. Nur, wenn sie… wenn sie wütend ist, und dann… tut sie mir weh."

„Ich tue dir nicht weh." Er wusste nicht, was er sonst zu ihm sagen sollte. Es klang alles falsch, egal, was er sagen würde.

„Nein", flüsterte er. „Bei Ihnen ist alles gut." In den großen Augen las er etwas, was er bisher nicht an ihm gesehen hatte. Er vertraute ihm. Dieser kleine Bursche, der allen Grund hatte, keinem Erwachsenen mehr zu trauen als den Schlägern in seiner Klasse, fühlte sich bei ihm zuhause. In einer unordentlichen, winzigen Wohnung. Zuhause gab es wahrscheinlich zehn Schlafzimmer und fünf Badezimmer und ein Swimmingpool von der Größe eines Fußballfelds. Aber er bekam nicht das, was er suchte. Was jedes Kind brauchte. Mit dreizehn waren die meisten Kinder Zärtlichkeiten jeder Art entwachsen. Er nicht. Sie fehlten ihm, und er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, anspruchsvoll sein. Er musste nehmen, was er kriegen konnte.

„Es wird besser werden", sagte er. „Irgendwann."

Aber sie wussten beide, dass das nicht stimmte. Mit gesenkten Wimpern nickte Robert und putzte sich mit einem geborgten Taschentuch die Nase.

Den Abend über blieb er still und in sich gekehrt, und House sah ihm zu, wie er halbherzig mit der Schildkröte spielte, während _Fall Guy_ über den Bildschirm flimmerte. Vermutlich war er ganz woanders, und er wagte nicht, ihn aus seiner Welt herauszuholen. Vielleicht brauchte er diese Absenzen, um sich zu erholen.

Gegen Mitternacht gingen sie zu Bett. Robert folgte ihm ohne ein Wort ins Schlafzimmer, und er brachte es nicht über sich, ihn wegzuschicken. Er blieb mit einem Buch in der Hand neben dem Bett im Sessel sitzen, bis der Junge eingeschlafen war. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und nahm die Couch.

Das Licht im Schlafzimmer ließ er brennen.


	5. Unerwarteter Besuch

_Vielen Dank an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, mitzulesen und die Story auf ihre Liste gesetzt haben! Ich freu mich!_

**Unerwarteter Besuch**

Es war wirklich gut bei Greg. Er war nett zu ihm und er roch gut. Er wünschte sich, er würde ihn adoptieren, aber natürlich war das völliger Unsinn. Er hatte ja noch beide Eltern und durfte Mum nicht allein lassen. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, sie könnten zu dritt in dem großen Haus in Melbourne wohnen. Ein Piano gab es dort auch. Dad war sowieso nicht mehr mit Mum verheiratet und würde bestimmt nichts dagegen haben.

Sie konnten miteinander ein Bier trinken gehen. Oder an den Strand, um Fußball zu spielen. Vielleicht würden sie ein kleines Motorboot haben können. Er hätte schon immer gern eines gehabt anstatt der langweiligen Yacht, die über die meiste Zeit des Jahres im Hafen lag. Vielleicht würde er ihm das Schießen beibringen. In Amerika lernte man das in seinem Alter.

Er träumte gern davon und malte es sich in allen Einzelheiten aus, während er auf der Sonnenterrasse der Cafeteria saß und ihm die Kassiererin einen Kakao und einen Apfel brachte. Greg hatte ihm gesagt, er sollte sich holen, was er brauchte, aber die Frau hinter dem Tresen begriff bald, dass er Hemmungen hatte, sich ohne Bezahlung zu bedienen. Sie dachte sogar an ein paar Salatblätter für Pecker.

George war ein Reinfall gewesen, aber Greg war nicht wie George. Er schleimte sich nicht ein und sprach nicht mit ihm, als sei er geistig zurückgeblieben. Greg würde seiner Mutter helfen können. Er war Arzt. Und er verstand, dass er zu klein war, um es allein zu schaffen, ohne es ihm zu sagen. Dad schien nie zu sehen, wie schwer es für ihn war, oder wie schlecht es ihr ging. Er würde sie nicht vom Trinken abhalten können, solange sie ihn in Supermärkte schickte, wo er stehlen musste, weil sein Taschengeld nicht ausreichte, um eine Flasche zu kaufen, und er zu viel Angst hatte, um ohne sie nach hause zu kommen.

Freudig hob er den Kopf, als er den schrillen Pfiff hörte, der ihm galt. Er griff sich Pecker, stopfte ihn in seinen Rucksack und rannte hinter House zum Parkdeck, wo ihn eine neue Überraschung erwartete. Fassungslos schnappte er nach Luft, als er die schwarz glänzende Harley auf House' üblichem Parkplatz entdeckte.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten sie gemeinsam einfahren."

Fest an seinen Rücken geschmiegt, dachte er, dass es sogar besser war, als Motorboot zu fahren.

**oOo**

Auf dem Rummelplatz überkam ihn das Gefühl, in einem Traum gelandet zu sein. Sein Dad hasste Jahrmärkte, und seine Mutter wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er gern einmal hingegangen wäre. Mit offenem Mund nahm er den Lärm und die Fahrgeschäfte auf, und fast unbeabsichtigt suchte seine Hand nach der seines großen Freundes. Es schien ihm plötzlich nicht so unwahrscheinlich, in dem bunten Treiben verloren zu gehen. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis in den Hals, als sie ein Fahrgeschäft betraten, das _wirklich_ gefährlich aussah und einen freien Fall nachahmte. Es war das Tollste, was er jemals erlebt hatte. Er fühlte sich sehr stark, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Greg behauptete, ihm sei schlecht. Aber das sagte er auch nach der Achterbahn, dem Simulator, dem Geisterschloss und dem Autoscooter.

Beim Kettenkarussell schauten sie eine Weile zu. Er wusste, dass es für kleine Kinder und Verliebte war, aber zuhause hatte er einmal stundenlang bei einem Strandfest zugeschaut, und die Leute hatten so glücklich ausgesehen, während es sanft im Kreis auf und ab ging.

„Meine Eltern waren ein einziges Mal gemeinsam mit mir in Disneyworld", sagte Greg, während sie zuschauten. „Weißt du, was ich am tollsten fand? Das Kettenkarussell mit Schneewittchen drauf. Ich war sieben oder acht, und es gab keine so coolen Sachen wie Todesspiralen oder Freie Fälle. Ich musste mich mit dem zufrieden geben, was man mir geboten hat. Abgesehen davon fand ich Schneewittchen ziemlich heiß, aber das bleibt unter uns."

Sie fuhren viermal hintereinander.

Es war bereits dunkel, als sie zum Parkplatz zurück gingen. Den Rest von dem Hot Dog (eine Spezialanforderung ohne Ketchup), den er nicht mehr schaffte, warfen sie in einen Abfalleimer. Das Essen in Amerika war gewohnheitsbedürftig. Aber über den plüschigen Garfield, den er mit Gregs unauffälliger Hilfestellung geschossen hatte, freute er sich.

„Muss ich dich festschnallen?"

„Ich bin nicht müde."

„Du bist müde."

Er gähnte.

„Schön festhalten. Wenn ich dich unterwegs verliere, bekomme ich Ärger mit deinem alten Herrn."

Er fragte sich, ob Greg wusste, wie alt sein Vater war. Ihm kam er jedenfalls sehr alt vor, besonders, da Greg ihn so nannte. Er war ja viel jünger. Robert schlang fest beide Arme um seine Mitte und fühlte sich, als wäre er im Himmel gelandet.

**oOo**

Bis nach hause war er eingeschlafen, und er wunderte sich, wie er sich dennoch fest halten konnte. Dem Himmel sei gedankt für kindliche Reflexe. House hob den Jungen vom Motorrad und trug ihn ins Haus.

Es überraschte ihn, wie sehr ihm der Ausflug selbst gefallen hatte. Das Abenteuer der Kindheit, dachte er. Jahrmärkte und Spielplätze. Von klein auf ein Einzelgänger, hatte er beides nie vermisst. Aber jetzt fand er es herrlich. Zuckerwatte, Geschwindigkeit, Nervenkitzel. Und der Junge, der das alles mit staunenden Augen in sich aufnahm. Mit Mitte Dreißig hatte er noch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, seine Gene weiter zu geben, aber dieser kleine Kerl regte etwas in ihm, das er noch nie gefühlt hatte. Ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit, vielleicht. Sie waren beide irgendwie allein.

Auf dem Anrufbeantworter hörte er eine Nachricht ab, während er Robert zu Bett brachte. Der blonde Schopf fiel gegen seine Schulter, während er sich willenlos aus Hemd und Hose helfen ließ. Sonderbar, wie schnell der Umgang mit ihm selbstverständlich wurde.

Seine Mutter kündigte einen Besuch an. Er fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen, weil John House wieder mehr oder weniger subtil an ihm herumnörgeln würde. Und seine Mutter würde auf Familie machen und so tun, als sei alles in bester Ordnung zwischen ihnen.

Nachdenklich glitt sein Blick über den Jungen. Warum nicht ein kleines Experiment wagen? Warum ihn nicht seinem unausstehlichen Ersatzvater vorstellen? Er fragte sich, ob er mit einem fremden Kind genau so ekelhaft umgehen würde wie mit ihm.

Bevor er zu Bett ging, fiel ihm die Schildkröte in dem Rucksack ein. Glücklicherweise hatte sie alle Strapazen des Tages lebend überstanden. Als er ihn im Wohnzimmer auf den Boden setzte, betrachtete er noch einmal das friedlich schlafende Kind. Einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss würde er ihm nicht geben. Aber die Vorstellung, dass er es gekonnt hätte, amüsierte ihn noch bis zum Einschlafen.

**oOo**

Er hatte seiner Mutter am Telefon erklärt, wer Robert war, und die Gründe für seinen Aufenthalt ein wenig ausgeschmückt; in seiner Version waren Dr. Chase und er gut miteinander bekannte Kollegen, und er griff ihm ein bisschen unter die Arme, indem er auf dessen Sohn aufpasste, bis der Kongress vorbei war.

Die Vorstellung, dass er Eltern hatte, versetzte Robert in Ehrfurcht. Vermutlich war ihm niemals der Gedanke gekommen. „Sind sie nett?"

„Meine Mom ist nett. Dad ist eher von der lauten Sorte."

„Weil er schlecht hört?" riet Robert zaghaft.

„Weil er bei der Marine war."

Er fragte nicht weiter, sondern lief in die Küche, um das Geschirr zu holen und den Tisch zu decken. Nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Mr. und Mrs. House kommen würden, hatte er sich mit Feuereifer an das einzige Rezeptbuch gemacht, das in seinem Junggesellenhaushalt stand, und ein ziemlich kompliziert klingendes Gericht herausgesucht. Er war fast erschüttert gewesen, als Robert ihm um Hilfe bei der Vorspeise, dem Wein und dem Dessert fragte. Irgendwo war er eben doch der Sohn eines reichen Mannes.

House sah ihm zu, wie er mit größter Sorgfalt Teller und Besteck auftrug und extra ausgesuchte Servietten (bunt mit kleinen Limetten, Orangen und chinesischen Schirmchen bedruckt) zu einem hübschen Fächer faltete. Für schöne Dinge schien er ein Auge zu haben, und er war kreativ und geschickt mit den Händen. Keine Spur von Ungeschicklichkeit.

Er hatte noch nie einen Aufwand für seine Eltern betrieben, obwohl sie sich so selten sahen. Der Umgang war nicht eben herzlich; auch seine Mutter, die spürte, dass sie sich nicht zwischen ihn und John stellen durfte, wenn sie Familienkrach vermeiden wollte, behandelte ihn jetzt immerhin wie einen Erwachsenen, den man höchstens zur Begrüßung auf die Wange küsste. Als er Robert bei seinen letzten Vorbereitungen zusah, übermannte ihn beinahe die Versuchung, sich eine Krawatte umzuhängen. Oder zumindest ein frisch gebügeltes Hemd anzuziehen.

Frisch geduscht, die Zähne extra geputzt, das Haar sorgfältig gebürstet, hätte er ihn am liebsten vor John beschützt. Ihn zu Wilson geschickt, damit er ihn nicht demütigte, wie er es mit ihm getan hatte, oft ohne es zu merken. Es gab eine grausame Ader an John House, die unbewusst war und abschreckend wirkte. Er wusste, dass er selbst oft auch grausam für andere sein konnte, aber er tat es nie aus Gedankenlosigkeit. Es war nicht seine Natur, und er wusste, wann er es war. John konnte gar nicht anders. Und er glaubte, dass es das war, was er am meisten an ihm hasste. Das und seine laute, hinterwäldlerisch klingende Stimme.

Aufgeregt spähte Robert aus dem Fenster. Er hatte ihm das Auto genannt, das sein Vater fuhr, und wusste zugleich, dass der Junge keine Ahnung hatte, wie ein Pontiac aussah. Was sich in seiner nächsten Frage bestätigte. „Welche Farbe hat das Auto?"

„Bronze."

Er sah ratlos aus.

„Glänzt in der Sonne wie Hundedreck", erklärte er. Das verstand er. In seinen saubersten Jeans, einem frischen Hemd und dem altmodischen Pullunder darüber sah er aus wie ein englischer Internatszögling und nicht wie ein amerikanisches Highschool-Kid – oder gar ein australischer Surferboy. Er mochte seine Unangepasstheit an den Zeitgeist.

„Sie kommen!" Er sprang vom Fensterbrett und blieb atemlos vor ihm stehen. „Wie muss ich sie anreden?"

Zuerst glaubte er, sich verhört zu haben. Dann stellte er sich Rowan Chase mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und in gestärktem Anzug kurz vor der Abendgesellschaft vor, der sich seinen Sohn im Vestibül vornahm. _Vergiss nie, es sind Dr. Smith oder Sir und Madam. Sprich Professor Meyerling nicht wieder mit Doktor an. Es war unhöflich und schändlich. Du hast mich blamiert und meine Beförderung aufs Spiel gesetzt._

„Das werden sie dir selber sagen. Am Anfang reicht Mr. Und Mrs. House."

Sichtlich nervös biss er sich auf die Lippen. „In Ordnung."

„Hey." Er hielt ihn kurz am Arm zurück. „Du musst keinen Preis gewinnen."

„Ich will es richtig machen", erklärte er, bevor er in die Küche verschwand. House staunte wieder über die Kombination von Kindlichkeit und Reife. Er sah aus wie zehn, benahm sich aber wie ein Großer. Seine Mutter würde ihn lieben.

**oOo**

Blythe und John House waren beide in ihren Sechzigern; auch er war ein relativ spätes Einzelkind gewesen. House wurde wieder einmal gewahr, wie selten er sie sah, denn jedes Jahr schien seine Mutter eine neue Haarfarbe aufzulegen, während sein Vater immer weniger Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde; das graue Haar wurde allmählich schütter. Beide waren eindrucksvoll, nicht gerade unauffällig und würden eine Herausforderung für den introvertierten Jungen sein. Er hoffte, der alte Herr würde ihm nicht zu sehr zusetzen.

Bei der Begrüßung stellte er fest, dass er richtig gelegen hatte. Robert eroberte das Herz seiner Mutter im Sturm, indem er ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln schenkte. House fühlte einen absurden und völlig unangebrachten Stolz, als sie ihm freundschaftlich über das Haar strich. „Du bist also der junge Mann, der bei meinem Greg eingezogen ist. Gefällt es dir, oder geht er dir sehr auf die Nerven?"

„Nein, Ma'am", sagte er aufrichtig. „Es ist toll. Ich bin gern hier."

„Ist er ein bisschen langsam?" fragte John an ihn gerichtet, während er Roberts Hand ergriff. Sie verschwand fast in seiner riesigen Pranke.

„Das ist ein Akzent, Dad", sagte House mühsam beherrscht. „Er ist Australier."

„Oh." Er betrachtete ihn wie eine seltene Spezies.

„Er ist entzückend." Seine Mutter strich ihm kurz über die Wange, als wäre er fünf. Aber Robert schien es nichts auszumachen. Dankbar hielt er sich an sie, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, was er von einem ehemaligen Marineoffizier zu erwarten hatte.

„Er hat für euch gekocht", sagte House, nachdem Robert sich entschuldigte und in die Küche zurück lief. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, es ist den Aufwand nicht wert, weil wir immer zum Schnellimbiss um die Ecke essen gehen, aber er wollte es unbedingt."

„Der Junge hat gekocht?" Es war typisch, dass das Johns Misstrauen weckte. Kochen war Frauensache. Männer, die am Herd standen, waren weibisch. House wurde klar, dass sie nicht den besten Start hatten. Ärger stieg in ihm auf, gegen den er machtlos war.

„Wir teilen uns die Hausarbeit. Ich putze, er kocht."

„Das ist furchtbar lieb." Blythe schaute lächelnd auf den gewissenhaft gedeckten Tisch. „Wie viel Mühe du dir gegeben hast. Und hast du etwa aufgeräumt? Das machst du doch sonst nie. Oder war das auch der kleine Mann?"

„Was das angeht, hat er was Zwangsneurotisches an sich. Und jetzt schaue ich lieber nach, bevor er vor Aufregung etwas anbrennen lässt."

In der Küche empfing ihn ein aufregender Duft nach Gewürzen, der ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Vor Verblüffung blieb er am Türrahmen stehen, als er den Jungen ganz vertieft in sein Werk sah. Eine große Platte mit Risotto stand auf der Ablage, und er legte gerade die letzte Garnele darauf. Ein so buntes, exotisches Menü gab es eher selten, zugegeben. Aber es sah durchaus annehmbar aus. Es roch nach Zitrone, Knoblauch und in Olivenöl gedünstetes Gemüse. Nichts, was der Farmermagen seines Vaters gewöhnt war.

Robert sah zu ihm auf. „Ich kann den Wein nicht aufmachen. Und den muss man vor dem Essen einschenken."

Er wusste kaum, was er sagen sollte. Sie waren miteinander einkaufen gewesen, aber die Gambas musste er allein irgendwo besorgt haben. Im Supermarkt um die Ecke gab es so etwas nicht. „Woher hast du die?"

„Ich habe Mrs. Ratchett gefragt, wo ich Fisch kaufen kann. Sie wusste, wo man tiefgefrorene Garnelen kriegen kann, und hat mir den Weg erklärt."

Mrs. Ratchett?

„Die Frau gegenüber." Er spießte geviertelte Zitronen rund um den Plattenrand herum auf. „Ich glaube, ich kann es nicht allein tragen."

Warum hatte er verkohltes Barbecue oder Maiskolben erwartet? Nebenbei fragte er sich flüchtig, was Mrs. Ratchett von ihrem unbekannten Nachbarn dachte, der kleine Jungs zum Garnelen einkaufen schickte.

Er freute sich über das Lob, das seine Mutter ihm großzügig und verdientermaßen erteilte.

„Esst ihr so was in Australien?" Die Stimme seines Vaters klang jovial und daher wie aufziehendes Gewitter. House, der wusste, was kommen würde, hätte ihn gern unter dem Tisch getreten, aber er saß zu weit weg. „Nichts gegen Fisch, mein Junge, aber es geht nichts über ein gutes, saftiges Steak. Fisch ist die Notlösung für Katholiken."

Verwirrt blickte Robert zu ihm hin. In seinen großen Augen stand ein einziges Fragezeichen. House spürte seinen Blutdruck ansteigen. Ruhig bleiben.

„Deine besondere Art von Humor mag am Stammtisch und unter Schweine- und Maisfarmern ein echter Knüller sein, aber er ist dreizehn Jahre alt, hat den ganzen Vormittag in der Küche verbracht und verdient ein bisschen mehr Respekt als nur einen müden Witz von dir."

Seine Mutter bemühte sich, die Wogen zu glätten. Wieder einmal. „Er hat es nicht so gemeint. Und es schmeckt fabelhaft, Robert. Du hast das großartig gemacht."

„Einen Moment." House legte das Besteck zur Seite, ohne John aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ich möchte eine Entschuldigung von dir hören."

„Junge, das ist doch-… Er weiß, dass es ein Scherz war."

Robert schluckte. Die Gabel sank auf den Tellerrand, während ihn drei erwachsene Augenpaare musterten. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber er schloss den Mund wieder und schnaufte kurz. Sein Blick ging erneut zu House.

„Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte er ihn leise.

Er hätte ihn umarmen und seinem Vater gleichzeitig in den Hintern treten wollen. Und sich selbst gleich dazu, weil er ihn in noch größere Verlegenheit brachte, indem er nicht wie seine Mutter den Familienfrieden wahren wollte.

„Alles bestens", sagte er. „Mr. House ist kein ausgesprochener Gourmet."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es angebracht ist, mich vor einem Kind zu beleidigen, Greg."

„Es war keine Beleidigung. Das war ein Scherz."

„Muss das denn sein." Blythe lehnte sich zurück. „Ihr könnt einfach nicht eine Minute miteinander zusammen sein, ohne euch anzufauchen."

„Hier geht es nicht um mich oder ihn. Es war grob und gedankenlos, und es verletzt den Jungen. Ich will, dass er das einsieht."

„Wie redest du denn mit mir?" Jegliche Jovialität war verschwunden. „Dass das Essen schlecht ist, habe ich nie behauptet. Ganz im Gegenteil. Und ich finde es nett von dir, dass du ihm die Meriten gönnst-…"

„Was soll das heißen?" Der immer vorhandene Zorn rann plötzlich siedend durch seine Adern. „Glaubst du, ich habe einen Partyservice angefordert, um euch zu beeindrucken? Tut mir leid, dir deine Illusionen zu nehmen. Für dich hätte ich ein gut abgehangenes Steak bestellt. Von letzter Woche."

Robert sprang auf, bevor John etwas erwidern konnte. Sein Gesicht war so bleich, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Die kleinen Finger krampften sich um die Flasche, die nicht weit entfernt von ihm stand. „Ihr Glas ist leer", sagte er mit bebender Stimme. „Möchten Sie noch Wein, Sir?"

Lieber Gott. Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Seine Eltern würden es für ein geschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver halten, aber es war nichts anderes als der Reflex eines Trinkerkindes. Solange man die Wut mit Alkohol in Schach halten konnte, bestand keine Gefahr.

John House brummte zustimmend. „Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, Junge."

Mit bewundernswerter Haltung goss Robert das Glas voll, aber House konnte sehen, dass er dabei zitterte. „Nein, Sir."

Für den Rest des Essens blieb sein Blick gesenkt, und er stocherte mit der Linken in seinem Teller herum, obwohl er durchaus die rechte Hand benutzen konnte. Im Gesicht seiner Mutter konnte er Neugier und Mitgefühl lesen. Was John an Derbheit besaß, machte sie an Intuition wett. Er wusste, dass sie ihn irgendwann bei Gelegenheit über den Jungen ausfragen würde.

**oOo**

Bei dem folgenden Spaziergang, der wie immer an der Klinik bei den Kollegen – genauer bei Wilson - vorbei führte, blieb Robert nahe an seiner Seite, drückte sich fast an ihn, als sie auf der Sonnenterrasse saßen. Einmal hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dass er ganz woanders war. Geflohen in seine Phantasiewelt, die als Absenzen in seine Akte eingegangen war. Alles, was als Symptome aufgenommen worden war, konnte er jetzt bestätigen: Alpträume, Abwesenheit, Fieber, Schmerzen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Ursache seine Lebensumstände waren. Und er würde sie nicht abstellen können. Was ihm dann blühte, war ein Internat in Europa. Es wäre schlimm für ihn, anfangs, aber es würde besser sein, als den allmählichen Verfall der Mutter mitzuerleben.

Erst nachdem sie aufgestanden und Blythe ihn ein wenig ausfragte, löste sich seine Anspannung wieder. Ihr freundliches Interesse tat ihm gut, und er vermisste wahrscheinlich eine weibliche Bezugsperson. Sie ging so selbstverständlich mit dem Kind um, dass House sie fast darum beneidete. Ihm entging nicht, wie offen sie mit ihm plauderte, und welche Veränderung dabei mit dem Jungen vorging. Manchmal lächelte sie fast ein bisschen wehmütig. Beim Abschied zog sie ihn beiseite. „Du magst Kinder nicht. Aber er ist trotzdem bei dir."

„Ich tue einem Kollegen einen Gefallen."

„Du würdest es nicht tun, wenn du den Kleinen nicht mögen würdest."

„Er ist keine Last. In ein paar Tagen bin ich ihn los und muss mir mein Frühstück wieder selber zubereiten." Zwei Tassen Kaffee und eine Marlboro light.

„Weißt du, an wen er mich erinnert?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „An jemanden, den ich in seinem Alter gut gekannt habe. Du warst nur ein bisschen bockiger. Und kochen war für dich ein Fremdwort."

Er blickte zum Wagen, wo John dem Jungen gerade die automatische Gangschaltung erklärte. „Warum muss er so verdammt roh sein?"

„Er hat es nicht so gemeint. Du weißt, wie er ist."

Ja. Dinge, die nicht so gemeint waren, und die sich in eine Kinderseele fraßen. Wenn er nicht ehrgeizig genug war. Nicht hart genug. Nicht männlich genug. Wenn er nicht gut genug war, weil er den Ansprüchen seines Vaters nicht gerecht werden konnte. Es war beinahe eine Erleichterung gewesen, festzustellen, dass er nicht sein biologischer Erzeuger war.

„Der Junge kümmert sich zuhause um seine alkoholkranke Mutter."

„Du liebe Zeit." Sie sah bestürzt und traurig zugleich aus. „Und du hilfst ihm."

Tat er das? Hielt er nicht nur das Unausweichliche auf? Es kam ihm vor, als stemmte er sich gegen eine bereits rollende Lawine. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm tue. Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich es tue. Was er bräuchte, ist ein guter Therapeut. Und eine nüchterne Mom."

„Sein Vater…?"

„Ist zu beschäftigt."

„Greg." Sie berührte seinen Arm. „Es ist richtig, was du tust."

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie man mit Kindern umgeht. Ich mag sie nicht mal besonders. Manchmal denke ich, ich bekomme Ärger mit der Polizei. Er ist so… anschmiegsam."

„Weil er es von zuhause nicht kennt", erkannte sie. Bei Gott, seine Mutter war eine scharfsinnige Frau. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist viel zu respektvoll gegenüber Kindern, um in Verlegenheit zu kommen. Du wirst es gut machen."

„Wenigstens nörgle ich nicht am Essen herum wie Dad."

Sie lachte. „Ich werde Robert in seinem Namen ein Entschuldigungspaket schicken. Ist er nächste Woche noch da?"

„Nein." Er sah noch einmal zum Bordstein. John hatte den Jungen hinter das Steuer sitzen lassen und zeigte ihm die Armaturenbeleuchtung. „Ich wollte, ich wüsste, was ich tun soll."

„Egal, was du tust, du tust ihm gut. Hast du gemerkt, wie er den ganzen Tag in deiner Nähe geblieben ist? Wie seine Augen geleuchtet haben, als er uns von eurem Abenteuer auf dem Jahrmarkt erzählt hat? Du hast ihm einen wundervollen Tag geschenkt. Daran wird er sich noch sehr lange erinnern." Sie schüttelte ungläubig lächelnd den Kopf. „Dass du jemals freiwillig auf einen Rummelplatz gehen würdest. Du hast sie als kleiner Bub schon gehasst."

„Es war nett."

„Ja", bestätigte sie. „Es war nett."

**oOo**

Nachdem sie gegangen waren, fühlte er sich wie ein Luftballon, aus dem man die Luft herausgelassen hatte. Minutenlang saß er im Wohnzimmer, unfähig, etwas zu tun oder zu denken. Die Abneigung gegen seinen Vater begründete dieser bei jeder Begegnung aufs Neue. Er fragte sich, ob er jeden Tag so war, oder ob er dieses Verhalten speziell für ihn reserviert hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Geräusche, die er vernahm, aus der Küche kamen.

„Du musst das jetzt nicht tun." Er stellte die Tassen vom Abschiedskaffee auf das Bord, während Robert bereits Spülwasser einließ. „Hör auf damit."

Er gehorchte und drehte das Wasser ab. Sein kleiner Körper bebte von der überstandenen Anstrengung, stundenlang lieb, höflich und wohlerzogen zu sein. „Ich mag sie. Sie ist nett."

„Dafür ist mein Dad ein Idiot."

Zögernd sah er zu ihm auf, die Hände mit den aufgekrempelten Ärmeln noch am Waschbecken. „Er mag keinen Fisch. Mag er auch keine Katholiken?"

Der Junge war sicher einer. Doppeltes Fettnäpfchen für John. „Er mag niemanden. Dafür mag ihn aber auch keiner."

„Er streitet gern."

„Ja. Und er muss dabei immer recht haben." _Wer würde das nicht hassen?_

„Es ist nicht gut, wenn man streitet." Er blickte wieder in das Spülwasser und nahm einen tropfenden Teller heraus. Hausarbeiten erledigte er wie im Schlaf. Damit kannte er sich mindestens so gut aus wie mit Streit.

House lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Mein Dad hat immer mit mir gestritten. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es mal anders gewesen ist. Er ist nicht nur laut. Er ist roh, ungebildet und ein Kretin."

„Was ist ein Kretin?"

„Das ist seine politische Richtung. Hör zu. Du hast alles richtig gemacht. Vom Essen bis zum Umgang mit dem alten Herrn. Das war gut. Er und ich sind alte Sparringspartner, da vergisst man gern die gute Kinderstube. Es lag nicht an dir."

„Ich schätze", sagte er leise und holte den nächsten Teller aus dem Wasser.

**oOo**

Am Abend wollte er nicht ins Bett. Sie saßen lange auf dem Sofa und sahen sich stumpfsinnige Trickfilme an. Als er sich gegen seine Schulter kuschelte – es geschah aus Müdigkeit und nur halb bewusst -, legte er vorsichtig den Arm um ihn, bevor ihm selbiger einschlafen würde. Wieder staunte er, wie klein er war. In ein paar Jahren würde er ein Mann sein. Er würde in die Höhe schießen, breiter werden, sich rasieren müssen. Vielleicht eine Zeitlang mit Akne kämpfen. Die Schule beenden, sich für einen Beruf entscheiden. Wenn seine Mutter ihn vorher nicht im Suff umbrachte, indem sie ihn versehentlich die Treppe hinunter stieß oder im Pool ertränkte.

Der Gedanke, ihn zurück nach Australien zu schicken zu einer Frau, die ihn an Leib und Leben gefährdete, machte ihm plötzlich zu schaffen. Aber er war nicht autorisiert, etwas zu unternehmen. Das wäre Rowan Chase' Aufgabe gewesen.

Und er würde ihm die Verpflichtung nicht abnehmen wollen.


	6. Babysitting Robert

**Babysitting Robert**

Sie einigten sich darauf, dass er drei Stunden am Tag im Büro blieb und in seine mitgebrachten Schulbücher schaute. Mrs. Bainbridge war in erster Linie mitgekommen, um sicherzustellen, dass er im Unterricht nicht allzu viel versäumte, und House stellte schnell fest, dass er fähig war, alleine und selbständig zu arbeiten. Mitunter kam er auf verblüffenden Umwegen ans Ziel, aber er durchdachte jedes Problem ernsthaft und mit einer oft kreativen Logik. Mathematik war nicht seine Welt, aber Chemie und Physik faszinierten ihn. Am liebsten mochte er Sport. Wilson erklärte sich bereit, bei schönem Wetter mit ihm ein wenig Basketball zu spielen, was drollig anzusehen war. Der etwas linkisch wirkende Wilson in seinem wehenden Kittel und der kleine Junge, wie sie miteinander um einen Ball kämpften. Beim Zuschauen hörte er ihn zum ersten Mal lachen.

In der Klinik war man überrascht, ihn mit einem Jungen an seiner Seite kommen und gehen zu sehen, aber es erfüllte ihn seltsamerweise mit Freude, wenn er am Nachmittag seinen Rucksack packte und daran dachte, mit dem Jungen nach hause zu fahren. Seine Wohnung war nicht mehr nur ein Ort zum Schlafen und Essen. Es wurde tatsächlich ein Zuhause – was ihm sentimental erschien, aber er konnte es nicht anders nennen.

Robert stellte keine Ansprüche; er brauchte weder einen Computer noch eine Spielkonsole oder ein ferngesteuertes Modellauto, um sich zu beschäftigen. Meist saß er mit ihm vor dem Fernseher; wenn der Film ihn langweilte, schlief er ein. Seinetwegen hätte er sich auch mit Barbiepuppen beschäftigen können, es hätte seiner Bewunderung für den kleinen Kerl keinen Abbruch getan. Seit Tagen lebte er klaglos und angenehm ruhig bei ihm, ohne ihm auf die Nerven zu fallen oder zu quengeln.

Ein- oder zweimal bat er ihn, im Krankenhaus in Melbourne anzurufen, was sie taten. Genaues konnte man ihm nicht sagen, da er kein Verwandter war und Robert zu jung, um volle Auskunft zu erhalten. Es sei aber alles unter Kontrolle, man müsse sich keine Sorgen machen.

„Das sind gute Nachrichten", sagte er zu ihm.

Er nickte, nahm seine Schildkröte und setzte sich nach draußen auf den winzigen Balkon, dessen Existenz House beinahe vergessen hatte. Zum Abendessen holte er ihn wieder herein. Er war verfroren und sah verheult aus.

**oOo**

Am nächsten Morgen bat er, zuhause bleiben zu dürfen. Mechanisch überprüfte er seine Temperatur, indem er zwei Finger gegen seine Stirn legte. „Wirst du krank?"

„Ich will nur ein bisschen nachdenken."

Am liebsten lief er barfuss herum, wie er es von zuhause gewohnt war. Hoffentlich hatte er sich nicht erkältet. Manchmal musste er ihn daran erinnern, Schuhe anzuziehen, bevor er aus dem Haus ging. Als er sich verabschiedete, rannte Robert zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest. Er reichte ihm kaum bis zur Schulter, darum schlang er die Arme um seine Mitte und drückte sich an ihn. Das war ungewöhnlich.

„Du wirst nicht krank, oder?" Komisch, er war Arzt, aber die Vorstellung machte ihn dennoch nervös. „Ruf' in der Klinik an, wenn etwas ist."

**oOo**

Wilson zog ihn wegen seiner Gluckenhaftigkeit auf, und er wunderte sich über sich selbst.

„Du wirst richtig sozial. Eine Mutter könnte es nicht besser machen."

Besonders nicht seine. Er rief noch einmal in Melbourne an und faxte seine Lizenz durch, um Auskunft zu erhalten. Die Berichte waren unerfreulich. Victoria Chase würde eine wochenlange Reha bevorstehen. Ob man den Vater schon benachrichtigt hatte, wollte die behandelnde Ärztin wissen, als er ihr von seinem Problem berichtete.

„Er kann sich nicht um den Jungen kümmern. Er ist ständig unterwegs."

„Jemand sollte es tun. Wir wissen nicht, wie es ausgeht. Ein Entzug ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, aber das brauche ich Ihnen als Kollegen wohl nicht weiter auszuführen."

„Würden Sie sich mit Dr. Chase in Verbindung setzen? Er sollte Bescheid wissen."

Dr. Logan seufzte. „Das ist Aufgabe eines Familientherapeuten. Ich kann Ihnen einen nennen, wenn Sie wollen."

Nein, sie war keine große Hilfe. Wie so oft, wenn man welche suchte.

**oOo**

Als er nach hause kam, war die Wohnung verlassen. Die Schildkröte und der Rucksack verschwunden. Lieber Himmel. Wo steckte der Bengel? Er durchsuchte jeden Winkel, schaute auf dem Balkon nach, aber er wusste, dass er ihn nicht finden würde. Zum Flughafen, dachte er. Es war der einzige Ort, wo er hingehen würde.

Am Terminal von Qantas wurde er fündig. Ein Schalterbeamter hatte ihn in Verwahrung genommen, nachdem er versucht hatte, mit der Kreditkarte seiner Mutter ein Ticket zu kaufen.

„Gehört der Bursche zu Ihnen?"

Er nickte, während er seinen Ausweis hervor holte. „Ich bin Arzt. Er ist mein Patient."

„Sie sollten besser auf Ihre Patienten aufpassen, Doktor."

**oOo**

Auf der Rückfahrt rollte er sich auf dem Sitz zusammen und barg das Gesicht in den verschränkten Armen. House wusste nicht, wie er mit ihm reden sollte. Was er fühlte, war weder Ärger noch Enttäuschung. Es war leicht zu begreifen, was in ihm vorging. Er hätte es sehen müssen, nachdem er nicht in die Klinik hatte mitfahren wollen.

Er hielt bei einem Thai Food Corner und nahm so viel mit, dass sie drei Tage davon essen konnten. Kaum zurück in der Wohnung, begann Robert zu weinen. Die Mühe, es vor ihm zu verbergen, rührte ihn, weil er die Qual sehen konnte und die Angst, für unmännlich gehalten zu werden. Seine Schultern zuckten, und er wischte sich über die Augen, während er sich immer wieder leicht wippend von der Wand abstieß.

„Deine Mutter ist krank", sagte er zu ihm. „Aber du kannst ihr nicht helfen, wenn du jetzt allein zurück fliegst."

Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht, und über seiner Oberlippe schimmerte Rotz. Breit genug war sie, um ein Flugzeug darauf zu landen, dachte er.

„Jemand sollte sich kümmern", stieß er kaum verständlich hervor. „Jemand sollte es nicht egal sein."

„Ja", sagte er. „Jemand sollte das."

Mit einem Aufschluchzen warf er sich in seine Arme und heulte laut. Einen Moment lang befürchtete House, er würde in Ohnmacht fallen wie bei dem Alptraum über seine Schildkröte. Aber er umklammerte ihn nur fester und weinte hemmungslos bis zur Erschöpfung.

**oOo**

„Ein Jammer, das ganze Essen wegzuwerfen." Wilson zog eine Pappschachtel aus der Papiertüte. „Schläft er?"

„Ich hab ihm eine Valium verpasst."

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis Mrs. Chase ihren mütterlichen Pflichten nachgehen kann?"

„Drei, vier Wochen. Vielleicht länger."

Wilson kaute nachdenklich und betrachtete House, der mit auf den Knien aufgestützten Ellbogen auf der Kante der Couch saß. Was er sagte, bedeutete nichts anderes, als dass es niemand genau wusste. Eine vage Idee nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an. „Hast du noch Urlaub?"

„Was schlägst du vor? Dass ich den unbezahlten Babysitter gebe und mich rund um die Uhr um ihn kümmere?"

„Warum nicht? Praktisch gesehen tust du das ohnehin schon. Ich würde dir dabei helfen. Und Cuddy sicher auch, wenn wir ihr versichern, dass er ungefährlich ist. Er muss zur Schule. Entweder du lässt ihn nach hause fliegen und überlässt ihn dieser Bainbridge, die sich stundenweise um ihn kümmern wird, oder du freundest dich mit dem Gedanken an, für einige Zeit ein Kind zu haben. Er braucht jetzt jemanden, der für ihn da ist. Mrs. Bainbridge wird es nicht sein."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin ein lausiger Dad, Wilson. Die meiste Zeit fühle ich mich wie ein kompletter Vollidiot."

„Gefällt dir der Gedanke, ihn nach hause zu schicken, etwa besser? Er wird allein in einem riesengroßen Haus sein müssen. - Er mag dich. Ihr kommt miteinander aus, und er vertraut dir. Ruf Dr. Chase an. Er soll sich entweder um ihn kümmern, oder dir sagen, wie du weiter vorgehen sollst. Es ist sein Sohn."

_Außerdem tut er dir gut_. Aber das sagte er nicht laut. Wenn Robert die Vormittage über seine Bücher gebeugt im Büro verbrachte, blieben die üblichen scharfen Bemerkungen aus, und Cuddy stellte verwundert ihm gegenüber fest, dass ihr House' unterschwellig sexistische Komplimente plötzlich fehlten.

Insgesamt war Wilson erstaunt, wie problemlos sich der Junge integrierte. Und welchen Effekt er auf seinen Freund hatte. Bisher hatte er immer geglaubt, Gesellschaft wäre ihm nach spätestens vier Stunden ein Greuel – bei Kindern sogar nach vier Sekunden. Jetzt fand er, dass ihm die Verantwortung gut stand. Und er tat instinktiv das Richtige. Anders als er und Cuddy, schien ihn das Schicksal des Jungen wenig zu tangieren; jedenfalls ließ er ihn nicht spüren, dass er sich aus Mitgefühl oder gar Mitleid um ihn kümmerte. Und vielleicht war vielmehr eine Portion Narzissmus dabei. House liebte es, Menschen zu führen. Der kleine Chase war wie prädestiniert dafür, und House dankte es ihm mit den ihm eigenen, subtilen Möglichkeiten. Zum Beispiel behandelte er ihn nicht mit der betonten Nachsicht, bei der Wilson sich und seine Kollegin hin und wieder ertappte.

Wilson betrachtete den tief schlafenden Jungen auf dem Sofa. Fürsorglich in Decken und Kissen gebettet, sah er entspannt und ruhig aus, aber die Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht waren immer noch zu erkennen. Im Arm hielt er eine orangefarbene Plüschkatze mit Glubschaugen, und Wilson fiel auf, wie niedlich er aussah. Fast wie ein Mädchen, wäre nicht die sich entwickelnde Muskulatur von Schultern und Armen gewesen. House' Stimme riss ihm wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Er vermisst seine Mom. Die kann ich ihm nicht ersetzen. Außerdem hat er Angst um sie."

„Obwohl sie ihn die Treppe hinunter stößt und mit Gegenständen nach ihm wirft."

„Das tut sie nicht immer. Und was sonst soll er machen, wenn die Alternative ein Internat ist? Er hängt an ihr. Er glaubt, sie beschützen zu müssen."

„Ist das die Co-Abhängigkeit, von der Suchtexperten sprechen?"

House schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts weiter als kindliche Natur. Er braucht einen Ernährer und einen Beschützer. Wenn seine Mom ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen kann, muss er dafür sorgen, dass sie es zumindest dem Anschein nach tut. Jetzt ist er alt genug, um den Spieß umzudrehen. Ich wette mit dir, dass er einen Fulltime-Job mit ihr übernommen hat, und dass er es gut genug macht, um niemanden etwas merken zu lassen."

„Er sollte Hilfe haben."

„Er wird das nicht so sehen."

„Wirst du seinen Vater anrufen?"

„Nur, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er einen miserablen Job macht. Der Junge wartet jeden Tag darauf, dass er sich meldet, der Mistkerl."

Wilson seufzte. „Das würdest du wirklich tun."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst." Er blickte auf den Jungen nieder, der, halb hinter seinem neuen Freund liegend, einen überaus geborgenen Eindruck machte. Als wäre das, worüber sie sprachen, nicht existent.

Der Junge weckte etwas in seinem Freund, über das sich Wilson nicht ganz klar war. Das angespannte Verhältnis zu seinem eigenen Vater war ihm nicht entgangen. Reflektierte er eigene Erfahrungen auf Chase jr.? Sie kannten sich jetzt seit fast einem Jahr, aber immer noch wusste er beschämend wenig über House. Er ahnte schon lange, dass in ihm eine empfindsame Seite steckte, aber eine Bindung zu einem Dreizehnjährigen aufzubauen, hätte er niemals von ihm erwartet.

Die Kehle schnürte sich ihm zu, als der Junge im Schlaf tastend nach ihm suchte und sich die Finger des älteren locker um die seinen schlossen.

„House", sagte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er vor Ergriffenheit beinahe flüsterte, „ich glaube, du wurdest gerade adoptiert."

„Der Himmel weiß, womit ich das verdient habe", knurrte House.

Aber Wilson konnte den Stolz aus seiner Stimme heraushören, und er freute sich darüber mehr, als er es vermutet hätte.

**oOo**

Dad rief an.

Er war so aufgeregt, dass er kaum wusste, was er ihm zuerst erzählen sollte. Den Hörer gegen das Ohr gepresst, lauschte er der fern klingenden Stimme seines Vaters, der ernst und ruhig mit ihm sprach. Vor allem schärfte er ihm ein, Dr. House keinen Ärger zu machen. Er stehe tief in seiner Schuld, weil er ihn zu sich nach hause geholt hatte, anstatt ihn im Krankenhaus zu lassen. „Du weißt, dass das nicht selbstverständlich ist."

„Ja, Sir. Wir waren in einem Vergnügungspark."

„Ich werde eine Zahlungsanweisung schicken. Sie sollte bis Ende der Woche da sein. Dann ist für dich gesorgt, und du musst dich nicht aushalten lassen."

Der Gedanke war ihm noch gar nicht gekommen. Plötzlich schämte er sich, weil er so undankbar war und nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass er Geld kostete.

„Ab nächster Woche wird sich ein Tutor um dich kümmern. Noch lieber wäre mir, du würdest auf die hiesige Schule gehen. Sie ist nicht weit vom Krankenhaus entfernt. Du kannst zu Fuß hingehen. Ich habe mit der Schulleiterin gesprochen, und ihr wäre es ebenfalls lieber, als eine Lehrkraft für dich abzustellen. Du musst das entscheiden."

„Schule ist okay", sagte er, obwohl er spürte, wie sein Herz sank.

„Sag' nicht ‚okay'. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht von dir hören will. – Deiner Mutter geht es gut. Sie wird noch eine Weile in einer Klinik sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dort anrufst. Sie ist in guten Händen, also besteht gar kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen."

Er hätte gern mit ihr gesprochen, aber er wusste, dass er ihn nicht verärgern durfte. Dad war über irgendetwas unzufrieden, und man tat besser daran, auf kleine Anzeichen zu achten. Nach ein paar Anweisungen und Erklärungen verlangte er noch einmal House zu sprechen.

Es war so schwer, mit Dad zu reden. Nie hatte er Zeit. Es war jetzt Abend in London, die Vorträge beendet. Er hätte ihm gern mehr von dem Rummelplatz und den Hot Dogs und House' Motorrad erzählt, aber natürlich waren die erwachsenen Dinge jetzt wichtiger. Und Telefonieren kostete Geld. Er wusste das, weil seine Mutter ihm einmal den Hörer an den Kopf gestoßen hatte, als sie ihn bei einem Gespräch nach Florida ertappte, wo Dad gerade eine Konferenz besucht hatte. Da war er sechs gewesen.

**oOo**

„Es bestätigt nur, was ich von ihm denke", sagte House, als sie die Klinik verließen und die späte Nachmittagssonne ihn blendete. „Dein Dad ist ein kompletter Hohlkopf."

„Er hat recht. Ich koste Geld. Ich habe überhaupt nicht dran gedacht."

„Kein normaler Junge denkt an so was. Außerdem werden deinem Dad die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, wenn er meine Lösegeldforderung erhält. Mit der Flaschenpost dauert es nun mal ein bisschen länger."

Wider Willen musste er lachen. Er kannte keinen Erwachsenen, der so lustige Einfälle hatte wie Greg und sie mit so viel Ernst hervorbrachte, dass man nie gleich wusste, ob er Spaß machte. Obwohl er es nicht gut fand, dass er Dad als Hohlkopf bezeichnete.

„Was ist mit der Schule?" fragte er ihn beim Abendessen, das sie in einem in Schummerlicht getauchten Lokal einnahmen. „Willst du einen Privatlehrer? Leisten kann es sich dein alter Herr. Ich würde zugreifen. Vielleicht ist sie hübsch."

Er druckste ein bisschen herum. Es wäre ihm auch lieber, aber Dad hatte ihm die Schule nahe gelegt. Vielleicht war es besser, auf ihn zu hören. „Ich würde lieber zur Schule gehen."

„Ernsthaft?" Greg sah überrascht aus. Er musste ihn für verrückt halten. Wer ging schon gern zur Schule. Aber er wäre nicht ständig bei House, und so, wie er seinen Vater verstanden hatte, bestand Gefahr, dass er ihm irgendwann – bald - auf die Nerven fallen würde. Das durfte unter keinen Umständen passieren. Er wollte keinen Ärger machen. Wer das tat, musste mit Strafe rechnen.

„Ich könnte andere Kinder kennen lernen", schlug er halbherzig vor, die Argumente seines Vaters noch im Ohr. „Ich wäre nicht immer bei dir."

„Eine schreckliche Vorstellung. Stammt sie von Dr. Feelgood?"

Er verstand nicht. Greg schüttelte den Kopf, während er ihn nachdenklich ansah. „Was Daddy sagt, ist Gesetz, wie? Okay. Du gehst zur Schule. Aber vorher kaufen wir dir ein paar coole Klamotten."

Robert erschrak. „Das geht erst nächste Woche. Ich habe kein Geld. Mein Dad sagt-…"

„Dein Dad würde auch sagen, dass kleine Schulbuben nichts in einem Striplokal verloren haben. In einer halben Stunde schwingt hier Kimberley ihren Büstenhalter. Willst du nach hause?"

Er spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. In solche Bars durfte man erst, wenn man erwachsen war. Darum also hatte der Mann am Eingang sie kurz angehalten und Greg mit ihm geflüstert. „Eine richtige Frau?"

Greg lachte gut gelaunt. „Das will ich doch hoffen."

House hatte recht. Kimberley _war_ eine richtige Frau. Und sie brachte ihn zum Erröten, aber das nahm er in Kauf, denn sie war wunderschön und küsste ihn von der Bühne herunter auf die Nasenspitze, als er mit einer von Greg spendierten Dollarnote in der feuchten Hand zu ihr an das Podest trat, um mit klopfendem Herzen seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Noch Stunden später konnte er ihr Parfum an sich riechen, und er kam sich sehr männlich vor. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals erwachsener gefühlt zu haben.

**oOo**

Es machte Spaß, mit ihm einkaufen zu gehen. Das war die eineinhalb Stunden Fahrzeit nach Atlantic City allemal wert. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es ihm so viel Befriedigung verschaffen würde, Geld zu verprassen. Er empfand Rowan Chase' Angebot als Beleidigung, wenngleich er es annehmen würde. Nur, um sinnlose Ausgaben zu machen. Wie das Paar Sneakers für sündhafte hundertzwanzig Dollar. Das Kapuzensweatshirt eines angesagten Labels brachte locker achtzig Dollar auf die Kassenanzeige, und die Hosen mit den überflüssigen Zippertaschen fand er eigentlich grässlich, weil er hinreißend in seinen dunkelblauen Jeans aussah. Sie einigten sich auf einen Kompromiss und kauften eine neue, damit er wechseln konnte.

„Das ist eine _501_", stieß Robert ehrfürchtig hervor und überprüfte die Knopfleiste, als würde er dem roten Etikett nicht trauen. „Ich hatte noch nie eine."

„Dann behältst du mich wenigstens in guter Erinnerung."

Kindlich sah er zu ihm auf, die Blue Jeans mit beiden Händen vor sich haltend. „Ich behalte alles in guter Erinnerung."

House räusperte sich und wies auf die Umkleidekabinen. „Probier sie an. Nicht, dass sie rutscht."

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln raffte er die Hosen an sich und war enttäuscht, als sie zu lang war.

„Macht nichts. Das trägt man jetzt so."

„Nicht in Australien."

„Für die nächste Zeit bist du ein guter Amerikaner. – Wir nehmen sie", sagte er zu der neben ihm stehenden Verkäuferin, die beifällig lächelnd zusah. Kaum selbst aus dem Teenageralter heraus, schien Roberts Charme mächtig auf sie zu wirken. Oder sie flirtete mit seinem vermeintlichen Daddy, weil dem die Brieftasche locker saß.

„Coole Kids tragen das jetzt", erklärte sie ihm, als er sie nach einer Schultasche fragte. „Echtes Kalbsleder mit Logodruck."

Robert schaute erschrocken zu ihm auf, und für einen Moment tauchte die Vision eines ängstlich dreinblickenden Kälbchens, das man zwecks Taschenverarbeitung von der Mutterkuh trennte, vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er kaufte ihm einen neuen Rucksack.

**oOo**

Am Nachmittag ging er mit ihm hinunter an den Kai. Die Aufregung, die den Jungen erfasste, als er das Meer erblickte, war nicht zu übersehen. Sein Atem begann zu fliegen, und er umklammerte die schrill bedruckte Plastiktüte, die er bis dahin in der Hand gehalten hatte. House griff danach und nahm sie ihm ab.

„Lauf", sagte er zu ihm und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Strand. „Na los. Flieg."

Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Heimweh war eine starke Kraft bei einem Kind, und House hatte sie unterschätzt. Mit schier unwiderstehlicher Macht schien das Meer ihn anzuziehen, und er stolperte zwei Schritte, bevor er zu rennen anfing. Rannte, als liefe er um sein Leben. Die wenigen Spaziergänger am Strand sahen ihm nachsichtig lächelnd nach, aber House fühlte eine Regung in sich, die er sich kaum erklären konnte. Als könnte es vor seinen Augen verschwinden, wenn er es nicht rechtzeitig erreichte, rannte der Junge den Wellen entgegen. Er rannte nicht, er flog. Bis zu den ankommenden sachten Ausläufern der Wellen lief er.

House setzte die Tüten im Sand ab und beobachtete ihn.

Zuhause hatte es keinen Ozean gegeben. Er war inmitten von Weizenfeldern und Viehweiden aufgewachsen, aber er begriff die Sehnsucht, die jemanden erfassen musste, der das Meer gewohnt war. Vielleicht war er oft am Strand gewesen und hatte hinausgeschaut, hatte sich den Wellen anvertraut, dem Flüstern der Wellen gelauscht. Es war vertraut. Es tröstete. Es war Heimat.

Er ließ ihm alle Zeit, die er haben wollte. Langsam setzte er sich in den Sand, während die kleine Gestalt über das Meer hinaus blickte. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte er die Aufregung spüren, die ihn durchlief; er konnte es an seiner Haltung erkennen, an dem fast quälenden Hin und Hergehen. Schließlich kauerte er sich nieder und ließ das Wasser durch seine Finger laufen. Das Rauschen des Meers würde seine Stimme nicht bis zu ihm durchdringen lassen, und er wartete, bis er sich endlich zu ihm herumdrehte. Einen Moment schien er zu zögern. Dann kam er zurück. Sein Gesicht war nass, ob von Tränen oder von der Gischt, war schwer zu sagen.

„Danke", sagte er erstickt.

Er fragte sich, ob er abwinken sollte._ Gern geschehen. Wollte schon längst mal wieder herkommen und dem alten Scheusal Hallo sagen. _Aber er stellte fest, dass er nichts sagen konnte, ohne sich zu verraten. Gott, er war emotional geworden, ohne es zu wollen.

Im Wagen schlief er ein, seine neu erworbenen Schätze in dem Rucksack auf seinem Schoß haltend. Im Radio sang Dolly Parton ein wehmütiges Cowboylied, während sie die untergehende Sonne zurück nach Princeton begleitete.


	7. Schule

**Schule**

Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, am Montagmorgen aufzustehen. Gegen halb sieben hörte er den Jungen im Wohnzimmer rumoren und dann in die Küche tappen, um Kaffee aufzusetzen. Als er zur Tür herein lugte, saß er in seinen neuen Sachen am Tisch und trank aus der gelben Tasse, die stillschweigend zu seiner geworden war.

„Ich kann allein gehen", sagte er, aber es klang wenig überzeugend. An seiner Stelle hätte er die Hosen voll gehabt, selbständig oder nicht.

„Okay", sagte er.

Robert stellte eine zweite Tasse vor ihn hin. Täuschte er sich, oder war er blasser als sonst? Konnte auch an der frühen Tageszeit liegen.

„Wenn dir jemand blöd kommt, sag ihm, dein Daddy ist Arzt und infiziert ihn mit Lepra."

Er prustete ein bisschen in seinen Milchkaffee. Die grünblauen Augen funkelten, als er ihn aus den Augenwinkeln schelmisch ansah. „Ich wäre lieber ein bisschen größer."

„Dafür gibt's Pillen."

Robert strich sich mit beiden Händen übers Haar, bis es ihm verwegen in die Augen hing. „Ich muss gehen."

„Wir haben den gleichen Weg. Von der Klinik aus ist es kürzer."

**oOo**

Den ganzen Morgen über hatte er keine Ruhe. Verrückt. Gegen zehn fuhr er mit Wilsons Wagen zur Schule. Große Pause. Der Schulhof wimmelte von Kindern. Ihn in dem Getümmel auszumachen, war utopisch. Er rauchte eine Zigarette im Wagen (Wilson würde ausrasten), bis ein misstönendes Signal die widerstrebenden Kinder wieder durch die Eingangstore saugte. Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen. Dann drehte er den Zündschlüssel um, machte sich auf den Rückweg und schimpfte sich einen Narren.

Am Nachmittag tippte Wilson ohne Ankündigung auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich sehe doch, dass es dich seit Stunden juckt. Unterricht ist um. Hol ihn ab. Seine Klassenkameraden werden ihn beneiden, wenn sein cooler Daddy mit der Harley kommt."

„Ich kann ihn nicht gleich am ersten Tag blamieren." Aber, verflixt, er hatte recht.

Als er die Maschine im Schulhof abstellte, quollen die Kinder gerade aus dem Gebäude, und einige schlossen sich sofort zu Grüppchen zusammen. Er kam sich komisch vor zwischen all den winzigen Menschen, die links und rechts an ihm vorbeiströmten, als seien er und das Motorrad überhaupt nicht vorhanden. Ein paar Mütter pflückten ihre Sprösslinge aus der gesichtslosen, kichernden, lärmenden Masse.

Er wartete lange, bis nur noch ein paar wenige ältere Kinder herumstanden und Zigaretten pafften. Seltsam. Er hätte ihn entdecken müssen. Oder umgekehrt. Die Maschine war schwer zu übersehen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl parkte er die Harley und sprang die Stufen hinauf.

**oOo**

Als er das Motorrad entdeckt hatte, war er vor Schreck wie erstarrt gewesen. Unfähig, zu entscheiden, was er tun sollte, hatte er sich in die Tür gedrückt und gewartet. Hatte ihn die Stufen hinauf gehen und mit einem vorbeieilenden Lehrer reden sehen. Was sie sprachen, konnte er aus der Entfernung nicht verstehen, und er zog sich weiter in den Gang zurück und lief schließlich zu den Toiletten, wo er sich in einer Kabine einschloss.

Es war kein schöner Tag gewesen, aber er würde es nicht schaffen, ihm davon zu erzählen. Dass es nicht leicht werden würde, war ihm klar gewesen. Er war klein für sein Alter und nicht so cool wie die anderen Kids; auch das war ihm schmerzhaft bewusst. Dazu kam seine Aussprache, die ganz anders war als die seiner Mitschüler. Aber damit, hatte er gedacht, würde er klar kommen.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Neugier seiner Klassenkameraden. Gleich nach der ersten Stunde bombardierten sie ihn mit Fragen. Es war keine freundliche Neugier. Besonders zwei Jungen, die so etwas wie die Anführer waren, stießen ihn bei jeder Frage derb an der Schulter. Wo er herkam. Wieso er so komisch sprach. Ob er sich nicht etwa in der Klasse geirrt hatte. „Loser wie dich gibt's nur in der Unterstufe." Alles war nicht so schlimm gewesen wie die Dummheit, sie anzulügen. Als ein hochnäsig auf ihn herabblickendes Mädchen ihn nach seinen Eltern fragte, wusste er, dass er einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begehen würde.

„Mein Dad arbeitet im Krankenhaus."

„In welchem?" fragte der Junge, den alle Brad nannten.

„Princeton Plainsboro."

„Da war ich schon. Obwohl meine Eltern mich lieber ins _General_ gebracht hätten, aber die waren voll belegt. Wie heißt dein Dad?"

„Greg." Schwerer Fehler. Er konnte ihnen doch nicht seinen Nachnamen nennen.

Prompt verdrehte das Mädchen, das Susan hieß, die Augen. „Du bist vielleicht ein Baby. Wir brauchen den Nachnamen. Wie heißt du?"

„Wenn dein Dad hier arbeitet, warum kommst du dann aus Australien?" fragte Jake Burnett misstrauisch. Er saß neben ihm in der vierten Reihe. „Ist er von zuhause abgehauen?"

„An deiner Geschichte ist was faul", befand Brad anklagend. „Dein Dad ist kein Arzt. Jedenfalls kein guter, sonst wärst du auf der Witherspoon. Alle Kinder von Ärzten gehen da hin."

„Er ist ein guter Arzt", entfuhr es ihm unbedacht. „Er hat eine eigene Abteilung und viele Ärzte, die für ihn arbeiten. Er ist berühmt. Dr. House ist bestimmt der beste Arzt in Amerika."

„Den kenne ich." Eines der Mädchen musterte ihn verächtlich. „Und du lügst."

Siedendheiß bemerkte er seinen Fehler. Nichts mehr sagen. Aufgeben. Schadensbegrenzung.

„Der Typ hat ein Motorrad", erklärte sie ihnen begierigen Mitschülern. „Meine Schwester war mal eine Zeitlang in ihm verknallt, als sie wegen ihrer Nebenhöhlenentzündung hingegangen ist." Dann drehte sich ihm wieder zu, und in ihrer Miene stand so viel Abscheu, dass ihm vor Angst schlecht wurde. „Er ist Amerikaner. Und nicht alt genug. Du kannst nicht sein Sohn sein."

„Lügner finden wir hier nicht so gut", sagte Brad drohend. „Besonders nicht, wenn sie sich damit groß tun und sich was drauf einbilden. Aber du kriegst eine Chance. Ich will deinen Schlüsselanhänger. Fürs erste."

Erschrocken fuhr seine Hand zu dem aus massivem Silber gefertigten kleinen Hai, der an einem Haken an einer Gürtelschlaufe baumelte. Sein Vater hatte ihn zu seinem zehnten Geburtstag aus Bankok mitgebracht. Den konnte er nicht hergeben.

„Was denn?" fragte Susan. „Hat es dir plötzlich deine komische Sprache verschlagen?"

„Bis heute Mittag kannst du dich von ihm verabschieden", beschied Brad ihm großzügig, während sein Kumpel Billy vielsagend die Faust in die offene Hand klatschte und ihn dabei wissend musterte. „Danach gehört er mir."

Nach der letzten Stunde war er nicht schnell genug gewesen. Auf dem Hof kreisten sie ihn ein und rückten immer dichter zu ihm auf. Ihm war übel vor Angst und ohnmächtiger Wut. Auf sich selbst. Auf seine Dummheit, den Anhänger nicht zuhause gelassen zu haben. Es war teuer gewesen, kein billiges Spielzeug, hatte Dad ihm erklärt. Ein Wertgegenstand. Die Jungen waren in der Überzahl und würden ihm weh tun, vielleicht sogar verprügeln. Das würde Ärger geben. Tränen würgten ihn, als er die Kette löste und den schweren Anhänger in Brads fordernd ausgestreckte Hand gleiten ließ.

Brad nickte gnädig. „Morgen bringst du genau so einen Anhänger für Billy mit. Er ist mein bester Kumpel und verdient ihn."

„Ich habe keinen anderen", wagte er einzuwenden. „Es war ein Geschenk von meinem Dad."

„Dann frag deinen _Dad_, ob er dir einen neuen kauft."

Mit enger Kehle sah er den Hai in Brads schmuddeliger Jeansjacke verschwinden.

Er wartete, bis sie gegangen waren. Dann entdeckte er das Motorrad hinter dem Absperrgitter zum Hof. Und lief so schnell er konnte in die Schule zurück.

**oOo**

Er trieb sich eine Weile auf dem Universitätsgelände herum, bis er schließlich den Bus nach hause nahm. Es war nicht schwer, den richtigen zu finden. Princeton war viel kleiner als Melbourne, die Fahrpläne übersichtlich und leicht zu lesen. Die Harley stand am Gehsteig, und er war froh, dass er nun nicht auf ihn warten musste. Einen Hausschlüssel besaß er nicht.

Die Tür öffnete sich, bevor er geklingelt hatte. Ohne ein Wort ließ Greg ihn herein. Er kam ihm sehr groß und einschüchternd vor. Plötzlich schämte er sich so sehr, dass er kaum zu ihm aufsehen konnte.

„So sieht kein glücklicher Streber aus."

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die blauen Augen waren so durchdringend, dass er das Gefühl hatte, gar nichts sagen zu müssen. Als wüsste er ohnehin Bescheid. Stumm stellte er seinen Rucksack ab, holte Pecker hinter dem Sofa hervor und streichelte mechanisch den harten, gemaserten Schildkrötenpanzer. Er wünschte sich, auch so etwas zu haben. Einen Panzer, in den er sich nach Bedarf zurückziehen konnte.

House ließ sich vor ihm in die Hocke nieder. Er roch so gut und weckte in ihm den Wunsch, zu weinen. Es tat gut, zu weinen, obwohl es kindisch und mädchenhaft war und er viel zu alt dafür war. Ihm war unheimlich, wie oft er gern geweint hätte, seit er hier war. Zuhause passierte ihm das nie.

„Wer war der Mistkerl? Ich will seinen Namen und seine Telefonnummer." Aber in seinen Augen blitzte es fast humorvoll.

„Ich gehe nicht mehr hin."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts", flüsterte er. „Es ist nur schwer, wenn man fremd ist."

Er würde es ihm nicht sagen können. Es war schlimm genug, dass er ein so wertvolles Stück wie den Schlüsselanhänger verloren hatte. Unverzeihlich war, dass er gelogen hatte. Ihn zu seinem Vater gemacht hatte. Das war dumm und würde ihm nicht gefallen. Es war seine Schuld, und Greg würde allen Grund haben, wütend auf ihn zu sein.

House' Finger hoben sein Kinn an und zwangen ihn, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du da hin gehst, wenn die anderen dich schikanieren."

Tränen stiegen in ihm hoch. Er presste Pecker gegen seine Brust, der sich empört in seinen Panzer zurück zog. „Es ist meine Schuld."

„Hör zu." Greg legte den Arm auf die Sitzfläche der Couch und lehnte sich lässig dagegen, während er ihm ins Gesicht sah. „Du bist kein Dummkopf. Du brauchst keine Lehrer, die dir sagen, welche Seite du aufschlagen musst. Wilson kann dir helfen, wenn du nicht weiter kommst. Er ist der geborene Klugscheisser."

„Ich hab's versucht", brachte er nach einer Weile heraus, in der er über das Angebot nachdachte. „Ich hab's wirklich versucht. Warum kann mich niemand leiden? Nicht mal andere Kinder mögen mich."

Er wusste nicht, warum er ihm das sagte. Vielleicht, weil es bei Greg anders war. Noch nie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass jemand ihn wahrnahm. Jemand, der sich dafür interessierte, was er dachte oder fühlte. Greg würde er fragen können. Weil er verstehen würde.

„Zu sein wie andere, um gemocht zu werden, ist idiotisch", sagte Greg zu ihm.

Er sah in die leicht spöttisch blickenden Augen. Nein, er machte sich nicht lustig über ihn. Was er sagte, meinte er wirklich so, und es war keine Beleidigung. Eher - und er war überrascht, weil er es verstand – ein Kompliment.

Mit einem Ruck zog er ihn hoch und stellte ihn auf die Beine, als wäre er aus Luft. „Ich habe Hunger", verkündete er. „Wie wär's mit einer echten amerikanischen Spezialität?"

**oOo**

Gemüse stand bei ihm hoch im Kurs. Er liebte Kartoffeln, und Reis mit Soße war sein erklärtes Leibgericht. Der Besuch in einem Schnellrestaurant war erwartungsgemäß ein Flop gewesen, aber er hatte es zumindest einmal testen müssen – um in Zukunft und für alle Zeiten gewarnt zu sein. Den Hamburger schaffte er nur mit größter Not und wohl nur, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun; die kalten Pommes Frites ließ er liegen. Beim anschließenden Einkaufen schleppte er eine Mango und eine Ananas an.

Im Kiosk, in dem er seine Zigaretten kaufte, erregte ein Display mit Figuren Roberts Aufmerksamkeit. Wie in Trance starrte er auf die funkelnden Schlüsselanhänger. House drehte den Ständer vor seinen Augen. „Welcher?"

Er kam wieder zu sich. „Sie sind bestimmt teuer."

„Immens." Er hielt das Display an. „Das Pony oder der Porsche?"

Mit den Fingern strich er ehrfürchtig über die glänzenden Figuren. „Haben Sie einen Hai?" fragte er den Verkäufer. House unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln.

Er entschied sich für eine Katze. Niedlich. House wunderte sich, weshalb er nicht die Schildkröte ausgesucht hatte – oder den Frosch, der ihm persönlich am besten gefallen hatte.

Das billige Spielzeug hob seine Stimmung gewaltig. Den ganzen Rückweg über spielten seine Finger damit, und er schien den schlechten Tag in der Schule vergessen zu haben. Kinder, hieß es, konnten grausam sein. Aber warum sie so sein mussten, entzog sich seiner Weisheit. Was war der Grund, einen Jungen mit einer anderen Aussprache zu drangsalieren? Musste man einen Menschen kränken, nur weil er fremd und anders war? Welchen Zweck verfolgte die Natur damit? Manchmal neigte er doch dazu, an eine böse Macht im Universum zu glauben.

**oOo**

Am nächsten Morgen stellte er verwundert fest, dass der Junge den Wecker gestellt hatte. Stöhnend presste er sich das Kissen ins Gesicht. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht seinen üblichen Rhythmus wieder gefunden, der ihm befahl, bei Tagesanbruch aus dem Bett zu springen. Ein wenig mürrisch quälte er sich in die Küche.

Robert saß da und schlürfte seinen Milchkaffee; als er ihn sah, schob er rasch die silbern glänzende Katze vom Tisch in seine Hosentasche. „Ich gehe zur Schule. Ich weiß, welchen Bus ich nehmen muss."

„Ich dachte, das Thema wäre durch."

Seine grünen Augen waren riesig. „Ich bin kein Feigling."

Er ließ sich am Tisch nieder. „Wer behauptet, dass du einer bist?"

„Mein Dad möchte, dass ich hingehe." Er senkte den Blick in die Tasse. „Am Anfang ist vieles schlimm, sagt er immer. Aber man kann stolz sein, wenn man es geschafft hat."

Der alte Nietzsche diente also als Stichwortgeber für Dr. Chase' Erziehungsversuche. Schade nur, dass er sich selbst nicht dran hielt. Aber wer wurde schon stärker, während sich die Ehefrau ins Koma trank.

„Was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stark."

Er sah auf. „Mein Dad sagt genau dasselbe."

„Ein Irrer und Syphiliker namens Nietzsche hat das gesagt, und das ist auch schon eine Weile her. Dein Dad bemüht einen verrückten Philosophen, um dir die Welt zu erklären. Es ist Nonsens. Wenn dich jemand terrorisiert, wird es nicht aufhören, nur weil du es dir tapfer gefallen lässt."

Aber er war fest entschlossen. Sein Vater hatte ihn immer noch im Griff, nach all der Vernachlässigung. Robert würde bald begreifen, dass es nichts gab, um etwas zwischen ihnen zu ändern. Der Bruch war vor langem geschehen und ließ sich nicht mehr kitten.

Beinahe bedauerte er es, als er allein am Frühstückstisch saß und seinen Gedanken nachhing. Er hatte Besseres verdient. Er gab sich Mühe, und er hatte so viel Liebe in sich, die sich anstauen musste, weil es niemanden gab, der sie haben wollte. Niemand, an den er sie verschwenden konnte. Die Zutraulichkeit, die er ihm gegenüber zeigte, war nichts weiter als ein Zeichen für seine Not. Er würde jeden lieben, der ihm ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Wer konnte wissen, wie lange noch. Er würde dasselbe wieder und wieder erfahren, weil es keinen Weg daran vorbei gab. Irgendwann würden seine Bedürfnisse in Ablehnung und Verschlossenheit umschlagen. Er würde niemanden mehr an sich heran lassen, weil er zu früh zu viele Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte. Das einzige, was ihm helfen würde, war ein gut geschützter Panzer aus Sarkasmus und Arroganz. Und dahinter würde der anschmiegsame, liebenswürdige Junge verschwinden und sich nie mehr hervortrauen.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich, als würde er es ohne Gesellschaft nicht aushalten. Er holte die Schildkröte in die Küche, setzte sie auf dem Tisch ab und ließ sie den kalten Kaffee saufen, der sich auf seinem Unterteller befand. Es war besser als nichts.

**oOo**

Lisa Cuddy durchquerte mit einem Stapel Akten auf dem Arm das Foyer und unterdrückte einen Fluch, als ihr Knöchel zum x-ten Mal umknickte. Verflixte Schuhe. Aber sie hatte nicht daran vorbeigehen können, als sie am Schaufenster vorbei gegangen war. Irgendwann würde sie sich eine Bänderverletzung zuziehen.

„Dr. Cuddy."

Beim Klang der kläglichen Stimme fuhr sie herum – und erschrak. Am Empfangsschalter bei der Ambulanz, als wäre er ein wartender Patient, stand Robert Chase und hielt sich den Bauch. Er sah erbärmlich aus. Dreckig, unglücklich, den Tränen nah. Cuddy ließ die Akten auf dem Tisch liegen und musste sich beherrschen, ihn nicht an sich zu ziehen.

„Du liebe Zeit. Was ist mit dir passiert? Du siehst ja zum Fürchten aus."

Er verzog den Mund, als sie ihm das Haar zurückstrich. Er hatte Dreck überall, in den Haaren, im Mundwinkel, in der Nase. Als hätte man ihn mehrfach durch eine Pfütze mit Schlamm gezogen. Zumindest schien er äußerlich unverletzt. Sein Atem ging schwer, als müsse er sich vom Weinen abhalten, und die Arme hielt er fest über dem Magen verschränkt. Rasch brachte Cuddy ihn in ein Untersuchungszimmer. Alles sah danach aus, als hätte er Prügel bezogen.

„Wer war es?" fragte sie aufgebracht, während sie ihn behelfsmäßig mit einem Handtuch säuberte. „Das ist kein Spaß. Du musst es mir sagen."

„Bin… hingefallen."

Sie wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Es war Mittag. Unterrichtsende. Er kam gerade aus der nahe liegenden Schule, und sein Rucksack fehlte. „Wo sind deine Sachen?"

„Hab sie vergessen."

„Robert." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Waren es mehrere?"

„Mein Bauch tut weh."

Sie schob den Pullover hoch und zog zischend den Atem ein. Getreten hatten sie ihn. Den armen kleinen Kerl am Boden gehabt und dann noch auf ihn eingetreten. Bauch und Nierengegend waren rot und blau. „Wir müssen das House sagen."

„Nein." Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. „Können Sie mir eine Salbe oder so was geben? Bitte nichts sagen. Ich will nicht weg. Bitte sagen Sie ihm nichts."

„Er schickt dich doch deshalb nicht weg, Schätzchen." Da. Sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte ihn Schätzchen genannt. Aber er war eines. Er machte House zu einem plötzlich liebenswerten Menschen.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihr Handgelenk. „Sie dürfen ihm nichts sagen. Sie sind Ärztin und dürfen nicht über Patienten reden."

„Wir holen deine Sachen", sagte sie entschlossen. „Wenn das Mitschüler von dir getan haben, müssen sie zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Es ist nicht spaßig, in die Nieren zu treten."

„Es war meine Schuld!" heulte er plötzlich, und sein Mund verzog sich so bitterlich, dass sie ihn in die Arme nahm. Er schmiegte sich an ihre Brust und schluchzte haltlos. „Ich habe gelogen. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, ihnen zu sagen, dass meine Eltern mich nicht haben wollen und ich deswegen hier bin. Da habe ich ihnen erzählt, Greg wäre mein Vater. Aber er ist nicht mein Vater, und sie haben es rausgefunden. Deswegen haben sie mir meinen Hai weggenommen und… die Katze hat Billy nicht gefallen und da… hat er mich gestoßen. Ich bin hingefallen. Ich schwöre, es war ganz allein meine Schuld. Ehrlich."

„Oh, du kleiner Schatz", murmelte sie erschüttert. „Keiner will dich wegschicken. Und Greg wäre so stolz, wenn er dein Dad wäre."

Sein Heulen wurde lauter. Er drückte das Gesicht in ihren Ausschnitt und schnaufte schwer, während er nicht wusste, wohin er mit seinen Händen sollte.

„Du armes Ding", sagte sie rauh. „Es ist schon gut. Du darfst das. Halt dich ruhig an mir fest, wenn du willst."

Sie würde der Sache mit Billy und dem Hai und der Katze auf den Grund gehen müssen. Zwei Tage in einer neuen Schule, und der Junge steckte bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten. Wenn er die Schuld auf sich nahm, bestand eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er log. Kinder konnten nun mal grausam sein. Und wenn es nur daran lag, dass er eine fremde Aussprache hatte oder sich im Unterricht erst zurecht finden musste. Sie zog ihren Pager aus der Tasche ihres Kittels und rief ihren Boss an.

**oOo**

Ihm war immer noch flau im Magen, als er vom Motorrad glitt, um seinen in der Pfütze liegenden neuen Rucksack zu holen. Sie hatten ihn ausgeleert; seine Bücher und Hefte aus Australien lagen unbrauchbar und durchnässt im Schmutz; der Kalender, in dem er sich Notizen machte, war zerfetzt.

Es war nur gut, dass er Pecker zuhause gelassen hatte. Nicht auszudenken, was sie mit ihm gemacht hätten, wenn sie ihn im Rucksack entdeckt hätten. Er raffte alles zusammen und stopfte es tränenblind in die Tasche. Der Reißverschluss ließ sich nicht mehr schließen. Als er aufstand und mit weichen Knien zu Greg zurück stakste, setzte dieser plötzlich den Motor in Gang und wendete die schwere Maschine. Verwirrt blieb er stehen, bis er sie entdeckte: eine Gruppe Kinder, unter denen sich Brad und Billy und Jake Burnett befanden. Jake hatte sich heute demonstrativ einen anderen Platz im Klassenzimmer gesucht.

Sie hatten gewartet. Beobachtet, bis er zurückkommen würde, um seine Sachen zu holen. Einige der Kinder schienen eine Flucht zu erwägen, trauten sich aber nicht, als House zweimal den Motor aufheulen ließ, ohne das Schritttempo zu erhöhen.

Er beschrieb einen Halbkreis um die Jungen und stellte einen Fuß auf den Boden, während er sie im Auge behielt. „Welche von euch entzückenden Pickelfressen hat einen australischen Hai bei sich?"

Brad trat einen Schritt in die Gruppe zurück und sagte trotzig: „Ich hab ihn geschenkt bekommen."

„Fein. Ich will ihn nämlich auch geschenkt bekommen. Und zwar von dir. Jetzt gleich."

Protest und Aufregung ließ seine Stimme kippeln, als Brad zu ihm hinüber deutete. „Fragen Sie ihn doch. Er hat mir den Anhänger geschenkt."

„Mein Junge verschenkt nichts an Idioten, die ihm zum Dank in die Weichteile treten." Er streckte die Hand aus. „Her damit."

Robert hätte vor Erleichterung fast aufgeschrieen, als er seinen Hai in Brads Hand entdeckte. Er gab ihn tatsächlich zurück! Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als House nahe an den Jungen heranfuhr und ihm den Schlüsselanhänger abnahm.

„Wer von euch Flaschen heißt Billy?" Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, grollend. Die Harley rollte sanft bis vor Billys Füße, der merklich blasser wurde. „Du bist Billy, stimmt's? Du siehst danach aus, dass du am Boden liegende Gegner trittst. Legst dich gern mit den Kleineren an, oder? Verständlich. Es muss schwer sein, einen Sparringspartner zu finden, der dir gewachsen ist. Kostenloser Tipp vom Mediziner. Lass dich durchchecken und tu was gegen dein Übergewicht, wenn du klüger sein willst, als du aussiehst. Warum hast du meinen Jungen verdroschen?"

Verlegen scharrte Billy mit den Füßen, entschloss sich aber dann zu einer Antwort. „Ich wollte einen Hai haben. Er hat mir eine dämliche Katze gebracht."

„Dafür würde ich dich gern in die Eier treten, aber dazu muss ich die Maschine abstellen. Glaube nicht, dass es mir das wert ist. Teilt euch den Anhänger. Jeder kriegt ihn einen Tag lag. Noch besser, prügelt euch darum. Robert müsst ihr aus euren Plänen ausschließen, denn er kommt nicht wieder. Ihr seid also wieder unter Idioten. Einer von euch kann es Morgen eurem Klassenlehrer erklären. Das heißt, einer von euch sollte es versuchen. Brief ans Rektorat folgt, falls jemand sich nicht genau erinnern kann."

Er zwinkerte ihm zu, als er die Maschine zurück zu ihm steuerte, aber er lächelte nicht. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete er ihm, aufzusitzen.

Die Arme um ihn geschlungen, wagte er nicht, die zurückbleibenden Jungen anzublicken. Er war froh, dass es vorbei war. Auf der High Street wurde ihm klar, dass er sie glauben gemacht hatte, er wäre doch sein Sohn. Es war ein so wunderbares Gefühl, dass er lachen musste. Im Fahrtwind und dem Dröhnen der Motoren konnte niemand ihn hören, und es war besser so.

**oOo**

Zuhause befiel ihn Beklemmung, weil Greg ruhelos und schweigsam war. Er rauchte eine Zigarette und blickte dabei mehrmals zum Telefon, während er im Zimmer auf und ab ging. Schließlich goss er sich ein Glas von dem Whisky ein, den er gestern Abend auf dem Tisch stehen lassen hatte, und nahm einen Schluck. Das war beunruhigend, aber er versuchte, dem nicht allzu viel Bedeutung beizumessen. Greg trank beinahe jeden Abend ein oder zwei Gläser Alkohol, und er wurde nie betrunken. Anders als seine Mutter.

Still setzte er sich auf die Couch. Die Sache war noch nicht erledigt. Er streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen und zog den schmutzigen Pullover aus, um ihn gegen ein Hemd einzutauschen. Dann glitt er aus den neuen Jeans und nahm seine Pyjamahose, die neben ihm auf der Bettdecke lag. Bevor er sie anziehen konnte, hielt Greg ihn davon ab. In den blauen Augen las er verwirrt so etwas wie Bestürzung und Ratlosigkeit, als er vor ihm nieder hockte und seine Arme festhielt.

„Mach das nicht mit mir."

Er schluckte und fühlte heftige Röte in sein Gesicht steigen. Er war _doch_ wütend. „Es tut mir-…"

„Sag mir nicht, dass es dir leid tut", unterbrach er ihn, doch seine Stimme klang nicht ärgerlich. Auch nicht enttäuscht oder böse. Sein Griff war fest, aber nicht grob. „Du bestrafst dich selber. Hör auf damit."

Sein Blick senkte sich, und er wies auf die schmutzige Kleidung, unfähig, in die blauen Augen zu schauen. „Ich muss das in die Waschmaschine tun."

Seine Finger strichen über seine Arme, und er fühlte einen Schauer durch sich hindurch laufen. Es geschah selten, dass jemand ihn so berührte, aber er fand es schön. Besser als ein kurzes Tätscheln, das ein schlechtes Gewissen verbergen sollte, oder einen Kuss, der nach Whisky schmeckte und um Vergebung bat, die er nicht geben konnte.

„Wie machen wir dich heil?" fragte er tonlos. „Ich fürchte, dein Dad glaubt an Wunder und an den Weihnachtsmann."

Beschämt spürte er Tränen über sein Gesicht rinnen. Es klang, als litte er unter einer unheilbaren Krankheit, und genau so fühlte er sich auch. Wenn er hier bleiben konnte… so lange, bis Mum wieder gesund war… Wenn Greg ihm etwas abgeben könnte von dem, was er auf dem Schulhof gezeigt hatte… Er hob die Hand und wischte sich die Tränen ab.

Greg ließ ihn los. „Gib mir die Sachen. Wir bringen sie in den Waschsalon."


	8. Väter

_Danke an LisaCuddyEdelstein für das nette Review! Leider konnte ich dir keine PM schreiben, weil du die Funktion deaktiviert hast. Also mach ich es hiermit öffentlich! :)_

**Väter**

Er wollte Rowan Chase bestrafen, indem er ihn nicht mehr anrufen würde. Dann merkte er, dass es für den Mann keine Strafe war. Je weniger er von seinem Sohn in Übersee hörte, desto angenehmer für ihn. Stündlich hätte er ihn in den Ohren liegen müssen. Ihn nach Roberts Lieblingsfilmen fragen, damit er das richtige aus der Videothek holte. Nach seinem Lieblingsessen. Ob er Baseball spielte und sich vielleicht für ein Ticket zu einem Spiel der Jackals begeistern konnte. Ob ihm auf dem Rücksitz im Auto schlecht wurde (was der Fall war nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt). Wie er seinen Kaffee mochte, ob er Hamburger vertrug, ob er schnell schwitzte. Fragen, auf die Rowan Chase keine Antwort gewusst hätte. House begann, den Mann zu verachten.

Er nahm ihn wieder mit in die Klinik. Am Morgen hatte er seine alten altmodischen Klamotten angezogen, und House spürte, wie richtig es für ihn war. Er war nun mal ein Robert. Kein Rob oder Bobby. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, ihn nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen, indem er es ihm sagte. Stattdessen hatte er das Radio lauter gestellt, als die Kinks sangen.

_Dandy, dandy, where you gonna go now? Who you gonna run to?_

_All your little life you're chasing all the girls. They can't resist your smile._

_Oh, they long for dandy, dandy. Checkin' out the ladies, tickling their fancy, _

_Pouring out your charm to meet your own demands, and turn it off at will._

_Oh dandy, dandy, when you gonna give up? _

_Are you feeling old now? You always will be free, you need no sympathy,_

_A bachelor you will stay. And dandy, you're all right._

_You're all right._

_You're all right._

Robert hatte die zarten Brauen gerunzelt und dann treuherzig berichtet, dass seine Mutter die BeeGees liebte. Und ein Lied, das sie manchmal mit ihm sang, wenn sie guter Laune war. _Wenn sie noch nicht zu tief ins Glas geschaut hat._

„Was für ein Lied?"

„Irgendwas von einer Frau, die mit siebenunddreißig auf ein Haus klettert, weil sie keinen Sportwagen hat."

Tragisch. Er machte sich eine innere Notiz, dem Jungen ein paar CDs von Cole Porter, Velvet Underground und Sam Cooke zu kaufen. Genau die richtige Musik für einen Außenseiter wie ihn.

**oOo**

Wilson entwickelte brüderliche Qualitäten – für sie beide. Die Anwesenheit des Jungen brachte ihn regelmäßig in sein Haus, und House stellte fest, dass er ihre Männerabende genoss. Zu zweit brachten sie ihm das Pokerspiel bei und ließen sich im Gegenzug die Handlung von _König Lear_ erzählen. Er las viel. Sein Lieblingsbuch war – beruhigend, denn er war trotz allem ein Kind – die Geschichte von Max, der auf eine Insel voller Monster aufbricht.

„Ich bin zu alt dafür", gestand er verlegen. „Aber ich habe das Buch immer noch."

„Ich kenne es", sagte Wilson zustimmend. Wilson wusste erstaunlich viel über Kinderbücher. „Ich wollte auch wie Max lossegeln und Ungeheuer zähmen. Jetzt bin ich Arzt geworden. Was willst du mal werden?"

House erwartete das übliche vage _Weiß nicht _und ein unbestimmtes Achselzucken, aber der Junge überraschte ihn schon wieder. „Schriftsteller. Oder Tierarzt. Ich mag Tiere."

„Als ich in deinem Alter war, hatte ich einen Hund", sagte Wilson.

„Wirklich?" Er sah ihn gespannt an. „Wie hieß er?"

„Mr. Jonah. Er war eine Seele von einem Hund. Ein richtiger Freund."

„Dad erlaubt mir keinen. Ich hätte gern eine Katze. Mum will es nicht. Sie sagt, sie mag es nicht, wenn jemand im Haus herumschleicht."

„Warum Schriftsteller?" fragte House.

Robert hob die Schultern. „Schreiben macht mir Spaß. Ich habe ein Tagebuch."

„Was schreibst du so?" wollte Wilson interessiert wissen. „Ich meine, wenn es nicht zu persönlich ist."

Ein wenig verlegen zog er die Knie hoch und umschlang sie mit beiden Armen. „Nichts Besonderes. Möchten Sie es sehen?"

Wilson nickte überrascht. „Gern."

Er sprang auf und lief zum Fenster, wo er seinen Koffer stehen hatte, und überreichte Wilson ein schwarzes, dickes Notizbuch, das dieser zögernd annahm.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sollte. Tagebücher sind doch geheim, oder nicht?"

„Ich habe zwei", erklärte er. „Im anderen steht noch nicht so viel drin."

„Uh-hm." Vorsichtig schlug Wilson das Buch auf. Auf die vorderste Seite war ein Blatt geklebt, das Uhrzeiten und Aktivitäten in einer eckigen, sorgfältig gemalten Schrift auflistete.

_Aufstehen 7.00 am_

_Frühstück_

_Schulbus 7.45 am_

_Heim 2.30 pm_

_Einkaufen_

_Kochen 3.00 pm_

_Mrs. Bainbridge 4 – 5.30 pm_

_Baden __und__ Haare waschen 7.00 pm_

_Wecker stellen _

_Bett 9.30 pm_

Verblüfft sah Wilson ihn an. „Dein Tagesablauf."

Er nickte, das Kinn auf seine angezogenen Knie gestützt, während er auf der Sessellehne saß und Wilson über die Schulter blickte. House überfiel irrationaler Zorn auf die Mutter. Weil sich niemand um ihn kümmerte, hatte er sich irgendwann aufgeschrieben, wann er was tun musste. Sogar ein Kind, das sich selbst überlassen blieb, brauchte Regeln. Der Stundenplan bewies das eindrucksvoll.

„Jetzt musst du dich an seinen halten." Wilson nickte zu House herüber im Bestreben, nicht zu betroffen zu erscheinen. „Wann schickt er dich denn ins Bett?"

„Wir gehen zusammen", erwiderte er in aller kindlichen Unschuld.

„Und kuscheln", ergänzte House grimmig, während sein Herz weich wurde. „Robert ist nämlich ein Schatz."

Aber baden musste er auch. In der ganzen Zeit, in der er hier war, hatte eine morgendliche kurze Dusche genügen müssen. Sein Haar, von Natur aus dick und zudem gut geschnitten, war strähnig. Wilson warf dem Jungen einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Schaukeln und einem ein bisschen verlegenen Glucksen quittierte.

„Sie sagen es nicht weiter, oder?"

„Glaub mir, es wäre eine Sensation, wenn die Kollegen wüssten, dass du House zum Kuscheln magst. Sein Bart kratzt fürchterlich."

Er blätterte weiter. Alles, was ihm wichtig und interessant genug erschien, hatte Robert gesammelt und sorgfältig eingeklebt: eine Tageskarte vom Zoo in Melbourne. Eine Quittung von _Wendys Wohnträume_ in Kew über fünfundzwanzig australische Dollar. Das Coverblatt einer CD von Kylie Minogue, auf der sie lustig in die Kamera lachte. Fotografien, die er von zuhause gemacht hatte und Kommentare darunter geschrieben hatte: ein leerer Pool mit einer weißen dünnen Schneedecke _(Juni 1990 – SCHNEE!)_. Ein Junge in einem Rollstuhl, vielleicht fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt, der vor einer Spielkonsole saß (_Neil ist SuperMario_). Eine hübsche, blonde Frau in einer Hollwoodschaukel (_Mama_). Beim Weiterblättern fielen lose Polaroidaufnahmen in Wilsons Schoß. Er hob sie auf und ordnete sie beim Durchsehen. Eine ganze Reihe Aufnahmen von Kleidungsstücken – Oberteile und Hosen -, ordentlich paarweise von einer Frau in die Kamera gehalten.

„Das war in Lolas Jeansdepot", erklärte er, als Wilson ihn fragte. „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob sie wirklich Lola heißt. Ich musste doch erst Mum zeigen, was ich mir kaufen wollte."

„Du kaufst deine Sachen selber ein?"

Er nickte und bewegte die Zehen. „Am Samstag war ich mit Greg in Atlantic City."

„Zum Einkaufen."

Er nickte. Sein Zeigefinger deutete auf ein Foto. „Mein Dad."

Es zeigte einen ernst aussehenden Mann in Freizeithosen und Khakihemd, der einen kleinen Jungen an der Hand hielt. Groß war er und sehr imposant. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Junge mehr von der Mutter besaß. Dr. Chase war dunkler, kräftiger. Seine südosteuropäischen Wurzeln waren nicht zu übersehen. Auf dem Schnappschuss streckte der Kleine die freie Hand nach einem sich ihm neugierig nähernden Kapuzineräffchen aus. Irgendwie sah es fast so aus, als wollte Dr. Chase das verhindern.

„Das war im Zoo. Mein Vater ist manchmal mit mir hingegangen." Er warf einen desinteressierten Blick auf das nächste Foto, das Wilson aufmerksam betrachtete. „Mrs. Terhun. Meine Gouvernante. Ich glaube, ich war ein bisschen verliebt in sie. Aber nur kurz. Sie ist zu ihrer Familie nach Den Haag zurück, weil ihr Vater gestorben ist."

„Sie sieht sehr nett aus", lobte Wilson.

„Kennen Sie Kimberley?"

Wilson warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Ich glaube nicht."

Er wurde ein bisschen rot, aber sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schelmischen Lächeln. „Sie hatte dieselbe Augenfarbe wie Mrs. Terhun. Aber sie hatte weniger an."

House bemühte sich um ein unschuldiges Gesicht, als Wilson ihn tadelnd und kopfschüttelnd ansah.

**oOo**

Die Idee war gut. Er legte einen Wochenplan an. Mit einem Kind im Haus war er nicht mehr so flexibel und ungebunden wie vorher, aber er stellte fest, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Seine Arbeit erlaubte ihm genügend Spielraum, um ein paar Stunden für ihn zu erübrigen, und Robert dankte es ihm mit einer schier unwiderstehlichen Bewunderung. Regelmäßiges Baden war der einzige Punkt, der ihm einen Flunsch entlockte.

„Ich kann doch duschen."

„Drei Minuten Abspritzen reicht für einen Arbeitstag. Am Wochenende soll man glänzen."

Er verkaufte ihm die Weisheit als eine Erkenntnis von Konfuzius, und Robert stellte sie nicht in Frage. Artig ließ er das Wasser ein und schüttete zu viel Badezusatz in die Wanne, so dass er in den Schaummassen beinahe unterging. Eine Weile hörte House ihn im Wohnzimmer beim Planschen und Schiffe versenken zu (die Seifenablage und eine Dose Rasierschaum dienten als Kreuzer und Unterseejäger, Pecker fiel die Rolle der HMAS Yarra zu), bis das Kriegsgeschehen zum Erliegen kam.

„Haare waschen!" rief er ins Bad.

Beim Ausspülen half er ihm, weil er Seife in die Augen bekam. Er erinnerte sich, dass seine Mutter das getan hatte, bis er acht geworden war; danach war es ihm babyhaft erschienen, und er verweigerte ihre Hilfe. Der kleine Australier in seiner Badewanne schien jedoch nichts dagegen zu haben. Die Augen fest geschlossen, hielt er sich mit beiden Händen am Rand fest, während House das Wasser mit schwachem Strahl über das nasse Haar laufen ließ.

„Kopf zurück", befahl er, während seine Finger das Haar durchkämmten. „Lehn' dich zurück."

Plötzlich zitterte er, und sein Körper spannte sich an. Er begann nach Luft zu schnappen und schlug mit den Beinen ins Wasser, bis es an die Decke spritzte. Dabei kämpfte er um Atem wie bei einem Anfall. „Mama!" schrie er. „Nicht! Nicht! Mama!"

Was zum...? House drehte rasch die Brause ab und hielt ihn fest, bevor er sich zusammenkrümmen konnte. Der Junge war außer sich. Als er ihn ein wenig schüttelte, fiel ihm der verkrampfte Muskeltonus auf; seine Zähne waren fest zusammengebissen, die Lippen darüber geöffnet, und seine Augen waren starr und weit. Schnell holte er ihn aus der Wanne. Heftig und immer noch konvulsivisch zuckend umschlang er ihn, und innerhalb von Sekunden war House tropfnass.

„Whoa. Alles gut. Es ist alles gut. Nichts passiert."

Er war immer noch weg. Seine Stimme klang schnappend und aufgeregt. „Mama. Wasser. Keine Luft… kein-… Zu heiß."

Schschsch." Er drückte ihn fester an sich. „Alles gut."

Endlich beruhigte er sich ein wenig. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos, die Augen unruhig. House schlang ein Badetuch um ihn und rieb ihn energisch trocken, versuchte, ihn in die Gegenwart zurück zu bringen, indem er die Blutzirkulation in Schwung brachte. Er schwankte unter seinen Händen, und seine Blässe reichte bis in die weiß gewordenen Lippen. Die Haut fühlte sich trotz des warmen Bads plötzlich kühl an.

„Pecker", murmelte er wie im Schock. „Oh, Pecker."

Auch das noch. House erwartete, eine ertrunkene Wasserschildkröte (war das möglich?) mit nach oben gedrehtem Panzerbauch in der Wanne treiben zu sehen, aber der Junge taumelte unsicher zum Waschbecken, unter dem die Schildkröte auf dem Rücken lag und sich nicht regte. Der Anfall musste sie aus der Wanne katapultiert haben und dann durch das halbe Badezimmer.

Das Handtuch glitt von ihm, und er holte die leblose Schildkröte aus der Ecke hervor und presste sie an seine nackte Brust. Ein heftiges Schnaufen war das einzige, was er von ihm hörte. Die kräftigen Arme schlossen sich um das Tier, während sich seine Lippen stumm bewegten. Der Anblick war beinahe mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Es hatte etwas Kindliches und Religiöses zugleich, wie er da saß und das Tier an sich drückte. Seltsamerweise erinnerte er ihn an eine Darstellung des Heiligen Sebastian, die er einmal im Louvre gesehen hatte. Todtraurig, leidend, aber von einer ergreifenden Anmut.

House kauerte sich neben ihn und nahm ihm Pecker vorsichtig ab. Der unglückseligen Schildkröte waren zwei Krallen verlustig gegangen, die seltsam verdreht an ihrem blutenden Fuß (Pfote? Tatze? Klaue?) hingen.

Er wusste nicht, was jämmerlicher war: die verletzte Schildkröte oder der vollkommen versteinerte nackte Junge. House nahm beide an sich und holte eine Pinzette, ein Skalpell und Verbandsmull aus dem Apothekerschränkchen.

„Du musst ihn halten", sagte er, um ihn aus seiner Betäubung zu holen, und übergab ihm das Tier. Mit ein paar Handgriffen entfernte er die losen Krallen, desinfizierte die Wunde und legte den kleinsten Verband an, den er je gemacht hatte.

Robert zitterte vor Aufregung, als er fertig war, und wahrscheinlich auch vor Kälte. Er hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass der Junge nichts am Leib hatte. House übergab ihm das sich allmählich vom Schock erholende Tier und hüllte ihn erneut in das Handtuch.

„Muss besser aufpassen", murmelte Robert, drückte das Tier an sich und streichelte dabei den Panzer, in den sich Pecker zur Erholung zurückgezogen hatte. Hoffte er jedenfalls. Wenn sich die blöde Bestie zum Sterben zurückzog, würde ihm der Junge womöglich verzweifeln. „Ich muss besser auf ihn aufpassen."

Er schob ihn ins Wohnzimmer und kochte ihm eine Tasse Kakao, in die er einen tüchtigen Schuss jamaikanischen Rum gab. Zwar verzog er ein wenig das Gesicht, aber die Wärme tat ihm gut, und er entspannte sich merklich, die Schildkröte auf seinem Schoß haltend.

An den Vorfall erinnerte er sich nur bruchstückhaft. Er war klein gewesen, weil er sich kaum am Rand der großen Badewanne halten konnte. Vier, vielleicht fünf Jahre alt. Seine Mutter hatte ihn aus dem Bett geholt, nachdem sie spät abends beschlossen hatte, ihn unbedingt baden zu müssen.

„Ich war müde. Ich wollte zurück ins Bett, aber ich dachte, es würde nicht lange dauern. Sie war ein bisschen grober als sonst. Beim Haarewaschen hat es geziept, und sie hat geschimpft. Es regt sie immer furchtbar auf, wenn-…" Er sah entschuldigend von unten her zu ihm auf. „Ich war früher manchmal ein bisschen wehleidig. – Jetzt nicht mehr."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Deine Mom war betrunken und du nur ein Kind. Du hattest jedes Recht auf der Welt, wehleidig zu sein._ „Was ist dann passiert?"

Robert biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Mutter in einem nicht besonders guten Licht dastehen zu lassen, doch diesmal entschied er sich für die Wahrheit. „Das Wasser war viel zu heiß. Ich habe geschrieen. Und sie… ließ mich fallen. Ich bin untergegangen. Da war nichts mehr, wo ich mich festhalten konnte. Ich dachte, ich würde ertrinken."

Er verstummte und streichelte weiterhin die Schildkröte. Die Zartheit, mit der er es tat, rührte ihn, und er fragte sich, ob das Tier es zu schätzen wusste.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend auf der Couch. Dann erzählte er ihm von seinem Vater, der nicht sein wirklicher Vater war, und der ihn mit fünf Jahren vom Boot aus in den Lake Superior geworfen hatte, um ihm das Schwimmen beizubringen. Es war nicht dasselbe, aber er verstand. Als Kind war man der Willkür Erwachsener ausgesetzt. Angewiesen auf ihr Wohlwollen. Manche Erwachsene machten es gut, manche nicht. Manchmal hatte man Pech, und das Leben fing beschissen an.

Robert setzte die Schildkröte auf den Boden und stupste sie mit einem nackten Zeh an. Nach einer Weile überprüfte sie die Strapazierfähigkeit des Verbands, und House war stolz auf sein Werk.

„Ich hab's noch nie jemandem erzählt", sagte Robert schließlich in stiller Bewunderung, und House gab ihm die Antwort, die er erwartete und verdient hatte.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Wird es besser?" fragte er schüchtern, nicht sicher, wie er seine Sorge formulieren sollte. House fühlte sich, als hätte er ihm wie dem heiligen Sebastian einen Pfeil ins Herz geschossen.

„Es wird nie besser. Man lernt nur, damit umzugehen."

Robert sah ihn aufmerksam an. Der Blick des Kindes war ihm plötzlich unheimlich. „Ist es leichter, damit umzugehen, wenn man allein ist?"

Was zum Teufel würde das werden? Seelenstriptease vor einem Teenager? Er fühlte sich durchschaut, gläsern, angreifbar. Der Junge würde das nicht verstehen. Aber er wollte es ihm trotzdem sagen. Seltsam.

„Wenn du allein bist, ist niemand da, den du verletzen kannst. Ich habe viele Menschen verletzt, die es nicht verdient haben. Deswegen möchte ich nicht riskieren, dass es wieder passiert."

Darüber dachte er einen Moment sehr ernsthaft nach. Er konnte es an dem unmerklichen Zusammenziehen der geraden Brauen sehen, an der Art, wie er die Lippen bewegte. House fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Es war neu für ihn, mit jemandem über sich zu reden. Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht erinnern, je das Bedürfnis dazu gehabt zu haben. Ein Erwachsener hätte es akzeptiert, dass er das Gespräch jetzt mehr oder weniger deutlich beendete. Den Jungen würde es verletzen. Er musste so behutsam mit ihm sein. Er war selbst verletzt genug und würde nicht begreifen, dass es besser war, manche Dinge nicht mehr an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen.

„Mr. House will auch niemandem weh tun, oder? Es passiert einfach."

Goldiger, süßer, naiver Unschuldsengel. Es fehlten ihm nur die Flügel. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Ein Vater sollte so nicht sein. Ein Vater sollte einem Kind keine Schuld geben." Tränen sprangen in seine Augen und hingen in seinen Wimpern. „Mein Dad ist genau so. Vielleicht werde ich auch so werden wie er. Man kann es sich nicht aussuchen, oder?"

„Es ist schwer, anders zu sein, wenn man seine Erfahrungen gemacht hat, weißt du. Man ist wütend, verärgert, fühlt sich ungerecht behandelt. Das heißt nicht, dass du es nicht in der Hand hast, ein zweiter Rowan zu werden."

„Ich möchte nicht werden wie er."

„Das verstehe ich."

Seine großen, schimmernden Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Wie macht man es? Wie kann man es verhindern?"

Er war wider Willen betroffen von dem, was seine Worte implizierten. Alle Väter – alle Erwachsenen – waren nicht vertrauenswürdig. Er hatte gelernt, mit seinem John House-Erbe zu leben. Es zu erkennen und zu unterdrücken, es zu kanalisieren. Sein Vater hatte ihm etwas mitgegeben, das er nicht verleugnen konnte: Grausamkeit, Gedankenlosigkeit, Härte. An jedem Tag musste er sich daran erinnern, sich davon zu lösen. Es nicht an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen. Manchmal gelang es ihm gut, manchmal nicht. Er wusste, dass er Menschen genau so vor den Kopf stoßen konnte, wie es sein Vater tat. John House tat es aus Unwissenheit und Gefühllosigkeit, er aus Angst und Frustration. Damit niemand den kleinen ausgesperrten Jungen sah, der immer noch irgendwo hinter dem Panzer steckte. Und er bekam Risse. Er fühlte es so deutlich, als wäre er diese verwünschte Schildkröte.

„Du wirst nicht so werden wie dein Dad", sagte er ein wenig ruppig. „Wenn es passiert, komme ich und versohle dir deinen entzückenden kleinen Hintern."

„Ich werde nicht immer hier sein." Sein Scherz war offenbar ins Leere gelaufen; er klang tränenerstickt. „Aber ich wollte, ich könnte es."

Stumm erhob er sich und streckte die Hand aus. Kaum fähig, ihn anzublicken, legte er seine kleine Hand in seine und stand mit wackeligen Knien auf. House hüllte ihn in seinen Morgenmantel und führte ihn zum Klavier, wo er ihn auf den Liegesessel setzte. Er kam ihm viel zu jung vor, um die tiefe Traurigkeit zu empfinden, doch er kannte sie, hatte sie genau so früh kennen gelernt wie der kleine Australier. Und irgendwie schien er das mit einem Instinkt zu spüren, der House nicht geheuer war. Er nahm die Gitarre und setzte sich vor ihn auf die Klavierbank.

_The sun is out - the sky is blue  
there's not a cloud to spoil the view  
but it's raining - raining in my heart_

_The weather man says clear today  
he doesn't know you've gone away  
and it's raining - raining in my heart_

_Oh, misery - misery  
what's gonna become of me_

_I tell my blues they musn't show  
but soon these tears are bound to flow  
cause it's raining - raining in my heart_

_But it's raining - raining in my heart  
And it's raining - raining in my heart_

Er zupfte noch ein paar Akkorde, phantasierte Buddy Holly und die Beatles. Die Freude, die in den grünen Augen leuchtete, wenn er eines der Lieder erkannte, machte ihn beinahe euphorisch. House spürte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das sich hartnäckig hielt.

„Das kenne ich!" rief er vergnügt, als er _Suspicious minds_ anstimmte. „Oh, bitte noch mal!"

Seine vom Stimmbruch noch etwas unsichere Stimme begleitete ihn durch ein _She's not you, _und er konnte erahnen, wie er einmal klingen würde; sein klarer Tenor war dunkel und kräftig, wenn er Elvis Presley imitierte. Als er ihn nach seinen Lieblingsbands fragte und Nick Cave oder INXS erwartete, verblüffte er ihn aufs Neue. Sämtliche Künstler, die er nannte, waren entweder tot, uralt oder unmodern.

„Hört man Down Under nur alte Musik?"

Robert errötete ein wenig. „Ich hab nicht viel Zeit zum Musik hören."

Und noch weniger, um in Läden abzuhängen und sich durch neue Alben zu hören. Er empfand zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Bedauern für ihn. In seinem Alter war die Musik seine Zuflucht gewesen.

„Dann hörst du dir Mommys Plattensammlung an."

„Es sind richtige Platten. Solche wie die." Er zeigte auf das Regal, in dem seine Vinylsammlung stand. House empfand plötzlich Stolz und tatsächlich so etwas wie Achtung. Der Kleine war ein ungeschliffener Diamant. Mehr denn je stieg der absurde Wunsch in ihm hoch, ihn behalten zu können. Ihn unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen, ihn zu formen, zu fördern. Er war so wach und gegenwärtig, und so herrlich vorbelastet. Alles an ihm war perfekt. Perfekt genug für ihn.

Ob er seine Version von Brahms' Wiegenlied noch mitbekam oder schon eingeschlafen war, konnte er nicht sagen. Vollkommen entspannt lag er in dem Sessel, den Morgenmantel fest um sich geschlungen. Sein Atem ging leicht und ruhig, als er die Gitarre weg stellte und ihn vorsichtig auf seine Arme hob, um ihn aufs Sofa zu betten.

**oOo**

In der Nacht weckte er ihn auf und bat ihn, zu ihm ins Bett kommen zu dürfen; ein Traum von Riesen mit Fischermützen auf den deformierten Köpfen war daran schuld, die in die elterliche Villa eindrangen und nach seinem Blut gierten. Ein andermal war er in einen Käfig gesperrt, vor dem eine gesichtslose Menge darauf wartete, dass er irgendetwas zu ihrer Unterhaltung tat, und ihm wollte nicht einfallen, was er war. Es war erstaunlich, wie klar und zugleich entsetzt er ihm die Träume schilderte. Als hätte er sie wirklich und wahrhaftig erlebt. Ihm zu versichern, es sei nur ein Traum gewesen, reichte nicht.

House knipste das Licht an und spürte eine eigenartige Niedergeschlagenheit, die auch nicht verflog, als sich der Junge einigermaßen beruhigt und fast unbewusst an seine Seite kuschelte.


	9. Hitchcock

**Hitchcock**

Wie sehr Robert Chase seinen Freund veränderte, fiel Wilson besonders dann auf, wenn er ihn bei sich hatte. Er hatte sich erboten, ihm den Jungen gelegentlich abzunehmen, und der kaum verhohlene Widerwille, den er mit betont ruppiger Dankbarkeit kaschierte, amüsierte Wilson heimlich.

Er nahm ihn mit auf die Galerie zum OP, wo er sich die Nase an der Glaswand platt quetschte; je mehr Blut floss, desto faszinierender. In diesem Hinblick war er offenbar ein ganz normaler Dreizehnjähriger.

„Stirbt er?" fragte er erwartungsvoll, als der Defibrillator zum Einsatz kam.

Wilson fand, es war Zeit, ihm andere Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten zu bieten.

Er schaute _Das Fenster zum Hof_ mit ihm im Aufenthaltsraum an, denn er liebte Filme und wusste, dass House ihn den größten Mist im Fernsehen anschauen ließ. Amerikanisches Entertainment hatte mehr zu bieten als Seinfeld, MTV und Oprah Winfrey. Wobei ihm geflissentlich entfiel, dass Hitchcock Engländer gewesen war.

Er saß den ganzen Film über im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa, ohne den Blick ein einziges Mal vom Bildschirm zu wenden. Wilson hatte noch nie ein so aufmerksames Kind erlebt. Er schien förmlich in die Handlung einzutauchen, identifizierte sich mit dem voyeuristischen Jeff und begriff schnell, dass Neugier und nicht Gerechtigkeit zum Überführen eines Mörders diente. Er war klug und scharfsinnig für sein Alter und benutzte eine Denkweise, die ihn an House erinnerte. Nebenfiguren wie Miss Lonely Hearts und den benachbarten Junggesellen entschlüsselte er genau so mühelos wie die Protagonisten.

„Die zwei kommen zusammen, nicht?"

„Ich glaube schon", sagte er.

„Das ist gut." Er schnaufte ein wenig und schob sich einen Schokoriegel in den Mund.

**oOo**

Die klinikeigene Kapelle erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, als sie über die Galerie zum Fahrstuhl gingen.

„Was ist das?" Er deutete auf die Symbole über der Tür.

„Ein Andachtsraum. – Eine Kirche", verbesserte er sich, als er die fragenden Augen auf sich gerichtet sah. „Für jeden, der mit Gott reden möchte."

Staunen machte seine runden Kinderaugen noch größer. „In einem Krankenhaus?"

„Ganz besonders in einem Krankenhaus." Er zog die Tür auf, ziemlich sicher, dass sie niemanden stören würden. Der Saal wurde selten frequentiert. „Willst du es dir anschauen?"

Ehrfürchtig trat er in die kleine Kapelle und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Wilson lächelte. Die Buntglasfenster und die Kerzenbeleuchtung machten eine passende Stätte für Gebete und Andacht aus dem Raum, und die Bänke sahen wirklich aus wie in einer Kirche.

„An Weihnachten werden hier sogar Gottesdienste gefeiert", erklärte er.

Robert drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wo ist das Wasserbecken?" fragte er leise.

„Taufen werden hier eigentlich nicht-…" Er unterbrach sich. Darum das Zögern. Es war kein Erstaunen, sondern Gewohnheit. „Oh. Du bist katholisch, nicht?"

Er nickte.

„Weißt du, wir kommen eigentlich alle her, ohne uns um die Religion zu kümmern. Hast du den Stern über der Tür gesehen? Der ist für mich. Ich bin Jude. Dr. Matayasi ist Buddhist. Und dann haben wir noch Dr. Shamiri, die dem Hinduismus angehört. Aber wir kommen trotzdem alle zusammen in diese Kirche. Es ist einfacher so, als für jeden eine eigene zu bauen."

„Ein Stern ganz für Sie allein?" Er war beeindruckt.

„Na ja. Ich teile ihn mit Dr. Cuddy. Und Dr. Silverstein von der Chirurgie. Und Betty an der Rezeption. Aber verrate es niemandem."

Er nickte ernst, bevor er sich nach kurzem Überlegen bekreuzigte und einen respektvollen Knicks machte. Erst dann traute er sich vorwärts. Wilson wartete, folgte ihm dann aber, als er sich in die zweite Bank setzte und die Hände faltete.

Betete er? Wilson war erstaunt. Von einem Teenager hätte er das nicht erwartet. Er schob sich in die Bank und blieb still neben ihm sitzen. Der Junge war völlig vertieft. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und bewegte die Lippen, aber es kam kein Wort darüber. Wilson kam es ungehörig vor, ihn zu beobachten, und richtete den Blick auf die Kanzel vor ihnen.

Sein eigener Glaube war ihm nicht ganz fremd, aber er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er ihn lebte - oder leben wollte. Er gehörte zu ihm, weil er einen Teil seiner Identität ausmachte, ob es ihm recht war oder nicht. Er nahm es hin, wie man seinen Namen oder sein Geschlecht hinnahm. Beides konnte man sich nicht aussuchen, und doch war es ein Teil von ihm.

„Das war ein langes Gespräch", bemerkte er, als Robert sich aus seiner Andacht löste. Es sah aus, als würde es ihm schwer fallen; ähnlich einem Schlafenden, der vom Schrillen des Weckers gestört wurde. „Es war wichtig, wie?"

„Ja." Er rieb sich die Wange. „Gott muss auf so viele Menschen aufpassen. Ich wollte ihn nur daran erinnern."

„Gehst du zuhause in die Kirche?"

„Nicht mehr. Früher sind wir gemeinsam hingegangen. Mama und ich. Ich habe im Chor gesungen, bis ich nicht mehr durfte."

„Vermisst du es?"

„Manchmal." Er rang mit sich und sprach dann doch weiter. „Ich habe für Greg und Mr. House gebetet. Es ist nicht gut, dass sie sich nicht leiden können."

„Ja." Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Jesus erzählt von einem Jungen, der seinen Dad verlässt und schlimme Sachen macht. Er lebt in Sünde und verschwendet das Geld seines Vaters. Doch als er nach hause kommt und traurig ist und sich schämt, ist der Vater nicht böse auf ihn. Er läuft ihm entgegen und veranstaltet ein Fest für ihn. Wissen Sie, warum?"

Seine Kenntnisse im Neuen Testament beschränkten sich auf flüchtiges Durchlesen, aber das kannte er. „Weil er ihn liebte und froh war, ihn zurück zu haben."

„Der Vater ist Gott", sagte er kindlich. „Gott liebt alle verlorenen Söhne. Es gibt keine Geschichten darüber, dass ein Vater gemein sein darf."

Wilson musste schlucken, als er an House' zynische Haltung gegenüber jeglichen Glaubens dachte. „Weißt du, es ist sehr lieb von dir, für ihn zu beten. Aber erzähl es ihm nicht. Er könnte das… missverstehen."

Darüber schien er einen Moment nachzudenken. Dann sagte er unvermittelt: „Würden Sie mir die Beichte abnehmen?"

Innerlich zusammenzuckend, spürte er, wie seine Handflächen feucht wurden. „Ich bin kein Priester, Robert. Ich glaube, ich bin dazu nicht geeignet."

„Sie müssen nur die Hand vor die Augen halten. So." Er demonstrierte es ihm. „Und zuhören. Den Rest mache ich allein."

Lieber Himmel. Er würde ihm doch bestimmt den Gefallen tun können, aber ihm war mulmig zumute, als er die klare Jungenstimme vernahm, während er sich halb von ihm abwandte, wie er es ihm gezeigt hatte. Die Eingangsformel kannte er aus vielen Filmen, aber es bestürzte ihn, sie aus dem Mund eines Kindes zu hören, während es sich schuldbewusst bekreuzigte.

„Ich habe Pecker beinahe umgebracht. Das tut mir leid. Bitte vergib mir. Ich wollte es nicht, aber es ist passiert. - Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich gelogen habe. Ich wollte wirklich, dass Greg mein Vater ist. Ich weiß, dass das Sünde ist, weil ich einen richtigen Vater habe und es viele Kinder auf der Welt gibt, die keinen haben. Das war selbstsüchtig und undankbar. Verzeih mir, dass ich schlechte Gedanken habe. Ich will nach hause, aber ich habe solche Angst davor. Ich glaube, ich liebe Mama nicht mehr so, wie ich es sollte. Manchmal hasse ich sie. Ich hasse es, das sie trinkt. Ich hasse sie, wenn sie nicht aufstehen kann und sich nicht einmal anzieht. Das ist falsch. Bitte bestrafe mich nicht dafür."

Wilson konnte eine Veränderung in seiner Stimme hören. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gebeten, aufzuhören und ihn in den Arm genommen. Es war schmerzlich und tragisch, zu erfahren, was in ihm vorging. Nach außen hin machte er den Eindruck eines halbwegs glücklichen und normalen Jungen. In Wirklichkeit schien er innerlich zerrissen zu sein, und er fragte sich, wieso er es nur Gott zeigen konnte. Instinktiv spürte er, dass er jetzt nicht mehr Dr. Wilson, der beste Kumpel von Greg, war, sondern ein Stellvertreter des Allmächtigen, der unvoreingenommen zuzuhören hatte. Aber es fiel ihm schwer, die Rolle durchzuhalten.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er bemerkte, dass Robert ihn am Ärmel zupfte.

„Sie müssen mir Absolution erteilen", flüsterte er.

„Oh." Er hatte das Gefühl, als müsse er sich aus einer Ohnmacht befreien. Vage erinnerte er sich an Montgomery Clift in _Ich beichte_, und sagte: „Ich spreche dich los von deinen Sünden."

Hoffentlich war das die richtige Formel. Er kam sich vor wie ein mittelklassiger Schauspieler, der seinen Text improvisieren muss, weil er ihn vergessen hat. Aber offenbar hatte er es nicht vermasselt. Robert seufzte erleichtert und stand auf, um die Kapelle zu verlassen.

Wie betäubt blieb er noch eine Minute sitzen, ehe er ihm nachging.


	10. Versprich es

**Versprich es**

Wenn er für jede Minute, die er am Telefon verbrachte, einen Nickel bekommen würde, wäre er ein reicher Mann. Mrs. Chase ausfindig zu machen, erwies sich als reinstes Verwirrspiel. In Melbourne teilte man ihm mit, dass Dr. Chase sämtliche Formalitäten erledigte, dafür aber im Gegenzug äußerste Diskretion erwartete.

„Ich verstehe. Ich bin kein Reporter oder rachsüchtiger Patient. Ich habe Chase junior bei mir und brauche dringend etwas, das ich ihm sagen kann. Er ist dreizehn Jahre alt und vermisst seine Mom."

„Das tut mir leid." Die Stimme am anderen Ende klang jetzt etwas freundlicher. „Dr. Chase hat ausdrücklich betont, dass nur er informiert werden darf. Er wird sich sicher bei Ihnen melden."

„Ich erreiche ihn seit drei Tagen nicht mehr." Das war ein bisschen geflunkert, aber er riss sich nicht darum, den Umweg über Rowan Chase zu gehen. „Er hält sich in Europa auf, und ich habe solange den Sohn hier bei mir in den Staaten. Er ist krank und braucht ein bisschen Zuspruch."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass seine Mutter ihm die in ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation geben kann. Warum rufen Sie nicht Mrs. Chase' Schwester an? Sie hat sie bei der Verlegung in die Reha begleitet."

Ungeduldig tippte er mit dem Kugelschreiber auf die Schreibunterlage. „Können Sie mir die Nummer nennen?"

„Dazu bin ich leider nicht befugt."

Er knallte den Hörer auf, bevor er die körperlose weibliche Stimme anschreien konnte.

**oOo**

Robert fragte nicht mehr nach ihr. House hielt das für ein schlechtes Zeichen. Als er ihn am Abend beim Essen darauf ansprach, reagierte er mit Abwehr. „Sie will mich nicht mehr."

Der Eindruck war zumindest nachvollziehbar. „Und du willst sie nicht mehr. Das ist nur fair."

Bedrückt legte er die Gabel zur Seite und senkte den Blick. „Ich kann sie nicht beschützen. Sie wäre auch krank geworden, wenn ich bei ihr gewesen wäre, oder?"

„Die Krankheit deiner Mom hat mit dir gar nichts zu tun. Versuch' das in dein stures Köpfchen zu kriegen."

„Keiner will mich haben." Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Es klang nicht traurig, nur enttäuscht und endgültig. „Ich will sie auch nicht mehr haben. Ich gehe nicht zurück."

Das kam überraschend. Er überlegte einen Moment, während er das kleine Gesicht mit den trotzig aufgeworfenen Lippen und den zusammengezogenen Brauen betrachtete, und zog die einzige Karte, die ihm einfiel. Lahm. „Es sind deine Eltern."

„Ich komme ohne sie zurecht. Ich bin kein Baby mehr."

House ahnte, dass er sich auf emotionalem Glatteis befand. Die Tage bei ihm hatten ihm bewusst gemacht, wie das Leben sein konnte. Wie es aussehen sollte. Er war noch ein Kind und hatte endlich die Möglichkeit, sich wie ein solches zu benehmen. Toben zu dürfen, ohne von einer vom Hangover geplagten Mutter zur Ruhe ermahnt oder gar angebrüllt zu werden. Aufmerksamkeiten zu genießen, die selbstverständlich sein sollten – wie der Vorrat an Eiscreme, den er in seinem Kühlschrank jederzeit zugänglich aufbewahrte. Sich Streicheleinheiten abzuholen, wann immer ihm danach zumute war. Neugierig sein, Fragen zu stellen, Antworten zu erhalten. Der Junge absorbierte Wissen wie ein Schwamm. Er war begierig auf Neues, wild auf Herausforderungen. Seine Welt zuhause war klein. Zum Erkunden fehlten ihm die Zeit und jemand, der mit ihm auf die Reise ging.

„Gibt es jemanden zuhause, den du anrufen willst?" fragte er ihn. „Freunde, Verwandte?"

„Ich hab keine", schmollte er und stieß die Gabel in die Ravioli.

„Ich möchte, dass du dort anrufst", sagte er und bemühte sich, Autorität durchklingen zu lassen. „Denk nach. Du musst jemanden haben. Eine Tante, Onkel, Großeltern…"

„Granny." Er hob den Kopf, und in seinen Augen funkelte es plötzlich. „Darf ich sie anrufen? Ich würde sie gern anrufen. Bitte."

„Gut." Hoffentlich war das die Granny mütterlicherseits. „Hast du die Telefonnummer?"

Er hatte. Mrs. Leary lebte in Sydney und sprach mit schwach ausgeprägtem schottischem Akzent, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn ein Triumphgefühl überkam, als sie sich meldete. Er wechselte ein paar Worte zur Erklärung mit ihr und übergab den Hörer dann dem aufgeregt zappelnden Jungen. Mit einem kurzen fragenden Blick betätigte er die Lautsprechertaste; Robert war so glücklich, dass er zum Zeichen des Einverständnisses nur atemlos nickte.

„Granny! Ich bin in Amerika!"

„Schätzchen. Geht es dir gut?"

„Greg passt auf mich auf. Wir wohnen zusammen."

„Ist das dein Doktor?"

„Granny." Er klang plötzlich tränenerstickt. „Ich will heim."

„Liebling, das geht nicht. Hat dein Vater dir nichts gesagt? Es wird noch ein paar Wochen dauern, bis-… Deine Mama braucht einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit. Sei ein braver Junge und tu', was man dir sagt, ja? Rowan sagt, Dr. House ist ein zuverlässiger Mann. Du tust nichts, was ihn ärgern könnte, ja? Gehst du zur Schule?"

„Ich kann doch zu euch kommen", schlug er mit belegter Stimme vor, wohlweislich nicht auf ihre letzte Frage eingehend. „Wie in den Sommerferien. Granny, bitte."

Sie seufzte. „Du weißt doch, dass es deinem Großvater nicht gut geht. Und die Aufregung um Victoria… Ich könnte mich gar nicht um dich kümmern. Wer soll dich denn unterrichten? Du musst doch zur Schule gehen. Rowan sagte uns, es ist für alles gesorgt."

Seine großen Augen suchten seine; es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er nicht verstand. _Wollen sie mich wirklich nicht?_ „Wo ist Mama?"

„Sie ist bei uns. In einer speziellen Klinik in Sydney. Es geht ihr nicht so besonders gut. Ich richte ihr aus, dass du angerufen hast, ja? Sobald sie kann, ruft sie dich zurück. Mach' dir keine Sorgen. Gib mir deine Telefonnummer, Schatz. Du bist ein lieber Junge. Mach' uns keine Schande im fernen Amerika, hörst du?"

„Kann ich sie anrufen?" Seine Stimme zitterte. „Ich will mit ihr sprechen. Es kann ihr doch nicht so schlecht gehen, dass sie nicht mit mir reden kann."

„Gibst du mir Dr. House noch mal an den Apparat, mein Schatz?"

House schaltete die Lautsprecherfunktion ab.

„Geht es dem Jungen gut? Ist er gesund?" fragte Mrs. Leary. Es war angenehm, wenigstens bei einem Familienmitglied so etwas wie Mitgefühl und Besorgnis zu bemerken.

„Ihm fehlt nichts. Physisch ist er vollkommen gesund."

„Gott sei gedankt. Ich hätte ihn zu mir genommen, als das mit Victoria passiert ist, aber Rowan sagte, er sei gut aufgehoben, und mein Mann ist nicht bei bester Gesundheit."

„Es passiert nicht das erste Mal. Sie müssten daran gewöhnt sein."

Sie klang plötzlich argwöhnisch. „Hat Robbie Ihnen etwas erzählt?"

„Robbie ist ein tapferer kleiner Bursche. Und ein Krankenpfleger, eine Putzfrau und ein Koch in einem. Gut, wenn er so praktische und nützliche Tätigkeiten früh lernt. Das wird seine Chancen auf eine glückliche Ehe ungemein erhöhen. Hoffentlich schenkt ihm seine Mom dafür mal einen Gameboy. Den hat er nämlich noch nicht, weil Mama andere Pläne mit der Alimentenzahlung hat. Ich vermute, sie heißen Mr. Daniels und Mr. Beam."

„Sie brauchen nicht grob zu werden, Dr. House. Wir alle wissen, dass es nicht einfach ist für Victoria."

„Dafür schafft es der Junge mit links."

„Rowan wollte ihn schon vor der Trennung ins Internat nach England geben", erklärte sie mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme. „Er ist alles, was Victoria geblieben ist. Sie können nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass er ihr das auch noch nehmen sollte."

„Nein", sagte er und begriff, dass es zwecklos war. „Ich verstehe, dass sie ihn behalten will. Sie glauben gar nicht, wie gut ich es verstehe."

„Er ist ein gutes Kind", bekräftigte sie noch einmal. „Er wird alles tun, was Sie ihm sagen. Er ist kein Rebell. Das ist er nie gewesen. Mit der Pubertät ist er ein wenig stiller geworden, aber das ist normal und bestimmt kein Grund zur Annahme, dass er schwierig wird."

House fragte sich, wie lange Robert für Granny bereits in der Pubertät war. „Er macht mir keinen Ärger. Eigentlich ist es geradezu unheimlich, wie wenig Ärger er macht. Ich glaube, er hat erfahren, dass Rebellion und Aufsässigkeit zuhause nicht sonderlich gut ankommen. Was eigentlich an der Tagesordnung wäre in seinem Alter."

Es war bewundernswert, wie ruhig sie blieb. „Sie kennen den Jungen erst seit ein paar Tagen. Rowan und Vicky haben ihn nie verwöhnt. Er weiß, dass Reichtum und Wohlstand keine Selbstverständlichkeit und schon gar nicht eine Garantie für ein sorgenfreies Leben sind. Er weiß, dass seine Mutter gelegentlich Probleme hat, die sie auf die falsche Art bekämpft. Fragen Sie ihn, ob er nach England will. Fragen Sie ihn, ob er lieber bei seinem Vater wäre. Er würde Vicky nie verlassen. Wenn Sie das wollen, reißen Sie ihm die kleine Seele aus dem Leib. Tun Sie ihm das nicht an. Seine Mutter ist alles, was er hat."

_Sie schreit ihn an. Sie bedroht ihn. Sie ertränkt ihn. Sie bricht ihm den Arm. Sie stößt ihn Treppen hinunter. _Aber es war eigenartig, dass ihn plötzlich die Ahnung überkam, Granny im fernen Sydney könnte recht haben.

**oOo**

Nach dem Anruf verschloss er sich endgültig. Er sprach tagelang nicht mehr über seine Eltern oder sein Zuhause. Er weinte nicht, aber er hörte ihn auch nicht mehr unbeschwert lachen und sah ihn nicht mehr aus purem Bewegungsdrang durch die Gegend rennen. Blass wurde er, und die heimatliche Goldtönung seiner Haut wurde fahler.

Am Wochenende nahm er ihn mit an den Strand nach Atlantic City, obwohl die Temperaturen eigentlich noch zu frisch zum Baden waren, aber die Sonne schien warm, und ein Tag am Meer würde ihm sicherlich gut tun.

Diesmal war ihm der Ozean kaum einen Blick wert. Er blieb anhänglich, fast rührend scheu an seiner Seite, als ob er aufpassen wollte, dass er ihm nicht verloren ging. House war bestürzt, als er merkte, dass es tatsächlich so war.

„Du gehst nicht weg", stellte er zögernd sicher, als er ihn vorausschickte, um die Wassertemperatur zu überprüfen.

„Dummer Junge. Wo soll ich denn hingehen?"

Er zuckte die Achseln und ging los, wobei er sich mehrmals zu ihm umdrehte. House rollte die Decke aus, während er ihm nachblickte. Bis auf ein paar ebenso unerschrockene Badegäste gehörte der Strand fast ihnen allein. In seinen roten Schwimmshorts, die ihm beinahe bis zu den Knien reichten, war er gut im Auge zu behalten. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob er absichtlich langsam ging, um auf ihn zu warten. House streifte die Kleider ab und bedeutete ihm dann, zu laufen. Als er zögerte und sich ihm zuwandte, brach es ihm schier das Herz.

Er begann zu laufen und ließ einen markerschütternden Kriegsschrei los, der ihn endlich aus seiner Starre holte. Schlagartig ging eine Veränderung mit ihm vor. Robert kreischte vor Vergnügen, warf sich herum und flitzte davon.

Er war schnell für einen so kleinen Jungen, und statt ins Meer zu rennen, jagte er eine lange Strecke am Strand entlang vor ihm her, bis er gleichauf mit ihm war. Jauchzend änderte er die Richtung und schoss in die Fluten. Robert schrie vor Entzücken, als die erste hohe Welle über sie hinweg rollte und House instinktiv nach ihm griff, um ihn festzuhalten. Die rohe, gewaltige Kraft riss ihn von den Füßen, und er ließ sich in die nächste Welle fallen, den kleinen Körper eng an sich gepresst. Hätte er ihn allein in die See laufen lassen, er hätte Angst um ihn gehabt. Zwar war er am Meer aufgewachsen, aber wer konnte sagen, ob er Zeit genug gehabt hatte, um die Gewalten richtig einschätzen zu lernen.

Er lachte. Obwohl das Wasser eiskalt war und sich wie Nadelstiche auf der Haut anfühlte, obwohl er Schwimmen eigentlich hasste und dem Meer mehr als nur Respekt entgegenbrachte. Die Brandung war gewaltig, und er ließ den Jungen kaum los. Wenn er es doch tat, kam er sofort zu ihm zurück, ließ sich in wonniger Ausgelassenheit in die nächste herankommende Welle werfen, und House breitete die Arme aus und holte ihn wieder her zu sich. Das unbedingte Vertrauen, das er in ihn hatte, war so wunderbar, dass es sich wie eine Belohnung anfühlte.

Ihre Lippen waren blau, als sie schließlich zurück zum Strand schwammen. Er war ein guter Schwimmer, wie alle Ozeanier. Im warmen Sand ließen sie sich fallen, und Robert rollte sich vergnügt auf ihn. Sand verklebte ihr Haar, haftete auf ihrer Haut und ließ sie heftig prickeln. Er drehte sich atemlos auf den Rücken und ließ ihn auf sich liegen. Jeder, der vorbei ging, musste sie für Vater und Sohn halten, die einen fröhlichen gemeinsamen Nachmittag verbrachten. Er war unglaublich stolz, wenn er es in den freundlichen Mienen der Strandläufer lesen konnte.

In der warmen Sonne schlief er ein, kaum dass er die Decke berührt hatte. House las ein bisschen die am Kiosk gekaufte Zeitung, ehe er ebenfalls eindöste. Sanftes Streicheln weckte ihn auf, und er war überrascht, als er den Jungen ganz vertieft beim Nachzeichnen seines Bizeps ertappte.

„Ich möchte auch mal so stark werden", vertraute er ihm an, als er sah, dass er wach war.

„In zehn Jahren bist du's."

„Ich will Doktor werden."

„Was wird aus dem Pulitzerpreis?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Kann ich immer noch gewinnen, wenn ich achtzig bin."

House nahm seine Hand und tat so, als würde er sie ausgiebig studieren. „Damit kannst du Pianist werden. Oder Buchmacher. Oder Chirurg."

„Chirurg dann", entschied er.

„Papas Junge."

„Meinem Vater ist es egal, was aus mir wird."

„Oh, nein. Dein Dad hat große Pläne mit dir."

„Er kümmert sich gar nicht um mich."

„Du bist noch nicht interessant genug. In drei, vier Jahren, wenn deine Hormone überschießen, wird er dir die Hölle heiß machen. Dich dressieren und drangsalieren, bis du das tust, was er sich für dich ausgedacht hat. Die Entwürfe für deine Zukunft liegen verbrieft und versiegelt in seiner Schublade. Alle Väter machen das so, wenn sie alt und wunderlich und sentimental werden. Das ist ihr Trick."

„Ich gehe nicht zurück. Ich bleibe hier."

„Komm wieder, wenn du ausgewachsen bist."

„Hat Mr. House gewollt, dass du Arzt wirst?"

Gute Frage. „Mein Dad ist Offizier bei der Armee. Kein Job, den man dem Sohn vererbt."

„Dann muss er stolz darauf sein. Arzt ist besser als Offizier."

Einen Moment war er verblüfft über seine Logik und die Schnelligkeit, mit der er ihn durchschaut hatte. „Deswegen hab ich es getan. Um ihm eins auszuwischen. Um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich etwas Besseres leiste als er."

Sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernst. Er setzte sich auf, malte Kreise in den Sand und sah ihn nicht mehr an. Eigenartig, aber es drängte ihm, es dem Jungen zu erklären. Er sollte nicht glauben, dass es darum ging, seinen Vater auszustechen.

„Ich möchte, dass du das begreifst." House drehte ihn am Arm zu sich um. „Es tut ihm nicht weh. Er weiß gar nicht, wie sich das anfühlt, glaub mir. Wenn ich Arzt geworden wäre, um ihn zu beeindrucken, hätte ich mich völlig umsonst im Studium angestrengt und mich mit Formeln und Fachbegriffen abgeplagt. Genau so gut hätte ich Hilfsarbeiter im Hafen werden können, es hätte ihm nicht gleichgültiger sein können."

„Das sollte es nicht", sagte er leise.

„Wenn es mich glücklich gemacht hätte, wäre ich Hafenarbeiter geworden. Niemand hätte mich davon abhalten können. Aber ich bin Arzt geworden, weil ich es wollte. Weil es meine Begabung ist. Verstehst du das?"

Er nickte, nicht ganz überzeugt. Schließlich flüsterte er: „Ich wünschte, du wärst mein Dad. Auch wenn es Sünde ist."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich behalten", erwiderte er, seltsam betroffen von dem unerwarteten Geständnis. „Auch wenn es dir das Herz brechen würde."

Er sah so entschlossen auf, dass er für einen Augenblick stutzte. „Das würde es nicht."

„Aber es würde deine kleine Seele zerreißen. Ich bin dazu imstande. Und ich hätte keine Skrupel, es zu tun. Du kannst nicht bei mir bleiben, solange du gut sein willst und zauberhaft bist."

„Es würde mir nichts ausmachen."

House schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die wärmende Sonne auf seiner Haut. Roch das Aroma von Meer und Sand und sonnendurchströmter Haut. „In ein paar Jahren bist du reif für mich. Wenn sie dich gebrochen und deiner Unschuld beraubt haben. Dann darfst du wiederkommen."

Er schluchzte unterdrückt. Vermutlich machte er ihm angst. Besser so.

„Ich will _jetzt_ bleiben."

„Hör zu." Er wandte sich ihm zu und hoffte, genügend Ernst in seine Stimme zu legen. „Du bist dreizehn Jahre alt. Ich bin dreiunddreißig und ein meistens ziemlich unausstehlicher Junggeselle. Selbst, wenn es legal möglich wäre, kann ich dich nicht behalten. Ich bin unzuverlässig, inkonsequent und ganz bestimmt nicht der Typ, den man gern zum Daddy hätte. Was ich mit dir mache, ist nichts weiter als ein Zeitvertreib. Du bist süß, amüsant, leicht zu haben. Ich fühle mich gut, wenn du bei mir bist, weil ich mir selber zeigen kann, was für ein toller Kerl ich sein kann, wenn mir danach ist. Aber ich werde meine Abende haben, in denen ich zu betrunken bin, um dich in den Schlaf zu singen. Ich werde mein Bett hin und wieder mit einer Frau teilen wollen. Ich neige zu Jähzorn, scheue Verpflichtungen und brauche meinen Freiraum. Was nicht deine Schuld ist, denn du bist ein Kind und solltest einen Erwachsenen in Anspruch nehmen dürfen, wie du es brauchst. Ich kann dir das nicht bieten. Auf Dauer wären wir beide nicht glücklich miteinander. – Natürlich bleibt uns immer noch Paris", fügte er im Versuch eines Scherzes hinzu, den der Junge nicht verstand. _Casablanca_ hatte er noch nicht gesehen.

Zuerst befürchtete er, er würde weinen oder enttäuscht zum Wasser laufen. Oder ihm eine Handvoll Sand ins Gesicht werfen. Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Seine großen grünen Kinderaugen richteten sich in seine, und er wusste nicht, wie lange er ihnen standhalten würde.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Die Frage war das letzte, was er erwartet hatte. Er klang ruhig, fast fatalistisch.

„Du bist nur zu jung. Das ist dein einziger Fehler, und dafür kannst du nichts."

An seiner Stelle wäre er jetzt aufgestanden und davongerannt. Aber er blieb sitzen. Regte sich nicht. Bohrte nur die Zehen in den Sand. Nach einer Weile hob er endlich den Kopf.

„Versprochen?"

„Was?"

„Versprochen, dass ich wiederkommen darf."

„Ich verspreche es", sagte er, und er meinte es so.

**oOo**

Am Abend ging er mit ihm in ein französisches Fischrestaurant am Pier. Genau das richtige für seinen wagemutigen Aussie. Sie setzten sich draußen auf den Steg, wo sie die einzigen Gäste waren. In seinem warmen neuen Sweater würde er bestimmt nicht frieren, und der Wind schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Seine Wangen waren frisch gerötet, und die Haut leuchtete wieder golden. Mission gelungen. Er bestellte Fisch, Muscheln, Langusten, Austern und Hummer. Die Bedienung wandte sich liebenswürdig an den Jungen. „Und was darf ich dir bringen, junger Mann?"

„Dasselbe", sagte er würdevoll. „Und Kartoffeln."

Der Kellner blinzelte verwirrt. House nickte ihm bestätigend zu. „Bringen Sie eine Extraportion Salzkartoffeln dazu."

Das Austernschlürfen brachte ihn zum Lachen, und er probierte zwei davon, bevor er halb enttäuscht, halb erleichtert feststellte, dass es nach nichts schmeckte. „Wie rohes Ei aus der Schale."

Dafür liebte er die Dorade und den Seelachs, und beim Fleischauslösen der Hummerscheren amüsierte er sich königlich. Er kostete bereitwillig, als House ihm die erste Gabel davon über den Tisch in den weit geöffneten Mund schob. Es war neu für ihn, aber er stürzte sich mit wahrem Eifer auf die fremden Speisen. Besonders die Langusten hatten es ihm angetan. Beim Essen konnte er regelrecht verspielt sein, ohne unappetitlich zu werden – in House' Augen ein wahres Kunststück. Süß war er, wenn ihm die Buttersauce über das Kinn lief und er sie mit dem Finger abstrich. Wie man es heranwachsenden Jungen nachsagte, war er kein zaghafter Esser. House fragte sich, wo er die Mengen hin aß, erinnerte sich aber, in seinem Alter genau so gefräßig gewesen zu sein. Die Petersilienkartoffeln verputzte er bis auf den letzten Rest.

Es war bereits dunkel, als sie zurück zum Parkplatz gingen. Der Junge war so erledigt, dass er ihn die letzten Schritte freiwillig trug, bevor er auf den Boden aufschlagen würde. Schlaff hing er in seinem Arm und ließ den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken, die Lippen noch verschmiert von Creme Brulée. Mit leichter Besorgnis stellte er fest, dass er sich ungewöhnlich warm anfühlte. Alpträume, Absenzen - und Fieberschübe. Vermutlich hatte er einen heraufbeschworen. _Es tut mir leid. _

Auf der Rückfahrt mussten sie anhalten, weil er sich übergeben musste. House umfasste ihn stützend und hielt sein Haar zurück, damit es nicht besudelt wurde. Kein Zweifel, der Junge hatte Fieber. Und es war nicht das Essen, das ihn quälte.

„Raus damit", sagte er rauh, als er erneut würgte und haltsuchend seinen Arm umklammerte. „So ist es gut. Das ist mein Junge. Alles gut."

Aber es war nichts gut. Der kleine Körper in seinem Arm krampfte, und die Haut glühte.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.


	11. Diagnose

**Diagnose**

„Das ist sehr hoch." Besorgt konsultierte Wilson das Thermometer. „Bist du sicher, dass du eine Fischvergiftung ausschließen kannst?"

„Es ist meine Schuld." House presste die Fingerspitzen zusammen und senkte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht haben will. Er hat absolut vernünftig reagiert. Wie immer. Ich habe das unterschätzt. Je ruhiger er nach außen bleibt, desto tiefer trifft es. Ich habe ihn lang genug bei mir, um das wissen zu müssen."

„Du hast ihm _was_ gesagt?" Wilson spürte, wie sein Blutdruck in die Höhe schnellte. Seit dem Gespräch in der Kapelle war ihm erst klar geworden, was House für den Jungen bedeutete. Er hatte es anfangs für Schwärmerei gehalten, doch es war klar, dass es mehr war als das. Die Woche bei ihm war vielleicht das Großartigste gewesen, was ihm seit langer Zeit passiert war. Vielleicht sogar für sie beide. „House, du bist ein hartherziger, rücksichtsloser, egoistischer Mistkerl."

„Es ist kein Symptom", sagte er, als hätte er nicht zugehört. „Es ist eine Reaktion. Sein gesamtes System spielt verrückt, wenn er unter Stress steht. Wenn er Angst hat. Er kann es weder äußern noch zeigen, also wird er krank."

„Das ist medizinisch nicht belegbar und klingt nicht nach dir, und das weißt du."

„Die Absenzen sind eine Stressreaktion. Das Gehirn schaltet für ein paar Sekunden ab, um ihn zu schützen. Weiteres Nachdenken, allein das bewusste Erleben würde ihn überfordern. Sicherungen durchbrennen lassen. Er tut es nicht willentlich. Es geschieht ganz automatisch. Ich habe Zeit gehabt, ihn zu beobachten; ich denke, ich weiß, was ihm fehlt."

„Die Angstträume lassen sich damit erklären. Aber über neununddreißig Grad Fieber, weil er Stress hat? Ist das nicht weit hergeholt?"

„Hatte er Fieberkrämpfe als Kind?"

„Davon stand nichts in der Akte."

„Es muss nur einer gewesen sein. Vielleicht war Daddy Chase nicht zuhause, und Mama erinnert sich nicht mehr daran."

„Es wäre eine Erklärung." Wilson stand auf, um eine Schüssel mit Wasser und Tücher aus der Küche zu holen. „Allerdings treten Fieberkrämpfe in der Regel nur im frühen Kindesalter auf. Er ist zu alt dafür."

„Es ist kein Fieberkrampf." House nahm ihm das Tuch ab und wrang es sorgfältig aus. „Gab es Epilepsie in der Familiengeschichte?"

„Nein. Er wurde von drei unabhängigen Ärzten auf Epilepsie getestet. Negativ."

„Das bedeutet nur, dass er kein Epileptiker ist." Die Behutsamkeit, mit der er ihm das Tuch auflegte, rührte Wilson. Die Geste verriet mehr, als er zeigen wollte. „Kinder mit einer entsprechenden Vorgeschichte neigen zu fieberinduzierten Krampfanfällen. Aufregung, Stress, Angst… Etwas löst sie aus, und die Temperatur fährt hoch. Bei ihm scheint es psychisch bedingt zu sein. In den Untersuchungen stand er nie unter massivem emotionalem Stress. Darum wurde in keinem EEG etwas gefunden. Ich wette, jetzt im Moment würden wir seine süßen Neuronen Tango tanzen sehen."

„Heißt das, wir müssen ihm emotionale Gewalt androhen und das EEG wiederholen?"

„Wir werden gar nichts mehr tun." Er wendete das Tuch. „Wir schicken ihn nach hause."

„Oh, großartig." Wilson spürte, wie ihn heftiger Zorn erfasste. „Wir finden heraus, dass er jederzeit _in absentia_ gehen und Fieberanfälle haben kann und tun dann so, als sei das völlig normal. Stell dir vor, er bekommt derart hohes Fieber, während seine Mutter ihren Rausch ausschläft. Wer kümmert sich um den kleinen Kerl? Jemand sollte dann bei ihm sein."

„Die Krämpfe sind vorbei."

„Weil er aus dem Alter heraus ist." Er schnaubte ironisch. „Ja, damit sind wir auf der sicheren Seite."

„Entweder es passiert etwas, oder er übersteht es. Es gibt keine Medikamente für das, was er hat."

„Eine Diazepamkur", schlug Wilson hörbar gereizt vor. „Die sollte bei seinen häuslichen Voraussetzungen im Krankenhaus durchgeführt werden."

House lachte kurz und humorlos auf. „Über Wochen? Du machst Scherze. Außerdem braucht er sie nicht. Das wäre mit Kanonen auf Spatzen geschossen."

„Man könnte sie ambulant durchführen."

„Sicher. Mary Poppins kann ihn zur Klinik und zurück bringen. Und die Nebenwirkungen badet er gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter aus. Das wird für Verbundenheit sorgen."

Gleichgewichtsstörungen, Stimmungsschwankungen, Sehstörungen, Benommenheit. Nein, es war zugegeben kein guter Einfall gewesen.

„Er steht kurz vor der Pubertät", gab Wilson schließlich zu bedenken, während er noch einmal das Thermometer zückte. „Wenn du recht hast, könnten hormonelle Veränderungen ein Segen für ihn sein."

Sie betrachteten den Jungen, der sich schnaufend in den Kissen wälzte. Immer wieder versuchte er, die Decke von sich zu werfen; ungewohnt feinfühlig hielt House ihn davon ab und legte ihm die Hand über die Stirn. Es überraschte Wilson nicht, dass er mit den Fingern die Temperatur schneller abschätzen konnte als das Quecksilber.

„Wir geben ihm Diazepam", bestimmte er.

„Okay." Er war froh um die Entscheidung. „Rektal?"

„Ein Klistier habe ich nicht in meiner Hausapotheke. Erinnere mich dran, eines zu ordern, falls ich mal wieder australischen Teenagerbesuch habe. Wir versuchen es oral."

Sie gingen beide extrem behutsam vor, als sie den Jungen in die Vertikale zogen. Er keuchte heftiger und begann jetzt, sich anzuspannen. Seine Glieder zitterten, und er konnte kaum die Augen offen halten.

„Dad", stammelte er. „Daddy."

„Delirium", stellte Wilson unbehaglich fest.

Robert war kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein. „Bitte geh nicht weg. Nicht weg…"

House bedeutete ihm, das Diazepam aufzulösen, während er den unruhigen Jungen aufrecht im Bett hielt. „Wo geht er hin? Wo geht Daddy hin, Robert?"

Er schnaufte. „Ich weiß… Da sind Ärzte, ich weiß, aber ich will… meinen Vater. Dad. Wo ist Mama? Bitte geh doch nicht weg. Dad-_dy_…"

Wilson sah House verwundert an. „Was bedeutet das? Hat er ihn allein bei den Kollegen gelassen?"

„Die Frage ist, warum er ihn überhaupt zu den Kollegen gebracht hat."

„Er hatte Fieberanfälle", erinnerte er seinen Chef. „Das steht in seiner Akte."

„Es war von Fieberschüben die Rede, aber nicht _davon_." House hielt den Jungen plötzlich sehr fest im Arm. „Er krampft. Stell' das Glas weg. Ich brauche dich hier."

„Du liebe Güte." Wilson rutschte eilig und entsprechend ungeschickt über das Bett auf seine andere Seite. „Du hast gesagt, die Krämpfe wären Vergangenheit."

„Niemand ist unfehlbar. – Pass auf, dass er sich nicht beißt."

„D-d-Dad…", brachte er heraus und griff nach einer körperlosen Figur vor ihm.

House fing seine Hand ein und hielt sie fest. „Schschsch. Dad ist hier. Dad ist hier bei dir. Ich gehe nicht weg. Ich gehe nicht weg, Robert. Hörst du zu? Sprich mit mir."

Die Lippen des Jungen bewegten sich in stummer Qual, während sich seine Finger um die seines imaginären Vaters krampften. Endlich gelang es ihm, Worte zu formulieren. „Mach, dass es… aufhört, es soll… aufhören."

In beginnender Verzweiflung blickte Wilson seinen Freund an. „Wir müssen ihm das Diazepam spritzen. Hast du eine Nadel im Haus?"

„Gleich vorbei. Gleich vorbei", murmelte House dem Jungen ins Ohr. Mit einer sanften, erstaunlich anrührenden Vorsicht begann er ihn zu wiegen, während seine Augen für Wilson zum Badezimmer wiesen. „Im Schrank."

Als er zurückkam, lag der kleine Australier in House' Armen. Erschöpft, rotzverschmiert, schnaufend wie zuvor, aber mit lang ausgestreckten, nur noch gelegentlich zuckenden Gliedern. Für einen Moment konnte Wilson sich vorstellen, wie er in ein paar Jahren aussehen würde: kräftiger, kantiger, aber er würde mit Sicherheit immer etwas unerklärlich Trauriges an sich haben. Leicht würde er es niemandem machen. Es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass er sich House so bedingungslos anvertraut hatte. Und dann, dachte Wilson, vielleicht auch wieder nicht.

„Da ist keine…" setzte er an und deutete Richtung Bad. Dann begriff er, dass House ihn nur aus dem Zimmer geschickt hatte, um mit dem Jungen allein zu sein. Es war für ihn selbst zu emotional geworden, und für ihn kam es geradezu einer Bloßstellung gleich, vor Zeugen Gefühle zu zeigen.

Still setzte er sich auf den Sessel, der auf der Seite des Betts stand, und betrachtete die beiden. Robert schien nach und nach einzuschlafen, was für ihn das Beste war, das er tun konnte; sein Körper würde sich schnell erholen. Er sah bereits weniger fiebrig aus, die roten Flecken auf seinen Jochbögen verblassten.

„Das war verdammt gut", sagte Wilson schließlich. „Alles. Und das gerade eben ganz besonders. Ich hätte dir das nie und nimmer zugetraut."

„Das ist eine uralte bewährte Methode, mit der Aborigines wild gewordene Wombats zähmen", erwiderte House barsch. „Und hör auf, zu grinsen. Du sieht bescheuert aus, wenn du das tust."

Aber er konnte nicht aufhören, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Und wünschte sich, der Kleine würde entgegen aller Vernunft bleiben können, um dem genau so traurigen Jungen in House Gesellschaft zu leisten.

**oOo**

Pecker war seine einzige Gesellschaft, als er den nächsten Tag allein in House' Apartment verbrachte. An seinen Anfall erinnerte er sich nicht, was wohl bedeutete, dass er ohnmächtig gewesen sein musste; jedenfalls verbot Greg ihm, das Bett zu verlassen. Bis heute Nachmittag würde er es aushalten müssen. „Ich kann es an dir riechen, wenn du unartig warst." Er glaubte es ihm aufs Wort.

Lustlos blätterte er in den Illustrierten, die er unter dem Bett gefunden hatte. Medizinische Fachlektüre, Autozeitschriften. Ein Herrenmagazin, das nicht so viel hergab, wie es versprach. Es wurden hauptsächlich langweilige Berühmtheiten interviewt und welches Parfum Mann brauchte, um Erfolg bei Frauen zu haben. Selbst das Centerfold war enttäuschend. Die Frau sah überhaupt nicht echt aus, trug ein albernes Kettenhemd über ihren gigantischen Brüsten und war lange nicht so hübsch wie Kimberley aus dem Striplokal.

Er fühlte sich nicht krank. Gestern war ein so wundervoller Tag gewesen. Der Tag am Meer. Das Abendessen in dem Lokal, das so vornehm gewesen war, dass der Kellner mit falschem Akzent sprach. Robert versuchte, sich seinen Dad vorzustellen, der mit ihm in den Wellen tobte und danach einen Hummer für ihn zerteilte. Es gelang ihm nicht.

In seinen Segeltuchschuhen fand er ein bisschen Sand, den er sorgfältig in einen aus dem Sekretär entwendeten Briefumschlag schüttete. Er würde es in seiner privaten Schatzkiste zuhause aufbewahren; genau wie die Quittung für den Kleiderkauf im Einkaufszentrum von Atlantic City, das Ticket für die Fahrt im Kettenkarussell und das Spielzeug, das er in seinem Happy Meal gefunden hatte.

Es war schön gewesen mit Greg, aber es würde bald zu Ende gehen. Irgendwie fühlte er das, und es machte ihn traurig. Es war nicht richtig, aber er konnte nicht dagegen angehen. Er wusste, dass er ihn auf eine Art mochte, wie er keinen anderen Menschen auf der Welt mochte. Weil er anders war als alle Erwachsenen, die er kannte. Er kümmerte sich. Auch, wenn er es ihm nie gesagt hatte. Es war gar nicht nötig gewesen. Er hatte es gespürt, zum ersten Mal in einer langen Zeit. Er wollte ihm das gern sagen, aber er wusste nicht, wie. Instinktiv wusste er, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Alles, was ihn bewegte, behielt er für sich. Es war besser so. Weil Greg es genau so machte. Weil sie es beide nicht anders gewohnt waren.

Behutsam nahm er den neben ihm sitzenden Pecker auf und untersuchte die verheilende Wunde, bevor er mit ihm ins Bad ging und einen frischen Verband anbrachte.

Greg stellte jeden Morgen das Radio an. Er tat dasselbe und kam sich dabei sehr erwachsen vor. Anschließend kochte er sich einen Kaffee und schüttete großzügig Milch dazu. Auf dem Esstisch fand er eine Papiertüte mit frischen Bagels und ein paar Muffins, und er teilte sein Frühstück mit der Schildkröte. Es war früh am Tag, erst zehn. Greg war seit einer Stunde weg. Er hatte viel Zeit.

Robert rutschte vom Stuhl und tappte ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Schreibtisch stand. Er fand einen Briefblock mit linierten Seiten und nahm ihn mit zurück in die Küche. Dann suchte er in seinem Federmäppchen nach seinem Füllfederhalter und zog sorgfältig die Tinte auf. Es war ein Kolbenfüller, den sein Vater ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Als er ihm den Wert des Füllers genannt hatte, wäre er am liebsten vor Ehrfurcht gestorben.

_Ein Geschenk fürs Leben. Behandle es respektvoll, und du kannst es einmal weiter vererben. _

Seine Schrift sah sauberer aus, wenn er damit schrieb, und Greg hatte es verdient. Nach kurzem Überlegen setzte er die Feder auf und begann zu schreiben.

Erst die Nachrichten ließen ihn innehalten. Der Sprecher im Radio verkündete etwas von einem Absturz einer Passagiermaschine. Robert horchte auf, als die monotone Stimme weiter sprach.

_… über hundertzwanzig Tote. An Bord befanden sich hauptsächlich Geschäftsreisende aus Japan, Australien und Neuseeland. _

Sein Herz begann zu pochen, und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Mum lag in einem Krankenhaus in Sydney, und Dad stürzte mit einem Flugzeug ab. Es war die Strafe dafür, dass er hierbleiben wollte. Die Strafe, weil er sie nicht mehr liebte.

Mit zitternden Knien ging er zum Radio und suchte nach einem anderen Sender, doch niemand erwähnte das Unglück. Ratlos nahm er das Telefon an sich und wusste nicht, wen er anrufen sollte; wie er seinen Vater erreichen sollte, der in London in einem Hotel gewesen war, dessen Namen er nicht einmal kannte. Die einzige Nummer, die er auswendig wusste, war Grannys. In Sydney war es jetzt drei Uhr früh. Ob sie überhaupt ans Telefon gehen würde? Er würde es riskieren müssen. Mit zitternden Fingern wählte er die Nummer. Falsch verbunden. Er hatte die Vorwahl nach Australien vergessen. Wie lautete die Vorwahl? Woher sollte er das wissen? Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Telefonbuch, aber da war keines. Am liebsten hätte er geheult.

Eine Stunde später saß er immer noch in der Küche, die Schildkröte neben sich. Unfähig, sich zu rühren, hatte er nur dagesessen und das Programm an sich vorbeiziehen lassen. Wartete auf die Nachrichten. Es war die dritte Meldung. Das Flugzeug war kurz nach dem Start in Kuala Lumpur abgestürzt. Diesmal sprach der Mann im Radio mit unüberhörbarer Verachtung, als er die Anzahl der Todesopfer verlas. _Es könnte einer weniger sein_. _Deine Schuld, Robert. Wer seine Eltern nicht liebt, verdient sie eben nicht. _

Ihm wurde kalt auf dem Boden, aber er konnte nicht aufstehen. Seine Zähne waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass es irgendwann schmerzte. Er konnte nicht so sitzen bleiben. Aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht, sich zu bewegen.

**oOo**

Den Jungen allein zu lassen, war ihm erstaunlich schwer gefallen. Er war soweit gesund, selbständig, vernünftig; kein Grund, zu befürchten, er könnte in seiner Abwesenheit die Wohnung in Brand stecken oder stundenlange Telefongespräche nach Übersee führen. In der Cafeteria bestellte er das Tagesmenü (Roastbeef, sehr amerikanisch – er wählte es, weil es das einzige Angebot mit Kartoffeln war) und ließ es sich in einer der von ihm verhassten abgeteilten Plastikschalen einpacken, bevor er einen Zwischenstopp einlegte, um nach ihm zu sehen. Heute Morgen hatte er gesund und munter gewirkt, abgesehen davon, dass er etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Es war ihm lieber gewesen, ihn nicht mit in die Klinik zu nehmen, wo Wilson auf ein erneutes ergebnisloses EEG drängen würde – unterstützt von Cuddy, die zu seiner engsten Vertrauten im PPTH avanciert war. Gab es eigentlich irgendetwas, was er ihr nicht erzählte?

Das Radio lief. Die Schildkröte war da. Aber der Junge war nicht aufzufinden. Wo steckte er? Nach und nach entdeckte er Anhaltspunkte: seine Jacke hing an der Garderobe. Soweit er es abschätzen konnte, waren alle seine Sachen noch da. Der Telefonhörer war nicht aufgelegt. Daneben lag sein Tagebuch. Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinein. Es war hinten bei den aufnotierten Telefonnummern aufgeschlagen.

Heftige Unruhe erfasste ihn. Er würde nicht planlos das Haus verlassen. Etwas war passiert.

Auf der Straße wurde ihm klar, wie sinnlos das Unternehmen war, ihn zu suchen. Er konnte praktisch überall sein. Wenn er weggelaufen war, würde irgendjemand ihn aufsammeln und zurückbringen. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur Hunger bekommen und war unterwegs, um sich eine Pizza zu kaufen. Es war leichtsinnig gewesen, ihn allein zu lassen. Was gäbe er für einen miserablen Vater ab. Aber er war halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge.

Keiner der Passanten, die er fragte, hatten einen kleinen blonden Jungen gesehen. Er konnte ihnen nicht einmal beschreiben, was er anhatte. Nach einer Stunde kehrte er zurück, hoffend, dass er mit einer Pizzaschachtel auf dem Boden vor dem Fernseher saß, sich _Golden Girls_ anschaute, ihm empört entgegenblickte und sich beschwerte, weil er ihn behandelte wie ein Kleinkind. Er hatte Pech.

In beginnender Kopflosigkeit rief er Wilson an.

„Du musst die Polizei alarmieren."

„Ich bin nicht mal sein Vater!"

„Er ist ausgebüxt, ganz gleich, ob du sein Vater bist oder nicht. Nach dem, was gestern war, könnte er durchaus in einer verzweifelten Lage sein. Du musst die Polizei anrufen, House. Wenn du es nicht tust, tue ich es."

„Fahr' zum Flughafen und schau dort nach. Er kommt nicht weit ohne Geld."

„Er braucht nicht mehr als eine Kreditkarte."

„Die kann er nicht benutzen. Er hat sie seiner Mom geklaut. Er kann nicht weit sein. Eine Stunde, dann rufe ich die Polizei an. Aber komm verflucht noch mal hier her und hilf mir!"

„Hast du daran gedacht, dass er eventuell einen Anruf aus Sydney bekommen hat? Wenn etwas mit seiner Mutter-…"

„Die würden in der Klinik anrufen, nicht bei mir zuhause." Er quetschte erschöpft seine Nasenwurzel. Die letzte Stunde hatte ihn beinahe zermürbt. Er fühlte sich wie ein Wrack. „Wilson, wenn dem Bengel etwas passiert ist, hast du die Erlaubnis, mich zu ohrfeigen."

„Ich rufe die nächste Dienststelle an. Die sollen nach ihm suchen. Was hat er an?"

Er fühlte sich plötzlich, als würde der Boden unter ihm weggezogen. Mit einer Kraft, die er sich selber nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, knallte er den Hörer auf die Gabel.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen holte ihn das Telefon zurück. Jemand hatte ihn gefunden. Oder er rief selber an. Beinahe wäre er über den Teppich gestolpert, als er zum Wohnzimmertisch stürzte.

„House." Cuddys Stimme. „Es ist Robert. Er ist bei uns. In der Klinik."

Vor Erleichterung fiel er fast um, bis ihm auffiel, dass sie sich sehr ernst anhörte.

„Und..?"

Sie schwieg einen langen Moment, bevor sie ein schweres Seufzen ausstieß. „Er ist katatonisch."

**oOo**

Eine Passantin hatte ihn im Schlafanzug und einer orangefarbene Plüschkatze in der Hand auf dem Gehsteig angesprochen. „Er reagierte gar nicht. Ging immer weiter. Hat nicht links und rechts geschaut, der arme Knopf. Er hätte ja unter ein Auto kommen können, weggetreten, wie er war. Gerade, als würde er schlafwandeln. Geht es ihm gut?"

House schickte sie nach hause.

„Du hättest ihn nicht allein lassen dürfen!" Wilson sprintete neben ihm zum Lift. „Die Frau hat recht. Ihm hätte weiß Gott was zustoßen können. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er neben sich stand? Kein Wunder bei dem hohen Fieber, das er hatte. Ich wette, du hast nicht mal nachgemessen heute Morgen." Er schnaubte. „Einen wahren Mustervater gibst du ab."

Das Schlimme war, dass er recht hatte.

**oOo**

Er saß aufrecht im Bett, den Blick wieder zum Fenster gerichtet. Cuddy war bei ihm und versuchte gerade, ihm eine Tasse heißen Tees einzuflößen. Als sie ihn zur Tür hereinkommen sah, nahm sie den Jungen instinktiv in den Arm. Mütterlich. Fürsorglich. Als müsse sie ihn beschützen.

„Es gab einen Flugzeugabsturz. Er hat es in den Nachrichten gehört. Er glaubt, sein Vater ist im Flugzeug gewesen. Ich habe nach Melbourne telefoniert. Dr. Chase war nicht zu sprechen, aber man sagte mir, er sei gestern angekommen."

„Haben Sie's ihm auch gesagt?"

„Ja." Cuddy klang heiser. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob er mich versteht."

Er war weg. Die grünblauen Augen flackerten unruhig, die Haut war klamm und feucht. In der Hand hielt er immer noch den glubschäugigen Garfield, der vor Dreck starrte. Er musste ihn ein paar Mal verloren haben. Schmutz auf seinen Pyjamahosen und den aufgeschürften Handflächen sagten ihm, dass er hingefallen war. Es tat unerwartet weh, sich den Jungen im Schockzustand durch die Straße irrend vorzustellen.

„Dein Vater ist nicht tot", sagte er langsam und deutlich zu ihm. „Dein Dad lebt." Und an Cuddy gewandt: „Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie den Vater ans Telefon kriegen. Es ist mir egal, ob er gerade seinen Jet Lag ausschläft oder eine komplizierte OP durchführt. Er soll seinen stinkend reichen Arsch ans Telefon bewegen und sich um seinen Sohn kümmern."

Er sah so blass und klein und schutzlos aus, dass ihm fast angst wurde.

„Dein Dad lebt", wiederholte er, als wäre es die Zauberformel, mit der er ihn aus seinem Stupor holen konnte. „Hörst du mir zu? Hörst du, was ich sage? Dein Vater ist zuhause. Es geht ihm gut. Er lebt. Dein Vater lebt."

„Zuhause", murmelte er endlich. Große, tief verstörte Augen fokussierten mit größter Mühe sein Gesicht. „Muss… nach hause."

Dass Wilson noch hinter ihm stand, hatte er völlig vergessen. Mit einem Räuspern reichte er ihm den Becher Tee. House stellte ihn weg.

„Er kommt zu sich", bemerkte Wilson und nahm seinen Lichtstab, um die Pupillenreaktion zu überprüfen. „Robert? Weißt du, wo du bist?"

„Klinik." Er sah desorientiert und verstört in das blendende Licht. Seine Hand ließ das Plüschtier los und tastete sich unsicher an House entlang, bis sich die Finger in seinen Ärmel bohrten. Unwillkürlich legte er die Hand über die eiskalte kleine Hand und wärmte sie, während Wilson die Untersuchung routinemäßig fortsetzte.

„Kannst du mir deinen vollen Namen nennen?"

Er antwortete verzögert, aber deutlich. „Robert Chase."

„Kannst du uns erzählen, was passiert ist?"

„Heim."

Mit sorgengerunzelter Stirn steckte Wilson das Lämpchen in seinen Kittel zurück. „Er steht immer noch unter Schock. Und er hat aufgeschlagene Knie. Ansonsten fehlt ihm nichts."

„Dr. House." Cuddy gestikulierte von der Tür aus. „Ich habe den Vater in der Leitung. In Ihrem Arbeitszimmer."

Am liebsten hätte er selbst mit ihm gesprochen. Lautstark und ohne Gnade. Stattdessen raffte er den immer noch halbwegs starren Jungen in seine Arme und eilte mit ihm über den Gang hinüber in sein Büro.

Den Jungen auf dem Arm, schnappte er sich den Telefonhörer. „Ich habe Ihren Sohn immer noch bei mir. Ich wollte Sie nur mal dran erinnern, falls es allmählich in Vergessenheit gerät. Er glaubt, Sie seien tot. Mit einem gottverdammten Flugzeug über dem Pazifik abgestürzt. Ich gebe ihn Ihnen jetzt ans Telefon. Sagen Sie ihm nur, dass Sie nicht tot sind. Mehr verlange ich gar nicht von Ihnen." Ohne ihm Gelegenheit zu einer Erwiderung zu geben, presste er den Hörer an das Ohr des Kindes und bedeutete Cuddy, den Lautsprecher einzuschalten.

„Lieber Himmel… Robert? Robert, bist du das?"

Er schnaufte. Tränen stürzten plötzlich über sein Gesicht, und er umklammerte den Hörer. „Papa."

Er hatte ihn noch nie Papa sagen hören. Es klang wie Musik.

„Was soll das alles? Was ist passiert?"

„Papa. Ich bin's. Robert."

Ratloses Lachen in Melbourne. „Ich höre dich. Was machst du für Sachen? Was ist los?"

„Ich bin böse gewesen", flüsterte er mit ersterbender Stimme. „Papa. Ich will heim."

„Hast du etwas angestellt? Was ist das für ein Nonsens mit einem Flugzeug?"

„Ich will heim. Papa, ich will heim."

„Du weißt, dass das jetzt etwas ungeschickt-…" Er unterbrach sich. „Gib mir Dr. House. Du bist ja ganz außer dir. Beruhige dich erst mal. Atme ruhig durch die Nase und zähle bei jedem Atemzug bis drei. Langsam. Ich verstehe dich sonst nicht."

House nahm ihm den Hörer ab, mit Mühe seinen Zorn unterdrückend. „Ihr Sohn atmet wieder, Dr. Chase. Vielen Dank dafür. Er hatte einen kataleptischen Schock, aber mit Ihrer Hilfe haben wir das Problem im Handumdrehen gelöst. Super, dass Sie Zeit hatten. Wir melden uns."

„Versuchen Sie, witzig zu sein?"

„Ich bin nie witzig. Und ich scherze nicht, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass der Junge nächste Woche zurück nach Oz fliegt. Wenn Sie's zum Flughafen nicht schaffen sollten, schicken Sie eine Gouvernante hin."

Indignierte Pause. Dann: „Haben Sie etwas gefunden? Was fehlt ihm?"

Respekt. Freude. Liebe, dachte er. Seine Mom und sein Dad. „Warum haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, dass er Fieberkrämpfe hatte?"

„Das ist Jahre her. Ich muss es vergessen haben. Es waren zwei oder drei. Er war vier Jahre alt. Ist das relevant?"

„Nein." Er drückte den Jungen an sich. „Ich melde mich, wenn ich den Flug gebucht habe."

**oOo**

Am Abend nahm ihn mit nach hause. Ihn in der Klinik zu lassen, wäre ihm wie Verrat vorgekommen. Sie mussten einen seltsamen Anblick bieten, wie sie zum Parkdeck gingen, der große Mann mit einem kleinen barfüßigen Jungen im Schlafanzug an seiner Seite. Den Nachmittag hatte er auf dem Sofa im Büro verbracht, schlafend, die schmutzstarrende Plüschkatze im Arm. House ertappte sich dabei, dass er sich Akten vornahm, nur um ihn von seinem Schreibtisch aus beobachten zu können.

Es schmerzte, zu erkennen, dass er trotz all seiner Bemühungen litt. Die Tage mit dem Jungen waren die bemerkenswertesten in einer langen, unglaublich monotonen Zeit der Einsamkeit gewesen. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, näher an ihn heranzukommen als irgendwer, und House hatte vergessen, wie gut es sein konnte. Mit ihm hatte er etwas erlebt, das ihn befriedigte. Das Gefühl, gebraucht und, wichtiger noch, akzeptiert zu werden. Er würde es vermissen.

Zuhause packte er ihn in eine Decke und setzte ihn vor den Fernseher. Bloß keine Nachrichten. Er fand einen Kanal mit Zeichentrickfilmen.

In der Küche räumte er die Unordnung auf. Schreibutensilien, ein Briefblock, eine umgekippte (glücklicherweise leere) Kaffeetasse, ein auf den Boden gefallener Bagel. Der Federhalter erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er betrachtete ihn genauer. Zigarrenförmig, schwarz und irgendwie plump lag er in seiner Hand, aber er erkannte das Signet darauf. Papa ließ sich in Sachen kostspieliger Geschenke nicht lumpen.

Die Schildkröte war unter die Anrichte gekrochen, und er holte sie mit Hilfe eines Golfschlägers wieder ans Tageslicht, um sie dem immer noch apathischen Jungen ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen. Der Schock über den vermeintlichen Verlust seines Vaters war tief gegangen, und er brauchte Zeit, um den Schreck zu verarbeiten. House fragte sich, wie viele ähnliche Momente es in seinem jungen Leben bereits gegeben hatte. Was er empfunden hatte, als er seine Mutter sich in die Besinnungslosigkeit trinken sah. Wenn er von der Schule heimkam und sie nicht mehr ansprechbar war. Wenn sie ihn im Suff die Treppe hinunter stieß und in der Badewanne untergehen ließ.

Robert nahm die Schildkröte, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob der unglaubliche Hulk seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte oder ob er einfach nur so tat, als ob. House ließ sich in die Hocke nieder und überprüfte die Temperatur. Er war warm, aber nicht heiß.

_E_r sprach ihn nicht an. Die großen, grünen Augen waren nicht mehr leer und ausdruckslos. Er sah traurig aus, und House befürchtete, ihn zum Weinen zu bringen, wenn er fragte.

Er bestellte bei einem indischen Lieferservice, weil er wusste, dass es zu seinen Lieblingsessen zählte. Er mochte viele Dinge, die andere Kinder nicht einmal probieren wollten. Seit er ihn im Haus hatte, lag ständig Obst im Kühlschrank. Wenn er Hunger bekam, holte er sich eine Orange oder eine Banane, und er war verrückt auf Rosinen. Nur auf Erdbeeren musste Robert zu seinem Leidwesen verzichten, weil er darauf allergisch reagierte. Er mochte frische Sachen. House fragte sich, wie sein eigener Ernährungsplan aussehen würde – ob er wieder von Kaffee und Zigaretten leben würde, wenn er fort war, und der Gedanke bedrückte ihn.

Sorgsam reihte er die Schachteln vor ihm auf. Augenblicklich füllte der Duft von Basmatireis und exotischen Gewürzen den Raum. Der Junge setzte die Schildkröte auf den Boden und rutschte an die Kante der Couch, um das Angebot zu inspizieren. Ein gutes Zeichen.

„Morgen buche ich einen Rückflug für dich. Ich richte es so ein, dass ich dich hier ins Flugzeug setze und dein Vater dich abholt." Falls nicht, würde er Rowan Chase mit Telefonterror das Leben schwer machen.

Robert nahm das Tandoori an sich, stellte es auf seinen Schoß und sah es lange an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe House begriff, dass er weinte. Ohne Tränen. Seine Wangen blieben trocken, aber er atmete unregelmäßig und angestrengt, und sein Körper zitterte.

„Ein Flug ist schnell gebucht", sagte House. „In spätestens drei Tagen bist du wieder in Oz."

Robert schüttelte den Kopf. Kniff kurz die Augen zu, um die Tränen aufzuhalten, und wischte sich den Rotz von der Oberlippe. „Ich wollte so gern hier bleiben."

Es rührte ihn, dass er das sagte. „Du hast Heimweh. Ich muss dich schleunigst in einen Flieger setzen, bevor du auf Ideen kommst."

„Es war böse von mir", flüsterte er, und Röte flammte seine Wangen. „Ich hatte schlechte Gedanken. Ich dachte, ich würde nie mehr zurück gehen, und es hat mich glücklich gemacht."

House verstand nicht, spürte aber, das etwas Bedeutsames im Gange war. „Und Glücklichsein ist falsch."

Robert schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Was ich _wollte_, war falsch."

Plötzlich schossen ihm die Worte durch den Kopf, die er am Telefon zu seinem Vater gesagt hatte. _Ich bin böse gewesen. Papa, ich will heim._

Wer böse gewesen ist, wird bestraft. Es war fast, als wollte er bestraft werden. Dass der Junge ein starkes Pflichtgefühl gegenüber seinen Eltern hatte, war erstaunlich und nicht zu übersehen, aber so etwas übertraf seine kühnsten Erwartungen.

„Was ist dann richtig?" fragte er ihn, sich behutsam vorwärts tastend.

Robert bohrte sich die Faust in die Augenhöhle. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er kleinlaut. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Er wirkte so kindlich und unglaublich bedrückt, fast verzweifelt. House zog seine Hand herunter, bevor er sein Auge aushebeln würde, und bemühte sich, ruhig und nüchtern zu klingen. „Deswegen treffen Erwachsene Entscheidungen über Kinder. Weil sie irgendwann am Ende der Straße ankommen und mit Plüschkatzen in der Hand dastehen und weinen müssen, weil sie nicht mehr weiter wissen."

Er schluchzte trocken. „Ich bin böse gewesen. Was ich gedacht habe, war böse. Ich hasse Zuhause. Ich will nie mehr zurück. Ich hasse Mama und dass sie immerzu trinkt und nicht damit aufhören kann, und mein Vater will mich nicht. Und jetzt muss ich doch zurück. Niemand… niemand will mich haben."

Oh, Gott. Er wusste nicht, was er mit ihm tun sollte. Cuddy hätte ihn jetzt an ihre mütterliche Brust gezogen, und Wilson hätte die Große-Bruder-Tour gefahren und sich ernsthaft mit ihm auseinandergesetzt. Stundenlang. Das wollte er weder dem Jungen noch sich selbst zumuten. Wortlos setzte er sich neben ihn, nahm ihm das Tandoorihühnchen aus der Hand und hielt ihm eine Gabel voll davon vors Gesicht.

„Iß", sagte er rauh. „Es schmeckt nicht, wenn es kalt ist."

Ergeben öffnete er den Mund. Er kaute ewig auf dem kleinen Bissen herum, aber er brachte ihn brav herunter. House fütterte ihn und kam sich nicht einmal komisch dabei vor. Er hoffte, es würde in seinem Magen bleiben. Offenbar hatte er Hunger. Kein Wunder. Seit dem Frühstück hatte er nichts mehr gegessen.

House räusperte sich. „Es ist meine Schuld."

Bestürzt riss er die Augen auf, den Mund voll mit in Sesam gerösteter Paprika.

„Ich habe dich angelogen. Ich habe Dinge gesagt, die ich dir nicht hätte sagen dürfen. Es tut mir leid."

Das schien ihn endgültig zu verwirren. Erwachsene entschuldigten sich nicht bei Kindern. Und sie gaben niemals zu, dass sie logen. Er schluckte und schluckte und schnaufte, als er den Happen endlich herunter hatte. „Was für Dinge?"

„Dinge, die dich glauben lassen, dass du unerwünscht bist. Dass du eine Last bist und niemand dich haben will." Es war heraus, und er hätte sich treten und gleichzeitig auf die Schulter klopfen wollen. Schnell weiter, bevor ihn die Courage verließ. „Jeder halbwegs normale Vater und jede Mutter sollte stolz auf dich sein. Andererseits wärst du nicht, was du bist, wenn deine Eltern nicht so wären, wie sie nun mal sind. Dadurch hast du gelernt, standhaft zu sein. Durchzuhalten. Wie man irgendwie durchkommt, ohne sich zerbrechen zu lassen. Du machst das gut. Andere in deinem Alter wollen jeden Tag neue Klamotten, sind mies drauf und grölen durchs Gelände, damit es auch jeder mitkriegt. Wärst du so einer, hätte ich dich ohne Skrupel im Krankenhaus gelassen. Es ist nicht schlimm, anders zu sein. Aber schlimm ist, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn es keinen Grund dazu gibt."

„Es gibt einen Grund", sagte er kaum vernehmbar.

„Darf ich ihn hören?"

Betreten schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dann ist es Heimweh", folgerte er, wusste aber, dass er falsch lag. Eventuell würde ihn der Junge korrigieren. Er tat es.

„Ich will nicht nach hause", wiederholte er nachdrücklich, und seine schmalen Finger zupften an der Papierserviette, die auf seinem Schoß lag. „Ich würde lieber nach England auf diese blöde Schule gehen, als zurück. Aber es geht nicht."

„Warum nicht? England würde dir gefallen." Vielleicht.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich kann sie nicht allein lassen. Sie ist doch meine Mutter."

Sonderbar, aber er konnte nichts dagegen sagen. Er verstand. Seine Mutter war der einzige Mensch, der ihm etwas bedeutete. Der ihm das Gefühl gab, gebraucht zu werden. Selbst, wenn es nur dazu war, um Nachschub im Supermarkt zu klauen und ihr mit Erbrochenem verschmutztes Bett frisch zu beziehen. Dafür bekam er dann das, was er unter Liebe verstand: vielleicht nur das Gefühl der Dankbarkeit, weil sie sich besser fühlte.

„Hast du je mit deinem Vater darüber gesprochen?" fragte er. „Hast du ihm erzählt, wie dein Tagesablauf aussieht? Was deine Mutter mit dir macht, wenn sie betrunken ist?"

„Er weiß, dass sie trinkt", flüsterte er, und seine Wangen glühten. Vielleicht hatte noch nie jemand mit ihm darüber gesprochen, und er schämte sich, aber gleichzeitig schien es ihn zu erleichtern. „Deswegen ist er gegangen."

Und er hatte immer geglaubt, seine eigene Kindheit wäre die Hölle gewesen. „Warum willst du bei deiner Mutter bleiben?"

„Weil sie mich nicht wegschickt. Sie droht nur. Es stimmt. Er will, dass ich Medizin studiere. Er ist nie da, aber er bestimmt über alles. In welche Schule ich gehe. Wann ich meinen Abschluss machen muss und wo. Welchen Notendurchschnitt ich haben sollte, um aufs College zu gehen. Wenn er einmal da ist, spricht er mit mir über meine Zukunft. Als wäre Mum überhaupt nicht da. Als wäre ich… ein Zug, der auf die richtigen Gleise gesetzt wird. Nur eine Maschine."

Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Der Junge sah kurz weg, warf ihm dann einen flüchtigen, prüfenden Blick zu und wendete sich dann endgültig ab. House spürte eine eigenartige Art der Beunruhigung, als ihm bewusst wurde, welches Potential in ihm lag. Mit wie viel Fingerspitzengefühl dieser Junge geführt werden musste, buchstäblich danach schrie, begeisterte ihn. Wenn man ihn behutsam lenkte, würde er alles geben. Wenn er nur ein paar Jahre älter wäre. Es lag noch so viel vor ihm, das ihn ein für allemal verderben konnte.

House entknitterte die Serviette auf seinem Schoß. Sie waren allesamt bedruckt mit weisen Sprüchen, und als er seinen las, entfuhr ihm ein schnaubendes, trostloses Lachen. _Möge deine Seele leuchten wie Sonnenlicht._

Der Junge las es ebenfalls und wagte es endlich, ihn länger als eine Sekunde anzusehen. „Bin ich gesund genug, um nach hause zu fliegen?"

„Du bist nicht krank."

„Ich war doch halb verrückt gestern und heute."

„Sicherheitshalber würde ich dich gern noch über das Wochenende behalten. Nur zur Beobachtung."

Er verstand. Und lächelte. Lieber Himmel, der Bengel machte ihn sentimental. Aber er konnte deutlich erkennen, was es hieß, zu leuchten.


	12. Ein geschenkter Geburtstag

**Ein geschenkter Geburtstag**

Am Samstagmorgen erwachte er von… Was war das? Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und befreite sich von den Kissen und Decken, unter denen er sich nachts vergrub.

Greg saß am Klavier und spielte die Melodie von _Happy Birthday_. Blinzelnd versuchte er, wach zu werden. Eine Torte stand auf dem Wohnzimmertisch vor ihm.

Eine richtige, lilafarbene Torte mit roter und weißer gefrorener Sahne darauf.

„Es ist Blaubeere. Keine Erdbeeren."

Er war völlig perplex. „Heute ist nicht mein Geburtstag."

„Tun wir so, als wäre es so."

Sein Herz klopfte. Was war passiert? Was ging hier vor? Er stand auf und betrachtete die Torte genauer, während House die Melodie von _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_ anspielte. Winzige Kängurus aus Marzipan hüpften auf der Torte herum. In der Mitte war mit Zuckerguss etwas geschrieben.

_O quae mutatio rerum._

„Was bedeutet das?"

Greg sah ihn gespielt entgeistert an. „Lernst du kein Latein in der Schule?"

„Doch." Er las es ein zweites Mal. „Oh, wie… _mutatio_, ändern… - Das letzte Wort kenne ich nicht."

„_Wie sich die Dinge ändern_." Greg stand auf. „War das einzige, was mir für dich eingefallen ist."

Sie hatten sich geändert. Wenigstens für drei Wochen in den Vereinigten Staaten.

Beim Frühstück sah er ihn forschend an. „Was wolltest du schon immer mal tun?"

Robert erschrak. Er meinte es ernst. Er würde ihm einen Geburtstag schenken. Woher wusste er, dass er ihn zuhause nie feierte? Nicht etwa, weil er nicht gedurft hätte. Er dachte an seine Mutter, die im Morgenrock und mit verschwollenem Gesicht am Tisch saß. Ihr Kuss, der nach Whisky schmeckte. „Warum lädst du keine Jungs ein? Machst ein bisschen Party? Wir könnten den Pool füllen."

Worüber sie spätestens am nächsten Tag schimpfen würde. Es genügte, sie anzusehen, um den Kopf zu schütteln. Sie nannte ihn ihren kleinen süßen Langweiler und ging wieder ins Bett.

„Ich weiß nicht…" Fast verlegen nahm er ein Stück von der Torte. Sie schmeckte kühl und schön und zerging im Mund. Das Känguru stellte er neben den Teller. Er würde es nicht fertig bringen, es aufzuessen.

„Was machen Jungs in deinem Alter? Auf Rockkonzerte gehen? Kino? Surfen? Könnte schwierig werden ohne Brett. Für den Zoo bist du zu alt, oder?"

Er überlegte angestrengt. Alles würde etwas besonderes sein. Er war nicht wählerisch. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, was Jungs in seinem Alter taten oder mochten. Schließlich fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ich möchte noch mal ein Bier trinken gehen."

„Oh, wir rollen den Tag von hinten auf. Notiert. Das nächste."

Plötzlich befangen hob er die Schultern. „Ich würde gern mal ins Theater gehen."

**oOo**

Sie fuhren nach Manhattan. Die Begeisterung, die den Jungen beim Anblick der Freiheitsstatue erfasste, war kaum zu bändigen. Mit offenem Mund starrte er aus dem Fenster, verrenkte sich den Hals, um sie möglichst lange im Blick zu behalten.

„Möchtest du sie von innen sehen? Für einen zukünftigen Arzt kann das nur lehrreich sein."

„Wir können hinauf gehen?" Robert schnappte nach Luft. „Oh, das ist-… Das wäre wundervoll!"

Er sagte tatsächlich _wundervoll_. Wie ein kleiner Engländer.

„Wenn es klar ist, kann man die schottische Küste sehen."

Er lachte, entzückt und voller Begeisterung. Es rief eine Wärme in ihm hervor, die er vermissen würde, wenn er ging. Es war nicht nur Bewunderung oder Beifall. Es war wirkliche, echte Freude. Er fühlte sich wohl bei ihm. Es gab nicht viele, die das taten, und er kannte niemanden, der das so deutlich zum Ausdruck bringen konnte. Die meisten Menschen, mit denen er zu tun hatte, schützten sich mit Kratzbürstigkeit, scharfen Bemerkungen und Unnahbarkeit. So wie er selbst.

Zynismus und die manchmal subtile Ironie der Erwachsenenwelt fehlten ihm noch. Es würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben.

Niedlich sah er aus in seinen neuen Jeans und dem dunkelblauen Blazer. Er hatte darauf bestanden, ein weißes Hemd anzuziehen, aber zumindest ließ er sich überreden, die Kragenknöpfe offen zu lassen. House fragte sich, ob in ein paar Jahren sämtliche Mädchen hinter ihm her sein würden, oder ob er es vorzog, unsichtbar zu bleiben. Obwohl er ein ausgesprochen hübscher Junge war, schien er kaum jemandem aufzufallen.

Es waren zu viele Touristen da, aber er stellte sich entschlossen in die Warteschlange. Robert zupfte ihn am Ärmel. „Können wir uns Ellis Island ansehen?"

„Ich dachte, du wolltest ihr zu Kopf steigen."

Er sah scheu und beredt zu der langen Schlange hin. House fand ihn ausgesprochen vernünftig für einen Teenager.

**oOo**

In Manhattan war er lange nicht mehr gewesen, und er wusste, warum. Der Lärm und die Hektik überwältigten den Jungen, und er griff nach seiner Hand, nachdem er zweimal von Passanten beinahe umgerannt worden wäre. Was weniger an der Unhöflichkeit der New Yorker lag als an der Art, wie er staunend durch die Wolkenkratzerschluchten taumelte. House lächelte, als er mit hoch erhobenem Kopf in einen riesenhaften Transvestiten prallte.

„Sie… er… hat mich Schätzchen genannt", sagte er mit roten Wangen und wusste nicht, ob er empört oder geschmeichelt sein sollte. House war der gleichen Meinung, konnte sich aber gerade noch davon abhalten, es ihm zu sagen.

Der Broadway machte ihn schwindlig. Melbourne war eine Metropole, aber kein Vergleich zu dem quirligen und dröhnend lauten Treiben, in dem sie mitgezogen wurden wie in einem Sog. Irgendwann umklammerte er nicht mehr seine Hand, sondern den ganzen Arm, das Gesicht voller Aufregung und Befremden zu den Häuserfassaden erhoben.

Er kaufte ihm eine Jeansjacke aus einem Schaufenster, die genau so entzückend an ihm aussah, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Verlegen, aber sichtbar stolz sah er an sich herunter.

„Das kostet zu viel", sagte er abwehrend und enttäuscht zugleich. „Für so etwas hat mein Dad das Geld bestimmt nicht geschickt."

„Ich werd ihm eine Rechnung schicken."

Erschrocken sah er auf. „Oh, nein! Er wird die Quittungen sehen wollen, und dann bekomme ich Ärger."

„Ich gebe das Geld aus, nicht du. Das hier sind alles lebensnotwendige Unterhaltskosten. Es wird höchste Zeit, deine Alimente mit Spaß auszugeben, und nicht im Hinblick auf Vermögenserweiterung."

Er verstand nicht. House fuhr ihm durch das Haar; etwas, auf das er bisher verzichtet hatte, weil er es an seiner Stelle gehasst hätte. Bestimmt fasste jeder dem Jungen ungefragt in sein weiches Haar. Es fühlte sich glatt und kühl und ein bisschen strähnig an. Australisches Surferhaar.

In dem Plattenladen, in den sie als nächstes gingen, war er hilflos. Das Angebot schien ihn zu erschlagen. Vielleicht waren es auch die vielen Punks, Goths, Hip Hopper und Grungetypen, die ihn einschüchterten. Er suchte einen Stapel CDs für ihn aus und hoffte, er würde sie zuhause abspielen können.

Atemlos zeigte Robert ihm ein überlebensgroßes Plakat von David Bowie. „Meine Mum steht auf ihn."

„Kann ich verstehen. Der Mann sieht verdammt gut aus."

„Ich meine die Musik." Er verzog die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund, als er merkte, dass er auf den Arm genommen wurde. Aber in seinen Augen lachte es.

**oOo**

Im Shubert Theatre wurde ein Stück über Buddy Holly aufgeführt. Er ergatterte tatsächlich noch zwei Karten für die Vorstellung und war heilfroh, ihm nicht _Oklahoma!_ oder _Hair_ anbieten zu müssen. Die Plätze waren Logenplätze, aber Rowan Chase würde sie ja bezahlen. Neben sich hörte er das ihm so vertraut gewordene Schnaufen, das den Jungen überkam, wenn er aufgeregt war. Er glühte vor Spannung, als die Beleuchtung herunterfuhr und die Erwartung der Zuschauer nahezu greifbar war.

House machte sich nichts aus Musicals. Wenn er Buddy Holly hören wollte, legte er eine Platte auf und genoss in Stereo. Wozu für eine Kopie Eintritt bezahlen, wenn man jeden Tag das Original haben konnte? Aber trotzdem genoss er die zwei Stunden in dem Theater. Von den Schauspielern und Sängern sah er wenig. Stattdessen betrachtete er den Jungen neben sich. Er war glücklich. Und er empfand es vermutlich so intensiv, weil er es so selten erlebte. Er fragte sich, wann dieses Kind jemals Spaß gehabt hatte. Und wann er selbst zuletzt Freude daran gehabt hatte, Dinge nur deswegen zu tun, um andere glücklich zu sehen. Er liebte es, Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen; wenn man das erreicht hatte, hatte man die Wahl. Man konnte entweder befriedigt den _Status quo_ konstatieren – oder ihn ändern. Er wäre nicht Arzt geworden, wenn ihm die erste Möglichkeit genügen würde.

Aber manche Dinge waren nicht zu ändern. Er konnte den Jungen nicht vor dem schützen, was ihn erwartete. Australien war weit weg. Seine Zukunft lag nicht in seiner Hand, sondern in der einer Säuferin und eines Jet Setters.

In der Pause war er enttäuscht, weil es schon vorbei war, bis House ihm erklärte, dass es nur eine Unterbrechung war, damit sich das Publikum erholen konnte. „So wie in _Lawrence von Arabien_."

Seine Augen leuchteten. „Was ist das für eine Musik?"

„Das ist guter, ehrlicher Rock n Roll."

„Wie Elvis", sagte er.

„Wie Elvis."

„Ich mag Rock n Roll."

Er war froh, dass er Buddy Holly beim Plattenkauf nicht vergessen hatte. Und freute sich auf eine fast lächerliche Weise, als Robert im zweiten Akt den Song wieder erkannte, den er ihm auf der Gitarre vorgespielt hatte.

Nach der Vorstellung nahm er ihn mit ins Hard Rock Café. Es war zu voll, um auf einen Platz zu hoffen, aber die Schaukästen wollte er ihm nicht vorenthalten. Buddys rote Schuhe, Johns Brille, Elvis' Glitzeranzug, Jimis psychedelische Hemden. Für ihn war es pure Nostalgie, und er fragte sich, was in seinem blonden Köpfchen vorging, während er sich Buddy Hollys Jahrbuch aus der Highschool anschaute, der damals noch Charles Hardin Holley gewesen war.

Auf dem Times Square kaufte er ihm eine Tüte Wedges und legte ihm nach kurzem Überlegen den Arm um die Schulter, weil er sich, das Essen tragend, nicht mehr an ihm festhalten konnte. Die Vorstellung, ihn im Gewusel zu verlieren, ließ ihn frösteln. Aber Robert schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen. Dankbar schmiegte er sich an seine Seite, die Augen unablässig in Bewegung. Er aß seine Kartoffelecken mit einer so selbstvergessenen Anmut, dass ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

„Ich könnte nur herumlaufen und alles anschauen", vertraute Robert ihm in einem Anfall von Mitteilsamkeit an. „Zuhause werden mich alle beneiden."

_Das tun sie sowieso. Weil kaum einer weiß, wie es hinter der Tür zum Elfenbeinpalast aussieht._

Sie waren in der letzten Gruppe, die in die Freiheitsstatue hinauf durften. Dass er dafür den Wärter mit hundert Dollar bestechen musste, würde auf Papa Chase' Rechnung wandern. Es war beinahe dunkel, als sie die Krone erreichten. House umfasste Roberts Taille und hob ihn auf, damit er problemlos aus der Luke blicken konnte.

„Schottland werden wir wohl nicht mehr erkennen können, es sei denn, deine Augen sind besser als meine."

Er bebte vor Aufregung, als er ihn wieder absetzte. Es war rührend. Sein ganzer Körper drückte mehr aus, als er es formulieren würde können. House fiel auf, dass er nie in pubertärtypische Superlativen verfiel, wenn etwas „cool" oder „hip" war. Er schien solche Worte nie zu benutzen. Nicht etwa, weil er gut erzogen war und seine Mutter darauf achtete, dass er ein genau so feiner Pinkel wurde wie sein Dad.

Es gab einfach keinen Anlass für ihn, sie auszusprechen.

Auf das versprochene Bier verzichtete er. Er würde ihn sonst zum Wagen tragen müssen. Auf der Rückfahrt war der Junge schweigsam, und House dachte, er sei zu erledigt, um zu reden. Schließlich sprach er doch.

„Das war der schönste Geburtstag, den ich je nie hatte."

House räusperte sich und konnte kaum glauben, dass er es wirklich so meinte, was er sagte. „Es hat Spaß gemacht."

„Ich werde mir alles aufschreiben, damit ich es an meinem richtigen Geburtstag lesen kann. Dann wird es so sein, als ob ich es gerade erst erlebe."

„Wenn dein Dad hier zu tun hat und du Ferien hast, soll er dich mitnehmen. In Coney Island gibt's eine gigantische Achterbahn. Ich würde Wilson mitnehmen, aber er traut sich nicht mal ins Spiegelkabinett."

„War das wirklich Buddy Hollys Brille, die in dem Café ausgestellt war?" fragte er, und beginnende Schläfrigkeit ließ seine Stimme undeutlich klingen. Er würde bald einschlafen. House konnte es an dem Hochziehen der Knie, dem gelegentlichen Flattern der Wimpern und dem allmählichen Entspannen der Finger sehen. Sonderbar, auf welche Kleinigkeiten man achtete, wenn man jemanden rund um die Uhr um sich hatte.

„So wie jede, die du rund um den Globus ausgestellt siehst. Ich glaube, er hatte beim Absturz mindestens sechzig Paar auf der Nase."

„Man kann nie bis nach Schottland sehen", murmelte er, nur noch halbwach. „Auch nicht bei klarem Wetter."

**oOo**

Ins Haus musste er ihn tragen. Er hätte ihn wecken können, brachte es aber nicht übers Herz. Sachte legte er ihn auf dem Sofa ab, das in den letzten Wochen sein Bett gewesen war.

Robert schlief fest, und House gestattete sich, den ausgestreckten, in den letzten Zügen der Kindheit steckenden Buben vor sich zu betrachten. Er strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht in ihm weckte. Ihn um sich zu haben, war ohne Einschränkung eine gute Erfahrung gewesen. Sie würde sich nie wiederholen, und das stimmte ihn melancholisch, als hätte er zu viel getrunken.

Er wurde erwachsen werden und nach und nach seine bezaubernde Unschuld verlieren. Er würde Enttäuschung, Verzweiflung und Angst erleben, und er würde sich einschließen wie in einem Panzer. Wie seine verdammte Schildkröte.

Wo steckte das kleine Ungeheuer überhaupt? Er suchte unter der Couch (ihr erklärtes Lieblingsversteck), unter dem Regal und beim Schreibtisch. Zwischen der Türangel zur Küche fand er sie schließlich, und ein ahnungsvolles, beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

Er hob den Panzer auf und fand ihn alarmierend leicht. Das Tier hatte sich komplett darin zurückgezogen, und er brauchte nicht lange herumzurätseln, weshalb. Ein schöner Arzt war er. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dem verletzten Tier eine Tetanusspritze zu verpassen? Aber gelitten hatte sie nicht. Heute Morgen hatte sie noch munter ihre Salatblätter verschlungen. Vielleicht ein Gerinnsel durch den heftigen Sturz im Bad, das sich gelöst hatte. Das wäre gnädiger als eine Sepsis.

Er legte den Panzer auf den Schreibtisch und blieb fast eine halbe Stunde reglos im Dunkeln sitzen. Dann knipste er das Schreiblicht an und rief am Flughafen an, um danach Rowan Chase in Melbourne über den Rückflug seines Sohns zu informieren. Die Sekretärin versprach, es weiterzuleiten.


	13. Farewell, Pecker

_Vielen Dank an Manu für das nette Review! Die Geschichte geht jetzt allmählich zu Ende. Noch ein Kapitel und ein Epilog. Danke an alle, die immer noch mitlesen!_

**Farewell, Pecker**

Er schlief lange. Als er nach seiner Uhr tastete, war es zehn, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er von Geräuschen aus der Küche geweckt worden war. Schlaftrunken tappte er ins Bad. Sein letzter Tag in den Staaten.

Nicht daran denken.

Flüchtig wusch er sein Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne, bevor er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging. Gestern Abend hatte er vergessen, nach Pecker zu sehen. Aber er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wie er ins Bett gekommen war. Beim Gedanken an den unverhofften Geburtstag gestern machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Greg hatte ihn eingeladen, wiederzukommen. Er durfte ihn also besuchen. Das war das schönste Geschenk gewesen.

Greg saß auf der Couch, als er zurück kam. Und etwas in seiner Miene sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, und er bekam plötzlich heftige Magenschmerzen. Mama. Es war etwas mit Mama.

„Was ist passiert?" hörte er sich flüstern und wollte eigentlich keine Antwort darauf.

Greg zog einen Schuhkarton heran, der auf dem Tisch stand. „Es tut mir leid."

Pecker. Er wusste es, noch bevor er einen Blick in die Schachtel geworfen hatte. Schwindel erfasste ihn, und Schuldbewusstsein rollte wie eine Woge über ihn hinweg. Kurz vor der Abreise hatte er seine Mutter gefragt, ob er die Schildkröte mitnehmen durfte.

„Du bist doch ein großer Junge", hatte sie gesagt, während sie ihm beim Packen zusah. „Außerdem wird man ihn dir am Zoll abnehmen. Lass ihn hier. Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Und er hatte ihn heimlich in seinen Rucksack gesteckt, weil er wusste, dass sie es nicht tun würde, weil sie sich nur um Alkohol kümmern würde und um den davongelaufenen George, den sie fünfmal am Tag anrief.

Langsam kam er näher. Der Panzer sah normal aus. Nur lag er inmitten säuberlich zerschnittener Papierstreifen, die aus dem Aktenvernichter unter dem Schreibtisch stammten.

Robert hob ihn auf. Er fühlte sich leichter an als sonst. Natürlich. Seine Seele war bereits fort. Und die Seele machte den Großteil eines Lebewesens aus, hatte Father Thomas gesagt. Ehrfürchtig legte er den Panzer zurück in den Karton, sich bewusst werdend, dass er nun keine Seele mehr trug, wenn er Pecker in der Hand hielt. Gregs Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Bestürzung.

„Er war ziemlich alt."

Robert sah in seine intensiv blauen Augen, und obwohl seine Stimme nichts verriet und er aussah wie immer, konnte er die Niedergeschlagenheit darin sehen.

„George sagte, er hätte ihn in einer Zoohandlung gekauft."

„Wahrscheinlich hat George keine Ahnung von Schildkröten. Oder er hat ihn vor hundert Jahren gekauft. Es ist normal, dass Schildkröten sterben, wenn sie alt sind."

Irgendwie wusste er, dass Greg ihn trösten wollte. Keiner konnte sagen, wie alt Pecker wirklich gewesen war. Seltsam, er war gar nicht so traurig, wie er es sein sollte. Mit weichen Knien setzte er sich neben ihn.

„Ich hätte besser auf ihn aufpassen müssen. Wenn er alt war, war die lange Reise viel zu anstrengend für ihn. Und… das ungewohnte Futter und das Wetter…"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Er schluckte. Sah den Panzer durch das Badezimmer fliegen, erinnerte sich an das Gefühl des Hornschildes an seiner nackten Haut, an die blutende Kralle. Vorsichtig berührte er den Kadaver mit den Fingern, zeichnete behutsam die Schuppen des Panzers nach. Wenigstens war Pecker ein Geschöpf Gottes und musste keine Angst vor der ewigen Verdammnis haben. Tiere konnten nicht sündigen.

Gregs Stimme drang wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Sie war sehr leise und ein bisschen heiser.

„Ich hatte einen Hund. Einen schwarzen Labrador. Wir hatten ihn, bis ich fünfzehn Jahre alt war. Für einen Hund ist er sehr alt geworden. Er war eines Morgens vor der Schlafzimmertür meiner Eltern gelegen. Da hatte er sich hingeschleppt, bevor er eingeschlafen ist."

„Wie hieß er?" fragte er durch seine aufsteigenden Tränen hindurch.

„Hesekiel."

„Wie der Hund von Dr. Wilson." Auf Gregs fragenden Blick erklärte er: „Hesekiel. Und Jonah. Propheten aus der Bibel."

„Ich schätze, wir sollten ihn begraben", sagte Greg nach einer Weile.

Robert zog die Nase hoch. „Es gibt keinen Garten hier."

„Fünf Minuten von hier ist ein Park."

So weit weg von zuhause. Und niemand, der sich an ihn erinnern würde, wenn er an der Stelle vorbeigehen würde. Er schniefte und hasste sich, weil er sich benahm wie ein Baby. „Darf… darf ich ihn beim Krankenhaus begraben?"

Greg fand, dass das eine gute und überaus passende Idee war.

„Ich hab so was noch nie gemacht." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme verweint klang. „Muss ich jemanden um Erlaubnis fragen? Und wo…"

Greg stand auf und holte eine Schachtel Kleenex aus dem Bad, die er ihm kommentarlos hinhielt. „Zieh dich an. Der Kaffee wird kalt."

**oOo**

Nach dem Frühstück ging er hinaus und stahl ein paar Maiglöckchen aus einem Vorgarten in der Nachbarschaft. Gott würde ihm das verzeihen; es war ja nicht für ihn. Die Blumen legte er sorgfältig rings um den eingebetteten Panzer. Greg nahm die Gitarre und sah ihm zu, während er eine kleine Melodie zupfte. Robert fühlte heiße Tränen aufsteigen und schämte sich, weil er so viel heulte. Er war wirklich noch ein Baby. Aber es wurde schwerer und schwerer, sich zusammenzureißen. Als er sich weinend in die Bettdecke auf dem Sofa drückte, hörte er Gregs etwas nasale Stimme das Lied singen, und obwohl der Text traurig war, beruhigte es ihn.

_Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I have nobody for my own.  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely,  
wish I had someone to call on the phone._

_I'm a soldier, a lonely soldier,  
Away from home through no wish of my own.  
That's why I'm lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I wish that I could go back home._

Nach einer Weile fühlte er sich besser. Nicht gut, aber besser. Er hörte, wie er die Gitarre weg stellte und sich neben ihn setzte, und er war ihm dankbar dafür, denn er roch gut und tröstlich und ein wenig wie Papas Kleiderschrank, in dem er sich als Kind oft versteckt hatte.

Greg berührte seine Schulter. Seine Stimme war rauh, aber freundlich. „Bereit?"

Stark sein. Gut sein. Gefasst sein. Robert nickte. Sich die Nase putzend, sah er zu, wie Greg einen dicken Marker in die Hand nahm, den Karton sachte schloss und dann mit akkurater Schrift eine Inschrift auf den Deckel setzte.

_Pecker, unerschrockener und weit gereister Begleiter von Mr. Robert Chase, Melbourne, Australien._

_28. April 1992_

_R.I.P._

Danach band er eine Paketschnur um die Kiste und überreichte ihm den Stift. Robert schüttelte den Kopf. Die Schachtel sah perfekt aus, wie sie war. Er wollte nichts daran verändern.

**oOo**

Er dachte an Bilder, die er von einem Staatsbegräbnis im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, während sie zum Krankenhaus fuhren. Den Schuhkarton hielt er auf dem Schoß. Greg parkte den Wagen an der Längsseite des Gebäudes. Die eingeladene Schaufel aus dem Kofferraum mit sich, schritten sie einen kleinen Weg hinauf bis zum Rasen. Es war stiller als auf der Parkanlage vor dem Portal, und sie gingen ein paar Schritte bis zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe. Niemand begegnete ihnen.

Greg deutete nach oben. „Hinter dem oberen Fenster ist mein Büro."

Robert war froh, dass er verstand. Er brauchte sonst nichts zu sagen. Auch wenn Pecker nicht mehr wirklich da war, erfüllte es ihn doch mit Trost, dass jemand in der Nähe sein würde, der ihn gekannt hatte.

**oOo**

Stundenlang ging er mit ihm über die Felder spazieren. Die Gefasstheit, mit der er die Schildkröte beerdigt hatte, hatte ihm schwer imponiert. Es war normal, dass er weinte. Es war in Ordnung, dass er sich einen besonderen Platz für das tote Tier wünschte. Aber die Ruhe, die er trotz allem immer noch bewahrte, faszinierte ihn. Er schrie nicht, er erging sich nicht in Lamentieren oder legte es darauf an, Mitleid zu erwecken. Sein kleines Gesicht war bleich und traurig, aber nicht starr vor Kummer.

Schließlich brach er das Schweigen. „Kann ich hier bleiben?"

Er dachte an das Ticket, dass er gestern aufgegeben hatte, und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Etwas in ihm verkrampfte sich, und es erschreckte ihn, weil er so fühlte. Herrgott, er nahm doch keinen Abschied von einer verflossenen Liebe. „Nein."

„Mein Dad würde es erlauben." Unerschrocken. Hartnäckig. Er liebte diesen Charakterzug an ihm.

Abgesehen davon hatte er womöglich sogar recht. Der viel beschäftige Chefarzt war kein einziges Mal dazu gekommen, seinen Sohn anzurufen. Vermutlich würde er seinen Verlust nicht einmal bemerken. Aber er wurde zynisch.

„Ich kann dich nicht behalten, solange deine Eltern beide leben. Und selbst dann hätte Granny in Sydney das größere Anrecht auf dich."

Er stapfte neben ihm her, die schmalen Schultern gegen die kühle Luft hochgezogen. „Wann muss ich gehen?" fragte er mit kleiner Stimme.

„Dein Flug geht um sechs. Du wirst früh aufstehen müssen."

Die Wolken hingen tief über ihnen. Es würde regnen. Eine Kulisse wie inszeniert.

„Danke", sagte Robert unvermittelt.

House blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er war einen halben Schritt hinter ihm zurück geblieben. In seinen großen Augen schimmerte es.

„Wofür?"

„Weil ich hier sein durfte und nicht im Krankenhaus. Weil ich Geburtstag hatte. Und weil wir Pecker zusammen begraben haben. Ich bin nicht traurig. Ich komme zurecht. Mum braucht mich."

_Wozu braucht sie dich? Welchen Nutzen hat sie von dir, welchen du von ihr? Sie verdient dich nicht, und du verdienst es nicht, bei ihr zu sein und ihr hinterher zu wischen._

„Du bist zu erwachsen für dein Alter."

Robert lächelte unter ungeweinten Tränen. Es schnitt ihm ins Herz. Wortlos streckte er die Hand aus, und die kleine heiße Hand legte sich vertrauensvoll in seine.

„Wenn ich bleiben könnte, wäre ich nicht mehr allein", sagte er nach ein paar Schritten, als spräche er zu sich selbst.

House fühlte, wie er innerlich gefror. Und er wünschte sich plötzlich, vor dem Jungen weinen zu dürfen, um den Knoten zu lösen, den er in seinem Inneren spürte und der wie ein eiskalter Klumpen in ihm lag. Schon viel zu lange. Er griff fester zu und merkte kaum, dass er ihm vielleicht weh tat.

„Ich muss noch packen", sagte Robert leise. „Gehen wir heim?"

Heim. Es war, als hätte er es absichtlich so genannt. Aber House wusste, dass es nicht so war. Das, was er in den letzten Tagen gehabt hatte, war für ihn Zuhause gewesen. Und er wusste nicht, wieso die Welt so grausam sein musste, es ihm wegzunehmen.


	14. Daddy Call

**Daddy Call**

Er packte seinen Koffer mit der Gewissenhaftigkeit eines Akademikers. Schwere Sachen zuunterst, am Boden des Koffers. Alles, was er als erstes zuhause brauchen würde, zuoberst. House stellte erstaunt fest, dass er Hemden zusammenlegen konnte; für ihn ein unlösbares Mysterium. Bedächtig legte er seine Kleidung für den morgigen Tag bereit. Als er nach reiflicher Überlegung den Blazer zu seinem Gepäck legte und die Jeansjacke über den Stuhl hängte, fühlte er sich, als würde er ihm damit ein Geschenk machen wollen.

Sonderbar.

„Wann muss ich weg?"

Er sprach im Singular. Jetzt schon. „Um drei."

Schlafen gehen wollte er nicht. Im Flugzeug würde er genügend Zeit zum Ausschlafen haben. Stattdessen wollte er baden, und er tat mit einer Ausgiebigkeit, die einem Ritual glich. Als House nach ihm schaute, bat er ihn, dazubleiben.

„Ich muss mir noch die Haare waschen."

Er übernahm den subtil erteilten Auftrag, insgeheim verblüfft über die Kindlichkeit, die er doch recht häufig an den Tag legte. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Auf seinem Tagesplan hatte _Haare waschen_ gestanden.

„Du kannst es selber. Daheim braucht du keine Hilfe."

„Ich mach es nicht gern. Ich kriege immer Schaum in die Augen."

„Es gefällt dir."

Robert sah zu ihm auf. Das nasse, frisch ausgespülte Haar sah aus wie das Fell eines Seehundbabys. „Ich finde es schön. Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass ich es schön finden würde."

Weil er taktil war und Mama sein Bedürfnis nach Berührungen und Umarmungen nicht gerecht werden konnte.

Plötzlich wünschte er sich, ihn zu seiner eigenen Mutter schicken zu können. Sie würde ihn den ganzen Tag im Arm halten, wenn ihm danach sein würde.

Er ließ ihn los und erhob sich. „Komm raus aus der Wanne. Du warst lange genug drin."

Goldig und zum Anbeißen war er, als er mit feuchtem Haar und in seinen dunkelblauen Jeans und einem frischen weißen T-Shirt ins Wohnzimmer kam. Und er duftete wie eine ganze Seifenfabrik. Still kam er zu ihm auf die Couch und schaute sich ohne Murren ein Baseballspiel an, von dem er nicht das Geringste verstehen konnte. Auf einmal drehte er sich zu ihm um, und in seinem schmalen Gesicht spiegelte sich Bestürzung.

„Ich habe Dr. Wilson und Dr. Cuddy nicht auf Wiedersehen gesagt."

„Ich werde ihnen Grüsse ausrichten."

Es brachte ihn mehr durcheinander als der Verlust seiner Schildkröte. „Sie waren nett zu mir. Besonders Dr. Wilson. Er war hier, als es mir schlecht ging, nicht?"

„Du erinnerst dich also daran."

„Ich beneide ihn", sagte er mit gesenkten Lidern. „Das ist eine Sünde. Aber ich tue es trotzdem."

„Warum?"

„Weil er hier bleiben kann."

„Robert."

Er hob den Blick. Hilflos sah er aus und kindlich und allein gelassen.

„Wenn ich es irgendwie hinbiegen könnte, würde ich dich nicht mehr hergeben." Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er es ihm gesagt hatte. Es klang kitschig und anbiedernd. Aber es war ziemlich genau das, was er jetzt gerade fühlte.

Der Junge schluchzte auf und flog ihm in die Arme. Er war zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, und wartete atemlos, bis sich ein lautes, verzweifeltes Aufheulen seinen Weg durch Roberts Kehle bahnte. Es klang so jämmerlich und schmerzlich, dass er körperliche Pein dabei empfand. Haltlos weinend, gab der Junge nach, ergab sich seinem Kummer in einer Art, die sich so lange in ihm angestaut hatte. House wusste, dass er nicht nur Abschiedsschmerz empfand. Angst, Isolierung, Verlorensein, Machtlosigkeit, Verlust. Sein Leben hatte für ein paar Tage auch aus Freude, Freundschaft und Glück bestanden. Und irgendwie begriff er, dass es für sie beide galt.

**oOo**

Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen weinte er. Es zerriss ihn fast, wenn er zur Seite sah und sein kleines Profil mit den nassen Spuren darauf betrachtete.

Auf dem Sofa war er immer wieder für kurze Zeit weggedöst, aber er hatte ihm nicht erlaubt, aufzustehen, und wollte sich auch nicht mehr zum Schlafen umziehen. Die Arme um ihn geschlungen, schreckte er hoch, wenn er nur ins Badezimmer gehen wollte. Fürsorglich wie eine Glucke hatte er ihm einen Kakao gekocht und dabei festgestellt, wie verändert seine Vorräte waren, seit der Junge bei ihm wohnte. Im Kühlschrank entdeckte er den Rest der Torte. Sie aßen gemeinsam davon, ohne sich zu scheren, sie aufzuteilen.

Gesprochen hatten sie kaum mehr. Es gab nicht viel zu sagen. Ihm fiel auf, dass Robert kein besonders mitteilsames Kind war; er war es von zuhause nicht anders gewöhnt. Geredet hatte er mit seinem Gesicht und seinem Körper.

Seinen Koffer in der einen und Robert an der anderen Hand, erreichten sie das Terminal von Qantas. Er würde jemanden fragen müssen, der sich dem Jungen auf dem Flug ein wenig annahm. Als er das Ticket abholte, verkrampfte sich alles in seinem Inneren. Er konnte es vernichten. Verlieren. Verbrennen. Die Toilette hinunter spülen. Ohne es zu merken, schlossen sich seine Finger fester um die des Jungen.

Wie er Abschiede hasste.

„Wenigstens muss ich nichts mehr durch die Kontrolle schmuggeln", sagte Robert, als sie vor dem Abfertigungsschalter standen und er ihm das Bordticket in die Hand drückte.

Gott. Er spürte, wie seine Augen begannen, zu brennen. „Mrs. Bainbridge holt dich vom Flughafen ab. Dein Vater wird vielleicht ein paar Tage bei euch wohnen, bis deine Mutter aus der Klinik kommt. Du bist nicht allein im Haus."

Der Flug nach Melbourne wurde aufgerufen. Es war höchste Zeit, ihn einchecken zu lassen. House schob ihn in den Wartebereich für Flug 7227 und hoffte, er würde gehen, einfach gehen, ohne sich umzublicken, und frohgemut über den Pazifik in die liebenden Arme einer wartenden Mutter aufbrechen.

Was natürlich vollkommen utopisch war.

Den Rucksack am langen Riemen in der Hand tragend, hob er den Kopf, und die grünen Augen, obwohl gerötet, waren groß und klar. Es war Zeit, sich zu verabschieden, und House konnte sehen, dass er darin ein Profi war.

„Greg."

„Ja?"

Er schnaufte tief auf. „Auf Wiedersehen."

„Gute Reise." Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand einen Mühlstein auf die Brust gewälzt hätte.

Im Flugzeug würde sich eine Stewardess um ihn kümmern. Trotzdem hielt er den nächsten Reisenden auf, während er Robert langsam zum Gateway gehen sah. „Würden Sie den blonden Jungen im Auge behalten, bis er im Flugzeug sitzt?"

„Ihr Sohn, wie?" Die beiden älteren Damen, die er angesprochen hatte, lächelten wohlwollend. Schwestern auf dem Weg nach Hause. Vielleicht von einer USA-Rundreise. „Wie alt ist er denn?"

„Dreizehn." Er fühlte sich wie betäubt, als er den Jungen sein Ticket einem Sicherheitsbeamten zeigen sah. Der Mann kauerte sich zu ihm hinunter und legte dabei die Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. Was kein Wunder war. Er sah aus, als sei er verloren gegangen.

„Würden Sie dafür sorgen, dass er im Flieger seinen Pullover überzieht? Er hat es mir versprochen, aber vielleicht vergisst er es wieder. Die Jacke ist neu, und vielleicht will er sie den ganzen Flug über anbehalten. Das soll er nicht. Ich will nicht, dass er sich erkältet, und die Klimaanlage-… Er kann gut auf sich aufpassen, aber ich hätte gern jemanden, der-…"

„Oh, keine Angst. Wir bleiben ganz unauffällig."

Sie hatten verstanden. Er schluckte, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, und schimpfte sich einen sentimentalen Trottel. „Danke."

Robert sah sich kein einziges Mal mehr um. Immerhin, es war doch ein Abenteuer, und kleine Buben liebten Abenteuer. Auf dem Flug würde er noch ein paar Stunden frei sein. Die Stewardess würde ihn einen Blick ins Cockpit werfen lassen. Vielleicht würde er von Manhattan träumen, von atlantischen, wolkenverhangenen Stränden und von Buddy Holly.

Auf der Heimfahrt ertappte er sich dabei, mehrmals auf den leeren Beifahrersitz zu blicken, und war erstaunt, dass er ihn jetzt schon vermisste. Es fiel ihm schwer, das Bett auf der Couch abzuschlagen, denn sein Duft hing in den Kissen und machte ihn sentimental. Rasch stopfte er alles in das oberste Schrankfach. Dann ging er in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf.

In einer Stunde begann sein Dienst. Er war zu erledigt, um sich hinzulegen.

**oOo**

„Es war nett mit ihm. Er fehlt mir." Wilson legte die Fernbedienung weg. „Und Cuddy auch. Ein ungewöhnlicher Junge. Hast du schon von ihm gehört?"

House brummte verneinend und öffnete eine weitere Bierdose. Sie hatten keine Telefonnummern ausgetauscht. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es mit Absicht getan hatte. Es war vorbei, sein Alltag wieder so, wie er es gewohnt war. Die einzige Verbindung war jetzt sein Vater, der die Nummer von seinem Büro hatte.

„Du vermisst ihn auch." Wilson sah ihn unverwandt an, als könne er das Elend aus seinem Gesicht heraus lesen.

Himmel, gewundert hätte es ihn nicht. Die Woche nach Robert Chase war eine Tour de force gewesen. Er hoffte, sämtliche Spuren seines Aufenthalts bei ihm beseitigt zu haben, und doch kamen immer neue Hinweise zum Vorschein. Das Glas Erdnussbutter, das im Kühlschrank stand (er hasste Erdnussbutter). Rice Krispies. Überall. Eine zerlesene Taschenbuchausgabe von Stevensons _Jekyll und Hyde _unter dem Sofa. Der kleine silberne Hai an einer Kette, der in seiner Jackentasche gesteckt hatte (er war teuer gewesen. Er musste daran denken, ihn zurück zu schicken). Spritzer der Sauce Bolognese an den Kacheln über dem Herd. Ein vergessenes Video von _Der Zauberer von Oz_. Sie hatten es sich ausgeliehen, weil er den Titel lustig fand und eine sofortige Affinität zu dem furchtsamen Löwen auf den Coverbild gefasst hatte (er würde Nachgebühren zahlen müssen). Die Karten für das Musical, die in seiner Brieftasche steckten. Beim Anhören von Buddy Holly wurde er sentimental. Wenn er den Schrank öffnete, quoll ihm das Bettzeug entgegen und roch nach dem Jungen. Die gelbe Tasse stellte er in die hinterste Ecke im Küchenschrank und schämte sich dafür.

„Hier." Er reichte Wilson ein Bogen Briefpapier. „Das lag zwischen meinen Unterlagen."

„Was ist es?"

„Lies es."

Achselzuckend nahm er es entgegen. Es dauerte Minuten, bis er sich wieder äußerte.

„Du solltest ihn anrufen."

„Er wird sich melden, wenn er das will."

„Es ist-… House, das ist unglaublich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er es an _dich_ geschrieben hat." Nach einer Weile sagte er hörbar beeindruckt: „Wow."

„Das klingt, als würdest du mich für ein Ekel halten."

„Ich halte dich für unfähig, Gefühle zu zeigen. Und auch für ein Ekel, ja. Wie hast du's gemacht?"

„Ich konnte nichts dafür."

„Ja", meinte Wilson versonnen. „Ich glaube, da hast du ausnahmsweise recht."

**oOo**

Nachdem Wilson gegangen war und er zu betrunken war, um ihn zur Tür zu begleiten, nahm er das Papier noch einmal zur Hand. Die Schrift darauf war die eines Dreizehnjährigen, unregelmäßig und ein bisschen unbeholfen, die Buchstaben winzig. Links und rechts hatte er einen Rand gelassen wie in der Schule, um Platz für eventuelle Korrekturen zu haben. Ein paar Rechtschreibfehler tummelten sich darin, aber sie störten ihn nicht. Er bekam so selten Briefe, dass er nicht anspruchsvoll sein durfte.

_Lieber Greg,_

_Es war schön gestern Abend. Ich habe noch nie Hummer gegessen. Auch Austern nicht. Dass mir davon schlecht geworden ist, tut mir leid. Mein Vater ist noch nie mit mir essen gegangen. Wir waren manchmal essen, als ich noch klein war. Seit meine Mutter trinkt, nicht mehr. _

_Ich wollte dir gern von zuhause erzählen, gestern. Ich bin oft am Strand. Wenn meine Mutter schläft, gehe ich oft aus dem Haus. Unser Strand ist anders, aber auch sehr schön. Es gibt auch Haie, aber ich habe noch nie einen gesehen. Manchmal gehe ich, wenn es schon dunkel ist. Manchmal schwimme ich hinaus, aber es ist nicht so schön, als wenn man zu zweit ist. Ich würde gern haben, dass du uns besuchst. Dann könnten wir noch mal zusammen im Wasser sein. Das war sehr schön. _

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich dann krank geworden bin. Danke, dass es nicht so schlimm gewesen ist. Ich hatte das schon einmal. Mein Vater hat mich damals ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Er ist weggegangen. Als ich ihn gefragt habe, später, sagte er, es wären genug Ärzte da gewesen, die sich um mich besser kümmern können als er. In Krankenhäusern bin ich immer allein. Deswegen hatte ich anfangs Angst. Ich bin jetzt groß, aber manchmal möchte ich lieber tot sein als in einem Krankenhaus. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich drei Wochen dort gewesen wäre. Ich weiß, dass du mich erst nicht haben wolltest. Das macht nichts. Ich glaube, es lag nicht an mir. _

_Ich habe mich gefreut, Mr. und Mrs. House kennen zu lernen. Wenn Mr. House auch nicht dein richtiger Vater ist, fand ich es nett, dass er mich in sein Auto sitzen ließ. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Autos mit Automatikgetriebe gibt. Ich schätze, ein Vater, der immer schlechte Witze macht, ist nicht viel besser als einer, der nie da ist. Aber vielleicht meint er es gar nicht so. Vielleicht ist er ein bisschen wie du. Manchmal ist man so, wie man eigentlich nicht sein möchte. _

_Meine Mutter sagt oft, dass ich keine Freunde habe. Sie will immer, dass ich Kinder aus meiner Klasse einlade und mit ihnen spielen gehe. Sie weiß nicht, dass ich ein Außenseiter bin. Ich bin ungeschickt beim Fußball und ich mag kein Hockey. Aber ich mag Karussell fahren und Atlantic City und Tiere und jetzt auch dich. Ich würde dich so gern meiner Mutter vorstellen. Das geht natürlich nicht. Vielleicht kannst du mir, wenn ich wieder in Melbourne bin, eine Karte schreiben, damit sie nicht glaubt, ich hätte dich erfunden? Bitte. _

_In der Schule gab es Ärger, weil die anderen mich nach meinen Eltern gefragt haben. Ich habe sie angelogen und gesagt, dass du mein Vater bist. Sie haben mir nicht geglaubt und deswegen hat Billy mich verhauen. Ich hätte ihnen die Wahrheit sagen sollen. Nämlich dass du mein Freund bist. Ich habe_

Hier brach der Brief ab. Vielleicht war er gestört worden, vielleicht hatte er den Brief vergessen, nachdem sich die Ereignisse mit dem vermeintlich seinen Vater betreffenden Flugzeugabsturz überschlagen hatten. House erinnerte sich, danach seine Sachen aus der Küche zum Schreibtisch gebracht zu haben; der Brief war darunter gewesen, und Robert hatte ihn beim Packen übersehen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er ihn absichtlich liegen gelassen hatte. Er hätte ihn entweder vernichtet, mitgenommen oder zu Ende geschrieben.

Nach dem ersten Lesen war er sprachlos gewesen. Verblüfft über die Klarheit, mit der der Junge seine Gedanken zu Papier brachte – kein Wunder, dass er Schriftsteller werden wollte -, und über die Nüchternheit, mit der er zu analysieren verstand. Er war wirklich ein Rohdiamant. Und es wert, geschliffen zu werden.

Er trank zu viel und war froh, dass der Junge ihn so nicht sehen konnte. Andererseits hätten sie, wäre er hier gewesen, Ginger Ale getrunken und sich kritisch eine Folge _Raumschiff Enterprise_ angeschaut. House ließ sich in das Sofa sinken und schloss die Augen.

Verdammt. Die Kissen rochen immer noch nach ihm.

**oOo**

Zwei Wochen später bekam er einen Anruf aus Melbourne. Nicht von ihm. Von Chase dem Älteren.

„Ich wollte mich persönlich bei Ihnen bedanken dafür, dass Sie Robert bei sich behalten haben, während es bei ihm zuhause drunter und drüber ging. Obwohl es ein zweischneidiger Dienst gewesen ist. Er ist sehr verändert. Nicht immer zum Guten. Ich musste Mrs. Bainbridge entlassen. Sie kommt nicht mehr mit ihm zurecht. Ich hoffe, die Rückkehr seiner Mutter lässt ihn wieder zu Normalität zurückkehren. Seit gestern ist sie wieder zuhause."

House schnaubte, unhörbar für Rowan am anderen Ende der Welt. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er fragt viel nach Ihnen. Ich hielt es für besser, ihn nicht zu bestärken. Sie haben ihm keine Adresse von sich gegeben. Keine Telefonnummer."

Ja. Er war ein genau so großer Mistkerl wie Dr. Chase. „Ist seine Mutter trocken?"

„Es geht ihr gut."

Bis auf weiteres. Und wen kümmerte es? „Ich will Ihren Sohn haben."

Ein kurzes, joviales Lachen. „Sie hatten ihn für beinahe drei Wochen. Reicht es Ihnen noch nicht?"

„Wenn er sich entscheidet, Medizin zu studieren, möchte ich ihn haben."

„Dann waren Sie es, der ihm diesen Floh mit einem Studium in den Staaten ins Ohr gesetzt hat?" Rowan klang jetzt deutlich amüsiert. „Ich hatte Gelegenheit, mit ihm über seine berufliche Zukunft zu sprechen, und ich war froh, zu hören, dass er Arzt werden will. Das ist vernünftig und ich gebe zu, es macht mich ein wenig stolz. Auch wenn mein Stolz jetzt empfindlich gedämpft wird. Vermutlich waren Sie nicht ganz unschuldig an seinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel."

„Wenn er dabei bleibt, schicken Sie ihn mir. Er hat Talent."

„Ich weiß, dass er Potential hat. Ich hoffe, er bleibt bei seiner Entscheidung. Aber nehmen Sie das nicht persönlich, House: bei Ihnen wird er nicht praktizieren. Und sein Studium wird er mit Sicherheit in Melbourne und Sydney absolvieren."

Wie er es geahnt hatte. Sein Lebenslauf war programmiert und lief von jetzt ab auf doppelter Geschwindigkeit.

„Ich muss es persönlich nehmen, denn Sie kennen jetzt mehr von mir als nur meinen guten Ruf. Bevor er hier gewesen ist, hätten Sie ihn mir mit vorgehaltener Pistole aufgedrängt. Er lernt nirgendwo mehr als bei mir, und das wissen Sie."

„Ich will nicht, dass er unter Ihnen arbeitet."

House wartete einen Moment. Dann fragte er: „Warum haben Sie ihn nach seinem Fieberkrampf im Krankenhaus allein gelassen?"

Pause. Erstaunen. Dann: „Er war vier Jahre alt. Er kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Hat er Ihnen davon erzählt?"

„In aller Ausführlichkeit. Sie haben ihn in die Notaufnahme gebracht, und dann sind Sie wie ein Idiot davongerannt, während er sich die Augen nach seinen Eltern ausgeheult hat."

„Ich bin Rheumatologe, kein Pädiater. Es waren genügend Ärzte und Schwestern da, die sich um ihn kümmerten."

„Und wo waren Sie? Beim Galadiner mit Sponsoren?"

Plötzlich wurde seine Stimme schneidend und offenbarte den Hauch eines harten osteuropäischen Akzents. „Bei meiner sinnlos betrunkenen damaligen Ehefrau. Sie hat ihn über zehn Minuten krampfen lassen, ohne einen Arzt zu verständigen. Ich musste ihn allein lassen, bevor sie im Pool ertrinken, sich die Pulsadern aufschneiden oder an ihrem Erbrochenen ersticken konnte."

Alle Achtung. Gut pariert, Dr. Chase. „Er wird nie Arzt werden, nur weil Sie es wollen."

„Er wird nie mehr von Ihnen hören, Dr. House."

Er spielte mit dem silbernen Schlüsselanhänger, der in seiner Schreibtischschublade lag und seiner Verschiffung nach Australien harrte. Betrachtete den gefalteten Bogen Papier darunter. „Lassen Sie mich mit ihm sprechen. Ich möchte wissen, wie es ihm geht."

„Bedaure. Das werde ich sicherlich nicht tun."

„Ihr Sohn war gern bei mir." Beinahe hätte er _glücklich_ gesagt. „Er wird sich freuen, von mir zu hören. Geben Sie mir die Telefonnummer, dann rufe ich bei ihm an."

Rowan lachte ungläubig und belustigt zugleich. „Man hat mir gesagt, dass Sie nie aufgeben. Ich dachte immer, das bezieht sich auf Ihre medizinischen Fälle."

_Das tut es auch. In gewisser Hinsicht_. „Wenn Sie Angst haben, zwei Sätze mit mir könnten ihn verderben, geben Sie mir wenigstens die Adresse. Er hat ein paar Kleinigkeiten bei mir vergessen, die ich gern ihrem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgeben möchte, bevor man mich als Dieb denunziert."

„Robert ist ein Briefeschreiber. Ich weiß, wozu das führen würde."

„Warum wollen Sie ihn von mir fernhalten? Was hat er angestellt? Lieb und goldig wird er nicht mehr lange sein, und das liegt vielmehr an Hormonen als an mir. Besser, Sie gewöhnen sich daran. Das heißt, wenn Sie ihn oft genug besuchen."

„Dass Sie impertinent sind, brauche ich Ihnen sicher nicht zu sagen, denn das wissen Sie bereits."

House fühlte ein grimmiges Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel kriechen. „Dass Sie ein miserabler Vater sind, wissen Sie auch, nicht wahr?"

Zu seinem Erstaunen legte er nicht auf.

„Ein Kind zu erziehen, bedeutet nicht, ein Vermögen für sein Amüsement auszugeben, es mit Eiscreme zu stopfen und bis in die Nacht hinein fernsehen zu lassen. Vielleicht machen Sie eines Tages diese Erfahrung. Vielleicht nicht. Menschen wie Sie leben für ihren Beruf. Ich tue das auch. Ich mag Fehler gemacht haben mit ihm und seiner Mutter, aber ich liebe ihn. Er ist mein Sohn."

„Dann verdammt noch mal zeigen Sie es ihm. Er wartet darauf."

„Seit wann sind Sie unter die Psychotherapeuten gegangen?"

„Lassen Sie ihn Schriftsteller werden."

„Ich glaube, Sie sind betrunken."

„Um acht Uhr morgens?"

„Was mich daran erinnert, dass ich zu Bett gehen sollte. Es ist spät. Alles Gute, House. Und danke für Ihre Mühe."

„Schicken Sie ihn mir."

Die Leitung knackte. Rowan Chase hatte die Verbindung unterbrochen. Nachdenklich saß er da und sah auf das Telefon. Überlegte, wo die Rückruftaste war.

Wilsons Erscheinen verhinderte sein hehres Vorhaben. „Du siehst aus, als hätte dich ein Affe gebissen."

Er schob die Schublade wieder zu. „Würdest du deine Kinder mit Eiscreme stopfen?"

„Wenn Sie winzig sind wie der kleine Chase, dann ja." Er legte eine Akte auf den Tisch. „Was ist los? Sehnsucht nach den guten alten Zeiten?"

Plötzlich fühlte er sich deprimiert. Der Himmel wusste, warum. „Der Alte will mich nicht mit Junior reden lassen."

„Tja." Wilson zuckte die Achseln. „Er weiß jetzt alles über dich."

House erhob sich. Er brauchte dringend Gesellschaft. „Gehen wir was essen?"

Perplex sah Wilson auf. Seine dunklen Augen rundeten sich voller Verwirrung. „Mit mir? Du gehst nie mit jemandem-…"

„Schon gut. Das war eindeutig Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Ich komme gern!" rief Wilson hinter ihm her.

„Du zahlst."

Er hörte ihn ergeben seufzen. „Natürlich. Ich bin der Knabe aus betuchtem Hause."

„Der ist uns leider durch die Lappen gegangen."

„Jammerschade. Wir hätten jemanden, der uns das Lachssteak bezahlen könnte."

Lachssteak. Mit Petersilienkartoffeln. Er konnte den wässrigen Lachs aus der Kantine nicht ausstehen, aber er bestellte das Tagesmenü, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Isst du deinen Fisch nicht mehr?" fragte Wilson verblüfft und deutete mit der Gabel auf den Lachs.

„Nein. Aber ich bin bereit, ihn gegen deine Kartoffeln auszutauschen."

Achselzuckend wechselte Wilson die Teller. „Man lernt immer wieder was Neues über dich. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so versessen auf Kartoffeln bist."

**oOo**

_**Authors Note:** Damit wäre die Geschichte fast zu Ende! Ein Kapitel kommt noch, ein Epilog, der erklärt, warum der Telefonanruf von Chase' Dad ausschlaggebend war für Chase' Einstellung bei House, woher House wissen kann, dass Chase allergisch auf Erdbeeren ist, und woher die Affinität für den Filzball herkommt. _

_Ich hoffe, dass vielleicht doch noch der eine oder andere ein Review da lässt, denn ich weiss nicht, ob den Lesern, die mir meine Statistik anzeigt, die Story gefallen hat, und ich würde mich über Feedback wirklich sehr freuen. Mir hat es jedenfalls viel Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben, und ich würd mich einfach supertoll freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilt. Kritik nehme ich zwar meist schwer, aber oft auch zu Herzen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, wie wichtig Feedback sein kann, wenn man Leserschaft hat. Gefreut habe ich mich besonders über die Leser aus Ungarn, Rußland, Italien und Großbritannien und allen, deren Muttersprache nicht deutsch ist, weil ich weiß, wie anstrengend es ist, fremdsprachige Texte zu lesen. _

_Ich weiß, dass Chase/House hierzulande nicht besonders populär ist. Besonders, nachdem er in der deutschen Synchronisation so ganz anders rüberkommt als im Original, aber das ist auch bei House der Fall und bei eigentlich allen Charakteren in der Show. Ich hoffe, dass die Autoren endlich etwas Vernünftiges mit Chase in der nächsten Season machen. Er verdient es! _

_Falls jemand eine wirklich schöne, glaubhafte und wunderbar geschriebene Story über Chase/House lesen will und des Englischen einigermaßen mächtig ist: Lest "Chaos" von Summer Laura (findet ihr auf meiner Favourite Stories-Liste). Ich würd mir wünschen, die Autoren würden damit anfangen, die House/Chase-Beziehung einmal richtig zu machen, so wie das hier sehr viele Autoren auf richtig tolle Weise fertig bringen. Inspiriert hat mich übrigens quack675s Story "Four going on forty", die ebenfalls absolut lesenswert und einfach nur schön ist und die ebenfalls auf meiner Liste zu finden ist. Danke dafür! _

_Noch mal danke an alle fürs Dranbleiben und Mitlesen.  
_


	15. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Elf Jahre später_

Das Krankenhaus hatte sich verändert. Die Fassade war gestrichen und die Möbel waren erneuert worden. Andere Bilder hingen an den Wänden.

Aber der Geruch war noch derselbe. Steril, scharf, angenehm sauber und lange vertraut.

Dr. Robert Chase brauchte niemanden, der ihm den Weg zeigte. Die diagnostische Abteilung lag immer noch in vierten Stock. Es kam ihm vor, als befände er sich in einem Traum, als er in den Fahrstuhl trat und den Knopf betätigte. Selbst an den erinnerte er sich. House hatte ihn jedes Mal drücken lassen, wenn sie eingestiegen waren.

Er trat auf den Flur und wendete sich zielbewusst zu der langen Glasfront. Im Büro war niemand. Er war pünktlich, eigentlich nur fünf Minuten zu spät. Heute früh hatte er sich beim Rasieren geschnitten, und die Blutung hatte nicht aufhören wollen. Lächerlich, wenn er das als Grund angegeben hätte. Er war froh, dass es nicht nötig war.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy war zur Administratorin des Krankenhauses aufgestiegen. Und sah noch genau so umwerfend aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Aber das sagte er ihr nicht.

Sie hatte sich ehrlich über seine Bewerbung gefreut, und sie erinnerte sich tatsächlich an ihn. Er fragte sich, ob sie in ihm noch den kleinen Jungen sah, der sich nach einem schrecklichen Tag in einer neuen Schule in einem fremden Land an ihr festgeklammert und an ihrem Busen geheult hatte. Schnell verbannte er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, während er den Blick hastig von ihrer tief ausgeschnittenen Bluse wendete.

Ihre Stimme klang dunkel, ein wenig rauchig und irgendwie sexy. Als Kind war ihm das nicht aufgefallen.

„Dann haben Sie es doch noch zu uns geschafft. Auf Umwegen zwar, aber besser als nie. Und keine Angst vor House. Er ist bissig, beißt aber nicht. Jedenfalls nicht oft."

Er fragte sich, was die Bemerkung zu bedeuten hatte. Nervös war er nicht, aber unsicher, wie das Vorstellungsgespräch ablaufen würde.

House würde ihn nicht nehmen, nur weil er als Dreizehnjähriger drei Wochen bei ihm in New Jersey verbracht hatte. Aber er war gut. Nicht brillant, aber gut. Und fest entschlossen. Etwas, was er seit langem nicht mehr in seinem Leben gespürt hatte.

Der Schreibtisch stand immer noch am Fenster. Das Sofa war verschwunden. Ein Liegesessel und zwei Stühle hatten seinen Platz eingenommen. Daneben stand eine grotesk verdrehte Designerlampe, die aussah, als bestünde sie aus Papier. Was vermutlich der Fall war. Die Regale mochten dieselben sein, unter denen er damals seine unternehmungslustige Schildkröte hervorgezogen hatte, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Regale sahen alle gleich aus. An das Modell eines Schädels erinnerte er sich. House hatte ihm darauf die verschiedenen Hirnareale erklärt, als er ihn mit seiner Neugier lange genug geplagt hatte.

Chase trat zum Fenster und blickte hinaus.

„Hängen Sie der guten alten Zeit nach?"

Er drehte sich um.

House.

Er sah genau so aus, wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Ein wenig unrasierter, die Linie auf der Wange ein wenig tiefer, das Haar an den Schläfen etwas grauer. Und er stütze sich auf einen Stock in der rechten Hand.

„Ihre Schildkröte ist noch da. Hab jeden Tag die Blumen gegossen und den Gedenkstein von Moos befreit." Er hinkte an ihm vorbei zum Schreibtisch, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Scharf waren sie und aufmerksam. „Mein Gott, sind Sie gewachsen. Ich bin angenehm überrascht."

Chase wartete, bis er sich setzte. „Es ist lange her. Erstaunlich, dass Sie die Schildkröte zur Sprache bringen."

Er hob den Stock und deutete auf einen der beiden Stühle. „Setzen Sie sich. Ich werde nicht gern von oben herab angesprochen."

Er tat es, nun doch ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Wenn er sich eingebildet hatte, mit einem freundlichen _Lange nicht gesehen_ empfangen zu werden, hätte er es besser wissen müssen.

House blätterte nachlässig in seiner auf einem Stapel oben liegenden Akte und legte sie dann weg.

„Ich habe sie nicht gelesen", bekannte er. „Was steht drin?"

Chase spürte, wie ihm unvermittelt der Schweiß ausbrach. „Sie haben meine Bewerbung nicht gelesen? Warum-…"

„Bei Ihrem Priesterseminar bin ich ausgestiegen. Süß. Passt zu Ihnen. Obwohl ich einen Fernkurs in kreativen Schreiben erwartet habe. Oder habe ich den übersehen?"

„Das Seminar habe ich abgebrochen."

„Ja." Er sah ihn nachdenklich an. Die blauen Augen weckten ein merkwürdiges Bedauern in ihm. Härter waren sie und kälter, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Sie haben es nicht durchgehalten. Aber wenigstens sind Sie Ihrem Dad noch mal von der Schippe gesprungen, indem Sie sich bei mir bewerben. Tun Sie's, um ihm eins auszuwischen?"

„Es ist einen Versuch wert."

Er lächelte. Maliziös, sardonisch. „Sie sind wirklich groß geworden."

„Sie sind ein Krüppel geworden. Was ist passiert?"

Er wunderte sich, dass er es so unverhohlen sagen konnte. House wirkte noch genau so athletisch wie damals, aber er war sichtlich verändert. Und er konnte noch nicht sagen, inwiefern.

„Arterieller Verschluss in der _Vena femoralis_, der zu spät diagnostiziert wurde. Mein knackiger Oberschenkel, auf dem ich Sie seinerzeit in den Schlaf gewiegt habe, ist quasi nicht mehr vorhanden. Hoffentlich schreckt Sie das nicht."

Er sprach, ohne nachzudenken. „Normalerweise wird in so einem Fall amputiert."

„Hätten Sie es getan?" Sein Blick bekam etwas Lauerndes.

Chase fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich. Gehörte das bereits zum Vorstellungsgespräch? Er musste besser aufpassen. „Sie haben Schmerzen."

Er grunzte amüsiert, als hätte er einen schlechten Witz gemacht. „Jede verdammte Minute, die wir hier sitzen."

„Was tun Sie dagegen?"

„Ich hole mir hübsche Knaben in meine Abteilung, die mir hin und wieder einen blasen." Er musterte ihn scharf. „Sie könnten es weit bringen bei mir."

Seltsam, doch er fühlte plötzlich Bedauern und Mitgefühl. Seine Erinnerung an House war anders. _Greg_. Er hatte ihn beim Vornamen genannt, wie man das Kindern so leicht gestattete, weil es einfacher war. Er war immer in Bewegung gewesen. Voller Energie. Der Tag am Meer. Die Ausgelassenheit auf einem Rummelplatz. Die Harley Davidson. Alles war ihm genommen worden. Es war kein Wunder, dass er verändert war.

„Ich werde Ihnen keinen blasen."

„Schade." Aber er lächelte. „Wie geht es Ihrem Dad?"

„Gut."

„Er wird nicht glücklich sein, Sie hier zu wissen."

„Mein Vater trifft nicht meine Entscheidungen."

Er musterte ihn, wachsam, forschend. Chase spürte, dass er nach etwas suchte. Er musste ihn ebenfalls anders in Erinnerung haben. Damals war er ein Kind gewesen und - seinen Tagebucheintragungen nach zu urteilen - reichlich naiv für sein Alter. Es war viel passiert; vieles, das ihn verändert und geprägt hatte. Was er damals in diesen Wochen gehabt und gefühlt hatte, würde sich nie mehr zurückholen lassen.

House sah ihn unverwandt an, den Stuhl leicht hin und her schwingend. „Erinnern Sie sich an Ihren Geburtstag?"

„Der 27. April." Er lächelte kurz, als er an die verrückte Idee dachte, ihm einen Geburtstags-Tag zu schenken. „Buddy Holly und die Freiheitsstatue. Sie haben einen Beamten bestochen. Und eine Blaubeersahnetorte bestellt."

„Weil Sie allergisch auf Erdbeeren sind." Es war, als würde er die Erinnerungen abrufen wie auf einem gespeicherten Chip, der lange nicht mehr aktiviert worden war. „Was war der Song, den ich Ihnen vorgespielt habe?"

Das war leicht. „_Raining in my heart_. Auf Peckers Trauerfeier haben Sie _Mr. Lonely_ gespielt."

„Pecker war der Name der Schildkröte." Es war, als würde er sich vergewissern.

„Der Names Ihres Labradors war Hesekiel."

House sah erstaunt aus, und die Härte in seinem Blick wich einen Moment in den Hintergrund. „Ich hatte keinen Labrador."

Er musste lächeln. Schon damals war es ihm seltsam erschienen, dass der Hund einen biblischen Namen bekommen hatte wie der von Dr. Wilson. „Vergessen Sie's."

„Ich habe Ihnen Märchen erzählt", begriff er. „Und Sie haben mir geglaubt. Hat Ihnen offenbar nicht geschadet."

„Es war nett von Ihnen." _Sie waren nett. Sie waren der netteste Mensch in meiner Kindheit_.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Dr. Wilson kam mit wehendem Kittel herein. Sonderbar, doch er hatte sich kaum verändert. Er sah noch genau so aus wie in seiner kindlichen Erinnerung. Keinen Tag älter. Selbst seine Krawatte kam ihm bekannt vor.

Chase hielt sich davon ab, aufzuspringen und ihm zu begrüßen. Er schien in Eile zu sein.

„Die Pankreatitis, die du mir-…" Er brach ab. „Oh. Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Vorstellungsgespräch hast. Oder ist es privat?"

„Beides", erwiderte House kurz. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Hat Zeit. Ich muss zum Mittagessen mit einem Pharmavertreter. Ich rufe dich an, wenn ich zurück bin. – Viel Glück", sagte er in seine Richtung, ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen. „Und Kopf hoch."

Weg war er. Chase schaute ihm nach. „War das Dr. Wilson?"

„Der Wunderknabe der Onkologie. Sie werden mit ihm zu tun haben, wenn Sie bei mir arbeiten."

Eine Weile herrschte unbehagliches Schweigen. Schließlich sprach House als erster wieder. „Ihr Dad hat bei mir angerufen. Kurz, nachdem Ihre liebenswerte pubertierende Erscheinung nach Oz entschwunden ist."

Chase fühlte sich wie auf einem heißen Stuhl. Warum brachte er ihn ins Spiel? Der alte Herr hatte gebrodelt, als er ihm eröffnet hatte, für eine Bewerbung nach Jersey zu fliegen. Er war nicht wütend geworden. Nicht sichtbar, aber Chase kannte die Anzeichen gut genug, um zu wissen, wann er ärgerlich war. Die Befriedigung, die er daraus gezogen hatte, war größer, als er vermutet hätte. Es war sein Plan gewesen, ihn Medizin studieren zu lassen, nachdem er ihm den Wunsch, der Kirche zu dienen, erfolgreich ausgeredet hatte. Ihn überzeugt hatte, dass seine Talente woanders lagen. Ihn mehr oder weniger wissen hatte lassen, dass er als Priester eine Enttäuschung sein würde.

Chase hatte ihm geglaubt. Und Medizin studiert. So, wie sein Vater es von Anfang an für ihn geplant hatte. So, wie House es vorausgesagt hatte.

Dass er jetzt eigene Wege ging, war nicht im Interesse seines Vaters gewesen. Seine berufliche Laufbahn als Arzt im Krankenhaus zu beginnen, in dem Rowan Chase bewundert und vergöttert wurde, wäre das letzte gewesen, das Chase gewollt hätte.

„Mein Vater hat-…"

„… mehr damit zu tun, als Sie denken." Er griff nach dem Ball und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. „Er ist nicht besonders begeistert von Ihrer Wahl, nehme ich an."

„Er hasst sie."

„Gut. Das freut mich."

Er schluckte. War das schon eine Zusage? „Falls Sie Fragen haben-… Nachdem Sie meine Akte nicht gelesen haben-… "

„Oh, Sie erwarten ein schweißtreibendes Jobinterview. Ich erinnere mich. Sie lieben die Herausforderung."

„Hummer, ein _Budweiser_, Freier Fall, eine Harley und Terror an der Schule."

Der Moment war magisch. House' Miene veränderte sich. Nicht viel. Aber etwas von dem früheren Mann schimmerte in ihm durch. Der, der ihn nach einem Alptraum zu sich ins Bett gelassen hatte. Der ihn aus den brausenden Wellen zurückholte und Eiscreme zu einer Hauptmahlzeit gemacht hatte. Der keine Scheu davor hatte, einem kleinen Jungen die Küste von Schottland zu zeigen und ihn gleichzeitig ernst zu nehmen. Indem er ihn wie einen Erwachsenen behandelt hatte, hatte er ihm erlaubt, Kind zu sein. Und ihn für eine Weile spüren lassen, dass es nicht nur Angst auf der Welt geben musste.

„Sie haben ein gutes Gedächtnis."

„Ich hatte ein Tagebuch."

House zog eine Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch auf. Eine Weile schien er die Gegenstände darin zu betrachten – was immer es sein mochte -, und zog dann etwas an einer kurzen Silberkette heraus. Chase glaubte, zu träumen.

Sein Hai.

Er hatte ihn nach seiner Rückkehr überall gesucht. Der Schlüsselanhänger war aus echtem Silber und stellte nicht nur einen ideellen Wert dar.

Zusammen mit dem Anhänger legte House einen zusammengefalteten Bogen Papier auf den Schreibtisch. „Beides gehört Ihnen. Eines davon bleibt bei mir. Was wollen Sie haben?"

Er hatte tatsächlich ein gutes Gedächtnis. Das Papier weckte eine so starke Regung in ihm, dass er sich anstrengen musste, es nicht an sich zu reißen. Sein Brief. Den er angefangen und nie beendet hatte, weil die Meldung aus dem Radio über einen Flugzeugabsturz ihn in Panik versetzt hatte.

„Sie haben ihn gelesen?" Was für eine dämliche Frage.

„Mehrmals. Eine Zeitlang konnte ich ihn auswendig."

Er verschaukelte ihn. Plötzlich brannten seine Augen. Jesus, er konnte doch nicht hier und jetzt anfangen, zu weinen. Was hatte er ihm geschrieben? Daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Bestimmt etwas völlig Dummes und Rührseliges. Mit Dreizehn war er eine Heulsuse gewesen. Er würde nicht wieder mit Vierundzwanzig zu einer werden.

„Der Anhänger", sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „Er ist mehr wert."

„Das trifft sich gut." Er warf ihm den Schlüsselring zu. „Denn ich hätte Skrupel, ihn online zu versteigern. Obwohl er mehr bringen würde als Ihr Liebesbrief."

Mit zitternden Fingern steckte er den Gegenstand in die Innentasche seines Jacketts, während House den Brief wieder in die Schublade wandern ließ. Ihm entging nicht, mit welcher Sorgfalt er das Papier behandelte.

„Hat er Ihnen gefallen?" fragte er so nüchtern wie möglich. „Der Liebesbrief?"

Ein wenig neugierig hatte er ihn schon gemacht.

House schien einen Moment zu erwägen, ob er die Schublade noch einmal öffnen sollte. „Bilden Sie sich nichts ein. Ich hebe ohne Ausnahme jede Korrespondenz auf. Hier drin liegen alle Briefe meiner Mutter und sämtliche unbezahlten Handwerkerrechnungen."

„Er hat Ihnen gefallen."

„Dr. Chase." Kurz, knapp, entschlossen. Die Unterhaltung war beendet. Er schlug kurz die Handflächen auf die Sessellehnen und erhob sich dann. Den Stock brauchte er nicht dazu. Offenbar benutzte er ihn hauptsächlich beim Gehen. „Haben Sie schon eine Wohnung?"

Er fühlte sich wie im Traum. Dass es so leicht werden würde, hätte er nicht vermutet. „Ich wohne im Hotel."

Dass er sich bemüht hatte, die kleine Pension ausfindig zu machen, in der House ihn seinerzeit unterzubringen versucht hatte, erzählte er ihm nicht. Entweder er hatte sich in der Straße geirrt, oder man hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine Damenboutique daraus gemacht.

„Sie werden eine brauchen. Am besten klären Sie das mit Dr. Wilson. Seine Frau ist Immobilienmaklerin. – Oder ist es seine Ex? Ich vergesse solche Dinge zu schnell. Muss am Vicodin liegen."

Vicodin. Ein Opiumderivat. Die Schmerzen mussten höllisch sein.

Als er an ihm vorbei ging, überwältigte ihn die Erinnerung. Der Duft. Sein Geruch. Fast ein wenig berauscht von allem schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Dann besann er sich und sprang hastig auf, bevor House aus dem Zimmer gehen konnte. „Habe ich den Job?"

House drehte sich zu ihm um. „Sie hatten ihn schon, als Sie in Ihren niedlichen roten Badehosen auf meinem Bauch gelegen haben."

_Versprich, dass ich wiederkommen darf. _

House hatte ein besseres Gedächtnis als er selbst.

„Dr. House."

Er wirkte jetzt ein wenig ungeduldig. Vermutlich befürchtete er eine sentimentale Reminiszenz an drei Wochen Sommerurlaub mit einem quengeligen, weinerlichen kleinen Jungen, der seine Mama vermisste, die sich nicht um ihn kümmern konnte, weil sie regelmäßig in Flaschen kroch.

„Ich wollte diesen Job haben. Ich wäre bereit gewesen, dafür zu schwitzen."

„Ich weiß. Sie sind ein Kämpfer."

„Ich will ihn nicht geschenkt haben."

„Den Posten habe ich Ihnen geschenkt. Aber Ihre Probefrist läuft genau so wie die aller anderen Kandidaten. Sie haben vier Wochen Zeit, zu beweisen, dass Sie es wert sind."

Aber der Hinweis auf die Wohnung war ihm Zusage genug. Er würde ihn nicht feuern. Nicht, wenn er sich anstrengte. Fehler, das wusste er, durfte er machen. Er besaß nicht viel praktische Erfahrung, und er war kein Genie, aber er konnte mithalten.

Er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Seinen Vater hatte er enttäuscht, aber es spielte keine Rolle. An seiner Anerkennung lag ihm nichts mehr. Das hatte er begriffen, als er die Unfähigkeit von Rowan Chase erkannte, ihm Liebe zu geben. Es genügte nicht, sie zu fühlen. Man musste sie hin und wieder zeigen. Auch House war das schwer gefallen. Aber er hatte es getan. Ihm zuliebe. Es war die beste Erfahrung, die er jemals gemacht hatte. Und sie gab ihm Hoffnung. Er wollte nirgendwo anders sein. Es stimmte, er wäre bereit gewesen, um diesen Job zu kämpfen. Mit Zähnen und Krallen, wenn nötig.

An der Tür blieb House unvermittelt stehen und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Was war es, das Sie jeden Morgen wie ein Irrer verschlungen haben? Corn Crisps?"

„Rice Krispies." Er merkte, dass er lächeln musste. Flüchtig fragte er sich, ob House mittlerweile eine Familie besaß. Es schien ihm unwahrscheinlich. Menschen wie House banden sich nicht.

„Ich habe das Zeug noch wochenlang zwischen den Sofapolstern gefunden."

„Das tut mir leid."

„Hm. Ich habe ein neues Sofa."

Einen verrückten Moment lang fragte er sich, ob das eine Einladung war. _Wollen Sie es sich ansehen? _Dann erkannte er, dass er lediglich eine Tatsache konstatiert hatte.

„Ich denke manchmal daran. Diese drei Wochen. Sie waren anders."

„Ja. Gewöhnen Sie sich dran."

Ein wenig konnte er hinter die Maske schauen. Wie damals. Der Schmerz hatte ihn nicht grundlegend verändert. Er verbarg nur besser das, was er ihm gegeben hatte. Zu was er fähig war. Tief innen war House der menschlichste und einfühlsamste Mann, den er kannte.

Aber andererseits kannte er nicht viele Menschen wirklich gut.

Einen Moment lang trafen sich ihre Augen. Blaue in grüne. Er merkte, dass er schwerer atmete.

House unterbrach den Zauber, indem er mit einem amüsierten Schnauben den Kopf schüttelte. „Wären Sie im Designeranzug und mit zackigem Bürstenschnitt gekommen, hätte ich Sie hochkant rausgeworfen. Sie ändern nicht das, was sich für Sie bewährt hat. Gefällt mir."

Chase glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Verblüfft sah er an seinen gebügelten Jeans, dem frisch gewaschenen Hemd und dem Pullunder herunter. Darunter hatte er sich eine Krawatte umgebunden, um ein bisschen erwachsen zu wirken. Er hasste die Dinger. Das Haar, das war ihm bewusst, trug er zu lang, aber er mochte es so. Es erlaubte ihm, sich dahinter zu verstecken, wenn es sein musste.

„Sie haben mich wegen meiner Kleidung eingestellt?"

„Ich habe Sie eingestellt, weil Sie genau so sind, wie ich Sie mir gewünscht habe." Er zog die Tür auf. „Ich sehe Sie Montag."

Den Schlüsselanhänger in seiner Tasche berührend, schaute er ihm lange nach, bevor er um die Ecke verschwand; eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt, die raschen, dynamischen Schrittes und mit einem Gehstock den Korridor hinunter lief.

Seltsam, aber er stellte fest, dass er seinen Gang noch mehr mochte als damals. Er war nicht langsam, resigniert oder hinfällig. Er hatte nicht aufgegeben. Er war immer noch House. Irgendwo in ihm war noch der, der wusste, was es hieß, Kind zu sein. Mit allem, was gut daran war – und welche Hölle sie bedeuten konnte.

Chase nahm den grauroten Filzball in die Hand, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

Ein Spielball für einen großen Hund. Groß genug für die Fänge eines Labradors. Immer noch nicht war er sich sicher, ob er ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte oder nicht.

Er lächelte. Vermutlich würde er es nie herausfinden.

Chase warf den Ball in die Luft, ließ ihn ein paar Mal zwischen seinen Händen springen und legte ihn dann sorgfältig wieder ab.

Es fühlte sich nicht wie ein Heimkommen an.

Aber es kam verdammt nahe daran heran.

**Fin**


	16. MisSce: Abreise

_**Authors Note:** Das hier sind ein paar Bits & Pieces, die zu der Oz-Geschichte gehören, die ich teilweise gekürzt habe und noch auf meinem Rechner hatte. Danke an MaraJade (Hallo an dich, wenn du das liest!) und Yael, die ihren Teil dazu beigetragen haben, dass ich sie hier anhänge. Vielleicht finde ich auch noch mal Lust und Zeit, ein paar mehr zu schreiben! ;)  
_

* * *

**Abreise**

Robert Chase saß auf dem Boden in seinem Kinderzimmer, einen großen aufgeklappten Koffer neben sich, und ließ die seine Schildkröte darin hin und her kriechen.

Jedes Mal, wenn Pecker in einer Ecke stecken blieb, drehte er den Panzer in die richtige Richtung und ließ ihn weiter laufen.

Er blieb immer in den Ecken stecken.

Schildkröten waren seinem Dafürhalten keine besonders klugen Tiere, aber er mochte seine trotzdem.

Er hatte sich einen Hund gewünscht. Seit letztem Jahr lang er seinem Vater damit in den Ohren (denn Vicky Sanders in seiner Klasse hatte ihm versichert, dass Eltern einem alles erlaubten, wenn sie erst geschieden waren), doch alles, was er bekommen hatte, war diese Schildkröte. Von George, der ihn nicht einmal um Erlaubnis gefragt hatte, ihm eine zu schenken.

Er hatte George nicht besonders gemocht, obwohl er eigentlich ganz nett war und es keinen richtigen Grund gab, ihn zu hassen.

Er hatte eine Tochter, Louise, mit der er am Wochenende Dinge unternahm.

Einmal hatte er sie mitgebracht, und sie waren zusammen in dem Pool hinter dem Haus schwimmen gewesen.

Louise war zimperlich und beschwerte sich über alles: das Wasser war zu kalt, ihr Badeanzug kneifte, und Jungs waren sowieso doof.

Er fand Mädchen auch doof, wenn sie so waren wie Louise.

Er war froh gewesen, als der Nachmittag vorüber gewesen war. Obwohl er sich Mühe gegeben hatte, nett zu sein, hatte sie ihm zum Abschied die Zunge herausgestreckt.

Als seine Mutter ihm am nächsten Wochenende zu einem Picknick am Strand mit George und Louise überreden wollte, war er zuhause geblieben.

Er sah auf die Kuckucksuhr, die ihm Dad von einem Kongress aus der Schweiz mitgebracht hatte.

Fast zehn.

Er sollte längst seine Sachen gepackt haben und im Bett sein.

Morgen würde Mrs. Bainbridge ihn abholen und mit ihm schimpfen, wenn sie ihm vorher helfen musste, einen Koffer reisefertig zu machen.

Mit einem Schnaufen holte er die Schildkröte heraus und setzte sie neben sich auf den Boden.

Er wollte nicht nach Amerika. Seine Mutter war nicht begeistert gewesen, als sein Vater ihr den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte.

„Du willst ihn zu diesem verrückten Arzt in die Staaten schicken? Sind deine eigenen Ärzte zu blöd, um festzustellen, was Robert fehlt? Auf mich macht er keinen allzu kranken Eindruck. Nur, weil er unaufmerksam in der Schule ist, vermutest du gleich einen Hirntumor. Weil es unmöglich ist, dass es andere Gründe dafür gibt, weil er ja der Sohn des großen und unfehlbaren Dr. Chase ist. Auch Kinder von berühmten Ärzten werden zu Teenagern, Rowan."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht der Grund ist. Dr. House ist Spezialist für Fälle, die andere Ärzte aufgegeben haben. Ich hatte den Jungen bei allen namhaften Kollegen, und keiner hat etwas herausgefunden. Sie wissen nicht, was ihm fehlt. Es könnte etwas völlig Banales sein, aber es kann auch eine ernsthafte Krankheit dahinter stecken. Ist es dir nicht wichtig, das heraus zu finden?"

„Ich kann nicht für drei oder vier Wochen in einem Krankenhaus herumsitzen und beten."

Robert wusste, was sie meinte.

Alles machte sie nervös, und sie verließ kaum noch das Haus. Am liebsten saß sie im abgedunkelten Schlafzimmer und sah sich Seifenopern und alte Filme an.

Mit George war sie ab und zu ins Kino gegangen, wenn sie in Stimmung dazu war. Aber George kam schon lange nicht mehr zu Besuch.

Irgendwann im letzten Sommer war er gegangen, und danach hatte Mum tagelang das Bett nicht verlassen.

Sein Vater hatte Mrs. Bainbridge gebeten, ihn zu begleiten; seine Gouvernante und Mädchen für alles, die seit Jahren zu den Hausangestellten in der Villa gehörte.

Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Mr. McKenzie mitfliegen würde, und als er es seiner Mutter sagte, hatte sie ihm über den Kopf gestrichen und gar nicht zugehört. „Mr. McKenzie ist Gärtner. Und außerdem vom Land. In Amerika würde keiner seinen Akzent verstehen, Schatz."

Seufzend schaute er sich in dem großen Zimmer um.

Er konnte sein Skateboard mitnehmen und sein Nintendo – bestimmt würde er sich viel langweilen in einem Krankenhaus -, und vielleicht den Hockeyschläger, den er letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen und noch nie benutzt hatte.

Seine Mutter hatte geglaubt, es würde ihn dazu bringen, sich im Hockeyclub seiner Schule anzumelden, doch er hasste Mannschaftssportarten.

Er hasste alles, wo er der Kleinste war und angerempelt wurde.

Er fand keinen Gefallen an den aggressiven Handtuchspielen, die die anderen Jungen in der Umkleidekabine spielten, und den Geruch nach Turnschuhen und verschwitzten Trikots drehte ihm den Magen um.

Er stand auf und öffnete den Eichenschrank (seine Mutter hatte ihn vor seiner Geburt auf einem Antiquitätenmarkt gekauft, restauriert und olivgrün angemalt, mit weißen winzigen Blumen darauf), und Mutlosigkeit überfiel ihn, als er die sorgfältig zusammengefalteten Kleidungsstücke darin betrachtete.

Mrs. Bainbridge hatte ihn gesagt, in Amerika herrschten andere klimatische Bedingungen als auf der südlichen Hälfe des Äquators, und er würde warme Sachen einpacken müssen.

Als er einen Stapel dicker Pullover aus dem Regal zog, hörte er, wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand hereinkam.

Die Bediensteten waren alle längst zu Hause. Schuldbewusst drehte er sich um, die Kleidungsstücke fest an seine Brust gepresst.

Es war seine Mutter, die mit verschränkten Armen und einem vagen Lächeln gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt stand.

Das blonde, halblange Haar trug sie offen, und sie war ungeschminkt und im Morgenmantel.

Er mochte ihren Morgenmantel. Er war mit lauter kleinen bunten Drachen bedruckt.

„Du bist immer noch nicht fertig." Sie nickte in Richtung Koffer. „Eigentlich hast du noch nicht mal angefangen."

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er. „Ich beeile mich."

Sie setzte sich auf das große Bett, auf dem die bunte Steppdecke lag, die seine Großmutter aus Europa mitgebracht hatte, nachdem er geboren worden war. Er kannte sie nur von Fotografien und einer Videoaufnahme von der Hochzeit seiner Eltern.

Seine Mutter streckte den Arm nach ihm aus und bedeutete ihm, zu ihr zu kommen. Als er nahe genug war, konnte er den Alkohol in ihrem Atem riechen.

Mit sanftem Druck brachte sie ihn dazu, sich neben sie zu setzen, und nahm ihm die Pullover ab.

„Den blauen könntest du mitnehmen", schlug sie vor und legte die anderen hinter sich auf das Bett. „Wenn er dir nicht schon wieder zu klein geworden ist. Zieh' ihn an."

Gehorsam streifte er sein Pyjamaoberteil ab und schlüpfte in das Kleidungsstück.

Sie strich ihm das Haar aus den Augen und lächelte ihn an, bevor sie die Hand kurz auf seine Stirn legte.

Er wusste, weshalb sie das tat. In den letzten Monaten hatte er manchmal Fieber gehabt. Es ging immer genau so schnell vorbei, wie es kam.

„Mein großer kleiner Junge", sagte sie.

„Ich bin nicht klein."

„Dein Dad befürchtet, dass etwas mit deinen Hormonen nicht stimmt. Du solltest viel größer sein in deinem Alter."

Robert zog den Pullover wieder aus. Er mochte ihn nicht besonders, aber seiner Mutter zuliebe würde er ihn einpacken. „Warum denkt Dad, dass ich krank bin?"

„Weil er Arzt ist", sagte sie mit einem Achselzucken. „Und weil du schlechter in der Schule wirst. Das macht ihm verständlicherweise große Sorgen."

„Es hat nichts mit meiner Größe zu tun", sagte er überzeugt. „Sonst hätte er das längst herausgefunden."

„Dein Dad ist nicht allwissend, weißt du. Er findet, du solltest von einem Spezialisten untersucht werden. Einer, der klüger ist als seine ganzen Speichellecker, die ihm den Hintern küssen."

Er wusste nicht, ob er das komisch finden durfte oder nicht. Die Vorstellung davon war ziemlich merkwürdig.

Er sah zu ihr auf. „Ich bin nicht krank."

„Der Doktor in Amerika wird das herausfinden. Dein Vater kann ihn nicht ausstehen, aber er hält große Stücke auf ihn. Charakterschwächlinge fühlen sich von ihresgleichen immer angezogen. Auch, wenn sie über sie schimpfen und sie für verrückt erklären." Sie sah ihn fest an. „Du bist jetzt dreizehn Jahre alt. Beinahe erwachsen. Du hast keine Angst vor Dr. House, oder?"

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Am liebsten hätte er ja gesagt.

Er hatte vor allem Angst: vor dem fremden und unheimlichen Doktor, vor Amerika, vor dem Krankenhaus.

Sie würde darüber hinweggehen und ihn ihren kleinen Jungen nennen.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihn zuletzt in den Arm genommen hatte. Bestimmt hatte sie es getan, früher.

Jetzt war er zu alt dazu. Zu erwachsen.

Obwohl er wusste, dass sie die Frage verärgern würde, stellte er sie trotzdem. „Warum kommst du nicht mit?"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Ich bin nicht ganz gesund, und das Verreisen fällt mir schwer. Du bist doch ein großer und vernünftiger Junge. Außerdem wird Mrs. Bainbridge auf dich aufpassen."

So nannten alle es. Die tuschelnden Nachbarn, die flüsternden Angestellten.

Wenn sie zu betrunken war, um aufzustehen, hieß es: Mrs. Chase ist unpässlich. Mrs. Chase ist unwohl. Mrs. Chase hat ihre Migräne.

Nur die Kinder in der Schule und in der Nachbarschaft schienen zu wissen, dass sie trank.

„Stimmt es, dass deine Mutter eine Säuferin ist?" hatte Rebecca Stephens ihn einmal auf dem Nachhauseweg gefragt. Er war rot geworden und schneller gegangen, doch sie hatte sich auf seine Fersen geheftet und ihn bis in ihre Straße verfolgt. „Darf ich es sehen? Darf ich mal bei dir vorbeikommen? Du kannst mich anrufen, wenn sie betrunken ist. Ich wohne nur zwei Straßen weiter."

Er hatte sich so sehr geschämt, dass er am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre.

Robert stand auf und ging zurück zum Schrank.

Seine Mutter erhob sich und half ihm, die Sachen aus den oberen Fächern zu holen.

„Das hier ist nett", sagte sie und breitete ein besticktes Hemd aus. „Das steht dir bestimmt wundervoll. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schon mal an dir gesehen habe. Ziehst du es für mich an?"

Er war dankbar für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft, doch er war müde und wünschte sich, das Packen würde schneller gehen.

Ein wenig ungeschickt tat er ihr den Gefallen.

Sie fasste ihn bei den Schultern und drehte ihn in Richtung des Spiegels.

„Du siehst aus wie ein kleiner Charmeur. Richtig schneidig. Warte." Sie ließ ihn los. „Dazu müssten die braunen Hosen passen, die ich dir letztes Jahr gekürzt habe. Hoffentlich passen sie dir noch."

Er trug lieber Jeans, aber er schlüpfte artig in die viel zu langen Hosenbeine und konnte kaum in den Spiegel schauen, als er sie trug.

Er sah aus wie ein Clown. Der Bund rutschte ohne die herunterhängenden Hosenträger, und sie verstellte die Länge und legte ihm die Träger über die Schultern.

„Jetzt können wir dich in die Wall Street schicken."

Er wusste nicht, was sie meinte, und wollte auch nicht danach fragen. „Der Stoff juckt."

Ihre Miene im Spiegel wurde schlagartig traurig.

Bevor er es begriff, schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett.

Er hörte, wie sie ein Schluchzen unterdrückte, und fühlte sich schrecklich dabei.

„Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Mum, es tut mir leid. Ich mag die Hose. Ich werde sie mitnehmen, ja? Schau, Mama, ich lege sie zusammen und packe sie in den Koffer. Gleich als erstes."

Sie sagte nichts. Ihre Schultern zitterten, und sie bedeckte immer noch ihr Gesicht. Vorsichtig berührte er ihren Arm. „Ich muss noch ein paar andere Sachen mitnehmen."

Mit einem letzten Schluchzen wischte sie sich über das Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder fasste. „Natürlich. Wir müssen an dich und deine Weltreise denken. Pack' drei Hemden ein und noch einen Pullover, und sieh' zu, dass du genügend Wäsche zum Wechseln mitnimmst. Ich will nicht, dass du tagelang in denselben Sachen herumläufst. Ich werde Mrs. Bainbridge daran erinnern müssen, du vergisst es sowieso wieder. Pack' ein paar Socken ein. Ich bezweifle, dass es in New Jersey schon warm genug ist, um barfuss zu laufen."

Als er nach seinen Flip Flops und seinen Schwimmsachen suchte, lachte sie ihn aus. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„New Jersey liegt am Atlantik", sagte er. „Direkt am Meer, Mum."

„Zum Baden ist es viel zu kalt. Außerdem bist du als Patient dort, nicht als Feriengast. Dein Vater würde dir den Hintern versohlen, wenn er das sehen könnte."

Enttäuscht stieg er von dem Stuhl herunter, den er vor den Schrank gestellt hatte.

Er nahm sich vor, die Sachen später heimlich einzupacken. Vielleicht ergab sich ja eine Gelegenheit, im Meer zu schwimmen.

Er war noch nie am Atlantik gewesen und fragte sich, ob es anders sein würde als der Pazifik vor ihrer Haustüre.

Außerdem brauchte Pecker das Meer. An Land würde es ihm nicht gefallen.

„Princeton liegt nicht am Meer, mein Schatz", sagte sie, als er es ihr sagte. „Und außerdem kannst du kein Tier mit in ein Flugzeug nehmen. Da gibt es Quarantänebestimmungen und Einreisebeschränkungen. Lass' ihn hier. Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Er sah zu der Schildkröte hin, die sich zum Schlafen in den Schuhkarton zurückgezogen hatte, in den er eine Tür geschnitten hatte. Ohne Pecker würde er nicht gehen. „Ich will ihn mitnehmen."

„Das geht nicht, Liebling. Wirklich nicht. Am Zoll werden sie ihn dir wegnehmen."

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, während er den Schuhkarton betrachtete. Es war nicht so, dass er ihn unbedingt bei sich haben musste, aber ohne ihn würde Pecker eingehen.

Sie meinte es gut, aber sie konnte sich nicht einmal um die einfachsten Dinge kümmern.

Noch nicht einmal die Straße hinunter gehen, um in dem kleinen Supermarkt einzukaufen.

Seit Dad ausgezogen war, war er für den Haushalt verantwortlich. Mrs. Bainbridge sorgte dafür, dass er seine Hausaufgaben machte, und Mrs. Miller erledigte die Wäsche und kam zum Putzen. Und Mr. McKenzie sorgte nur für den Garten. Manchmal brachte er seine Frau und seinen Sohn Neil mit, und dann kochte Mrs. McKenzie Stew oder Meat Pies, die er am Abend für sich und seine Mutter aufwärmen konnte.

Normalerweise kochte er nach der Schule für sie beide.

Es war selten genug, dass sie mehr als zwei Bissen davon aß.

Seine Mutter lebte von Gin und Fertiggerichten, die ihm nicht schmeckten.

Er zog eine Jeans aus dem Schrank und wahllos drei Paar Socken (er hasste Socken) und warf alles in den offen stehenden Koffer. Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, zerrte den Rucksack darunter hervor und leerte den Inhalt achtlos auf dem Boden aus. Ein bisschen Sand rieselte heraus. Eine zerlesene Taschenbuchausgabe von _Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde_, ein paar Pokemon-Spielkarten (die er Thomas Mallory heimlich abgeluchst hatte), ein kleines Notizbuch, das er schon lange gesucht hatte, und diverse Süßigkeiten, die keiner mehr essen wollte.

Er ließ alles liegen, wo es war, und räumte seine Schulbücher, ein paar Hefte und sein Tagebuch ein.

Während er das tat, überlegte er, wie er Pecker durch die Kontrolle schmuggeln konnte.

Er würde ihn in einen Schal packen und ihn obenauf auf die Bücher legen.

Wie er ihn durch den Zoll bekam, würde er sich morgen überlegen, wenn es so weit war.

„Du bekommst mich nicht herum, nur weil du schmollst, Robert Chase", warnte ihn seine Mutter.

Er schnaufte. „Du weißt nicht mal, was er frisst."

„Schreib' mir einen Zettel."

„Okay." Er räumte weiter seine Sachen ein.

Sie seufzte und stand auf, um die herausgerissenen Kleider einigermaßen zusammenzulegen.

Er konnte sehen, dass es ihr schwer fiel. Ihre Hände zitterten, und sie kam ihm vor wie Mrs. Woodburne, die den Kiosk in der Schule führte und sich immer über ihre Arthritis beklagte.

Robert rechnete rasch nach. Seine Mutter war jetzt achtunddreißig, und das war sicherlich nicht alt, aber sie erinnerte ihn an eine alte Frau.

Sie war immer noch hübsch, wenn sie sich ein wenig das Haar richtete, und er mochte es, wenn sie ihre Lippen schminkte, aber ihr Mund lachte nie, und er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es sich anhörte, wenn sie es tat.

Plötzlich wünschte er sich, nicht weggehen zu müssen.

Sie würde ihm fehlen.

Vielleicht würde er Heimweh bekommen. Amerika war so weit weg von zuhause, und er kannte dort niemanden.

Schlimmer noch, niemand würde auf seine Mutter aufpassen.

Sie brauchte jemanden.

Ohne ihn würde sie bestimmt nur noch im Schlafzimmer sitzen und trinken.

Manchmal, an den Wochenenden, war es ihm gelungen, sie zu einem Spaziergang am Strand oder in den Zoo zu überreden, oder sie fuhren in die Stadt und schauten Geschäfte an.

Einmal waren sie ins Melbourne Museum gegangen und hatten sich staunend Phar Lap angeschaut, der ausgestopft und in seiner ganzen Pracht in einem Glaskasten stand.

Sie hatte ihm die Geschichte des berühmtesten Rennpferdes des Landes erzählt, vergiftet auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Karriere mit Arsen von Neidern und missgünstigen Rennstallrivalen.

Danach war er wochenlang regelmäßig ins Museum gegangen, um dem für die Ewigkeit präparierten Champion seine Referenz zu erweisen. Das ausgestopfte Tier faszinierte ihn, weil es so lebendig aussah und gerade so, als könnte es sich jeden Augenblick mit einem Schnauben in Bewegung setzen und davon galoppieren.

Sie liebte den Botanischen Garten, den er bald langweilig fand. Der Zoo gefiel ihr weniger.

„Sie wissen, was sie verpassen", sagte sie zu ihm, als sie vor der Glaswand standen, hinter der ein Leopardenpärchen unruhig auf und ab ging. „Sie gehören hier nicht hin."

Manchmal dachte er, dass sie wie Phar Lap und diese Leoparden war.

Als ob sie hinter einer Glaswand stand, hinter die er nicht gelangen konnte.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich gehe nicht, wenn du Dad sagst, dass du mich nicht wegschicken willst."

„Dein Dad redet nicht mit mir. Er trifft Entscheidungen, nicht ich." Sie zog die Schublade auf und sortierte Wäsche und noch ein paar Socken in den Koffer. „Putz dir die Zähne und wasch dich, und dann ab ins Bett. Es ist spät."

Robert dachte daran, wie sie früher an seinem Bett gesessen und mit ihm ein Gebet gesprochen hatte, bis er es auswendig kannte.

Er betete schon lange nicht mehr, aber heute hätte er es gerne getan.

Still setzte er sich auf das Bett und sah zu, wie sie den Koffer schloss.

„Bitte lass mich hier bleiben", sagte er, als sie sich aufrichtete und sich eine Haarsträhne zurück strich.

„Hör auf, mir in den Ohren zu liegen. Ich kann es nicht ändern. Dein Dad weiß, was gut für dich ist. Sollen diese Ärzte in New Jersey ihren verdammten Job tun. Offenbar sind sie besser als dein Vater." Sie richtete sich auf. „Hast du deinen Wecker gestellt?"

Er nickte. Morgen um vier würde er schon wieder aufstehen müssen.

Seine Mutter kam selten vor zehn aus dem Bett, wenn er längst in der Schule war.

„Mrs. Bainbridge kommt dich um halb fünf mit einem Taxi abholen." Sie kam noch einmal zu ihm ans Bett und strich ihm über das Haar. „Mein großer Junge."

Nachdem sie das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte, kuschelte er sich in die Decke und sah zum Fenster.

Im Dunkeln leuchtete sein _Star Wars_ Raumschiffmodell, dessen Tragflächen mit Nachtleuchtfarbe bestrichen waren.

Er konnte die Leuchtflecken noch sehen, als er die Augen schloss und zu beten begann.

_Angels bless and angels keep  
Angels guard me while I sleep  
Bless my heart and bless my home  
Bless my spirit as I roam  
Guide and guard me through the night  
and wake me with the morning's light._


	17. MisSce: Das Heim von House

**Das Heim von House**

Robert konnte kaum fassen, dass der Arzt ihn mit sich nach hause nahm.

So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Er hatte nicht einmal Angst vor ihm.

Er war groß, ein wenig einschüchternd, und er lächelte nie, aber Robert stellte fest, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte.

Alles war besser, als allein in einem Krankenhaus zu sein.

Er wohnte in einem großen, schönen Haus ganz am Ende einer schmalen Straße. Es war viel größer als die zweistöckige Villa in Melbourne, und bestimmt noch viel älter.

Ehrfürchtig kletterte er aus dem Wagen, während House sein Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum wuchtete.

„Ist das Ihr Haus?"

„Zwei Zimmer davon." Er deutete zu den oberen Fenstern. „Und die nur zur Miete. Wenn du dich nicht anständig benimmst, bekomme ich Ärger, und du fliegst raus."

Er schwor sich, sich auf jeden Fall anständig zu benehmen.

Sie nahmen den altmodischen Aufzug, der knirschte und ächzte, als er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Robert umklammerte seinen Rucksack und starrte auf die Zeiger über der Tür, die sich langsam auf die Fünf zu bewegten.

House schloss die Tür am Ende des Korridors auf und überließ ihm den Vortritt.

Verlegen und nun doch ein wenig ängstlich betrat Robert die Wohnung. Seine Eltern hatten ihm eingeschärft, nie mit Fremden mitzugehen, und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das Richtige tat. Wenn sein Vater davon hörte, würde er vielleicht mit ihm schimpfen. So, wie er es verstanden hatte, konnte er Dr. House nicht besonders gut leiden.

Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war, dass hier wohl niemand zum Saubermachen kam.

Das Wohnzimmer war höchstens halb so groß wie sein Kinderzimmer in Melbourne, und überall lagen Bücher und Zeitschriften herum.

Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch standen benutzte Gläser und ein Teller herum, und darunter die zerdrückte Papierschachtel eines Pizzadienstes.

Er entdeckte ein Klavier im hinteren Teil des Raums. An der Wand hing eine Gitarre.

Das Mobiliar sah nicht neu, aber gemütlich aus, und außer einem Sofa und einem geflochtenen Liegestuhl aus Rattan gab es keine Sitzmöglichkeiten.

Offenbar wurde das Wohnzimmer zugleich als Arbeitszimmer benutzt, denn unter dem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch, der überquoll von Papieren und Ordnern.

Er sah zu, wie House seinen Koffer neben der Couch abstellte und dann seine Jacke nachlässig über den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch hängte.

„Enttäuscht?" fragte House ihn, während er sich immer noch wie am Fleck festgewachsen umsah. „Die Putzfrau kommt nach meiner Gehaltserhöhung, also in ungefähr zwei Jahren. Oh, und einen Pool habe ich ein paar Straßen weiter. Allerdings verlange ich Eintritt dafür."

Er fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Es klang so, als hätte er etwas Besseres erwartet. „Es ist schön", sagte er leise.

House sah ihn eine Weile an und ging dann mit einem Kopfschütteln in einen kleinen angrenzenden Raum, der wohl die Küche war. „Du kannst das Sofa haben. Kissen und Decken findest du im Schrank neben der Tür."

Zögernd stellte er seinen Rucksack neben seinen Koffer und holte Pecker heraus, um ihn auf den Boden zu setzen.

Dann ließ er sich auf der Couch nieder und wippte probehalber ein bisschen darauf.

Der Überzug roch nach House. Er mochte den Geruch. Es erinnerte ihn an Dad, wenn er aus der Klinik nach hause gekommen war und noch nicht geduscht hatte.

Er hörte, wie in der Küche Schränke geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurden. Das Zischen der Kühlschranktür erinnerte ihn daran, dass er Durst hatte.

Er zog seine Jacke und seine Schuhe aus (zuhause lief er immer barfuss herum, und das alte Parkett unter seinen nackten Fußsohlen fühlte sich vertraut und beinahe heimatlich an), bevor er, von plötzlicher Schüchternheit überwältigt, nach der Schildkröte griff und sie fest an sich presste.

Er machte das Falsche.

Er sollte im Krankenhaus sein und nicht hier.

Er kannte Dr. House nicht, und die Vorstellung, ihm eventuell Ärger zu machen, nur weil er hier war, machte ihm schreckliche Sorgen.

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch, als House zurückkam und ein großes Glas Orangensaft vor ihm abstellte.

„Der Disneykanal ist auf Programm 56", informierte er ihn und zog eine Fernbedienung unter einem Stapel Blätter hervor.

Robert sah zu ihm auf. „Ich darf erst abends fernsehen."

Sein Vater hatte diese Regel aufgestellt, als er noch klein gewesen war, und er hielt sich daran, obwohl Dad längst nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnte und seiner Mutter es egal war, wie er den Tag verbrachte. Um halb sechs wurden regelmäßig alte Serien ausgestrahlt: Flipper, Skippy das Buschkänguru, Daktari, Die fliegenden Ärzte, Bonanza.

Danach durfte er noch eine Stunde spielen, bevor er ins Bett geschickt worden war.

Es kümmerte sich schon lange niemand mehr darum, wann er zu Bett ging, aber er hielt an diesem kleinen Ritual aus seiner Kindheit fest, als würde es etwas bedeuten.

House sah ihn erstaunt an. „Nur abends? Wie kriegt man da den Tag herum, wenn man nach der Schule Zeit zum Herumlungern hat?"

Robert zuckte die Achseln und blickte fest in sein Gesicht.

Wer wie Johannes der Täufer aussah und wusste, wo man den Disneykanal empfangen konnte, konnte bestimmt kein schlechter Mensch sein. „Wohnt keine Frau bei Ihnen?"

House lachte. Es klang beinahe nett, und er merkte, dass er sich ein wenig entspannte.

„Nur stundenweise." Er ging zum Schrank, holte ein verblichenes T-Shirt heraus und warf es ihm zu. „Wir sind unter Männern, also keine Notwendigkeit, den Gentleman glänzen zu lassen."

Eifrig zog er sein Hemd aus und schlüpfte in das viel zu große, mit einer Werbeanzeige bedruckte T-Shirt.

Dann zog er das Hemd wieder darüber und ließ es offen über dem Bund seiner Jeans hängen, genau so, wie er es bei House gesehen hatte.

Er war froh, dass hier niemand anders lebte. Es war ja auch viel zu klein für zwei.

Wie merkwürdig, dass er mit seiner Mutter in einem riesigen Haus mit zwölf Zimmern und mehreren Bediensteten wohnte, während House noch nicht einmal eine Putzfrau hatte. Das mit dem Pool war wohl ein Scherz gewesen.

Still sah er zu, wie House einen Hefter aus seiner Ledertasche holte und sich damit an den Schreibtisch setzte. Er machte sich Notizen, verglich Daten, blätterte vor und zurück.

Das kannte Robert von früher.

Dad hatte manchmal bis spät in die Nacht an einem Fall gearbeitet, und er hatte dabei genau so konzentriert und versunken zugleich ausgesehen wie House.

Er rutschte vom Sofa und tappte ins Badezimmer. Es war nicht schwer zu finden; wenn bei ihnen zum ersten Mal Leute zu Besuch kamen, mussten sie danach fragen, bevor sie sich auf der Suche danach verirrten, wie seine Mutter nur halb im Scherz zu betonen pflegte.

Es gab eine Badewanne, vor der ein Duschvorhang hing.

Auf einer Ablage in der Wand saßen hintereinander drei kleine Gummienten, und er lächelte, als er eine davon in die Hand nahm.

Vor House musste er keine Angst haben. Er schien selber noch nicht ganz erwachsen zu sein.

Jedenfalls kam er ihm nicht mehr halb so furchteinflößend vor wie an dem ersten Tag, an dem er Dr. Wilson befohlen hatte, ihm den Arm zu brechen.

Sorgfältig stellte er die Ente wieder an ihren Platz zurück.

Nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte, spähte er neugierig in das gegenüberliegende Schlafzimmer.

Die Tür stand offen, und Robert nahm das als ein Zeichen, dass es ihm erlaubt war, einzutreten.

Das Bett, das darin stand, schien viel zu groß für den winzigen Raum zu sein.

Es roch hier noch intensiver nach House, und er verglich das Zimmer unwillkürlich mit dem seiner Mutter.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Schlafzimmer stand hier weder ein Fernseher, noch hingen die Wände voll mit gerahmten Familienfotos. Das einzige, was er fand, war ein hinter Glas aufgezogenes Plakat, das die Veröffentlichung einer Platte verkündete. Es stand neben dem Bett an die Wand gelehnt, als hätte House noch keinen Platz dafür gefunden.

Außer einem riesigen Kleiderschrank befanden sich zwei offene Regale an den Wänden, in denen Bücher standen, die alle sehr alt oder sehr dick oder beides waren.

Er entdeckte eine _Enzyklopaedia Britannica_, die auch bei ihnen zuhause stand, und ein in rotes Leinen gebundenes _Who's Who_, das ihm ebenfalls vertraut war. Er zog den fünften Band heraus und schlug den Buchstaben C auf, um sich zu vergewissern, ob sein Vater darin genau so verzeichnet war wie in dem Band zuhause.

Er fand die Eintragung und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand über die wenigen Zeilen, während er las.

_Dr. med. Rowan Chase, Rheumatologe, geboren 1939 als Raban Čech in Teplice/Böhmisch-Mähren, heutige Tschechoslowakei. Eltern Edwina und Milan Čech. Verheiratet mit Victoria Chase geb. Leary, wohnhaft in Melbourne, 114 Kennedy Street/Richmond._

Er sah auf die Jahresausgabe. Sie war längst nicht mehr aktuell. An das Haus in der Kennedy Street erinnerte er sich nicht. Soweit er wusste, hatten sie schon immer in dem großen Haus in Collingwood gelebt.

Behutsam stellte er den schweren Band zurück ins Regal und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

House saß immer noch am Schreibtisch. Er schwang den Drehstuhl herum, als er ihn hereinkommen hörte, und sah ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich an. Dann stand er auf und ging in die Küche.

Robert folgte ihm.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte House.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an den schweren Küchentisch, während er zusah, wie House den Kühlschrank öffnete und ein paar Flaschen im Türfach herumdrehte.

Als er fertig war, nickte er ihm auffordernd zu. „Komm her."

Robert rutschte von seinem Platz und stellte sich gehorsam neben ihn.

House berührte eine der Flaschen, die aufgereiht und mit dem Etikett nach hinten in einer Reihe standen.

„Was ist das?" fragte er ihn.

Robert begriff, dass es sich wohl um eine Art Test handelte.

Aber dieser hier war leicht.

Er brauchte nicht einmal die goldgelbe Flüssigkeit darin zu sehen, um zu wissen, worum es sich handelte.

„Jack Daniel's", sagte er, erleichtert, weil er die Antwort kannte.

„Und das?" House' Finger wanderten weiter zur nächsten Flasche.

„Smirnoff's Cool Ice." Die nächste Flasche war noch einfacher. „Gordon's Special London Dry Gin."

Beim Cognac musste er passen. Mum zog Liköre vor. Alperol hätte er sofort wiedererkannt.

House schloss den Kühlschrank.

Es sah nicht so aus, als wäre er mit dem Testergebnis besonders zufrieden, und Robert fragte sich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Dann dachte er daran, dass seine Mutter mit einer Alkoholvergiftung in einer Klinik in Melbourne lag, und Angst und Unbehagen schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein.

Er schaute zu seinem neuen Freund auf. „Manchmal schickt Mum mich los und zeigt mir, wie die Flaschen aussehen, damit ich die richtige finde. Sie… sie geht nicht gern einkaufen."

„Was machst du sonst noch, wenn du nicht in der Schule bist oder für deine Mom Spirituosen aus Supermärkten klaust?"

Erschrocken sah er ihn an. „Ich klaue nicht."

„Ja. Du lügst auch nicht besonders überzeugend."

Ertappt und verwirrt stellte er fest, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und wäre aus der Küche gelaufen. Aber wohin? Die Wohnung war viel zu klein, um jemandem darin aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er spürte, dass er zitterte, als House ihn an der Schulter fasste und ihn sacht ins Wohnzimmer zurück schob.

Er setzte ihn auf dem Sofa ab. Etwas sagte Robert, dass er nicht böse auf ihn war, doch sein Herz sank ein wenig, als er sich zu ihm setzte.

„In deiner Akte ist von Absenzen und Gedächtnisstörungen die Rede. Das sind entweder Anzeichen von einem aufgetretenen Ungleichgewicht im Gehirn, was die Ärzte in Melbourne ausgeschlossen haben, oder sie sind durch einen angeborenen Defekt erklärbar, den wir FAS nennen. Du musst nicht in allen ermüdenden und tragischen Einzelheiten wissen, was das ist. Kurz gesagt, dieses Krankheitsbild tritt auf, wenn deine Mutter bereits vor deiner Geburt getrunken hat. Es weist nichts weiter darauf hin, dass es zutrifft. Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, das wir nichts übersehen haben."

Robert zog die Knie an die Brust und umschlang die Beine mit den Armen, während er die Zehen bewegte.

Es war ungewohnt, miteinbezogen zu werden.

Wenn es Fragen gegeben hatte, wurden sie seinem Vater gestellt.

Er selbst hatte fast sämtliche Untersuchungen mehr oder weniger stumm über sich ergehen lassen.

Als wäre er eine Puppe.

Er dachte an seine Mutter, wie er sie in seiner Erinnerung festzuhalten versuchte. Das Bild verblasste mehr und mehr, und manchmal fragte er sich, ob es ein Wunschbild war oder einmal die Realität gewesen war.

Eine blonde, wunderschöne Frau in einem dunkelblauen Badeanzug, die mit ihm im Pool herumtollte und ihm im Garten einen bunten Ball zuwarf.

Die mit ihm auf der Hollywoodschaukel saß und ihm aus Alice im Wunderland und Tom Sawyer und aus _Wo die wilden Kerle wohnten_ vorlas, seinem erklärten Lieblingsbuch.

Es hatte aufgehört, irgendwann. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass es Poolparties gegeben hatte, auf denen sie beschwipst gewesen war. Er wusste, dass er manchmal spät und unbemerkt auf der Treppe gestanden und seine Eltern von Empfängen heimkommen gesehen hatte, und er hörte noch ihr lautes Lachen und die mahnende, gedämpfte Stimme seines Vaters, mit der er Mrs. Epcott – seine damalige Gouvernante – darauf hinwies, am nächsten Morgen um Himmels Willen den Jungen (damit war er gemeint) nicht laut im Haus herumtoben zu lassen, und schon gar nicht in der Nähe des Schlafzimmers.

Er hatte sich schnell angewöhnt, leise zu spielen.

Sein Zimmer lag ganz oben unter dem Dach, weitab von dem seiner Eltern.

Am liebsten war er draußen im Garten und spielte mit seinen Wasserbooten oder schwamm im Pool.

Bis er zur Schule kam, war Peter sein bester Freund. Peter war das Schaukelpferd, das seine Mutter auf einem Trödelmarkt für ihn erstanden hatte, und niemand wusste genau, wie alt es war. Er war aus Holz und mit echtem Fell überzogen gewesen und sah aus wie ein richtiges Pferd.

Stunden hatte er damit verbracht, auf dem Rücken des Schaukelpferds zu reiten.

Robert erinnerte sich an die Sorgfalt, mit der seine Mutter das alte Spielzeug restauriert und wieder mit einer richtigen Mähne versehen hatte.

Sogar einen kleinen Sattel aus Leder hatte sie genäht, nachdem der originale sich in seine Bestandteile aufgelöst hatte.

Hätte sie das getan, wenn sie damals schon getrunken hätte wie heute?

„Sie war nicht immer nur traurig", sagte er. „Sie ist nicht immer so gewesen."

„Wann hat sie sich verändert?" fragte House.

Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Sie war lustig gewesen, wenn sie einen oder zwei Cocktails am Nachmittag getrunken hatte.

Hatte eine Platte von den BeeGees oder den Beatles aufgelegt, ihn an den Händen gefasst und war mit ihm durch den großen Salon getanzt, bis ihnen schwindlig wurde.

Früher war sie oft ausgelassen und fröhlich gewesen.

An anderen Tagen konnte sie gereizt und schlecht gelaunt sein, so dass er ihr lieber aus dem Weg ging.

Er lernte früh, ihre Stimmungen auszuloten.

Als er fünf Jahre alt war, erlebte er zum ersten Mal bewusst einen Streit seiner Eltern. Dad war jetzt oft über Nacht weg, und es regte sie fürchterlich auf. Als sie nach der chinesischen Vase gegriffen hatte, war sein Vater aus der Tür an ihm vorbei gestürmt, scheinbar ohne ihn zu bemerken, und in seinen deutschen Sportwagen gestiegen und davongebraust.

„Daddy rettet Leben", sagte seine Mutter mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht zu ihm und stellte zitternd die Vase an ihren Platz zurück. „Dein Dad ist ein wichtiger Mann."

Aber es war ihm egal, dass Dad Leben rettete.

Er wollte nur, dass sie aufhörte, zu weinen.

„Meine Mutter ist keine Schlampe", sagte er plötzlich und wusste selbst nicht, weshalb ihm das herausrutschte.

Er hasste das Wort; hasste es, wie sie es so laut flüsterten, dass er es hören konnte.

Auf dem Schulhof, im Klassenzimmer, auf der Skateboardanlage. Einmal war sie ihn dort abholen gekommen, und sie trug nichts weiter als einen Mantel über einem Seidenpyjama, als sie aus dem Auto gestiegen und ihn gerufen hatte.

„Gehört die Schlampe zu dir?" hatte Freddie Gilbert ihn gefragt, und obwohl er nicht wusste, was es bedeutete, hätte er Freddie Gilbert in diesem Augenblick am liebsten umgebracht.

House sah ihn von der Seite an, bevor er nach der Fernbedienung griff und den Fernseher einschaltete.

Nach einigem Suchen fand er eine Dokumentation über den brasilianischen Regenwald.

Er überreichte ihm die Fernbedienung mit dem Worten: „Nutze deine Macht mit Verstand. Ich rufe den Lieferservice an."

Als er sprach, telefonierte er mit Dr. Wilson.

Robert hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, vertieft in die Jagdgewohnheiten des Zwergchamäleons, das keine Ahnung hatte, dass sein Lebensraum bedroht war.

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, sah Robert zu ihm auf. „Ist Dr. Wilson Ihr Freund?"

„Er würde dir erzählen, dass es so ist. Ich bin da eher unentschieden."

Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Er ist nett."

„Er bringt uns etwas zu essen."

Er wünschte sich, er hätte auch einen Freund.


	18. OS: Lorna

**Lorna**

Robert sah von seinen Büchern auf, als House sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch setzte.

Es war beinahe neun, und er saß an einem Referat über Australien.

Cuddy hatte ihm das als Aufgabe gestellt, nachdem sie seinen Erdkundeunterricht übernommen hatte.

„Heute ist Mittwoch", sagte House.

Robert nahm den Stift in den Mund und wartete auf weitere Erläuterungen.

„Pokerabend", erklärte House. „Heute ist Wilson dran."

„Oh." Er beugte sich wieder über das Heft.

„Die Frage ist, nehme ich dich mit oder lasse ich dich hier. Es könnte spät werden." _Sehr spät_, implizierte sein Blick.

Robert rutschte ein wenig hin und her.

Der Gedanke, in der Wohnung allein zu sein, behagte ihm nicht besonders, doch er wollte auch keinesfalls wie ein Baby erscheinen.

„Die Jungs trinken gern beim Pokern", fuhr House fort. „Wilson hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du in seinem Bett schläfst, aber es könnte laut werden."

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte er mit mehr Zuversicht, als er verspürte. „Ich mache das hier noch fertig. Sie können mich allein lassen. Ich bin dreizehn, nicht drei."

„Das ist mein Junge." Es klang erleichtert.

House nahm ihm den Stift ab und kritzelte eine Telefonnummer auf den Blattrand. „Wenn etwas ist, rufst du an. Und spätestens um zehn bist du im Bett."

„Okay." Vielleicht würde er noch ein bisschen fernsehen und sich ein bisschen gruseln, so allein in der Wohnung, und dann ins Bett gehen und das Licht brennen lassen.

Bevor er ging, holte House ein paar Dollarscheine aus seiner Brieftasche, steckte sie in ein Kuvert und klemmte es unter sein Federmäppchen. „Bestell' dir was zum Essen, wenn du Hunger bekommst."

„Okay", sagte er noch einmal, ohne von seinem Heft aufzublicken.

Ihm war bereits mulmig zumute, als House die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Draußen regnete und stürmte es. Der Regen prasselte ans Fenster, und er stand auf und ließ die Jalousien herunter.

Dann schaltete er den Fernseher ein und ging lustlos durch die Kanäle, bis er an einem Film hängen blieb, in dem ein Mann sich nach und nach in eine Fliege verwandelte.

Anfangs fand er es lustig, doch irgendwann begann er, es widerlich zu finden, und an manchen Stellen musste er sich die Ohren zuhalten.

Gerade, als er sich unter der Flanelldecke verstecken wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Ob House etwas vergessen hatte? Aber doch wohl kaum den Hausschlüssel. Er sah auf der Kommode nach. Der Schlüssel war nirgends zu sehen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen betätigte er die Sprechanlage. „Hallo?"

Eine weibliche Stimme antwortete ihm. „Greg? Hier ist Lorna. Bitte mach' die Tür auf. Es schüttet wie aus Kübeln, und es ist schweinekalt."

Verwirrt hielt er den Sprechknopf gedrückt. „Er ist nicht zuhause."

„Oh." Eine kurze Pause entstand. Dann sagte die Stimme: „Wer spricht da?"

„Robert", sagte er. „Greg ist nicht zuhause."

„Darfst du mich reinlassen?"

Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Ich beiße nicht."

Er kannte zwar keine Lorna, und House hatte nichts davon gesagt, dass er Besuch erwartete (schon gar nicht mitten in der Nacht, wenn er beim Pokern war), aber die Stimme klang nett und nicht so, als würde sie die Wohnung mit einem Messer in der Hand stürmen.

Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit drückte den Türöffner und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um durch den Spion hindurch blicken zu können.

Sie war dunkelhaarig und hübsch. Ein bisschen nass vom Regen.

Als sie den Türspion bemerkte, lächelte sie und entblößte dabei eine Zahnlücke zwischen perfekt geschminkten Lippen, bevor sie sacht gegen die Tür klopfte.

Er schluckte und drückte die Klinke herunter.

„Hall-o", sagte sie gedehnt, und ihr Ton verriet Überraschung. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Greg einen Zimmergenossen hat."

Sie trug einen sehr kurzen Rock und hohe, schwarze Stiefel.

Ihre Jacke war mit einem kleinen Pelzkragen besetzt, und sie roch nach Zigarettenrauch und Parfum.

Das dunkle Haar hing ihr in feuchten Locken über die Schultern, und ihr Gesicht war kräftig geschminkt.

Robert fand sie atemberaubend.

„Du bist wirklich allein, was?" Sie sah kurz an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. Als sie sich vorbeugte, konnte er einen Teil des Spitzenbesatzes von ihrem Büstenhalter sehen.

Sie fasste den Riemen ihrer Handtasche fester und blickte ihn an.

„Wahrscheinlich liegt da ein Missverständnis vor. Er hat mich angerufen und mich gebeten, vorbei zu schauen. Normalerweise ist er dann zuhause, weißt du." Dann wurde ihr Blick ein wenig misstrauisch. „Gehörst du zu ihm? Wie alt bist du?"

„Fünfzehn." Er flunkerte, aber nur, weil sie so hübsch war und er nicht anders konnte.

Lorna zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Er hat nicht angerufen, um dich zuschauen zu lassen, oder?"

Er wusste zwar nicht, wovon sie sprach, aber bestimmt würde er ihr bei allem, was sie tat, gern zuschauen.

Lorna schaute auf die Uhr und blickte noch einmal um sich, bevor sie sagte: „Du bist nicht fünfzehn, und Greg ist nicht da. Ich werde wieder gehen."

Tief enttäuscht sah er zu, wie sie vor dem Spiegel neben der Tür ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenband.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Sie sind ganz nass. Sie können hier bleiben, bis Ihre Sachen wieder trocken sind."

Sie lächelte ihn von der Seite her an. „Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich muss weiter."

„Ich kann Ihnen einen Kaffee kochen", schlug er eifrig vor.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging.

Sie roch gut und sah freundlich aus, und er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig benommen. Horrorfilme waren wohl doch noch nichts für ihn.

Lorna schien das genau so zu sehen, denn sie lauschte einen Moment auf die Geräusche aus dem Fernseher und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, um das Gerät abzuschalten.

Mit einem Seufzen stemmte sie die Hand in die Hüften. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mich manipulierst?"

„Das will ich nicht", beteuerte er, nicht ganz sicher, was sie meinte.

Dann lief er schnell in die Küche und holte das Kaffeepulver vom Regal, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen würde.

Er hörte ihre hochhackigen Absätze, und als er sich umdrehte, stand sie am Küchentisch und hielt den Briefumschlag in der Hand.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie ihn.

Robert dachte an die Geldnoten unter seinem Mäppchen. „Um Essen zu bestellen." Hoffnungsvoll sah er sie an. „Haben Sie Hunger? Am Kühlschrank hängt eine Karte. Ich kann dort anrufen."

Er sah ihr zu, wie sie die Scheine durchzählte (es waren ganz schön viele, aber er kannte sich mit dem amerikanischen Geld noch nicht so gut aus, und soweit er wusste, hatten alle dieselbe Größe, so dass man schwer sagen konnte, wie viel sie in der Hand hielt). Zwischen den Scheinen bemerkte er ein silbernes Plastikkärtchen, das wie eine Kreditkarte oder ein Ausweis aussah.

Lorna zog es mit ihren rosa Fingernägeln hervor und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf.

Schließlich drückte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln ein paar Scheine in die Hand. „Weißt du was? Du rufst beim Chinesen an und bestellst uns etwas zum Essen, und ich laufe rasch um die Ecke in die Videothek und hole uns einen Film, okay?"

Er glaubte, zu träumen. Ein Abend allein mit einer richtigen Frau! Das war fast zu phantastisch, um wahr zu sein. Er sah sprachlos zu, wie sie nach dem schwarzen Regenschirm in der Garderobe griff.

„Kommen Sie wieder?" fragte er zaghaft. „Denn ich muss doch wissen, wie viel ich bestellen soll. Wenn Sie jetzt gehen wollen, bestelle ich bestimmt zu viel."

Lorna wandte sich ihm zu und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich denn weggehen?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. _Alle gehen weg. Irgendwann._

Offenbar sah sie die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht, denn sie strich ihm über das Haar, und er konnte die Geldscheine in ihrem Ausschnitt sehen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Möchtest du etwas Lustiges oder etwas Abenteuerliches?" fragte sie. „Was die Filme angeht, meine ich."

„Ist mir gleich", sagte er, und als er ihr hilfloses Lächeln bemerkte, setzte er hinzu: „Etwas Abenteuerliches, dann."

Sie brachte ihm _Die Abenteuer des Robin Hood_ und _Home Alone _mit, worüber sie herzhaft lachte, als sie es ihm zeigte.

Sie schauten sich beide Filme hintereinander an.

„Errol Flynn war Australier. Der Schauspieler", erklärte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist aus Tasmanien. Meine Mum hat es mir erzählt."

Sie stützte den Ellbogen auf und sah ihn interessiert an.

Robert spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem hübsch gebräunten Dekolletee entfernt war.

„Wo ist deine Mum? Bist du ganz alleine hier?"

„Sie ist daheim in Melbourne", sagte er. „Kann ich noch ein bisschen Reis haben?"

Sie reichte ihm die Styroporschachtel, während Bruder Tuck Robin Hood Huckepack durch die Furt tragen musste und dabei im Wasser landete.

„Deine Mom mag alte Filme, wie?" fragte sie.

Er nickte. Den Film kannte er. Er kannte alle Filme mit Errol Flynn. Seine Mutter geriet immer ins Schwärmen, wenn sie ihn sah.

Sie sah sich oft alte Filme an, in denen es edelmütige, schöne Männer gab.

Gene Kelly, Rock Hudson, Cary Grant oder Gary Cooper.

Manchmal weinte sie dabei, obwohl er gar keinen Grund dafür finden konnte. „Es ist nichts, Schatz. Ich weine nur, weil ich es möchte."

Er verstand nicht, dass man weinen _wollte_, aber er gewöhnte sich daran.

Lorna strich ihm über das Haar. „Du bist müde, oder? Schläfst du hier auf der Couch?"

Er nickte, den Blick fest auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. „Ich bin nicht müde."

Sie sah auf ihre schicke Armbanduhr, die mit funkelnden Steinen besetzt war.

Dann erhob sie sich, griff nach dem Kuvert, auf dem House die Telefonnummer notiert hatte, und nahm das Telefon an sich.

Robert hörte ihre Stimme aus der Küche.

„Die drei Stunden sind um", sagte sie in scherzendem Ton. „Finde einen anderen Babysitter, oder ich fahre Verluste ein."

Nach einer Weile: „Überhaupt nicht. Er ist sehr lieb. Es war überhaupt zur Abwechslung ein recht netter Abend, aber-…" Dann zog sie die Tür zu, als wollte sie nicht gehört werden.

Robert seufzte und betrachtete ihre schwarzen Stiefel, die unter dem Couchtisch lagen.

Es war schade, dass sie ging.

Als sie zurückkam, sah er zu, wie sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte und den Reißverschluss zuzog, bevor sie ihre Handtasche an sich nahm und ihre Erscheinung kurz im Spiegel überprüfte.

Dann wandte sie sich zu ihm um. „Er ist auf dem Weg nach hause. In ein paar Minuten ist er hier, und bis dahin hast du dir die Zähne geputzt und liegst brav unter der Decke."

„Kann ich Sie wieder mal sehen?" fragte er und setzte mutig hinzu: „Lorna?"

Sie lachte, tief und irgendwie heiser, und er spürte, wie ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

„Das kommt darauf an."

„Worauf?"

Sie stutzte einen Moment, bevor sie noch einmal lachte. Er hatte noch nie ein so faszinierendes Lachen gehört. „Schlafenszeit. Dein Dad wird mich nicht noch mal anrufen, wenn er heimkommt und du putzmunter bist. Du gehörst ins Bett, junger Mann. Seit ein paar Stunden schon."

Gehorsam rutschte er vom Sofa, holte seinen Pyjama unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und ging ins Badezimmer.

Während er sich für die Nacht fertig machte, fiel ihm auf, dass sie House wohl für seinen Dad hielt.

Die Kordel seiner Hosen zusammenziehend, tappte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, doch sie war nicht mehr hier.

Sein erster Abend mit einem Mädchen.

Und sie war überhaupt nicht doof gewesen.

Zufrieden rollte er sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und zog fest die Decke um sich.

Er hätte nichts gegen einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss einzuwenden gehabt.


	19. Drabbles: Bedürfnisse

**Bedürfnisse**

Der erste Morgen zeigte ihm bereits, wie wenig er auf Besuch eingestellt war.

Erst recht nicht auf den eines heranwachsenden Teenagers, der wie ein Scheunendrescher Essen verschlang und einen Stoffwechsel besaß, der jedes Gramm davon verwerten konnte.

Nachdenklich sah er dem Jungen zu, der hinter einem Glas Orangensaft und einer Tasse Milchkaffee saß und ein Stück Toast dick mit Butter bestrich.

„Die Marmelade ist nicht gut genug für dich?" fragte er.

Riesengroße Kinderaugen richteten sich auf ihn, während er im Begriff war, abzubeißen. „Es ist Erdbeermarmelade", sagte er entschuldigend. „Ich bin allergisch auf Erdbeeren."

Es half nichts.

Er würde einkaufen gehen müssen.

**oOo**

„Das ist nicht das Richtige."

„Die Schachtel ist blau, und Crackle, Snap und Pop sind darauf abgebildet. Wie viele Beweise brauchst du noch?"

„Da steht ‚Rice Krispies'. Ich esse keine Rice Krispies. Es sollte Rice Bubbles heißen."

„Es ist genau dasselbe."

„Warum steht dann ‚Rice Krispies' darauf?"

„Weil der durchschnittliche Amerikaner lieber Krispies statt Bubbles zum Frühstück isst."

„Wenn man es in anders nennt, ist es nicht mehr dasselbe."

„Schön. Dann such dir etwas anderes aus."

„Vegemite, dann."

House seufzte, sah sich kurz um, nahm ihm die Cerealien ab und öffnete den Karton. „Probier es und sag mir, ob das Zeug Down Under besser schmeckt als hier."

Die Frau an der Kasse bemerkte die aufgerissene Verpackung und schüttelte sie fragend.

„Wir nehmen es trotzdem", sagte House zu ihr.

„Warum nennt man es anders, wenn es genau dasselbe ist?" fragte ihn Robert, als sie den Einkaufswagen über den Parkplatz schoben. „Das sorgt nur für Verwirrung."

**oOo**

„Die Kiwi schmeckt komisch."

„Im Supermarkt wolltest du sie unbedingt haben."

„Zuhause schmecken sie ganz anders."

„Weil ihr sie sozusagen brühwarm von Neuseeland übers Wasser zugeworfen bekommt."

„Die Ananas war gut", sagte Robert, als ob er sich für seine Kritik an der Kiwi entschuldigen wollte.

„Weil sie aus Costa Rica oder Honolulu kommt. Wenn du früh genug aufstehst, kannst du sie über den Pazifik heranfliegen sehen."

„Pecker mag Kiwis."

„Dann ist heute Peckers Glückstag."

**oOo**

In seinen Pyjamahosen und einem viel zu großen T-Shirt aus seinem Schrank lag er im Bett, das Kissen fest mit beiden Armen umschlungen.

Er schlief immer innerhalb von wenigen Minuten ein, und er lag fast die ganze Nacht still, ohne sich hin und her zu werfen oder ihm sonstwie auf die Nerven zu fallen.

Manchmal rückte er im Schlaf so nahe an ihn heran, dass er sich dabei beinahe bedrängt fühlte, doch er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, ihn von sich zu schieben.


	20. MisSce: Parallelen

_Danke an Chris und MaraJade für die lieben Reviews! Ich freue mich immer irrsinnig über jedes Feedback, also ganz ganz lieben Dank an euch! :)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Parallelen**

Es war kaum zu glauben, was Greg ihr am Telefon berichtet hatte, aber es in der Realität zu sehen, übertraf alle ihre Erwartungen.

Der Junge, den er als Sohn eines Kollegen vorgestellt und dessen Aufenthalt er als ein lästiges Übel bezeichnet hatte, schien sich ihren Sohn als Freund auserkoren zu haben. Fast den ganzen Tag hielt er sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe auf, als wäre er dort am sichersten.

Sie hatte noch nie einen so anhänglichen Dreizehnjährigen erlebt, und sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schwierig Jungen ab diesem Alter sein konnten.

Sie wusste auch, wie wenig Greg mit Kindern im Allgemeinen anzufangen wusste.

Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn verlegen machten.

Er behandelte sie nicht von oben herab, aber er gab ihnen auch keinen Bonus für ihr Alter. Sarkasmus und Ironie verstanden sie nicht, und das machte sie für Greg uninteressant.

Doch der kleine Bursche schien sich davon nicht abschrecken zu lassen.

Oder aber – und der Gedanke amüsierte sie beinahe – Greg hielt sich ihm zuliebe zurück.

Als sie Wilson in der Klinik trafen, nahm sie ihn beiseite. „Der Junge ist nicht nur ein Gefallen, den er für einen verhinderten Kollegen übernimmt."

„Hat er das behauptet?" Wilson grinste, die Hände in den Kitteltaschen. „Er gehört zu Dr. Rowan Chase. Robert ist sein Sohn. Er hat ihn zu uns geschickt, weil er vermutet, er sei krank. Wenn Sie mich fragen, geht es ihm zunehmend besser, seit er bei House untergekommen ist."

Sie war erschrocken. Krank sah der Junge nicht aus. „Was fehlt ihm?"

„House versucht, es herauszufinden. Er würde Ihnen sagen, dass er ihn aus diagnostischen Gründen unter Beobachtung hält, aber wenn Sie mich fragen, er hat einen Narren an dem Burschen gefressen und würde lieber sterben, als es zuzugeben. Alles, was wir gefunden haben, ist ein angebrochener Arm und gelegentliche Tagträumereien, die sein Vater für epileptische Symptome hält. Körperlich scheint er gesund zu sein. Die Eltern sind seit zwei Jahren geschieden, und die Mutter trinkt. Es ist möglich, dass sie ihrer Sorgepflicht nicht so nachkommen kann, wie es sein sollte, aber er tut sein Bestes."

Sie dachte an das Essen, und die Sorgfalt, mit der der Tisch gedeckt gewesen war.

Das Herz tat ihr weh, als sie sich fragte, ob er es genau so für seine Mutter machte.

Sie beobachtete die zwei Gestalten, die vorausgingen: ihr hoch gewachsener, schlanker Sohn und der kleine, blonde Junge neben ihm, der ihm gerade bis zur Brust reichte und viel jünger wirkte, als er tatsächlich war. Etwas Kindliches lag in der unverhohlenen Bewunderung, mit der er zu ihm aufsah, während er sprach.

Über was sie sich unterhielten, konnte sie auf die Entfernung nicht verstehen, aber einmal hörte sie Greg lachen, und es war schön, es zu hören.

„Er kann sehr verspielt sein", bemerkte Wilson, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten. „Vermutlich hat er zuhause nicht viel Gelegenheit dazu, es zu sein."

„Und der Vater ist zu beschäftigt, nehme ich an."

Wilson zuckte die Achseln. „Er ist viel unterwegs. Er kann ihn nicht überall hin mitnehmen."

Sie dachte an ihren Mann, der ebenfalls ständig anderswo stationiert gewesen war. Wenn möglich, hatte er die Familie mit umziehen lassen.

Es hatte auch Zeiten gegeben, die sie mit Greg allein verbracht hatte, ohne John.

Wenn sie es genauer bedachte, mussten das die glücklichsten Wochen und Monate in seiner Kindheit gewesen sein.

„Ich erinnere mich gerade an Frank", sagte sie zu Wilson. „Er ging mit Greg in dieselbe Klasse. Franks Vater war ein Schläger. Seine Frau war ihm weggelaufen, und er ließ seine Wut darüber regelmäßig an seinem Jungen aus. Eines Tages hat Greg ihn mit nach hause genommen. Einfach so. Er sagte, er würde ab jetzt bei uns wohnen. Wir mussten natürlich den Vater informieren. Als er kam, um seinen Sohn abzuholen, hatten die beiden sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Es hat fast zwei Stunden gedauert, bis ich sie überreden konnte, nicht aus dem Fenster zu klettern und gemeinsam zu türmen."

„Er hat ein Herz für Strandgut", meinte Wilson. „Warum hasst er es so sehr, das zuzugeben?"

„Weil es Schwäche bedeutet?"

Sie wusste es selbst nicht genau. John hatte einen Mann aus ihm machen wollen, keinen Samariter. Mitgefühl war für Frauen und bestenfalls noch Pfaffen reserviert.

Vielleicht, dachte sie, wäre es anders, wenn ihr Mann nicht auf militärischen Drill bei seiner Erziehung zurückgegriffen hätte.

„Er ist als einziger von uns an ihn heran gekommen", stellte Wilson fest. „Vielleicht, weil er ihn nicht bemitleidet."

„Das liegt nun mal nicht in seiner Natur."

Sie war gerührt, als der Junge genau wie Greg die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke steckte und seinen weit ausgreifenden Gang zu imitieren versuchte.

Als sie zu den beiden aufschloss, fühlte sie sich wie ein Eindringling.

Der Junge sah zu ihr auf, und in seinen großen blauen Augen konnte sie den Stolz darüber entdecken, einen neuen Freund zu haben.

Mit einem kurzen Blick bedeutete sie ihrem Sohn, sie beide allein zu lassen, und er tat ihr den Gefallen, indem er stehen blieb und auf den aufschließenden Wilson wartete.

„Es gefällt dir bei Greg, nicht wahr?"

„Sehr, Ma'am."

Sie strich ihm über das Haar, das eigentlich viel zu lang war.

John würde es auf der Heimfahrt als modischen Spleen bezeichnen.

„Hat er mit deinem Vater gesprochen?"

„Ich glaube, er mag ihn nicht besonders", vertraute Robert ihr an.

„Oh, das ist nichts Persönliches. Greg mag kaum jemanden."

Darüber dachte er eine Weile nach. „Warum nicht?"

„Er sagt, je schlechter man über andere denkt, desto positiver kann man sich von ihnen überraschen lassen."

Die Logik schien ihm einzuleuchten, denn er nickte ernst.

Eine Weile gingen sie nebeneinander her, bevor er sagte: „Ich hatte solche Angst, allein in ein Krankenhaus zu müssen. Ich habe sogar gebetet, bevor ich hergekommen bin. Manchmal bete ich, wenn ich mich allein fühle." Er sah zu ihr auf. „Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr allein. Es hat geholfen, nicht wahr? Gott hat mich zu ihm geschickt."

Sie lächelte. „Es ist nett, dass du es so sehen kannst."

„Alle in der Schule werden mich beneiden. Wahrscheinlich glauben Sie mir gar nicht, wenn ich ihnen erzähle, dass ich bei ihm gewohnt habe."

„Mach' ein Beweisfoto", schlug sie vor. „Greg müsste eine Polaroidkamera haben."

„Es ist nicht üblich, dass man bei einem Arzt wohnt. Mein Dad hat nie jemanden mit nach hause gebracht."

„Greg ist ein bisschen unkonventionell, weißt du. Er lässt sich von Regeln nicht beeindrucken."

Er schnaufte ein bisschen. „Ich wünschte, mein Dad wäre wie er."

Blythe legte den Arm um ihn.

Klein und schmächtig war er, aber sie konnte die verborgene Kraft spüren, die auch Greg in seinem Alter zu Eigen gewesen war.

Zäh und entschlossen, wenn es darauf ankam, und mit dem starken Willen, keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Weißt du, Greg zeigt sich dir von seiner Schokoladenseite, weil er weiß, dass du wieder nach hause gehen wirst. In Wirklichkeit ist er nicht anders als dein Vater. Jeder Mensch hat seine weniger schönen Seiten, wenn man ihn länger kennt."

„Wenn meine Mutter nicht wäre, würde ich hier bleiben", sagte er.

Sie drückte ihn kurz an sich und fühlte Mitleid mit ihm.

Es war keine Lieblosigkeit, die ihn das sagen ließ, und auch keine blinde Verehrung für einen Mann, der ihn bei sich wohnen ließ und mit ihm einen Vergnügungspark besuchte.

Vielleicht erlebte er hier zum ersten Mal das, was sie versucht hatte, ihrem eigenen Sohn zu geben: ein Ausgleich für die Behandlung durch den Vater, der ihn nicht lieben konnte, wie er es erwartete. Selbst, wenn er Johns Fleisch und Blut gewesen wäre, sie bezweifelte, dass es anders gewesen wäre.

Es machte sie glücklich, dass Greg ebenfalls geben konnte – auf seine Art.

Der Junge war ein Fremder für ihn, und er würde höchstens eine Verpflichtung von ein paar Tagen sein.

Aber sie war trotzdem stolz, dass er sie auf sich genommen hatte.


End file.
